Tales of RWBY: The Defenders of Remnant
by Gravenimage
Summary: The watchers make a risky gamble in summoning four heroes from four different worlds in order to protect Remnant from the threat of Salem. When they accept to volunteer without realizing a great cost of having their memories erase regarding their homes. Each of them will learn to live in Remnant as they will slowly learn of their destiny. RWBY/Symphonia/Vesperia/Graces/Xillia.
1. The Chosen Heroes

Disclaimer: why do I always have to say a disclaimer? I'm tire of saying it. One more time wont hurt but I don't own RWBY and the Tales of series they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Namco Bandai.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 1 The Chosen Heroes

(Location: Unknown region)

In a circular chamber with white pillars and amethyst floor stood many figures with white hoods. Each were seated in a white throne with gold trimmings. In the middle of the chamber surrounding them stood a machine a projector to be precise. It was showing a projection of a map that belonged to the world of Remnant.

There was another projector next to it showing a projection of a chronology. Each year represented a historical event like the figures have been looking after the progress of Remnant's history. One of the figure stood up from his throne facing the rest his eyes fell on the map.

"Then the verdict has been made?"

"I'm still debating if this is the wisest course of action to take."

"Agreed. What are we about to do may very well go against our mission."

"We have discussed this already. This is the only way to prevent the end of Remnant. The darker times are ahead and their inhabitants wont be ready to face the incoming scourge."

"Are we even allow to do this? Let's all think clearly of this choice. We don't even know if these individuals will be capable to uphold the greater task that is about to be given to them. I suggest we vote once more."

"We have already cast our vote...Twice and twice the votes revealed that many of us have agreed to go through with this. We may be the guardians sworn to watch over Remnant from the forces of evil but we cannot protect it. Thus we chose to send other heroes to protect it for us."

"Very good if that's out of the way then perhaps we can discuss again the candidates for the task. Are there any objections regarding the choosing of the candidates?"

"We have chosen wisely. After carefully examining their profiles, their fighting abilities, watching over their world and witnessing their courageous efforts to save their world from evil we have come to the conclusion that these four individuals are the chosen heroes to defend Remnant in our stead."

"Are there any objections then?"

"….."

"Good then we can finally proceed with the next phase of the plan. The time has come to summon the chosen heroes and reveal to them our cause."

"Will they'd be willing to listen to us? What if they don't believe us and think its all nonsense?"

"One thing at a time. First, let's summon them. I believe the first hero we've chosen gets the honor of being the first to be summon here."

"Time to locate him."

Everyone of the hooded figures started concentrating as they only thought of the world of the first chosen hero.

"There we go" one of them smiled as the first projector that was showing the map of Remnant has changed revealing a new map, a whole new world" Symphonia...Come forth to us eternal swordsman…."

* * *

(Location: Dirk's house Sylvarant continent world of Symphonia)

A figure knelt before a grave tombstone with the name" Anna Irving" engraved on it. It was a teenage boy of the age of seventeen with brown hair in a spiky style and brown eyes. He was wearing a long sleeve-collar red vest with white buttons and white collar borders with red gloves. A round jewel placed on something that seemed to be attached to his skin. Brown suspenders, dark gray long pants with red boots.

Then teen wore two crossed belts that were holding the sheath of his weapons a pair of swords. One looked like a fire sword because it was designed like a flame colored orange and yellow, the other looked like it was made of ice colored sapphire blue. This was Lloyd Irving the twin swordsman or more precise the hero of the two worlds.

The teen who possessed the exsphere that contains the essence and being of his mother Anna has been through a lot. A journey that would determine the fate of two worlds. To think his journey started when his childhood friend Collete received the oracle to become the Chosen of regeneration, the one who will Sylvarant from its mana decline.

Mana was the source of all life it was considered more valuable than water. Without mana it will mean the end of the world, no one could live without it. Collete's journey of regeneration was about traveling to the different seals scattered throughout the continent and release them, in doing so Sylvarant will flourish with abundant mana saving the world.

Lloyd got in a whole lot of trouble after Collete left on her journey. Accompanying the young blond girl was his school teacher a half elf named Raine Sage and Kratos Aurion a mercenary hired by the chosen's grandmother Phaidra in order to protect her from the dangers of the journey.

The swordsman stood in deep thought remembering meeting Marble at the Iselia human ranch his actions that caused her to be transformed into a monster. It lead to his best friend Genis Sage and younger brother to Raine to fight the creature its defeat lead to the death of the elderly woman. The Desian attacking the village of Iselia because of his actions lead the mayor to exiled him and to never return.

Eventually he and Genis reunited with Collete and the others and that's where his journey officially started traveling as a member of the chosen's group. They encountered more Desians along the way and were able to destroy many of the human ranches especially after he found out their purpose that lead to the awakening of the exspheres.

They were able to released all the seals while encountering the mysterious girl who was an assassin after Collete who eventually became their friend and ally Sheena Fujibayashi. The existence of another world who lied parallel to Sylvarant known as Tethe'alla and both worlds were fighting for each other's mane. The true purpose of the chosen to unlock the seals and reversing the mana flow, to become a vessel for the Goddess by the angels organization known as Cruxis.

Having more allies joining them Zelos the chosen, Presea, and Regal from Tethe'alla while finding a way to save the two worlds. Helping Sheena to form the pact with the summon spirits of both worlds and finding a way to stop Cruxis from fulfilling their plans. The final battle against its leader Yggdrasil or by his real name Mithos the Hero of the Kharlan war.

The battle against his birth father Kratos in order to release Origin's seal in order for Lloyd to control the powerful eternal sword that has the power over time and space and it was the source of Yggdrasil's power. It was the power of the eternal sword that the leader of Cruxis and the Desians was able to split the two worlds in two and finding out that Sylvarant and Tethe'alla were once merged together forming one world.

The group's final journey was at Cruxis base Derris Kharlan where they confronted Mithos one last time in his castle it was the battle to decide the fate of the two worlds. After his defeat Lloyd used the eternal to make the Great seed sprout so that the Giant Kharlan tree would be able to grow. It was the tree that produces infinite mana but it withered away because of the Kharlan war that drained all of its mana.

Now that mana has been restored and the two worlds were once again as one the red swordsman decided to go on a journey to gathered all the exspheres the Desians created. The teen knew it was going to be a lone journey having an idea that they created so many of them, so many human lives were lost. But he didn't hated the exspheres remembering his talk with Tabitha.

"Mom please watch over me as I set on my new journey. I'll come back someday" he smiled as he gazed at his exsphere on top of his right hand.

Lloyd wanted to say his goodbyes to his adopted dwarf father Dirk and his pet dog Noishe though he wasn't really a dog, he just looked like one. Getting up from the grave he was about to head inside of the isolated house when his body suddenly vanished in a while light.

* * *

"Extraction successful."

Suddenly a platform appeared and shortly the body of the eternal swordsman Lloyd Irving appeared, he was now resting on the platform.

"That's one down. He will remain unconscious until the rest of the heroes have been extracted from their worlds. Time to search for the second hero."

The hooded figures focused again on the next world of their destination. The map of Symphonia on the projector has changed into a different one, showing another world.

"I am hesitant about this one…."

"Why would that be?"

"This one...He has murdered people under the thirst for vengeance. I'm starting to believe we may have made a mistake in choosing him."

"That is true however, he killed them under the belief of justice. His victims were selfish people who have committed atrocities and since the law system of his world couldn't punish them correctly, he chose matters into his own hands."

"We must not forget he has a good heart and he cares for everyone around him. May I also add that he along with his companions saved his world from an inevitable doom fate?"

"Very well I hope we're doing the right thing…."

"We are" again a smile spread over his lips gazing at the new map" Terca Lumireis...Come forth to us Dark Enforcer."

* * *

(Location: inn Lower Quarter Imperial Capital of Zaphias world of Terca Lumireis)

A young man stood on the window area of his usual crib eating an apple. He was in his early twenties with long dark purple hair with black eyes his other hand was holding his sheathed sword, wearing a black outfit with different designs around the collar and his waist with gray boots and the front was colored black, on his left wrist was a bracelet which it was his bodhi blastia. It was another relaxing day in the lower quarter for Yuri Lowell.

The young swordsman looked like he was enjoying the red colored fruit and enjoying his vacation. Its not like he had an official job, aside from being a member of the famous guild Brave Vesperia. Why would they'd be famous? Easy because it has almost been a month since the guild has saved the world from the menace that was the Adephagos.

Yuri still couldn't believed its been a month since his crazy adventure took place. To think it all started when the blastia core of the lower quarter water supply was stolen. He being the good samaritarian he is to the lower class people volunteered to chase down the thief. As he swallowed a piece of apple he chuckled, if he knew leaving Zaphias was going to get him into such a big adventure he would have still gone after the blastia thief.

But it was because of that he ended up meeting his companions and guild members. Estelle, Karol, Rita, Raven and Judith. His journey also helped him understand the philosophies of this world when it comes to justice. The swordsman and former Knight still didn't regretted killing Ragou and Cumore they had it coming.

Most importantly he was able to understand the truth of aer and blastia. They relied on the technology known as blastia that consumes air in order to provide energy, water, heat, powering ships, casting magic, barriers and even enhancing one's fighting capabilities. Unfortunately relying on blastia is what almost caused the destruction of this world.

The usage of so much blastia was decreasing the aer of the world bringing it to a point of extinction. Then there was Estelle who was revealed to be" The Child of the Full Moon" and considered an omen bringing the end of the world, he still calls that BS. However her abilities consisted in reconstructing aer into on her own without the need of a blastia.

Usage of her abilities took way more aer than blastia endangering the world because it was a fact that aer itself was very harmful to the environment. Thanks to his travels with hi guild companions they were able to figured how to save everyone. Thanks to Rita who figured out converting the apatheia which forms part of a blastia core into a summon spirit that will change the aer into a substance called mana, which is way safer for the environment than aer.

All their efforts along with Duke Pantarei's help they were able to take down the menace that was the Adephagos a being that feeds off aer. The destruction of the Adephagos also brought a new world because the being was converged into thousands of spirits that were able to heal the world from all the damage it has received because of the aer.

So here he was. After the battled ended and Brave Vesperia was hailed as a guild of heroes he went back to Zaphias, back to his home and get a well deserved rest. Estelle decided to marry the new emperor Ioder and together they were ruling the capital the right way, equality for all classes. Though they still had a long way to go before that can be accomplish they were off to a good start.

Flynn was still ruling the Knights as the Commandant taking over for Alexei who killed himself after realizing his mistake of activating Zaude, that instead of being a weapon it was a giant barrier blastia that was preventing the Adephagos from entering their world. Alexei brought it down eventually deactivating letting the aer feeding being in, sucks to be him.

Karol Capel was still leader of Brave Vesperia. Last Yuri heard of him he was back at the guild town of Dahngrest. Maybe he will finally confessed his feelings to Nan his crush from the guild of the Hunting Blades, the former knight grinned at the thought. Raven was with Karol since both live in the guild town.

Yuri was happy he took his new promise to serve the guild instead of his old life in the empire as a former imperial captain. Rita Mordio returned to her home back in Aspio, quite honest he hasn't heard from the young genius mage since the Adephagos was defeated. She was probably doing research on the summon spirits and the mana, that will definitely be her all right. As for Judith she was probably traveling the skies along her friend Ba'ul the Entelexeia.

" _Wonder what happened to Duke?"_ the swordsman hasn't heard a word from the former war veteran after they stopped the Adephagos back at the top floor of the tower-like weapon Tarqaron its like he vanished from existence.

The long haired swordsman finished his apple throwing the remains on the small garbage bin near him. He smiled spotting his canine partner Repede the blue dog was resting. By this time of day the canine would sleep before waking up to start his day.

"Yuri!" a group of kids entering the room all looking hyper.

"Easy one at a time. Don't want you guys bringing down the door, I really don't want to get on the inn owner's bad side."

"Would you play with us Yuri!?" the children had wooden swords and shields.

"Oh I don't know. You guys still need lots of training before you can take me on" he smirked" luckily for you Repede holds back, don't you partner?"

"Woof!" the blue dog has awaken the moment the kids burst into the room.

"Why don't you guys play with Repede? He likes the workout."

"Playing with Repede is even better!" they ran leaving the room so excited.

"Woof!" the dog left following the children not looking happy.

"Sorry for dragging you into this partner" the long haired swordsman chuckled leaving the window _" maybe I'll pay a visit to Estelle and Ioder, Flynn might be in the castle too. Hope he doesn't start with the whole" I'm a criminal that should be lock up" argument again."_

Yuri never realized he has vanished in a white light.

* * *

"Extraction successful."

A second platform appeared next to the one where Lloyd stood resting and Yuri appeared resting too.

"That's two down. On to the next one."

The hooded figures focused again changing the map for the third time showing a whole new one that belongs to another world.

"This one perhaps is one of my personal favorites" commented a hooded figure that had a female voice.

"How so?" spoke the leader.

"Because he fights for his people and his kingdom, he believes in them. He has morality, pride, honor, loyalty and a sense of duty. Though he has a tendency for burying himself in his work he always has a spot in his heart for his friends and families. I suppose he learned that the hard way."

"True he learned the true meaning and value of family bonds" the leader smiled gazing at the new map" beautiful Ephinea...Come forth to us dual blade master."

* * *

(Location: Capital city of Yu Liberte Strahta kingdom desert region world of Ephinea)

A sigh has escaped his lips a she stood seated on his desk in his office. The boy looked in his late teens with short blue hair and blue eyes wearing glasses. He wore the military uniform of the Strahta army which was colored blue just like his hair and eyes. On his desk stood a large stack of papers, the young soldier was busy filling in some paperwork.

As much as he hated it had to be done, a soldier's work was never done. This is how the last weeks has been for Hubert Oswell since he got promoted to major of the Strahta military. It was because of his heroic efforts that lead to saving the world from the threat of the being known as Lambda and afterward the Fodra Queen a year later.

But Hubert has never like taking credit for his own especially when he didn't do those achievements alone. He was able to saved Ephinea from those powerful forces with the help of his companions. His older brother Asbel and current lord of Lhant in the Windor kingdom, his childhood friend and crush Cheria Barnes which he was happy to hear that his brother has proposed to her.

He has always knew Cheria had a crush on Asbel since they were kids and the red head failed to notice because he was so dense. Sophie Lhant who was a dear friend to him and former android known as Protos Heis built in the world of Fodra in Telos Astue who's purpose was to eliminate the entity Lambda. Thankfully everything went well with Lambda after leaving King Richard's body and taking a new host in his brother.

The blue haired teen was hesitant at first finding out Lambda was using Asbel as his host. But the being has proven he has changed for the better after saving their lives from the Fodra Queen. Now both of them have left on a journey and hopefully he will be able to convince her that humanity isn't as evil as she believes. Because Lambda was able to see the best qualities in humans by spending time with his friends.

Kindness, love and friendship Lambda also saw through Asbel's heart and was able to see the same kindness he used to have when he was with Professor Cronell. After that it brought peace to the world of Ephinea with the kingdoms of Strahta, Windor and Fendel on a peace treaty and joining forces for the common wealth of the people.

The rest of his companions were Malik Ceasar a former captain of the knights of Windor but in secrecy he was a former soldier of Fendel who escaped the kingdom after the revolution he started with Kurt who was also a soldier. Now after the world was saved Chancellor Eigen gave Malik the position of embassador that is why there was peace with the kingdom of Fendel.

King Richard was another one of his companions though he was evil because he was possessed by Lambda at the time the King of Windor helped him and the other stopped the Fodra queen from fulfilling her plans to eradicate mankind. He was also responsible for the peace treaty with the other kingdoms.

Lastly there was Pascal. Hubert had to paused filling the military documents thinking about the young Amarcian. In his honest opinion she was a nut job, a hyperactive walking time bomb. But she was strong, very smart, knowledgeable and he knew because of her help they were able to get so far and eventually saving their world. Did he forgot to mention she was beautiful?

His cheeks got red remembering the last time he saw her when they said their farewells back in the Fendelian capital of Zavhert. Pascal was acting like a cat in front of him and she even purred at him with her cheeks red. The blue haired teen lost concentration on his work feeling a headache coming. If he knew the Amarcian she was probably back at the Amarcian Enclave maybe annoying her older sister Fourier.

That was one issue he couldn't solve, what does he feel for Pascal? Clearly he should be insane to even like someone like her. The main problem he hadn't had time to figure out because of all the work he has to do. He didn't had time to worried about such matters not even the engagement to the President's daughter.

The young major didn't wanted to think about that, he really didn't wanted to marry her he wasn't interested period. Between that and his crush for Pascal was tearing him apart it wasn't important. His priorities were to the people of Strahta, nothing else. Even when the president himself told him to take a break every now and then from his duties. The dual blade soldier finished another document giving a sigh, he still had plenty more to do.

" _Perhaps its time to call it a day and head back home. Who knows how long I've been here. Even I know the strongest soldiers need rest."_

Hubert finally got up from his desk relief he was done for the day. He couldn't wait to get back to his home, take a shower and get some rest. Not wanting to get into an argument with his adoptive father when it comes to the engagement of the president's daughter. He knew very well he wanted this marriage to happened so he can get an even higher position within the Strahta government.

Not to mention that get back in good terms with the president since he tried to remove the man from power with his team up with Archduke Cedric Richard's uncle. Then Oswell went to try and remove the man by force using his personal soldiers, which Hubert was able to convinced him to stop this nonsense.

The blue haired teen went to reached for his belt which holds his weapon dual blade. The weapon was in its twin gun mode that's how it was sheathed on the belt. Before Hubert reached for the door to leave his office he never noticed that he disappeared in a white light.

* * *

"Extraction successful."

A third platform appeared next to Yuri and Hubert appeared unconscious next to the long haired swordsman.

"We only have enough power to summon one more."

"I'm aware. We also need to save power for when we send them to Remnant" replied the hooded leader" let's summon the last hero."

The hooded figures focused again making the map of Ephinea changing becoming into another map, another world.

"Perhaps this one has the purest of hearts from the rest."

"They all are. That is why we've chose them" the leader smiled staring at the new map" Rieze Maxia...Come forth to us fighter and healer."

* * *

(Location: Talim Medical school Fermont Rashugal empire world of Reize Maxia)

"Good night everyone!"

A sixteen year old teen with short dark hair and brown eyes left the school looking tired. He was wearing a white lab coat with a pink short sleeve collar shirt with brown pants and black shoes. Jude Mathis felt so relief another day has gone by, he has been so busy ever since the events that took place at the Gates of Judgment in the Land of Canaan.

It has been a few weeks since his dear friend and companion Ludger Will Kresnik gave his life to eliminate all the existing fracture dimensions as part of his wish to the great spirit Origin, it was his reward for passing Origin's Trial as part of the Krenik's bloodline.

At the same time he saved Elle's life since she was about to become a divergent catalyst Ludger chose to sacrifice himself by becoming the divergent catalyst taking the young girl's place and he along with all the parallel worlds were destroyed. Ludger did his part for the sake of the worlds of Reize Maxia and Elympios it was his turn to do something for the well being of both worlds. Not just him, but the rest of his companions.

His childhood friend Leia was still working as a journalist for the Elympios newspaper. Her job to find the best scoop seemed it was never going to end. Alvin was still working along side Yurgen of the Kitari clan on their business in food trading with Elympios both hoping it becomes famous someday. Elize was still attending school and studying hard but she keeps insisting on Driselle to send Elle to school with her.

Speaking of Elle she was now living in Shariton with Driselle and Elize, she couldn't ask for a better family. She has also taken Rolo the cat with her becoming his new owner since both Julius and Ludger were gone she wanted to take care of the big cat. It was also her way of cherishing the memory of both Kresnik siblings. Gaius was still ruling Reize Maxia as the king because of him he was able bring peace to both Rashugal and Auj Ole ending the conflict of war from last year.

Rowen was still aiding Gaius as his personal adviser and military strategist, who else but the great Conductor to have such position. Muzet the great spirit returned to the spirit realm, along with her. Jude stood in deep thought remembering Milla. Milla Maxwell who used to be an impostor whose purpose was to stop the terrorist group from Elympios Exodus and the spyrix. The same Milla created by the great spirit Maxwell and ruler of the great four spirits.

The same Milla that became the new Maxwell ruler of all living things. The young medic erased his thoughts he knew he wont be seeing her again for a long time. She has used all of her mana in keeping her human form when she came here to aid Ludger and everyone in their new quest. Now she was back at the spirit realm where she truly belongs, her new home.

As for himself still busy as usual. He was the youngest teacher at Talim medical school and also youngest researcher trying to figure out how to perfect the creation of spirites. So he has made quite the name for himself along that he was a hero for saving the two worlds from destruction, twice that is.

* * *

Jude finally arrived at his apartment he was able to buy with some of the gald he's been saving for a while. He quickly changed his teacher and researcher clothes to put on his battle attire. The same attire he wore when he first met Milla and went to accompany her on their first journey. The black and blue lining outfit sure brought back memories.

The young brawler and medic went to the terrace of his place since it had plenty of space to practice his moves. Just because there was peace in the two worlds it didn't meant he was going to stop sharpening his fighting skills. But just as he was about to get started he vanished in a white light.

* * *

"Final extraction successful."

The fourth platform appeared carrying the unconscious Jude next to Hubert. The hooded figures focused their power again to changed the map on the projector returning to the one that belongs to Remnant.

"I'm still arguing they wont accept this task. Choosing to protect a world that isn't theirs its not their concern. They shouldn't take responsibility for something that isn't their problem."

"I believe I speak for all of us when I say that is true. But I have faith in them turning their backs on people in need its not who they are" said the leader.

"If they're not the ones we've been searching for. We can always resume with searching for more heroes, they're still plenty of worlds to explore."

"But it will take a while for our power to be fully restore. I suggest we don't attempt this again, we're already taking a huge risk with disobeying the natural laws."

"We can always erase their memories and make them believe Remnant's their home-"

"No!" shouted the leader in anger" absolutely not! We will not do such thing. We will not convince them, they will decide by their own free will. Obligating them into taking this task is not who we are. These four have been through a lot of hardships and endure many obstacles to achieve their goals. They're heroes because they've chosen to shoulder this burden themselves without anyone telling them to do so, rather they chose upon themselves to follow their hearts in doing what is right. Defending and saving a world is a bigger responsibility than one would think."

"I also believe in them. But I doubt they would make up their mind so quickly, this decision will take time since it wont be an easy one to make."

"Indeed, after all depending of their choice their lives will change forever."

"How about we get to it?" the leader calmed down" its time for them to awaken."

The hooded men and women raised their hands and suddenly, the four heroes have opened their eyes. Around the same time the leader did something to make himself and the rest of to turn invisible from the view of the four. Everyone watched and waited as the first of the summoned heroes woke up which was the red twin swordsman Lloyd Irving.

"Wha…." he said groggily looking around" where am I? What is this place?"

Then he noticed there was somebody next to him" hey, you okay?"

"Ugh..." Yuri opened his eyes staring at the new face while taking a look at his surroundings" why do I get the feeling this is the work of my cursed luck?"

"Huh?" Lloyd obviously didn't had a clue what he was talking about.

"Well this is quite the predicament I wasn't expecting" the blue haired and eyed teen with glasses was up checking where he was.

"You okay too?" asked the twin swordsman.

"I'll be all right, I appreciate your concern. Judging from the looks on your faces you have no idea where we are, am I wrong?"

"Hit the nail on the head" Yuri chuckled" okay, let's see what kind of crazy adventure I got myself into this time."

"I don't find your sarcasm in the least humorous" sweat dropped the teen with glasses.

"Where am I?" Jude finally woke up looking around and noticing he wasn't alone" hi, you guys-"

"No we don't know where we are" replied Lloyd.

"I suggest we should recall the last thing we remember before waking up here" said Hubert.

"Wherever here is" followed Yuri.

"I remember leaving from Talim medical school for the day going to my place. I was about to do some training before everything went black."

"I remember I was about to leave from my home going on my journey to collect the exspheres before everything went black" followed the twin swordsman.

"I have no idea what exspheres are but for me I was just hanging out in my place before everything got dark" followed the long haired swordsman.

"I see. I was about to leave for the day from all my duties before everything went black as well. It seems the same thing has happened to us I don't think its a coincidence" replied the teen with glasses" there might be a connection for us to be here."

"And I say again wherever here is" said Yuri.

"By the way I'm Jude Mathis" the medic brawler introduced himself.

"I'm Lloyd Irving nice to meet you" smiled the twin swordsman.

"Yuri Lowell, good to know I ain't the only one who has bad luck of getting into trouble" he finished with a grin.

"Hubert Oswell and I must say you three are taking this situation rather well."

"Speak for yourself, you're very calm too" said medic teen.

"Losing panic wont help us solve this matter so I'd rather be optimistic about it. I think we should get to know more about ourselves if we want to find out how we ended up here" Hubert frowned gazing at Yuri" don't ask again wherever here is."

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine" the long haired swordsman gave a small laugh" anyway I'm from the lower quarter in Zaphias its the place where the poor people resides."

"Lower quarter?" Lloyd was clueless.

"Zaphias?" followed Jude" what is that?"

"Its the imperial capital where the emperor lives" Yuri blinked gazing at the three" you guys seriously don't know? Then again after traveling around the world I've never seen you guys before."

"By around the world what do you mean? Care to elaborate more on that" said Hubert.

"That would be Terca Lumireis obviously what world would you think I'm talking about?" the long haired swordsman sweat dropped at the question thinking they were dumb.

"….."

"Terca Lumireis…." the twin swordsman looked more confused" I've never heard of a world like that, at least not from where I'm from."

"I get it, this is all one big joke. Sure let's make fun of Yuri day I'm going to guess the old man put you three to this? Did he paid you so you can pretend like you don't know where we come from? Not bad but I'm onto you, come on out old man I know this is your doing" the former Knight grinned of course Raven will be involved in this.

The three teens sweat dropped.

"Yuri I hate to be the one to break it to you but I really don't know what you're talking about" replied Jude" I've never heard of a world called Terca Lumireis. My home world is called Reize Maxia I'm from the Rashugal capital of Fermont."

"Oh man this is getting so confusing my head is starting to hurt" Lloyd was holding his head" I've never head of these worlds in my life I'm from Sylvarant. I live with my dad on the outskirts of Iselia."

"Iselia? Sylvarant? Fermont? Reize Maxia?" sweat dropped the long haired swordsman" you sure the old man didn't put you to this? I've never heard of other worlds before, you guys better not be trying to pull a fast one on me."

"We're not" replied the medic brawler.

"And who's this old man you keep talking about?" followed the twin swordsman.

"Is it possible?" Hubert who has been silent for a while finally spoke" I'm also unfamiliar with the name of those worlds, this is the first time I'm hearing about them. My home is Ephinea I live in the desert kingdom of Strahta in the capital of Yu Liberte to be precise. I'm certain none of you has heard of it, correct?"

"I'm still clueless and my head is hurting even more" whined Lloyd.

"What could this possibly mean?" asked Jude.

"That you all belong in a mental hospital?" Yuri replied while everyone frowned at him" its the only guess I come up with."

"If we belong in such place, then you can join us as well" the blue haired teen adjusted his glasses" from our point of view we think you're crazy because you come from a world none of us have heard before."

"Could it be possible that we come from different worlds?" the medic brawler sounded excited.

"Yes that is the hypothesis I was able to come up with after listening to you three. We come from different worlds and we don't know how we got here or if there's a way to return."

"Fine by me, I would like to get back home. Any ideas how to leave this place?" asked Yuri.

"I'm willing to listen to any suggestions you guys might have. I would like to get back to my home" said Lloyd.

"Same with me" followed Jude.

"Unfortunately I have no ideas that can help us for the moment" the teen with glasses stood in thought.

"I'm not giving up that we can find a way out of here and neither should you" the swordsman in red gazed with a lot of determination" you guys are with me?" he got a nod from the medic and the long haired swordsman.

"Perhaps there's a reason for us to be here."

" _Fascinating they already know so much and they get along well with each other"_ the leader smiled _" we made the right choice in picking them. Time to reveal ourselves to them."_

The heroes gasped when they realized they weren't alone. They were surrounded by so many hooded figures. They acted reaching for their weapons, Lloyd unsheathed his material blade, Yuri his sword Second Star, Hubert his rune dual blade and Jude equipped his gauntlets Titan Fist.

"Who are you people!?" asked the twin swordsman.

"There is no need for hostility Lloyd Irving. We're not your enemies. We brought you here to talk about something very important regarding your destinies."

"So you're the ones that brought us here. This is the part when you tell us why?" said Yuri.

"Of course we will tell you everything I assure you, all of your questions will be answer. But first, we would like to tell you about us" the leader got up from his throne" meeting the four heroes face to face" we are the watchers. Since the beginning of time we have kept a close watch over the world of Remnant watching how the civilization evolved over the centuries. We are forbidden to interfere in any events that could change its history, all we can do is watch over it."

"Remnant is a world?" Jude stood in thought" and you people are its guardians."

"As I said we're watchers, guardians isn't the appropriate term to call us."

"You guys only watch? That means if everyone dies you just watched as the world ends" Yuri didn't took them lightly" you're right you guys aren't guardians, not even close."

"Harsh but true. Many years ago, we used to be protectors of Remnant. Many of us used to be huntsmen and huntresses and we protected the people from the dangers of the world."

"Not to be rude" spoke Hubert" but what do you wish from us? For what reason have you brought us here, after adopting us from our respective worlds?"

"Before I reveal everything I will show you more about Remnant."

The hooded leader has made the projector showing the map of Remnant. It vanished revealing the history of the world. The four heroes stood in awe watching many things that were similar to their worlds, but there were some that didn't even existed. They learned about mankind's fight for survival against the dark creatures known as Grimm.

The discovery of dust and a powerful component used by the people in order to fight the creatures.

The great war from eighty years ago that took so many innocent lives. They also learned of the species known as faunus, humans with animal characteristics. From ears, tails and claws along with their enhanced abilities among them, the ability to see in the dark. The last thing they saw was the formation of the four kingdoms Vale, Atlas, Vacuo and Mistral and each kingdom founded a school for huntsmen and huntresses.

The leader finished as the projector returned to show the map of the new world to the heroes" as you can see Remnant has had its ups and down but eventually mankind has been able to survive and sustain themselves. Thanks to members that composes the council of each kingdom they were about to found school for huntsmen and huntresses. They're the ones who protect the world from the threat of the Grimm."

"Your world is really something" spoke Lloyd in awe" it somehow reminded of my world and another one known as Tethe'alla. That war we saw also reminded me of the Great Kharlan war between both worlds. Heh guess you guys don't have a clue what I'm talking about?"

"Not in the slightest" it was Yuri who spoke.

"Well the substance known as dust reminds me of how we use the spirits to cast magic artes back in my world" said Jude.

"I'm intrigue about this Remnant, its history its quite interesting. At least the preview you show us is enough to know about it" said Hubert.

"Correct. What I showed you was only a synopsis, just a brief glance of the history of our world. If I did show you everything, let's just say you wont be getting your questions answers any time soon."

"Speaking of unanswered questions, not that I didn't enjoy the educational history lesson" said the long haired swordsman" how about you tell us already, why did you brought us here? Why do we have to know about this Remnant?"

"I would like to add why is it so important for us to know about a world that isn't our home" added the teen with glasses.

"Very well" spoke the leader as the rest of the hooded figures gave a nod" as you saw regarding the great war that took place eighty years ago we fear another one is on the horizon. No, to put it more clear we know there's a storm coming and its big. There will be another war much worse than the last one. The amount of innocents that will be taken is unimaginable, there is a great evil that is plotting to change Remnant into nothing but a wasteland of darkness where humanity will face one thing...Extinction…."

"That's terrible" the twin swordsman reacted worried and angry at the same time.

"War is something that only brings death and destruction" the brawler medic remembered when Rashugal and Auj Ole went to war, that lead to the invasion of Exodus thanks to the Lance of Kresnik.

"Agreed, even if I'm a soldier to my kingdom I'm not fond of war. I'd rather choose not to engage one, its a waste to be taking lives for the sake of maintaining the kingdom you serve" said the blue haired teen.

"Same with me, not a fan of war don't like innocent people getting caught or the damage it can cause. Still I hate to be the rude inpatient guy but you still haven't answer my question Mr. Hooded Man" said the long haired swordsman.

"I was about to bring the part. You four are heroes in our eyes. You've been through a lot and no matter how hard were the challenges you managed to overcome them with your own will and strength and let's not forget because you weren't alone. You all had companions that were there for you and gave you a helping hand in becoming the people you are today" a smile was formed on the leader's lips.

"Lloyd Irving together with your companions you were able to defeat the fallen hero Mithos and unite the two worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. You even became wielder of the eternal sword after forging a successful pact with the king of spirits Origin."

"What?" the swordsman in red stood shocked that he knew so much" how do you…."

"Origin?" Jude turned to the swordsman looking taken back _" surely he wasn't speaking of the same Origin from my world…."_

"Yuri Lowell together with your companions of Brave Vesperia were able to stopped and convinced the veteran Duke Pantarei in stopping the being known as the Adephagos the correct way. Using the combine power of the new summon spirits to form the mighty blade that took it down and at the same revitalize the world letting the mana flow through the land of Terca Lumireis."

"Okay Mr. Hooden Man you got my attention" Yuri stood curious of how he knew about the end of his journey with his guild friends.

"Hubert Oswell together with your companions you were able to stopped Lambda saving King Richard's life and you brother Asbel convinced him to live on and live a new life free of hatred and pain by becoming his new vessel. You also stopped the Fodra Queen from unleashing chaos on the humans of Ephinea, thanks to the efforts of the new reformed Lambda proving friendship is a powerful thing."

"My you seem very knowledgeable of those events" the teen with glasses stood in deep thought at how he was able to know so much about his journey.

"And finally Jude Mathis. Together with your companions you convinced Maxwell to dispel the schism and convinced King Gaius to give a second chance and to accept Elympios as a world that had no choice but to rely on spyrix tecnology. You also aided Ludger Kresnik in succeeding Origin's trial as he gave his life to save Reize Maxia and Elympios from the threat of the fracture dimensions."

"I'm not that surprised you know about me since you know about Lloyd, Hubert and Yuri too."

"What's this about Origin?" the twin swordsman turned to the medic and brawler" you know of him? And what's this of a trial?"

"I don't know how how to put it Lloyd, but I think the Origin from your world and the one from my world are different."

"Two Origins?" the swordsman in red blinked in wonder never imagining there will be two of the same summon spirit.

"That is correct however onto the reason why we have summoned you heroes here. Since we can't interfere in the affairs of Remnant we have chosen that the four of you should go in our stead and protect from the great evil that threatens the time of peace."

"What?" Lloyd was shocked.

"You want to send us to Remnant?" Jude followed.

"Now that is totally rude. First you hood people adopted us against our will and now you want to send us to a world that isn't our own to do your dirty work for you. I don't know if I should laugh or make a sarcastic comment" said the long haired swordsman.

"We have already done our work centuries ago Yuri Lowell. We have passed on and now all that remains are our spirits. We're to spend eternity in this farplane, but we have chosen the responsibility to continue watching over our world even in the afterlife."

"But why?" the twin swordsman spoke" why do you need us? We saw people in Remnant fighting those monsters, those you called huntsmen they've been doing a pretty good job so far thanks to those schools. Why would they need more help?"

"Because Lloyd Irving the great evil I spoke of is still at large and it has been for many centuries. What makes its threat even deadlier that this its not alone. It has been able to have people, humans who are able to aid her. Only a very few know the existence of that evil so not everyone knows. We have seen, we have witness what can it do. This evil is not to be underestimated and we fear all those huntsmen and huntresses wont be able to stop it."

"And we're the only one who can stop it" replied the long haired swordsman" sorry to say this but I already retired from hero school once I did my fair share to saved my world. I'm doing small jobs now like beating up Knights who takes advantage of the poor people with crazy high taxes those kinds of small jobs. Nothing too serious."

"Sadly, paying high taxes is the least problem the people of Remnant are facing" the hooded leader said in a depressing tone.

Yuri didn't looked convinced his expression said it all. Remnant wasn't their world and he saw no need to interfere and try to save it. It wasn't his home period. He belong in his world with his friends. Gazing at Lloyd and Jude their looks were different from him. Obviously the two teens pitied the innocent people and the ones fighting.

They have come to understand that whoever this evil threat is must be powerful enough to forced the hand of these watchers that will go as far as to go to other worlds and summon heroes to help protect this world. The former Knight realized they were way goody goody more than himself.

Hubert however….

"I can't speak for the rest since I just met them. I find the idea of being send to another world rather intriguing. It wont be my first time doing such, I'm actually curious to know about this Remnant. The substance known as dust has caught my interest and its technology seems fascinating, it reminds me of the Amarcians. Now I do however have some issues with accepting your request" the teen adjusted his glasses.

"I have two questions. First if we do agree to your terms, how long we'll remain in Remnant? And the second if we do eliminate this evil, can you guarantee us you will send us back to our worlds?"

That was it, the big questions that were probably running through the others heads. The leader stood silent with the rest of the watchers not a word escaping their lips. Still there was some hesitation from Lloyd and Jude. Yuri didn't approve of this term the swordsman saw it that they shouldn't get involve with a world that isn't theirs. So basically it wasn't their responsibility.

"Be calm I said if" the teen with glasses saw their expressions" I want to be certain what are we up against if we do agree to do this. I want complete guarantee you will sent us back to our homes if this is done."

"We don't even know who is this great evil you're talking about" said Jude.

"I'm afraid we can't reveal the identity of this evil."

"You see" Yuri pointed to the leader" this is why I don't think this will work out. You want to sent us to a whole new world none of us know a damn about to fight some evil villain we don't know either because you won't tell us. It will be a wild goose chase. Also Hubert asked you two questions are you planning to answer them? Because I'm interested in hearing the answers, I'm sure I'm not the only one" he turned to the twin swordsman and the brawler.

The leader stood silent once more gazing over at the rest of the watchers. As expected they weren't pleased with the news to why they were summoned. They'll be away from their home, friends and families. Also that they were complete strangers to Remnant. The possibilities were endless of how things can change for better or for worse. He could feel the stares from the other watchers, they were getting nervous this plan was going to fail. Maybe the will have to search for other heroes that can resume their work in protecting their world.

"All I can tell you the evil that looms over Remnant is called Salem. Its hard to tell how long you will remain in the world, assuming if you agree to volunteer. Now for the other question if you defeat Salem succeeding to protect the people of our world then I assure you, you will return to your respective worlds. I know its not an easy choice to make when the lives of millions of people are on the line. We wont obligate you, we want you to decide on your own but let me tell you, Remnant needs you. We fear what Salem could be capable of and the possibility of how many would perish because of her plans."

The four heroes stood in silence, each with their own thoughtful expression. Yuri didn't looked like he doubted the hooded watchers. Hearing the leader's speech seemed to have changed his opinion a bit, it may be his home but hearing the inevitable this Salem can do he imagined how many innocent lives will be lost. Lloyd, Jude and Hubert were in the same boat each worried of the thought of countless people dying.

For the twin swordsman it reminded him of the massacre of Iselia because he went against the Desians non violent treaty, the events that lead to him killing Marble. Then there was also when he and his companions broke down the protective barrier around the Great Seed provided by the summon spirits when Sheena formed pacts with them that lead for the Great Tree to emerged in an out of control twisted way. That's what caused the destruction of Palmacosta that killed so many people.

Jude has witnessed his fair share during his journey with his companions, unfortunately. He'd seen countless people died during the war with Rashugal and Auj Ole at Fezebel Marsh. That wasn't all, he remembered when Gillian used the great spirit Celsius to attacked the village of Hamil. Or when Muzet attacked Nia Khera under Maxwell's orders to silent anyone who knew about the schism. The fighter and medic hated to see so many people died for a worthless cause that's why he'd prefer to stop a war at any cost, better to prevent one that fight in one.

Hubert knew about war more than anyone. As a soldier he will always be on the front lines for any kind of threat he was aware what it will mean. He has seen casualties from both sides especially when Lambda created his Cocoon that so many of his monsters were attacking all over Ephinea. Strahta soldiers have fought and gave their lives to stop those creatures he wished he would have been there to guide them. Aware at the time he had his responsibilities to fulfill that he couldn't be there. He wasn't a fan of war or seeing so many people die that's why he was so loyal to his kingdom so he can protect all of the people with everything he's got.

As for Yuri pretty much he hated the idea of people dying in front of him. The thought of being helpless to do anything was horrible, he hated to see innocent people getting hurt for no good reason at all. That's why he despises people like Ragou and Cumore and he didn't regretted killing them. If he never followed that blastia core thief he wouldn't have never met his friends, and he wouldn't have never go on a journey that will determined the fate of his world. Everyone would have been dead by Duke's plan to use their lives to power Tarqaron to use against the Adephagos.

"Do you want to know why we chose you four?" the leader spoke interrupting their train of thought" of course because you're heroes however, what makes you four the qualifications to be called such?" he noticed they were surprised by his question as he smiled" its not your strength, nor your ability to perform artes, not your reputation either but the truth that you're all willing to put your lives in harm's way for the sake of others. The fact you four always think about those in need before yourselves that selfless trait is what makes you heroes. There's also the point that you realized you can't do things on your own, so you start relying on others that share your vision and ideals of the world."

"Though your companions aren't present you have found potential new allies who feels the same way in doing good, look at the person next to you."

Lloyd turned to see Yuri giving a smirk while Jude turned to Hubert who seemed to have agreed with the hooded leader's words.

"How can I stay angry at you? Your speech has touched my heart, I will either cry or blush, maybe both" it had to be Yuri who made the sarcastic comment.

"Is this really the time to make wise cracks?" said the Strahta major.

"I know that speech was corny but I like it. You got me I'm not the kind of person who likes seeing others suffering, those who enjoy hurting others for fun or because they feel like it, they will only meet the end of my sword" this time the long haired swordsman was serious.

"You're not the only one. I can't stand seeing innocent people get hurt or worse for nothing. I believe everyone can live in peace if they all wish for it. If there's a threat who wants to shatter that peace then I will fight it for the sake of those people that wants to maintain it" spoke Lloyd.

"Same here if people need my help I wont hesitate to lend it, especially when there's something I can do. As long as I can get up I'm willing to do anything because its the right thing to do" Jude's eyes narrowed remembering when he fought Maxwell after Milla sacrificed herself to save him and the others of his group along with King Gaius and the Chimeraid.

"You should know by now my opinion on the matter" Hubert just waved his hand out of inconvenience" I'm a soldier and I have a duty to aid and protect the innocent, whether they're from my home land or not. I believe in justice and in equality that is why I will lend my services if they are needed."

"Then the choice is your to make. If you like we can leave you alone so you can take your time."

"I don't think that will be necessary" the brawler and medic said" I accept, I want to go to Remnant."

"That was sure fast. You must be a more goody goody than the rest of us" Yuri said not expecting a quick response.

"Yeah I know, a lot of people say the same thing about me" Jude chuckled.

"I accept too" Lloyd followed" you can count me in to help the people of Remnant."

"Not like I have much of a choice if two of four have decided already" Hubert adjusted his glasses" very well I suppose I will have to accept too."

They turned to the only member who hasn't made his choice. The leader and the rest of the watchers had their eyes on the long haired swordsman who sweat dropped at the many stares.

"Okay I get it I need to say my choice geez. What can I say? If I refuse you three will make me change my mind so I wont bother arguing I'll go with the other option and accept. I guess I can look at this trip to Remnant as some sort of vacation away from home" Yuri just threw his hands on the air not putting any effort in refusing to volunteer.

"So have you all made your choice?" asked the hooded leader in anticipation with everyone from the watchers.

"We sure have" Lloyd replied while the other three heroes nodded.

"Hmm…." the leader started whispering with the other hooded people making the heroes looked confused not expecting they will be debating something when they have agreed to accept their request.

" _Just as I thought. We made the right choice in choosing them"_ a smile spread over the leader's lips" are you sure you want to go through with this? Once you made up your mind, there is no turning back."

"If you keep that up we might have second thoughts. Our answer is yes. Just make sure you keep your word in sending us back to our worlds" replied the former Knight.

"If you have made up your mind then its time to proceed with the transportation to Remnant. Listen carefully I want you to close your eyes and start focusing…."

"What's next click our heels and say there's no place like home?" it had to be Yuri.

"No, you focus on the images you saw regarding Remnant. Think of one place in particular nothing else. Afterward, will take care of the rest."

"Let us do the hard work" muttered the long haired swordsman.

"Oh please would you put a lid on it already?" Hubert frowned at his comments while Lloyd and Jude chuckled.

The four heroes did as told closing their eyes thinking of that specific place in Remnant. Once that was done the hooded watchers used the remaining of their powers to send them away. They vanished in the same white light when they were first summoned here.

"It is done" another female voice among the hooded people.

"It doesn't matter what place in Remnant they were thinking. We already decided where they will go" said another male voice.

"Indeed" spoke the leader in a sad tone" Lloyd Irving will be sent to the capital of Vacuo, Yuri Lowell will be sent to the swamplands of Mistral, Hubert Oswell will be sent to the capital of Atlas and Jude Mathis will be sent to the capital of Vale."

"Is it wise to separate them?" spoke another female voice.

"Yes, we much watch first how they act individually before they can come together" the leader gave a sigh" forgive me heroes for keeping information from you. Sending you to Remnant has a big risk, one not to take lightly…."

"It is unfortunate that once they arrive their memories will be erase forever. Neither will remember anything from their worlds, not even their companions."

"Except for their names, their fighting skills and other talents."

"We can't forget that they wont be able to return to their worlds since we lack the power to send them back."

"That is why I am truly sorry for them" said the leader" I do hope someday they can forgive us."

"How will they be able to if they'll never remember?"

"True but I still wish to be forgiven. They didn't deserve such fate after everything they've been through."

"Don't feel so hard on yourself, all of us have been through a lot too. We knew of the sacrifices we made during the times when we were alive. And we also know the sacrifices we've made up till now. All of us took an oath to protect Remnant, even in death. If it means we have to forsake the lives of others to fulfill our goal, then so be it. Besides I also believe in those four, I know they will be able to protect our world from Salem's evil."

"Ever the wise one of the four" the hooded leader smiled" I never get tire of saying this but, I'm glad I made you the first Summer maiden Ophelia."

"We also took an oath to stand by your side no matter what" spoke the first Winter maiden.

The wizard chuckled happy to be with the original four maidens gazing at the map of Remnant" Lloyd, Yuri, Hubert and Jude we believe in you. The fate of Remnant now lies in your hands."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Here it is the first chapter of my big crossover story between RWBY/Tales of in this case the crossover is with Symphonia, Vesperia, Graces f and Xillia.**

 **-With Symphonia the story takes place after the first one when Lloyd was about to go on his journey to search for the exspheres. I didn't wanted to include Collette in the story because I didn't felt like it. Also I didn't wanted to include Dawn of the New World because its my second least favorite Tales game (Zestiria being number one).**

 **-The story will take place months before volume 1 because I want to start developing the Tales characters as they get to know more about Remnant and its people before going with the canon plot of RWBY.**

 **-I wanted them to have their memories erased because I want them to start fresh when they arrive to Remnant, they'll be new people except they will now their names and their fighting skills and their talents. For example Lloyd will still be good at crafting art from wood and making accessories. Also the erase memory thing I got it from Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy when Cosmos and Chaos summoned heroes and villains without remembering anything about their worlds.**

 **-Now as for pairings I already decided before I started writing this chapter. You already know one of them which is Lloyd/Ruby I would name the pairing Eternal Rose because Lloyd is the eternal swordsman. But I wont reveal the rest yet because I like making you guys guess.**

 **-I'll be working on the first four chapters of this story before returning to Walking the Forged Path and resume writing chapter 6 and maybe 7. After that I will work on the next chapter of the Alternate Path.**

 **-To the one who gave me the idea to make a RWBY/Tales of story (forgot his name) I didn't wanted to add Hearts R because I haven't finish the game yet still playing it. Also I still don't know what a Spiria is I know the Somas are the weapons but Spiria? Is it the heart of the person?**

 **-On another topic I have a challenge for you fine readers. I would like if any authors are brave enough to write a" RWBY reacts to the Alternate Path".**

 **-WARNING SPOILERS FOR episode 6- I love Weiss finally standing up to her asshole father and finally she summoned an ice Grimm a Boarbatusk. I also like she send that douche rich kid away he failed miserably trying to hit on her. Tyrian being a scorpion faunus holy crap didn't saw that coming and it was very predictable that Qrow saved Ruby in the last minute (Qrow vs Tyrian in the next episode I'm so hype!). Sadly that was mid season finale since RT is taking a long Christmas break the next episode wont be until early January.**

 **-I also have a challenge in writing a RWBY/Tales of Xillia crossover that includes Ruby and Jaune ending up in the world of Reize Maxia (taking place during volume 4) Both separated with Ruby landing in Fermont and Jaune landing in Nia Khera. Both will get lilium orbs learning artes, mystique artes as well as linking artes. For the pairing it can either be Lancaster (Ruby/Jaune) with Milla/Jude or it can either be Ruby/Jude, Jaune/Milla or Jaune/Leia (I like this pairing ^_^). Just let me know with a PM if you would like to take any of the challenges. A sequel for the story is acceptable following the events of Xillia 2.**

 **-Please fav, follow and review I will appreciate it.**

Next Time: Finding your worth


	2. Finding his worth

Disclaimer: I will never own RWBY and Tales of series they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Namco Bandai.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 2 Finding his worth

(Time skip: weeks later since the heroes were sent to Remnant)

(Location: The Heart Oasis kingdom of Vacuo Remnant)

The kingdom of Vacuo was known for its desert environment so the heat will be quite high. But its resident have come to get used to it as well as learning from past experience. There was a time when its people lived a life of luxury and relaxation and those actions caused them dearly. As neighboring kingdoms invaded and they were powerless to stopped them since they didn't prepared themselves in the art of combat.

That's why there was large of foreign people and companies running their own show like the Schnee dust Company as a result of the Kingdom of Atlas invading through negotiations later on got the right to excavate and mine dust. Another fact about the kingdom its abundance for the important substance. After those invasions its people learned from the experience and somehow adapted to try and become better, more stronger.

Throughout history the residents of Vacuo were able to understand and learned the importance of respect. They have seen having a bond with each other was important to become stronger and that way maybe they'll be ready the next time someone decides to shattered their peace. It didn't matter whether they human or faunus, man or woman they all saw themselves as one happy family and the bonds of brotherhood were pretty much alive in this part of the kingdom.

Others decided to test their strength and skills against others in arm wrestling, others in drinking games to see who could control their alcohol the most, others thought of measuring their strength with fighting others in pure combat. As for the government, most of the political power was formed by members of high society that eventually formed the council. Those council members founded its only huntsmen and huntresses school Shade Academy.

Because of the kingdom's location in the middle of a quite dry desert the journey here, wasn't an easy one. The temperature can sometimes easily reached a hundred and fifty degrees. So it was a challenge to arrive here without dying of heat stroke or dehydration. It was a harsh reality but the people eventually learned to survive under such a hot weather. That's why only those who had a strong will to live can actually survive under such conditions and it was the only way to know if you were truly strong.

That's how" the secret saying" was formed it became like a little tradition from the residents. The saying went" if you survive here, you can survive anywhere". Because of those who didn't left the kingdom often believed there was no place worse than this scorching desert.

Now if there was one place in Vacuo that was considered the most crowded was its capital known as" The Heart Oasis". Located at the center of the kingdom. It was the one place where many merchants will come to open their businesses while the veterans were trying to make a living selling their goods. They sell all kinds of things from rugs, food, weapons, armor, clothing, dust crystals, accessories among many other things.

The result of having such an amount of shops resulted in being filled with shady people mainly, thieves. Some were very skilled in the art of stealing working on their sleigh of hand others weren't that good and they got caught. Consequences weren't pretty either the owner of the business will caught the authorities or they will take just by their own hands, like cutting thief's hands so they don't steal again.

While others were passing by and merchants were trying to get the attention of those travelers one person in particular wasn't having a good day. A certain twin swordsman in red was wearing a dark brown coat with a cloth covering his mouth to prevent from getting sand in such place, he really hated that. With gray rectangular goggles.

Lloyd Irving didn't looked like he was interested in buying any of the goods being offered. His expression was that of desperation. The teen was shoved by the large crowd hitting the sandy ground whole finding it a hard task to get up without bumping into anyone. He quickly dodged and evaded getting back to his feet nothing will change from the market place.

" _I hate the desert"_ growled the swordsman in red.

"Excuse me sir!" he called to the owner of a BBQ place" do you need any additional hands? I'm looking for a job."

"Sorry kid I'm doing good on my own."

"Oh thanks anyway" the twin swordsman went to the next owner of business" excuse me sir! I'm looking for a job-"

"Kid scram! You're scaring my customers!"

"I'm not scary!" he sighed going to the next business" please sir I really need a job, I need the lien can you please hire me!"

"I don't share my business now get lost!"

" _Why is everyone so mean?"_ the swordsman in red sighed in frustration.

This is how life has been for Lloyd Irving for the past week. In desperation the poor teen has been endlessly searching for any of job to make a living. He has made plans to start a business in Vacuo but so far he hasn't had any luck. The twin swordsman needed the lien badly in order to grow his business but he also needed to eat and right now, he was very hungry.

The swordsman was only ignoring the loud growling of his stomach focusing only asking merchants if they can hire him. But he knew it was futile all of the people didn't share their business with no one. They would never hire additional help because that mean they will have to share their earnings with others. Yet Lloyd was pretty stubborn and he would never give up no matter how impossible things looked.

"Excuse me sir?" he went to another business that sells rugs" are you by any chance hiring people? I'm very hard working I'll do anything you say as long you pay me. I need the lien" he sweat dropped _" please say yes I'm starving."_

"I wish I could help you kid but right now I'm not looking for any help. I've been doing pretty good on my own, my business has been slow but word has been getting around the kingdom of my rugs people are coming and going and some have bought my finest samples."

" _Damn it all!"_ he was crying comical tears" its okay thank you for taking your time."

"Hey, if I do seem to need some help I'll contact you. What's your scroll number?"

"Um...I don't have one" he sweat dropped.

"Well that's a shame how am I suppose to get in touch with you if I do need some assistance? Good luck out there kid."

" _I don't even have lien to buy a scroll!"_ Lloyd sighed leaving the business _" so much for trying to get a job in the market place, its hopeless. Maybe I should go back to the slums I have done some jobs there."_

Truth be told the twin swordsman has had better luck going to the area of the kingdom where the lower class lived. Many poor people resides there not to mention he has done some cheap jobs. Though the pay was very low as to expect from the poor side of Vacuo. The swordsman in red has done like twenty lien an hour but he only worked for like three hours.

However he has saved enough to buy food and that's what matters the most. But it was impossible to save lien to buy a scroll or even to build his own business place. Best of all he has already gotten acquainted with some of the lower class so it was easier to find a job when they had connections to the businesses there.

"Stop that thief!"

Lloyd turned to see the owner of the rugs shop chasing angrily at an older man who was holding a bag but the owner was holding a dagger looks like he wanted to cut the hands of the thief if he's successful to catch him. Obviously the twin swordsman knew the thief has taken the man's lien because it wasn't the first time he has witnessed it. Whenever he sees such crime he will always interfere and stop thieves from taking any lien or any valuable possessions.

This occasion wasn't any different seeing the owner wasn't going to catch up to the thief Lloyd went after him running faster than the culprit. The thief was shocked at the impressive speed the teen was going and before he knew it, he was caught as the twin swordsman jumped at him grabbing his legs sending him to the ground.

"Please don't kill me!"

Lloyd gazed in the distance looks like the owner of the rugs shop wasn't following them" hand over what you stole now!"

The thief being nothing but a coward didn't hesitated to gave the bag filled with lien" please don't send me to the police."

"No I should let the man of the shop you stole money from to take justice on you. You do know what they do to thieves?" seeing the thief looking like he was ready to pee his pants was enough answer that he knew" get out of here…."

"What?" the thief stood shocked thinking her heard wrong.

"Leave right now. But if you try to steal again I will send you straight to the owner now go."

He didn't had to be told twice the thief running as fast as he could. Lloyd saw the owner of the rugs shop stopping when he saw him. He was still pretty angry and he was still holding the dagger.

"Where is he!? Where's that damn thief!?"

"Sorry he got away" Lloyd sighed before smiling" but I managed to recovered what he stole from you."

"Thank you very much" the merchant was now happy and relief taking his lien back" I don't know how to thank you but I believe some of these lien belongs to you."

"Its okay you don't have to give me your lien. I'm just happy I was able to help."

Nonsense here you go" the owner of the rugs store gave him one of the cards.

" _You got to be kidding me"_ the twin swordsman sweat dropped at the amount he was given _" only ten lien I can't buy food with this not even ingredients for cooking."_

"What's your name?"

"Lloyd."

"Nice to meet you Lloyd I'm Amad. I hope you buy yourself a scroll I might need you with my shop after all. See you around."

" _If I'm able to buy one that is"_ the swordsman in red saw the owner leaving just before collapsing on the ground his stomach was rumbling so loud _" I forgot when I was running after the thief that I'm so hungry…."_

Pretty soon Lloyd was feeling delirious due to his enormous hunger. He was now seeing things around him, food that is. Different kinds of fruits and meat floating and dancing happily. Fried chicken, crunchy bread, potato salad, friend rice, omelets, pancakes, fruit salad, curry. All those delicious dishes were all above him and they were whispering to him to eat them but he couldn't move. His stomach rumbled he was out of strength, out of energy it was pretty much over.

" _Is this it? Am I going to die from hunger? This can't be the end…."_

"You okay? You don't look so good."

Lloyd was now looking at a tan-skinned boy with light-blond hair with blue eyes looking around his age. He was wearing two red wrist bracers and an open loose collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, showing his muscular physique, blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt, white bandages on his legs and a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants.

Black and yellow sneakers with a twisted golden necklace around his neck. The necklace had an emblem of a monkey and what caught the twin swordsman's attention that he was holding meat on a stick, delicious juicy meat. It made his mouth watered while his stomach rumbled again. The only thing on his mind right now is eating that yummy piece of meat on a stick.

"Am I dreaming? Is that meat on a stick for real?"

"It sure is" smiled the blond haired teen.

Lloyd finally noticed a long yellow monkey tail behind him, so he was obviously a faunus.

"I'm Sun" the monkey faunus introduced himself.

"Lloyd" the swordsman in red heard his stomach rumbling.

"Here you go" Sun was offering the tasty meat.

"Huh? Why are you-"

"You're hungry just eat up."

"I can't accept this not after you spent lien on it. I can't take food that you earnestly bought."

"I didn't bought it I stole it" he laughed.

"You what?!" now Lloyd got upset" you actually took it without paying for it?!"

"How could I? I had no lien on me."

"Give it back now!"

"Whoa hold it, are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. You're going right now to the owner and return it."

"No way if I do that they will chop my hands off. Don't compare me to those rookie thieves I'm a pro. Besides I stole this meat for you. I saw you asking the merchants to if they can hire you so you can earn lien to buy food right?"

"You actually stole it for me?" the swordsman in red was surprised before glaring at the monkey faunus" I don't care what you did was wrong."

"Just take it Lloyd you need it a lot."

"I'm not eating stolen food! Its wrong to steal it and to eat it is even worse I-" the swordsman blushed hearing his stomach rumbling yet again.

"You sure? Because from the sound of that its nothing good. Just eat it already."

"I'm not eating it! It was stolen."

"So what if it was? I told you I'm a pro nobody saw me taking it, nobody has a clue I stole food."

"But I do know! I would be ashamed if I have to eat food that was taken without properly paying for it" again Lloyd blushed his stomach was now rumbling endlessly.

"That's it here just take it and eat it! Stop feeling so stubborn" the monkey faunus handed the meat on a stick.

By now Lloyd has lost all sense of morality because he was starving. Without a thought he showed down on the meat hitting his taste buds so badly. It was juicy, it was amazing best meat he has ever had in a while. In a matter of minutes he devoured the meat like his entire life was on the line. After it was done the twin swordsman felt so satisfied, so happy, he could hear his stomach pausing the rumbling looks like it was pleased to have received such a delicious piece of meat.

Sun helped him get back on his feet while the swordsman in red was frowning at him and the faunus just smiled happy to have helped him in his time of need. But the frown was obviously because he has eaten stolen food something he wanted to prevent but eventually gave up due to his immense hunger.

"See that wasn't so bad. I bet you want another one."

"I do" he muttered still feeling upset with himself for falling into temptation.

"Great I'll get you another-"

"Forget it!" shouted the upset Lloyd" you're not stealing another one."

"Okay you will buy one this time, that's cool."

"Well no" the twin swordsman mumbled not happy" I only have ten lien on me."

"I have nothing on me, ten is better than none. So what are you going to do now?"

"Guess back to find a job. I need enough lien to open my own business. Maybe after that I'll buy a scroll too."

"Can't help you there. The scrolls in Vacuo are very expensive, they're supposed to be the latest in Atlas technology. You also want to open your own business, man you will need so much lien to do that."

"I know" Lloyd sighed" look Sun thanks for the meat on a stick, just make sure not to steal again. I don't want you getting into trouble."

"They'll never catch me I'm too smart for them. There's no one like me when it comes to thievery."

"That's not something to be proud of try to do something better with your life. A more honest life than the one from a thief."

"How about a stowaway?" the monkey faunus grinned.

"Don't even joke about that" the swordsman in red sweat dropped.

"Okay just kidding dude" he then stood in thought before his blue eyes widened feeling as a light bulb in his head has been turned on" I got it! I just know of a way for you to earn more lien than you can imagine."

"Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this?" Lloyd didn't trusted Sun even if his intentions were good remembering he was a thief.

"First can you fight?"

"Yeah…."

"I should have known after I saw those swords on you. Then you must be a huntsman?"

"I'm not a huntsman I never went to a combat school I just know how to fight."

"So you got training from a strong huntsman? Cool that's even better."

" _I honestly don't know about that"_ the twin swordsman stood in thought.

"I know the perfect place where you can test your skills and earn a lot of lien at the same time" Sun gave him a thumbs up" come on follow me."

" _I still have a bad feeling about this"_ the swordsman in red gave a sigh.

* * *

"This is the place?"

Lloyd wasn't impressed when Sun offered to show him a place where he can earn a lot of lien. Though his instincts were nearly yelling at him that this was a very bad idea and maybe those instincts were right. The twin swordsman stood staring at the place, a bar with the name on a large sing that said" The Sand Box".

Even if he has been living in Vacuo for a few weeks he has heard rumors about this place and those rumors, were nothing good. A lot of shady people comes to this bar and many has had a bad reputation. Others would come to just seek information, others to do illegal business. There was no way he was going inside, the place screamed" big mistake entering".

"Let's go."

"What are you doing!?"

"Um...Going inside duh."

"Not here. I've heard bad things about this place."

"Lloyd whatever you heard its not true. There are nothing but rumors that people come up to scare potential customers. This bar is good, nothing serious happens and the people are well civilized."

Suddenly the door opened revealing a large man that just threw off another man out of the place" and stay out you drunkward idiot!" he went back inside shutting the door.

"You were saying?" the twin swordsman sweat dropped.

"Well almost civilized, let's go in."

" _I hope I'm not making a mistake"_ the swordsman in red shook his head.

The two teens finally entered the bar and they were able to hear the loud noise coming from inside. Lloyd sweat dropped at the sight it was exactly as he thought. There were many men, mostly they were drunk at such an hour in the day singing and dancing. Others were still drinking till their hearts content, others were starting fights beating the crap out of each other.

Others were testing their alcohol endurance with a drinking challenge, other were testing their strength with an arm wrestling match. Sun lead the twin swordsman to the top counter where the bartender stood serving drinks from his horns he was a ram faunus. Not too far two drunks were having a fight, well it was supposed to be a fight but both were sucking at it because they were too drunk to focus clearly.

"Sup Balto!"

"Sun hey how are you doing?" the ram faunus smiled at the new company" haven't seen you here in a while."

"You know me, I don't like staying in one place for too long. But I was starting to miss the place."

Lloyd sweat dropped when he saw another man being sent flying out of the bar _" is this place always like this?"_

"The sand box wouldn't be the same without you. Though you're still not in legal drinking age, just one more year and I can finally treat you to some of the best liquor in the four kingdoms, just you wait."

"I'm looking forward to that" the monkey faunus gave a big smile" Balto I want you to meet my new buddy Lloyd!"

"Nice to meet you lad. I'm happy to know another friend of Sun."

"Same here I'm happy to meet you too sir" the twin swordsman smiled shaking his head _" though I don't remember when we became friends."_

"Anyway Balto the reason I brought my buddy here is-"

"Hold it Sun let me take care of something first" the ram faunus took a bottle of rum and threw up hitting one of the drunk men in the head.

" _What the!?"_ the swordsman in red had his eyes wide open at the sight.

"I told you retards to stop fighting already before you turn my bar into a pig's pile! The next time this happens it wont be my bouncer doing the arse kicking out of here but it will be me! You've been warned lads" Balto gave a sigh turning his attention back to the monkey faunus" sorry about that, gotta look after the children. What was it you wanted to say to me?"

"I brought Lloyd here because he's interested in earning more lien than the average Vacuo resident" Sun gave a wink with a grin.

Balto's expression turned serious for a moment" are you sure Sun?"

"Oh yeah he's in need of big lien because he wants to build his own business and he also wants to buy a scroll."

"Hmm...Well I won't stop you. Just make sure to tell him the rules and don't forget the password."

"I already know that."

"You know where to go. At the end of the hallway to the right."

"Thanks Balto!" smiled the monkey faunus turning to his friend" let's go Lloyd this way."

The twin swordsman followed the faunus while the drunks resumed their chatting, drinking challenge and arm wrestling matches. He reached the end of the hallways of the bar to the right following the instructions of the ram faunus bartender. But when they got there both teens were met by a dead end.

"This is the place all right."

"What are you talking about? There's nothing here but a dead end."

"Before we get there Lloyd I need you to cover your face."

"What for? Okay Sun that's enough. I think its time that you tell me what's going on?"

"I'm taking you to the one place where you can earn ten times what a merchant earns, I'm not kidding."

"But what does covering my face have to do with it?"

"Just do it I will tell you everything when we get there."

"You still haven't said where is there" the swordsman in red was really confused not knowing where the faunus was taking him.

"Listen dude just trust me and cover your face. Do you have anything at all?"

"I do" Lloyd put on his cloth covering his mouth and middle face, he followed by putting the gray goggles.

"That's better now let me tell you the rules" Sun got serious staring at the swordsman teen" the first rule you need to obey is to never, ever under any circumstances tell anyone outside of this bar about the place where we're going. The second rule is to that it will be safer to have your face cover before we get there, trust me you'll thank me later. The third rule where we're going you must always treat everyone with respect one wrong word from your mouth, and you might get killed on the spot. Finally the fourth rule you better be right when you told me you can fight because you better be good at fighting. The place where we're heading is where the most skilled fighters in Vacuo gather."

"I still don't know what you're talking about. Rules, fighters, just what is this place you're taking me?"

"You're about to find out" a smirk spread over the monkey faunus's lips.

Lloyd was still clueless to what he was talking about. It was only making him more curious by the minute. He saw the faunus checking the wall that marked the dead end, as he was inspecting it searching for something. That's when Sun has pressed something that looked like a switch and to the swordsman's surprise it has opened revealing a secret passage.

Now his curiosity level was increasing even more following the monkey faunus inside a dark passage. Not too far stood a closed door resembling one that belongs on a prison cell. For some reason Lloyd's bad feeling was getting stronger just as his curiosity. His thoughts were interrupted seeing the faunus teen knocking on the door. Until the small hatch on the door opened revealing a pair of cold dark eyes.

"Password?"

" _Password?"_ Lloyd remembered the faunus bartender Balto telling Sun about it but he told him he already knew it.

"The monkey king sails to the west."

The hatch closed and immediately the sound of the lock was released as the door opened allowing passage for the two teens. The twin swordsman gazed at the monkey faunus and he smiled in return as he entered with him following him shortly. As they went deeper into dark passage the swordsman red was surprised to hear the loud noise of people cheering.

With his curiosity high once more he still had no idea where they were. Once they reached the light at the end of the tunnel everything became clear. Brown eyes widened in shock when he saw a large arena filled with people and they kept on cheering while holding some sort of ticket. His eyes went to the center where there stood a giant cage and inside two people were fighting fiercely as their lives were on the line.

One was a man dressed in a gladiator armor holding his a one bladed axe. His opponent was a lizard faunus because of his long green scaly tail and his reptilian yellow eyes his weapon was a spear. He was dressed in a similar armor except his face was clear while the man had his face covered by an iron helmet. They kept on fighting and with each hit from either of them the crowd will cheer holding their tickets high.

Lloyd was in shock, finally he realized what was this place. Turning his gaze to Sun who smiled sheepishly at him the twin swordsman wasn't happy in the least. What's worst the monkey faunus has involved him in this. Looks like his instinct was right all along this was a bad idea, he should have turn back when he had the chance.

"Pretty cool right?"

"Not cool this is wrong! I can't believe you Sun, this is clandestine fighting."

"I know this is the underground fighting ring. Like I said Vacuo's finest fighters participate to test their skills, to keep their titles of fame and also to win big money."

"Its illegal just like stealing. I can't believe I listened to you to come here. I knew I was making a mistake by letting you talked me into this."

"Too late to change your mind now because you'll be participating next" the monkey faunus grinned as he went to the announcer table whispering to her and giving her some lien.

" _Damn it this is ridiculous."_

The twin swordsman has given perhaps his seventh sigh today. Turning his eyes back to the match the man wearing the gladiator armor was in a lot of trouble. He was getting attacked in all directions by the lizard faunus Lloyd was able to tell he was very skilled with that spear, he was truly a worthy opponent. Suddenly a confident grin spread his lips, he could take him on without getting hurt too much.

If he played his strategy right he might win without getting hit. The crowd kept on cheering as the human knight has finally fall to the ground unable to continue fighting, meaning the match was over. The crowd cheered even louder as there were people going around the seats giving quite the amount of lien. This was obviously because they have bet on the lizard faunus winning.

"KO!" shouted the announcer" looks like its another victory for our number one contender give it up for Razor Scale!" the crowd cheered" and he seems like he can take another fight. Thanks to our faunus friend just now there is someone present in the audience who has challenged him."

Lloyd sweat dropped seeing Sun next to the announcer nodding _" he has nothing to worry about because he's not the one who's going to fight."_

"Everyone let's give a big welcome to challenger hailing from the capital of Vacuo here's the Crimson Avenger!"

The cameras present were now on the masked swordsman clad in red everyone was cheering for him. While back in the cage arena Razor Scale just scoffed at his presence another opponent to take down. He waited for his defeated opponent take away by the medical team as he was preparing himself for his next match.

" _The what….?"_ Lloyd felt annoyed at the nickname the monkey faunus has chosen to give him.

"Now Crimson Avenger would you please enter the arena and face your opponent!"

The twin swordsman started walking towards before Sun walked over to him.

"Listen Lloyd" he whispered to the teen" Razor Scale is so far undefeated meaning he's the number one contender. That means if he keeps up winning he will eventually face off against the undisputed champion of Vacuo. If you beat him you will take his spot as number one contender and if you keep winning it will be you who will face the champ."

"And how will that help me earn lien?" the swordsman in red whispered back.

The monkey faunus grinned" if you beat him, you'll get the first earnings which is a thousand lien."

Lloyd heard the sound of the cashier machine after hearing the amount" holy Remnant, a thousand lien…." he imagined what could he buy with that much money.

"And that's just the beginning buddy. The more fights you win, the more lien you will earn. In no time you will have plenty to open your own business."

"That's all I need to know" now the twin swordsman was so confident as he walked over to the cage, entering the arena ready to face his opponent.

As the cage closed Lloyd removed his brown cloak revealing his red outfit to the public. He gazed at his right hand, his exsphere was hidden from view by a white cloth. He knew this small object was very important to him because it made him strong, that was all. His brown eyes gazed at his opponent Razor Scale looked more than ready for the fight, his spear was ready too.

This was an opponent the twin swordsman knew he couldn't hold back and couldn't underestimate either. Remembering how he took down the last opponent his attacks were quick, strong and precise so he needed to do the same. Only different his attacks have even quicker, even stronger and even more precise. Not to mention this will be his first fight since he started living in Vacuo.

"Go Crimson Avenger! I just bet two hundred lien on you, so you better win!" it had to be Sun.

Lloyd obviously ignored the monkey faunus as his eyes were only on his opponent. The lizard faunus was already on a fighting stance looks like he wasn't taking any chances either. No doubt he wasn't going to hold back since his title and reputation was on the line. The anticipation was now killing he couldn't helped but grinned behind his mask.

"Nothing personal Crimson Avenger but I must defeat you if I want to save my spot when I fight Destructox."

"I understand but I won't let myself be beaten that easily. I'm actually going to beat you."

"Don't get cocky brat."

"Don't underestimate me" Lloyd unsheathed his material blade.

"Fighters are you ready?!" the announcer gazed at the anticipating crowd cheering on Razor Scale" let the match...BEGIN!"

 **(Music: Like a Glint of Light from the Tales of Symphonia soundtrack)**

Razor Scale didn't waste time as he charged forward with a straight thrust from his spear heading for the swordsman's stomach. Lloyd just smirked as he blocked what would be a deep wound with his two swords of fire and ice. He countered with some quick slashes but they didn't hurt him that much. The twin swordsman was aware that it was his aura shielding him from any serious blows, but aura had a limit.

If he keeps on attacking him his aura will start to deplete and once that happens he'll be vulnerable for any kind of attacks. So his strategy was to blocked and counter with stronger attacks in order to deplete his aura. Lloyd blocked another attack from the faunus lizard and countered with some quick slash and went with using one of his basic artes unleashing sonic thrust.

The powerful thrust sent him back but the swordsman in red wasn't done. He followed up with a second level arte using fierce demon fang then, he finished it up with hunting beast. Razor Scale groaned being sent to the ground, the crowd went wild many weren't happy since they were betting a lot of lien on the lizard faunus winning the match.

Lloyd didn't stopped as he performed another basic arte demon fang hitting the downed faunus. Though he did felt bad for attacking a downed opponent he was only attacking for the sake of depleting his aura. The twin swordsman charged only for Razor Scale to get back to his feet not looking happy countering with a thrust filled with aura. He quickly blocked crossing his swords.

"You're not bad" grinned the lizard faunus" you're stronger than you look."

"Heh told you not to underestimate me" Lloyd grinned back.

"Like I said I have to defeat you if I want my shot in taking on the champ. You're leaving me with no choice."

The faunus has suddenly spit some kind of green liquid straight at the swordsman in red and he quickly blocked it using guardian. The green force field protect him from whatever attack he has used. The liquid fell next to him and Lloyd gasped when he saw the liquid the material of the arena floor.

"No way...Its acid!"

"Whoa ladies and gentlemen it seems the Crimson Avenger has forced Razor Scale to use his semblance!" said the announcer.

" _Damn it I forgot about his semblance"_ Lloyd mentally cursed if he can use aura then most likely he has a semblance.

This time the lizard faunus unleashed an evil bigger acid spit in which the swordsman in red dodged and it hit part of the cage surrounding the arena. The area was melted in seconds. Lloyd knew now it was his chance to attack remembering that using one's semblance uses aura. He assume his aura was running low since he took all those hits from his stronger artes.

Another acid spit was fired from the faunus and Lloyd countered using demon fang both attacks collided in a draw. As he got closer Razor Scale caught the young swordsman off guard as he perform a series of quick strikes with his spear. Thanks to his exsphere the twin swordsman reacted quickly to blocked all of the attacks. Lloyd noticed his expression he was angry that he hasn't landed a single successful blow on him.

The young swordsman saw that the lizard faunus was panting it was a good sign. He was tired, which it could only mean that his aura levels were low. In other words, now it was his chance to attack and finish him off. Lloyd knew he was right when Razor Scale stopped using his acid spit his aura was low and he couldn't risk using his semblance one more time.

The swordsman in red dodged an incoming spear attack and this time, it wasn't as fast as his previous attacks. He knew it was over and that he had this match won. He performed some quick slashes before he went with another basic arte sword rain and he followed it up with heavy tiger blade. Razor Scale was sent again to the ground and this time, he wasn't getting up. For a moment the crowd has stood silent too shocked to realized what just happened. Did the number one fighter that almost had his spot to face the champion has been defeated by a newcomer?

 **(Music End)**

"KO!" the announcer broke the heavy silence" Razor Scale has been beaten we have a new winner and new number one contender congratulations Crimson Avenger!"

"Yeah you won woohoo!" Sun was the only one cheering since the crowd were booing not happy with the outcome of the match.

"Hey you fought well" Lloyd sheathed his swords, extending his hand to Razor Scale.

"You weren't bad yourself" he smiled accepting his hand" looks like you beat me fair and square and you took my title too. All you have to do now is keep winning and you will be facing the champ."

"Great match."

"Great match."

Both opponents shook hand not caring that they crowd were still booing for all the money they have lost making the bet. Sun was the only one who was celebrating since he just won two hundred lien for his victory it made him think that maybe he should have bet more lien. But he was going to make sure to do so the next time.

* * *

(Time skip)

Lloyd couldn't believed what just happened it all felt like a dream, a dream that has come true. Just this morning he was starving and he was so desperate looking for a job asking to the merchants in the market place. Now he was currently staying at one of Vacuo's elegant inns. This was the first time he was lying on a soft comfortable bed. Most of the times he had to sleep on the floor or on an old dusty couch from the slums.

He was able to buy some good ingredients so he can cook delicious dishes. Also he was able to buy a scroll thanks to the thousand lien he just won from the match. It was all thanks to Sun who suggested him to participate and now he number one contender that has a shot at facing the best of the best. Though he still believe that it was wrong to be participating because the matches were illegal he was still thankful for the monkey faunus.

" _I still can't believe it"_ he smiled getting seated on the soft bed _" if I keep winning matches I'll earn enough lien to open my business and soon I won't have to fight anymore with all the lien I'll be earning from my honest job."_

Lloyd has gotten up walking over to the window of the beautiful room where he was going to spend the night. His brown eyes were on the night sky and the half shattered moon it was still strange for him to see something like it. Even if his life was starting to change from bad to good he felt like things were a little, incomplete.

For starters he didn't remember anything of his past, his parents, his childhood none of those memories. All he could remembered was waking up in an alley in the slums, he doesn't even know if Vacuo is his true home. The swordsman in red checked the time on his new scroll it read ten thirty in the evening.

" _I don't get it...Why do I feel like my life is not complete? Why do I feel like there's something missing?"_ Lloyd sighed deciding to take a shower before changing to his sleeping clothes and finally take a rest.

After all tomorrow, was another day.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Second chapter finally done and its about Lloyd's life in Vacuo. Don't worry let's just say he wont be staying for too long.**

 **-Razor Scale semblance acid spit its actually based on Reptile's attack from Mortal Kombat. I just thought he's a lizard faunus might as well give that for a semblance lol.**

 **-Now I'm off to write the next chapter I'm super excited because it will be about a certain" long haired swordsman" from one of my favorite Tales games. I have a feeling you readers will like it because I'm going to be introducing "a certain character" way earlier than usual. Nope not telling who.**

 **-I wanted to include Sun in the chapter because Vacuo is his home and also the story is taking place many months before the events of volume 1. I also wanted to make him Lloyd's buddy.**

 **-I'm going to take this time to give more specifications regarding stories I will not allow in my community "No Yuri No Yaoi" asides from yuri pairings and yaoi pairings, they are as follow:**

 **a. OOC stories- it means (out of character) I don't like them especially when there's too much of it.**

 **b. Dark stories- stories where Ruby is betrayed by her team and friends and she becomes a psychotic rampaging bitch that wants revenge. The same goes for Jaune getting betray by his team and he dies but returns and wants revenge. You get it too much OOC it sickens me.**

 **c. Futa stories (I'd rather shave my balls than read one).**

 **d. Rosewick stories- no please no. Any story with the pairing Ruby/Torchwick because it equals to rape because Ruby's 15 and he's like 30 something.**

 **e. Ruby/Ozpin- same as Rosewick but maybe Ozpin is way older since fan theories say he could be hundreds of years old something like that.**

 **That will be all.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Finding his calling


	3. Finding his calling

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Symphonia, Vesperia, Graces f and Xillia they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Namco Bandai.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 3 Finding his calling

(Time skip: weeks later after the heroes were sent to Remnant)

(Location: somewhere in the swamplands Anima continent kingdom of Mistral Remnant)

A lone figure walked the half muddy half dry soil of the swamp-like terrain. It was around the afternoon that's what he thought anyway since he's been walking almost the entire morning. For Yuri it was another day of roaming the land and maybe find some work. Ever since he woke up in the middle of a swamp he has decided to travel and explore the land. The traveling wasn't quiet and relaxing as he thought since he has encountered monsters or more precise, creatures of Grimm.

They didn't stood a chance he managed to take them down easily without breaking a sweat. At least he got training to keep his skills sharp. The long haired swordsman was happy that he has come across villages all over the land. It wasn't easy to make a life or earn a living specially when he was broke, really broke like he didn't had a single lien on him.

Without any money he couldn't rent a room at an inn and most importantly he couldn't buy food or any ingredients for cooking. So he made it his goal to find a job a task to have been prove to be difficult. Yuri did asked many places to all the villages he has visited to merchants and other owners of a business if they were hiring but alas, he wasn't successful. Then again the long haired swordsman never saw himself as the kind of person to be attending customers at a restaurant, a tavern or a cafe.

Neither as a worker for a weapon shop point is, customer service wasn't for him. So he did the only thing that came to his mind. He was a skilled swordsman and he gotten quite natural at killing Grimm, so he decided to become a mercenary. Getting paid for jobs that includes hunting Grimm or aiding other huntsmen in the hunt felt pretty natural to him.

So for the past weeks he travel the lower part region of Mistral looking for more jobs to take so he can earn a living. The job was good he has come to earn quite a nice amount of lien being able to ingredients and even things for cooking like a pan and a pot. He also bought a large to put all those things as he travels. In a way, Yuri wasn't complaining about this kind of living.

Truly he was lucky he wasn't starving and he could afford an inn whenever he sees a village. The mercenary life was meant for him not to mention at the same time he will be helping people. That was a must for him, helping those that couldn't defend themselves. Though there has been times he wondered if this was really the kind of life he's supposed to carry out.

It was strange he couldn't stop shaking the feeling that this was wrong. That somehow this world wasn't he's, that he didn't belong here. Then he tried hard to think about his earliest memories, his childhood, his parents, growing up into the man he is today. But he couldn't remember anything, his most fresh memory was waking up into a muddy swamp that was inhabited by Grimm, might he add. That's why he felt like he was a stranger in this land.

But there was no need to be thinking of that the important thing he was alive and well. He like the life of a mercenary and he will continue living it. The long haired swordsman was carrying his bag with his left hand and his sheathed sword Second Star on his right walking a familiar path he has walked not too long ago. No destination in mind he decided to find a good spot to camp since it wont be long before the sun sets.

There was a spot between some bushes and trees it looked like a nice spot. Yuri went to check the soil looking for any signs of tracks of Grimm making sure that this area wasn't fill with them. If that was true he will have to rest with one eye open. Once everything was clear because there weren't any foot prints he opened his bag taking the things he will need to cook while setting his sleeping bag.

It was a must since he has gotten used with resting in the open. The long haired swordsman had everything sets, he left to gather the wood. As he left the camp he had this strange feeling that he might be being watch, or maybe it was just his imagination. But after a couple of weeks traveling these parts, Yuri has come to learn to always trust your instincts or your sixth sense.

Hours later the sun set as Yuri expected welcoming the dark cold night. The region of the swamplands always looked very intimidating at night but it didn't scared him he has gotten used to it. Besides he had some light with the camp fire he quickly after gathering the necessary wood.

A smile spread the swordsman's lips almost done with the cooking. Tonight's menu considered of curry spicy level medium there was no way he liked the high level his mouth and tongue wouldn't handle it. It only needed a couple of minutes more before chow time. His dark eyes has suddenly scanned his surroundings he had a bad feeling. Now he really feel like he was being watched by more than one. It weren't Grimm the soulless creatures don't wait so long to attack so his conclusion there were people.

Now the next part he needed to figure out if they were hostile or friendly. Judging by the fact they haven't made their move yet he could think they could be friendlies. Before calling them out he went to eat his curry, he was hungry after all. It was good medium spice level just the way he likes it. As he resumed eating Yuri could still feel he was still being watched they haven't done anything yet.

Maybe they were homeless traveling and they wanted some grub. Of course that possibility was thrown out of the window this part of Mistral was filled with Grimm. Civilians would never survive traveling these parts. He hoped not to get disturb while he was eating. Savoring every last drop of the curry the long haired swordsman was finally done as he placed his plate on the ground.

" _Something tells me they're not going to let me sleep. I won't be able to get any while being watched anyway."_

"All right I've had enough of this. I know you're out there, I've known before I set up camp. So I'm curious to know why you and your buddy have been watching over me for hours? To tell you the truth its creepy having stalkers so come out and let's talk. That is, if you're willing to or you have other intentions for watching me like a predator eyes its prey."

There was an ominous silence but Yuri could tell they were still here watching him. The long haired swordsman gave a sigh not looking like the patient guy right now" look I just ate and I would like to have a good night's rest but I can't do that with you two stalking me. So come on out if its food you want I'm willing to share. Just make sure you leave me alone after you're done. What do you say?"

There was no response and the long haired swordsman thought the worse. Whoever were these people they weren't friendlies and they weren't interested in the food either. He gasped barely dodging a couple of needles that hit a tree he quickly unsheathed Second Star. It was just as he thought these people were here to pick a fight with him.

" _Of all the possibilities it has to be the bad one. So much for getting a good night's sleep."_

 **(Music: A bet on this bout from the Tales of Vesperia soundtrack)**

From the bushes a figured charged at him he was able to blocked the coming strike. Gazing at his attacker it looked like a girl looking around her mid teens with hazel hair and the other part was gray wearing a white mask resembling the mask of a Grimm, her attire was a combination of an open black vest with a red tank top showing her belly with black cargo pants with black and red boots.

Her left hand had a brown bracelet while her right hand had many all from different colors but that wasn't what caught Yuri's attention. Her weapon was pair of gauntlets, each had a sharp blade. The long haired swordsman stood on the defensive blocking her quick strikes he was able to tell she was skilled and she has been trained well.

As things couldn't get any worse for the swordsman the second figured decided to show up and joined the Grimm masked girl. Yuri saw the second assailant it was wearing a similar Grimm mask with the same attire as the girl attacker. Only difference it was a male also looking in his late teens with part of his hair colored hazel and the other part gray just like the girl.

His attire consisted of a black sleeveless closed vest with black cargo pants and black boots. He had a two feathers one colored red and another black strapped to the black belt on his waist. His weapon also caught the attention of the long haired swordsman a gun but it was big, like it had a lot of firepower. The masked male fired a couple of shot making Yuri to dodged the fire while blocking the girl's attacks.

" _Two against one, my favorite odds."_

Instead of feeling nervous Yuri just gave a grin not afraid of facing two opponents at the same time. He blocked the masked female's attack while evading the coming fire from the other masked assailant. It wasn't looking good for the long haired swordsman, he needed to have them both close to him to take the advantage shot. The masked male went to charged at him going for close combat.

His weapon has changed form from a revolver to a short sword. Now things have gotten interesting as the swordsman smirked. The closer he will have them the better chances he had over them. For the moment he was on the defensive admitting both were good at combat. But when Yuri saw the opening between the two that was all he needed to make his move.

"Guardian field!"

The arte hit them both and the long haired swordsman took the chance that they've been staggered. He went after the female attacker using fang strike following it up with shinning fang when she was on the air, she was knocked to the ground. Then he went for the male using cerberus strike and raging blast, enough to take him down. Though both were downed they weren't out as they were slowly getting up. Yuri didn't lose focus ready for round two.

 **(Music end)**

"That would be enough."

The long haired swordsman gasped at the sound of the voice. He was certain there were only two of the assailants not three. The owner of the voice walked forward as the two attackers knelt before the figure. Like them the person had a white full Grimm mask but it had four eye slits looking more intimidating with red designs. A shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt with a pair of matching gauntlets.

An object looking like it was made of feathers hanging from the right side of her skirt, black thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. Yuri could feel that new masked figure was staring at him behind that mask. He could see a pair of red eyes staring down at him, as she was staring right through his soul. It sounded a bit poetic but in truth, it was right down creepy.

"Well done you two" her tone was female she was obviously a woman.

" _I only sensed two but if she was here the whole time, then she must be that good at masking her presence."_

"I'm ready for the next round, just say the word."

"That wont be necessary I've see enough to know you're skilled as the rumors say" spoke the adult masked female.

"You've seen enough? Are you saying this was some kind of test?"

"Yes I needed to know what you were capable of. You're that rookie mercenary I've heard so much about. Seems you live to your reputation."

"Didn't know I was already famous I'm flattered. How about you tell me the reason you're here?"

"Watch your tone, show some respect" spoke the knelt female teen glaring at him.

"Tala its all right. He has the right to feel hostile towards us."

"Yes chief."

"I would like to discuss something with you, but back at the tribe."

"Go with you? And why would I be crazy enough to follow you to your home?" the long haired swordsman sweat dropped at her comment.

"Because I am in need of your services."

" _A job at this time at night? What the heck I already know I won't be getting any sleep."_ he sighed" why not? Let me pack my things and I'll go with you. By the way, name's Yuri Lowell."

"Call me Raven, this is Tala and this is Cal" she pointed to the girl first followed by the teen male.

"Can't say its nice to meet you two" the long haired swordsman went to put out the camp fire before packing his stuff.

"Chief?" spoke Cal.

"Yes?"

"Is it wise to bring an outside to the tribe?"

"I already informed the elders of his arrival and he won't try anything that will put his life at risk, he won't be that foolish."

Cal gave a nod understanding his leader had everything under control for the coming visit of the outside to their tribe. Turning to the girl Tala she nodded feeling the same way. After all their tribe forbade any entrance to outsiders the only fate they will earn will be a swift death. But since their leader has already spoken with the elders then he will be allowed passage, just this once.

It didn't took Yuri that long to pack everything he carried the bag walking to the three masked strangers. Tala and Cal glared at him not trusting him especially when they got beaten by him. They admitted he was a strong opponent. Of course if he would be fighting their leader he wouldn't stand a chance. There was no one strong enough to take on Raven, period.

"I'm ready, shall we get going?"

Raven gave a nod as she unsheathed her weapon a long katana style sword. A strange red portal has appeared from out of nowhere. Yuri was taken back by the sight, he has never anything like it. For Tala and Cal they were calm like it wasn't the first time they have seen it.

"Let's go."

"What is that?" asked the long haired mercenary.

"A shortcut to the tribe" replied the Grimm masked leader.

* * *

Yuri didn't said another word seeing the red portal as transportation that will get them to their destination a lot faster than on foot and she did said it was a shortcut after all. He followed the three masked individuals as they entered to the portal. Shortly the portal vanished.

The red portal opened as the four left Yuri was surprised. They weren't in the same spot when they first entered. To be honest he has never traveled to these parts of the swamplands because he was having a hard time recognizing it. But immediately his eyes caught a glimpse of a large wall made of logs not too far where he stood. He didn't had to be a genius to know that was the tribe Raven was talking about.

The mercenary followed the masked leader and her two young tribesmen to the main gate before them. There were more people wearing the similar masks as the young ones standing on the top near the gate. As they spotted their leader they quickly gave the order to open the gate. The large gate has moved in an upward direction letting them passage looks like the guards on the front were aware that an outsider was coming to pay them a visit.

As Yuri walked around the tribe the place wasn't that bad. The houses were completely different from the ones he has seen in other villages. They had that" hut" appearance and there was quite the number of them showing the large numbers of the members of this community. He already knew they didn't dressed like the people from the villages he has visited. Their attire were similar a combination of black and red with accessories like bracelets and feathers.

Can't forget the most important addition the scary Grimm mask. Some were wearing similar mask to the ones Tala and Cal were wearing who looked like an Ursai, others looked from different species of the soulless creatures. There were members wearing King Taijitu masks, others Boarbatusk masks, others Nevermore masks. Yuri didn't said his opinion regarding because he didn't knew a thing about fashion but he honestly didn't saw the masks as a fashion statement.

With that aside the long haired swordsman went to the second thing he noticed as soon as he set foot in this place. Every member had their eyes on him and even with their Grimm mask on he could tell they were glaring daggers at him. Not just any glare, but serious death glare that truly says" one wrong move and you're dead". He sweat dropped nothing says welcome than a death glare.

At least they should" try" and pretend they were enjoying his company instead of thinking they wanted him dead on the spot. He had a feeling he wasn't going to have a pleasant stay here. Actually he was being sarcastic because he knew he won't be enjoying his stay here the moment he was attacked by the two masked teens.

"So much for a warm welcome. I was hoping to get greeted with open arms."

"What you expect?" Tala asked coldly she obviously failed to notice the sarcasm" you're an outsider, outsiders are never welcome to our tribe."

"I got the message the second they were glaring at me. You should learn to detect sarcasm, someone should teach you."

"You think this is a joke!?" the masked teen girl was about to lunge at him in fury before she was stopped by the male next to her.

"Calm down Tala" Cal gave a glare to the mercenary.

"Why is he here!? He shouldn't be here in the first place!"

"Tala that's enough" Raven turned to her with her usual serious gaze.

"I…." she immediately knelt down realizing her mistake" forgive me chief I didn't meant to lose my temper like that I just don't like outsiders."

"Understandable. But for the time being Yuri is our guest and he should be treated like one, not as a threat."

"Since we're on the topic of the outsider. Is it all right if I ask you a question chief?"

"Speak Cal."

"Thank you. I find it hard to understand why would you agreed to have an outsider here even if he's supposed to be a skilled mercenary. Why rely on his aid? Don't you believe in the skills of the hunters of our tribe? Don't you believe in mine and Tala's skills?"

Yuri actually smiled at his questions it proved by teens were very loyal to Raven. It was the kind of loyalty that they were willing to put their lives on the line for their leader and tribe. He thought if someday he could find people like that, where he can put his loyalty in them and protect them.

A place where he can truly belong, a place to call home, a place he can call family. The mercenary didn't noticed Tala staring at him with a glare when she saw his smile thinking he was making fun of her, or her chief, or her tribe. But she decided to stay quiet because she was waiting for her leader to answer her brother's question.

"Its quite the opposite" spoke the masked leader" I trust every one of you with my life I have never doubted your skills or anyone's. However I know potential when I see it and Yuri has it. With his skills along with ours, it will be enough to handle the threat."

"I see" Cal felt pleased with her answer.

"So what's this threat you're talking about?" Yuri decided to cut in.

"We will discuss it in my hut, follow me."

The long haired swordsman nodded ready to follow her when he was suddenly stopped. He turned to see Tala, as usual she was glaring at him.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Listen up good outsider" her tone was ice cold" if you make even the slightest wrong move you will meet the end of my blades, got it?"

"Um...Does burping count? What about picking my nose? Or farting?"

"Ewww gross! You're such a pig!" Tala glared at him in pure disgust.

"You said the slightest wrong move I thought you were talking about that" Yuri chuckled as he left the upset masked girl" see you around."

"Wait a minute" Tala blinked as she growled at his retreating form" you were being sarcastic again weren't you?"

"Took you long enough!"

"Damn him who the hell does he think he is?" she turned to Cal" are you laughing?"

"No" he hold his laughter.

* * *

Yuri didn't know why he was feeling uncomfortable all of the sudden. Maybe because he was about to entered Raven's hut. That was basically someone's home. Even if he has just met her she was willing to let him in into her personal space. Not wanting to keep the masked leader waiting he entered the hut being greeted by the view of a bed, a collection of weapons and different kinds of accessories. Not exactly the room of a regular person but a leader of a tribe of warriors.

The mercenary watched as Raven has removed her Grimm mask settling it on a small table. That's when he was able to gaze at the face of the woman. Her pale complexion, long dark hair and red eyes that looked very intimidating. Now Yuri has met many women during the villages he has visited but the one standing before him was sure attractive. Her pose and figure screamed authority and scary.

"I'm sorry if there isn't a place for you to seat. But you can seat on the bed, I won't mind."

"It's okay I would like to remain on my feet" for him it didn't felt right to be seated on the bed of a woman, especially the leader of a tribe that can probably kill him.

"Very well. Now to the reason why I have called on you. As I said before, I require your services for a task not to take lightly."

"I'll accept any job you have for me just tell me what you need me for."

"How much do you charge your clients?"

"Depends on the job. If its bodyguard duty I can charge five hundred lien to a thousand depending how important is the person I''m guarding. If its doing simple chores like cooking, chopping wood all that stuff I can charge two or three hundred. Though I'm starting to think I should charge more, lately people has been hiring me more to do those things."

"You actually fulfill such tasks?" Raven raised an eyebrow surprised to know a mercenary was willing to do those kind of things.

"Hey, a man's gotta earn his pay if he wants to eat right?"

"Of course" she agreed" then how much would you charge if its Grimm extermination."

"That would depend on the number of Grimm and what species are we talking about. I will guess the job you have for me involves them?"

"It does. During this season Grimm activity increases by sixty percent in this region. For the last three days we've been encountering them more than usual. Yesterday we were met by a horde reaching to a hundred Grimm. We were able to killed most of them and we didn't sustain any injuries. But this situation concerns me that their numbers will increase even more in the coming months. Even with our numbers we will experience some difficulty defending the tribe and fighting them at the same time."

"And that's why you need me" Yuri scratched his chin in thought" I'm flattered you would consider hiring me first before looking for a huntsmen or a huntress."

"I don't think any huntsmen would be interested in lending us a hand" her red eyes narrowed in anger.

"Really? I thought huntsmen are suppose to help and protect the people."

"Let's just say we're not to be consider ordinary people. We've been cast aside and forgotten by civilization, any huntsman or huntress wont bother to spare us a second glance. Though we're proud and we believe in our strength I'm aware that this threat is too much for us to handle. My people and my subordinates may think otherwise but as leader of this tribe I must think with a clear head and not one fill with stubbornness and pride."

"Okay…." again the long haired swordsman stood in thought regarding what she said _" why would they be cast aside and forgotten by the rest of the world?"_

"I can't be specific on the number of Grimm we'll be facing but I'm sure it will exceed a hundred, it might even reach a thousand. That is why I'm willing to pay a large sum if you accept my request."

"If I'm here its because I have accepted the job. I won't charge you yet until I see their numbers, just tell me when and where."

"Thank you Yuri. We'll be leaving tomorrow early in the morning for the Oni swamp that's where we last saw the horde."

"Then I'll be ready. Guess I should get some shut eye to be prepare for tomorrow."

"Let me call on Cal so he can show you where you'll be staying for the night."

"I do have a sleeping bag. I don't think I need a place to rest."

"As I told Tala, you're our guest. You will be treated as one."

"Thanks."

Raven put her mask back on as she exited her hut with Yuri closed behind her. The tribe leader reached Cal because his hut wasn't that far from hers. She has told him to take the mercenary and guest to one of the vacant huts available. Only giving a nod to the long haired swordsman the chief left taking another path in the tribal village.

The swordsman followed the masked teen further ahead were there were more huts. They reached one in a far corner that was near the wall that separated the village from the outside. The mercenary entered the hut seeing a bed just like the one in Raven's hut nothing much to show since it looked like the place has been emptied of everything else.

"You will stay here for the time being until you're done with the job the chief has asked of you."

"I sure didn't expected a vacant hut, I find it strange since you guys aren't fond with having guests in your village."

"If you must know it used to belong to one of our brothers. But he fell during a hunt."

"My bad for asking" Yuri felt terrible now for bringing unpleasant memories, he decided to light up the mood somehow" you know I was sure hoping Tala was going to give me the short tour."

"If it was her she would have kill you on the spot, we wouldn't want that to happen" Cal kept his grin hidden.

"Yeah I figured you were going to say that. Guess she's still riled up with what I said to her earlier."

"I thought it was funny" the masked male was about to leave the hut" one more thing. Try to behave."

"Getting on your chief and her people's bad side is the last thing I want. You have my word."

"The word of an outsider...How amusing" he finally left.

Yuri smiled as he went to lie on the bed _" not bad, this is actually more comfortable than the sleeping bag."_

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

As as soon as the sun rise up to greet a new day Yuri was already up ready to go. He ate a quick breakfast before leaving for the main gate. As he thought Raven was already there with Tala and Cal along with a large group of tribe members. Each were all armed with different weapons from swords, spears, axes, bow and arrows to great swords. They were all well prepared aware how important this hunt extermination is.

Remembering the chief's words that the chances were pretty high they might face up to a hundred or over Grimm due to their increase in numbers. The masked leader has given a small speech to encourage everyone and raised morale before heading out. They have made haste traveling to the swamp ravine because they knew how far is their destination. So far the journey was quiet all because the people of the tribe were focusing in getting there without getting spotted by the enemy.

For Yuri the journey wasn't easy because he was trying so hard not to looked at the tribes people. He knew all of them were glaring at him, giving the same death glare when he first entered the village. Except for Raven and Cal, Tala was with the rest on the glare department. Okay he got the idea why they didn't like him and they wanted him dead on the spot. These people weren't know to be the socializing friendly folks when it comes to outsiders of their tribe.

The long haired swordsman was able to tell when he first set foot inside and from talking to the masked leader. But enough is enough he was starting to get annoyed he wasn't their enemy, he was here on another job hired by their chief. The only thing he was thinking that this job ends soon because Yuri didn't liked being hated or glared for nothing.

Raven halted her steps telling everyone to stopped too. She knelt down checking the soil, gazing around the landmarks looks like they have arrived at the Oni swamp. She has signaled for everyone to keep their guard up since they were finally here, Grimm could attack at any moment. The masked leader proceed to the young hunters Tala and Cal to stay by her side, the same with Yuri.

Though she knew he could take care of himself she wasn't taking any risk and not underestimate a Grimm horde. Everyone has readied their weapons because they could heard noises from further ahead. Raven kept holding on her sheathed sword the rolling chamber of the sheath revealed the color blue. With the water they were crossing it might get a little difficult to move.

Yuri's eyes hardened he knew it, Raven knew it too and so did the rest of the tribesmen. The horde was still here because there prints all over the non-water area. Not to mention this place wasn't the best to fight Grimm. Then again this wasn't the first time he has gotten himself in a tight pinch. If this horde was as big as the masked leader has said then he needed to be very careful.

Sure he has fought against the soulless creatures before but not in large numbers. But he wasn't alone and believing these people were pretty good then he will have to make sure he does better. After all this job might earn him more lien than he has ever won since he started his mercenary career. The long haired swordsman kept a hold on the sheathed Second Star somehow he could tell they were near.

A growl in the distance caught everyone's attention. They got in a fighting stance while Raven signaled them to get ready because that horde was coming to them just as she thought. That was his cue for Yuri to unsheathe his sword looks like the tribe leader was right all along because he was able to hear more than one growl, but dozens. Finally in the distance they could all see them the Grimm horde.

Among them were Beowulves, Ursai, Boarbatusk and King Taijitu. Their sheer numbers were too large maybe more than anticipated. The long haired mercenary turned to the masked leader giving him a nod as she was telling him to show her what he can truly do. Then it was up to him not to disappoint her.

 **(Music: Chance for a big reversal from the Tales of Vesperia soundtrack)**

"Attack! Don't let a single one alive!" shouted Raven.

The tribesmen went for the kill the sheer numbers of the Grimm didn't scared them in the least. Like an unstoppable force they cut, sliced off the creatures with their weapons like a hot knife through butter. Tala and Cal did the same because they were on the same boat as the rest of their brothers and sisters. Their skills will be enough they wanted to please their leader and prove to her that never needed an outsider to help them fight their battles.

With pride and strength by their side that's all they needed to triumph. An outsider much less a mercenary wasn't going to replace them it was time to put him in his place. Finally they will show the chief of their tribe that she made a mistake in hiring him for a job that they could easily take care of. The outsider had nothing on them who were raised and trained as powerful warriors.

Yuri cut down Grimm after Grimm adding them to hid killing count. He was doing his part in trying to get rid of them though he was impressed, he has never seen so many of them. The Beowulves he has come to see them as the weakest of the Grimm species so he didn't waste time using artes on them. A quick slash would be enough focusing more in lowering the numbers of the Beowulves first before moving on to another type.

That is if there would be any left because the members of the tribe were literally having a massacre with the creatures. Taking a glance at Raven she was doing even better than he thought. The masked leader was also faster than he thought as she unsheathed her sword and sheathed it back for a quick strike that tore away four Ursai in half. In addition the attack burn them too obviously she was using fire dust to add the element to her attacks.

Then he went to check on the masked teens. Tala and Cal were doing well too each were working together to take down more Grimm than one tribesmen could do. Looks like their teamwork was top notch. In that moment Yuri realized that he didn't had to worried about anyone getting hurt, even if they could use aura. These people weren't to be underestimated or to mess with, they were the real deal. He even dare to say they were better than an average huntsman or huntress.

The whole battle has also showed the mercenary the lengths of working together, that they were stronger if they join forces. He had no idea why he felt that strange feeling called deja vu. Its not like he has fought together with a group before so why did all of this felt so familiar? The feeling made him happy, he even smiled as he cut through another Grimm.

Fighting with these people he actually felt complete. Even if he barely knew them he suddenly felt an urge of longing as if maybe he belong with them. Maybe this was his calling after all. The same calling he has been searching for since waking up in this land without any memories of his past. His eyes widened spotting the two teens surrounded by Ursai. Tala and Cal were still fighting hard he knew the tribe girl won't be happy but he needed to give them a hand.

As he was done with the Grimm closer to him, he ran and unleashed azure edge killing one that was about to lunge at Tala. The tribe girl ignored him focusing on the creatures now it was her, Cal and the long haired mercenary. The trio took down the Ursai surrounding them and went to the Grimm that were still heading their way.

"Hold your ground! We have decreased their numbers by half!" said Raven.

The tribesmen loyally followed her orders as they resumed fighting and killing any Grimm that would dare to attacked them, and even those who were still too far to make an offensive move. The Beowulves in the horde have been killed rather quickly, then Ursai were next. The Boarbatusk were almost defeated just a couple left that tribe warriors were still fighting.

The bigger threat were the King Taijitu from what Yuri remembered about the snake type Grimm, they were poisonous. Their venom can literally kill you if if you didn't treat yourself with the cure. The long haired swordsman didn't know when did Raven joined him, Tala and Cal but they have formed a four man team to eliminate the King Taijitus.

Once more the tribe leader unsheathed her sword the chamber of her sheath changing dust color to yellow. Unsheathing it back the sword had the same dust color as the chamber. Using her impressive speed she struck a snake Grimm right in the face and as soon as the attack made contact it was caught in electricity thanks to her lightning dust. Cal and Tala doubled team to deliver the finishing blow killing the creature.

Yuri noticed another king Taijitu about to attack Raven when he used destruction field followed by tiger blade taking down the large snake. The masked chief gave a nod to the mercenary silently thanking him for having her back. After probably an hour and a half since the sight started all the Grimm have been eliminated as the reminding bodies vanished.

 **(End of music)**

Raven sheathed her sword gazing at her people and at Yuri before she walked over to two tribesmen" scout the perimeter for any sign of Grimm. I want to make sure that was the last of the horde."

"Yes chief!" both left.

"It's a good thing I haven't gotten on your bad side. You guys made work of those Grimm without putting any effort" Yuri stood impressed after seeing the leader and men in action.

"I should say the same about you. You're just as the rumors say. You're in the same level as a veteran huntsman" for some reason Raven thought about her twin brother.

"I guess that is true" Cal spoke" you're strong for an outsider."

"Getting a compliment from you must have left a big impression" Yuri grinned turning to Tala who was ignoring him.

"It doesn't matter he's still an outsider" scoffed the masked girl.

"Not like I was expecting a compliment from you" the long haired mercenary gave a chuckle.

The tribesmen that left to scout returned kneeling before Raven" chief we scouted the whole area surrounding the Oni swamp there are no signs of Grimm anywhere."

"Good let us take a short break before heading back to the tribe."

"Guess that's all" Yuri stood in thought" whenever you're ready I'll be charging you but only for the Grimm I took down."

"That will be fine. I will pay you once we return to the village" the masked leader turned to the large group that were her tribesmen and family" we have emerged victorious over the Grimm once more. Another victory over the Grimm is another victory for mankind."

The warriors all cheered at their victory while Cal and Tala were quiet but they were pleased with the results. Yuri stood silent not knowing why he was feeling disappointed that his job was done. It will mean he was going to leave the tribe once Raven pays him. Then came the big question, did he wanted to leave the village? He'll be back on the road doing jobs, keeping walking the mercenary path.

The long haired swordsman never noticed Raven staring at him and though she still had her mask on she was in deep thought as her red orbs were on the young man. Once they return he will eventually leave but if everything goes well then maybe he won't have to leave.

* * *

(Time skip)

When they returned to the village Raven has ordered for everyone to celebrate their victory so they did whenever they celebrate such, with a feast. The members of the tribe gathered around the center of the village and make a large camp fire cooking different kinds of meat while there other treats like fruits, vegetables and of course alcohol. They were all being loud as they cheered, eat and drink to their hearts content.

As for the children they would eat and play with their wooden swords it was the usual" hero vs. villain" game. Cal and Tala were present celebrating in their own way not being loud like the others. The teens were pretty pleased they were complimented by their leader for a job well done aiding in the extermination of the Grimm horde.

As for Yuri the long haired swordsman wasn't present in the feast since he was an outsider. Also as a mercenary that has just finished the job he was assigned to do there was no need to do such thing as to celebrate. Though he wouldn't mind eat some of the food and drink some of fine liquor they were pouring down their throats. The young man gave a sigh as he finished packing his things on his sack.

All he needed to do is wait for Raven to give him his payment since he was feeling in a good mood he decided to lower the prize charge to only three thousand lien. Truth is he has killed over fifty Grimm from that horde meaning the usual prize he will charge will be over twenty thousand. Three thousand will do he was never the greedy type. Finally Raven has entered the hut where he was staying temporary. The tribe leader was obviously not wearing her mask and she was holding a small bag.

"I was expecting to see you at the festivities."

"They forgot to put the sing that says" members of the tribe only". Guess I'm out of it."

"As per discussed to our agreement here is your pay. Three thousand lien, you can count it if you wish."

"I'll trust your word for it" Yuri knew he was making a mistake he should always count the client's payment before leaving them, though he did took a small glance in the bag seeing so many of the plastic cards and they were all a hundred lien, so he eventually thought there were exactly the right amount.

"Guess this is it. I should be off before it gets dark. I feel like I have overstayed my welcome. See you around" he took the lien bag and his sack about to leave the hut.

"There is a small problem" Raven's comment made the mercenary to turned around" you have seen our village, you already know what we are capable of and most importantly you already know the location to our tribe. As leader and ruler I cannot let you leave Yuri."

"Excuse me?" he thought he heard wrong" for real? Is this a joke?"

"I'm afraid its no joke. What are the chances that as soon as you leave, you will tell the location to anyone? We have many enemies in order to protect my family from them we have sworn to keep the village location a secret, no one must know no one."

"I won't tell anyone you have my word."

"I can't take that risk Yuri. I will give you your choices, you can either stay here permanently or you can take your chances and see if you can make it to the front gate."

"Something tells me I'll be killed by your people before I get there" the long haired mercenary sweat dropped.

"No, not by them" Raven has unsheathed her sword" by me. Now think carefully and you better choose wisely. Because the second you leave this hut I-"

"Okay, I'll stay."

"I will kill you as soon as you leave the hut-huh what?" she blinked not believing what she just heard.

"I'll stay. I understand what you're trying to say. You don't want me to leave because you'll think I will snitch the location to your tribe point made. So you gave me two options, option a stay here and be a good outsider or option b a wild race to see if I can make it out of this village alive while avoiding you and your tribe. Sorry I don't want to take my chances in fighting you and your entire tribe. I saw you guys fighting and as strong as I am against so many experience opponents its suicide, so no thank you."

Her red eyes were blinking a lot" so...You'll stay?"

"You sound surprised I chose option a" Yuri chuckled" were you expecting I was going to pick option b?"

"Honestly...Yes it seems threatening you won't be necessary" for some reason she felt relief as she sheathed back her sword" with you being a mercenary I thought you were going to try and leave hence I believe you weren't interested in making your stay permanent."

"I've been wanting to retire from the mercenary business even if I started it a few weeks ago. Won't lie its not such a bad job, the pay is good and you get to travel to many places and meet many people but…." he sighed" I've been wanting to look for a place where I can feel like myself, a place I can actually call home and I've found it."

"I see…." Raven has given a small smile hearing his words.

"But we gotta do something about your people. If I'm staying here for good they have to stop glaring holes at me its starting to get annoying. And don't get me started with Tala, that girl would love to have me for a punching bag. Like it or not Yuri Lowell is here to stay and they better get used to the outsider one way or another."

"Actually...There is a way for them to stop treating you that way."

"Really?" he smiled" well don't keep me in suspense and tell me."

"If you're going to make this village your permanent residence and if you want the tribe to respect you. You will have to become one of us" again a small smile spread Raven's lips.

"You mean…." he was shocked but he looked excited.

"You have to become a member of the tribe Yuri."

"Okay let's do it" he replied without a second thought" do I have to take some initiation ritual or something?"

"Something like that but in order to accept the initiation I must speak with the elders to get their approval. They're the only ones who will accept if you can join us."

"And if they don't approve guess I will have to continue living as the outsider."

"We shall see. Wait here while I set a meeting with them."

* * *

(Time skip)

By the time Raven has ended the meeting with the elders of the tribe, night has fallen. Afterward she has set the meeting for everyone in the village to attend the initiation. Once more the tribesmen has shown their loyalty for their chief as they have gathered in the center before the large fire illuminating the whole area. Of course they were all wearing their Grimm mask.

Cal and Tala were present first in line, they couldn't believed the elders have accepted in making the outsider Yuri a member of the tribe. But they weren't going to argue their decision and neither their leader's the same for the rest of the people. Yuri was already there but he has changed his usual attire to a new one.

It was the same one that all tribesmen has on. He's was an open sleeveless black vest with a dark purple muscle shirt. On his left wrist he he had a brown bracelet, he was still wearing his bodhdi blastia on his right wrist. A black belt with black cargo pants with black boots. On his belt he had a decoration of a purple feather with a black one. His sword Second Star was sheathed and strapped on his back with a belt that is tied from his back to his chest.

Finally Raven arrived with her mask on as she was near the camp fire everyone has knelt down and Yuri did the same. The tribe leader was holding a Grimm mask that similar to an alpha Beowulf. The former mercenary remained knelt with his head down. Behind her mask there was a rare smile in Raven's lips happy that he has chosen to stay here and become a member of their community.

"My brothers and sister, my family. We are gathered here today to welcome a new member to our tribe and society. After approval from the elders and meeting the necessary requirements the former outsider Yuri Lowell will be admitted as a new brother and member to our family. On your feet Yuri."

The swordsman did as told as the leader raised the mask high" from now on everyone present here are your brothers and sisters, from now on they will be your family. Always respect them and look after them as they will look after you. Always be loyal to them as well as your leader and the elders that watch over our village. Never show mercy to those that desire to bring harm to our tribe, follow the strong and dispatch the weak. You are now a hunter, brother Yuri."

Raven finally put the Grimm mask on the former mercenary as the rest of the people cheered loudly" this concludes this ceremony now let us resume our feast!"

* * *

(Time skip)

Yuri was finally resting on his bed in his hut. It finally became he's when he became a member of the tribe. After the ceremony ended he ate, drank and laughed with the people. Now that he was officially one of them the tribesmen were talking to him, acting less hostile than when he first arrived. Well except for Tala, though the teen girl has accepted him as part of the tribe she was now giving him secret glares. Looks like she was going to dislike him for a while.

Cal on the other hand, was talking to him more and it seemed the male teen has earned some respect for him. It was a great evening he truly enjoyed himself. It all looked like he really made the right choice in staying here making this village his home. A lot of things has happened to him in one day and maybe, that was the reason why he couldn't sleep.

The long haired swordsman heard movement coming from the entrance of his hut. Someone was coming and it made him wondered who could it be so late at night. When he gazed at the visitor he was surprised to see Raven standing there without her mask like she could care less she has come to visit him at this hour. Now as soon as he was staring at her he could tell here was something wrong with her.

Her red eyes weren't as cold as he has usually see them, those eyes held such ferocity and authority anyone would follow and those who were foolish enough to have her as an enemy. Yuri didn't wanted to think who would be stupid enough to have her as such. But why was she staring at him like that? Her expression said like she wanted something and it was hard to tell what was going on in her head.

"I know you're the chief and all. But I don't think you have the right to barge into my hut so late at night. Did I do something wrong on my first day as a tribesmen?"

"…..."

Yuri stood quiet not knowing what was wrong with her. Though the red eyed leader didn't looked like she was upset. It was hard to read her expression or what she was feeling right now but for some reason, he was starting to get uncomfortable. But it became clear when he realized the way she was staring at him. Her red eyes were all over his body the swordsman was only wearing a pair of white shorts.

It was clear what was bothering Raven with how hungrily she was gazing at him or maybe he was seeing things, or maybe it was all just a dream. Then he swore he saw the woman before him licking her lips showing an expression that was filled with lust. He chuckled mentally yeah right this wasn't happening he probably drank too much alcohol and he was really seeing things.

But it became clear to Yuri this wasn't a dream when Raven started to remove her clothes in front of him.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Did Raven just slept with Yuri? Yes she did. Hey she's the leader of her tribe she can get laid with whoever she feels like whenever she feels like it. Can't blame Yuri for not resisting though seriously you can't sleep and suddenly you have a hot Milf like Raven walked into your place in the middle of the night wanting to give it a go with you. Heck I would never say no to her.**

 **-Now hold on to your horses don't start making assumptions saying I'm pairing Yuri with Raven it is only one sided, she's not the one I'm officially hooking him up with. I'm still not saying who lol.**

 **-Sorry no lemon I want to keep the story T for friendly. But that doesn't mean I will not change the rating in the future (evil perverted grin).**

 **-It was in my intentions to make Yuri join Raven's tribe the big question, will he stay in the village for good? If you have seen volume 4 episode 4 then you already know the answer.**

 **-Next up we're going to have a look at Hubert and what he has been doing since he arrived at Atlas. Also I'll be introducing a couple of characters way earlier than in canon obviously.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and review I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Finding his potential


	4. Finding his potential

Disclaimer: it gets tiring to say I don't own RWBY and the Tales of series they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Namco Bandai.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 4 Finding his potential

(Time skip: weeks later after the heroes were sent to Remnant)

(Location: Capital City of Atlas kingdom of Atlas Solitas continent Remnant)

In the history records the kingdom of Atlas is considered to be the most successful of the four. Though it was located in the most northern part of Remnant where the temperature was low and cold climate. It was where the most advance technology came from. When it came to transportation, communication among other things there was no kingdom like it. It was also the kingdom where it was rich to dust mining, its mines were full of dust crystals which gave Atlas such an advantage.

That's how companies like the Schnee dust company became famous and loaded with lien. It was the reason they have become a very famous company throughout the kingdoms. Its weather and snowy seasons weren't enough to sink down the proud kingdom. Under harsh conditions they learned, adapted and emerged to the top.

With the development of technology came the blooming of many jobs and opportunities to earn big capital and soon, its inhabitants have become high level class citizens. Atlas became the home for the upper class or to put it simple, where the rich people live. That is why it will be impossible to see poverty in such place. But there was the minority who were poor and below the upper class that were seen as nothing more than mere trash.

The rich were the superior blessed with everything and they can be considered selfish and arrogant. But it was clear if you have money, you have power and with those two things together, you will have respect. There was no place for poor people in this kingdom because if you didn't had a successful job then might as well perish because no one will bother to lend you a helping hand.

Among those prestigious citizens there was one who didn't care about money, or power, or fame. This individual just wanted to prove what was his capable of. He wanted to know his limit, his potential. It was none other than Hubert Oswell a boy who didn't care about social class but only care to be useful when it comes to the well being of this kingdom.

Because he felt responsible for everyone's safety it was hard to explain he didn't know why it was his duty to protect these people. Ever since he woke up with no recollections of his past memories Hubert decided to focus on the present and the future. The only thing on his mind was make himself useful to these people and the kingdom. He would worried about the why later now he focused in what he could do right now.

The first thing he needed to do was to know about this place since he was unaware of it. His missing memories were probably the reason why he didn't remember his home that is, if Atlas was truly his home. While walking the streets the people passing him by were whispering at his attire calling it ridiculous. The blue haired teen looked at himself he also didn't recognized the clothes he was wearing so he needed to change the outfit.

But he couldn't do that without money, so his first priority was to find a job with an edible salary. Unfortunately the job hunting wasn't much a success due to this attire some of the of the business owners thought he was some kind of nut job who was missing a couple of screws. For Hubert it wasn't an easy path just to find work.

One place however, seems to have accepted him even with his silly outfit. It was actually the one place he was looking forward to work to the most. It was at the Atlas General Library. The head librarian seemed not to care of his clothing but she did told him he needed to change it as soon as he could. After working a couple of days he did got enough money to go shopping for clothes and removed the silly blue attire.

He also got enough lien to rent a room at a lien. Then the librarian gave an opportunity to work full time after his first week and he agreed without a second thought. With a full time his salary increased and soon he was able to buy an apartment along with a scroll. But the best part of working at a library was the unlimited amount of information containing within all the books.

Since he didn't remember anything regarding his past or this world he decided to seek information within the books. They say knowledge and Hubert truly believed in that saying so when he had a break he will pick a book and read it. After leaving for the day he will borrow a couple of more. Mostly the books were about Remnant's history, the wars, the Grimm, the discovery of dust, the faunus, the foundation of the four kingdoms anything about history he will read it.

That is how he was able to become so knowledgeable the past didn't matter as long as he would pay attention to the present. But it didn't meant he wouldn't thinking about the past or why he doesn't remember anything. Hubert was determined to learn everything about his home before he went with the task of trying to become someone useful knowing of his combat skills.

The blue haired teen was done for the night ready to close down the library. He was currently wearing a closed-buttoned turtle neck white jacket, with gold colored buttons with a pair of jeans, a black belt with blue boots. It was a good thing during this season it wasn't that cold in Atlas but he would still prefer to wear warm clothes than rather feel the cold breeze.

After finishing setting up the alarm and closing the front gate he went off to the streets taking the usual path to his place. Hubert ignored the highly decorations of the city, the neon sings, the wide screens showing ads one of them showing a promotional ad for the Schnee Dust Company. Truly it was to be expected from the kingdom with the most developed technology. It was a big city and sometime he couldn't helped but feel lonely, sometimes.

The streets were almost empty like deserted. Not many people chose to walk these days. Mostly the ones who will walk were those from the middle class and maybe the minority that composes the lower class. As for the upper class Huber would rarely see anyone from such class walking the streets. They would rather enjoy themselves riding on their expensive limousines or air ships. They loved living the high life and they would never be ashamed to show it.

As the teen with glasses was passing a tech store his eyes caught something from the television screens that were put on display on the front glass. His eyes were on a commercial that was showing a man looking in his mid thirties with black hair with some silver hair on the areas, blue eyes wearing a white overcoat, black sweater, a red necktie and white gloves. His uniform clearly he was from the Altesian army and Hubert knew him as General James Ironwood in charge of the Atlas military. Also he was the headmaster of Atlas Academy.

*Greetings citizens of Atlas. I have some good news for those huntsmen in training who didn't got the chance to attend Atlas Academy and to those that weren't accepted. We'll be giving a two part test in order to accept anyone. The best part you don't need to have transcripts from a combat school or rather you don't need to go to a combat school. If you do pass this test you will be accepted into my school, no questions ask. As I previously stated the test will be compose of two parts, a written test and a field test. The test will be held tomorrow, those interested in taking it please report to the auditorium at nine o' clock sharp in the morning. I will be looking forward to seeing all of you, have a good day.*

" _Interesting"_ the blue haired teen stood in thought the commercial has really gotten his attention.

* * *

When Hubert arrived to his apartment all he could think about was Ironwood's message. He thought it was too good to be true seriously, a chance to enter his school no strings attach. Usually in order to be accepted into a school like Atlas or others in other kingdoms you must have graduated from combat school. Also you must take a test whose score will reflect the result of your performance along with the transcripts.

In other words it wasn't that easy to get into a huntsman school. He believed in his combat abilities but he never went to a combat school so pretty much his chances of getting to a school were impossible. Then he saw that commercial it was like someone high above the skies wanted him to attend Atlas Academy. So he made up his mind to give it a shot.

Though he seriously didn't know what Ironwood was thinking offering such a chance. What was he planning? Hubert knew that you will usually be put in a team of four members for the rest of the educational course which is four years. The general and headmaster wasn't planning to give the usual test where students will end up with a partner before becoming a full four man team.

The blue haired teen decided not to think about it anymore and focus what he needed to do. Which is to prepare himself for the written test since he was already prepared for the second one. Knowing a man like Ironwood he was sure the main topic of the test will be about Remnant's history mostly.

Good for him he already borrowed the necessary books remembering the ones he borrowed from the library. After taking a nice warm shower, eat something and before heading for bed to call it a night, he went to read all those books again. The blue haired teen was determined to pass those tests and earn a seat at Atlas Academy. But he was aware a test of this magnitude isn't going to be history only, there has to be more.

Thanks to his salary Huber was able to buy a couple of books namely about mathematics, science, geography, arts, literature and even sports. There was no doubt these courses will be in the written test. That night he studied very hard he might as well burn his eyelashes. Once he has learned and memorized the most important information from all the books Hubert went to sleep.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: Atlas Academy)

Honestly for Hubert he never thought he will actually be setting foot into the most prestigious school in Atlas. It almost felt like a dream come true just when he thought he would never be able to become a full fledged huntsman. The school building was even bigger inside than outside he needed to ask someone to give him directions to the auditorium. After learning of its location the blue haired teen didn't wasted time taking the right path.

Thankfully he was early when he arrived but by now there were people present. Hubert was impressed by the majority of teenagers of course it was to be expected. Its not everyday the headmaster would offer quite the chance to let basically anyone an attempt to be able to attend his school. Also it was obvious that those present didn't went to a combat school, just like him.

The teen got seated in one of the empty seats waiting patiently for the opening speech. There has to be one before commencing with the first test. Still he couldn't helped something was off about this whole thing. When he first saw the commercial he quickly concluded it was too good to be true it was truly a rare opportunity. Invite people with no experience from combat school to take a shot at this school was downright crazy.

Many of these teenagers didn't had any training at all, or any knowledge to take the written test. Probably a low percentage of them might have been trained by their relatives, assuming they were huntsmen. Hubert stood in deep thought trying to figure out what was the headmaster and General trying to do with these tests? What could his angle be in all of this?

" _It would seem I will have to save my inquiries for later"_ the blue haired teen saw the headmaster arriving at the auditorium stage facing everyone.

"Greetings and thank you all for making it. I am pleased to see so many people decided to come and take the chance of attending my school. I am honored with all your presences and that you're willing to take your free time in order to take the tests."

Hubert noticed the General and headmaster has looked at him. He wasn't seeing things or being paranoid, Ironwood did looked exactly at his direction. It made him wondered if the man was expecting his arrival, but that was impossible. Or maybe it was all one big coincidence.

"But anyway let's not keep you waiting and get right to it. As I said at the commercial the test will consist of two parts, a written test and a field test. Each part is design to test various parts. The written test is to test your general knowledge in all kinds of areas and the field test is to test your combat abilities. I would advise since these tests will decide your future in this school that you do not hold back and you give it your best. Now everyone please follow me to the designated classroom where you'll be taking the first test."

As the blue haired teen got up with the rest of the teens, again he noticed the man staring at him. For some reason Hubert was starting to get a bad feeling about this. It only lead to the conclusion that somehow Ironwood was expecting him to come to take the test. Was he being too paranoid? Or was he being too accurate? The fact he looked at him twice gave him the suspicion that something is awfully wrong. With that in mind he resumed walking with the rest of the participants following the headmaster.

He reached one of the empty classrooms which it had enough seats for everyone. Minutes later Ironwood arrived with a large stack of papers it was the written test the first test they were going to take. Good thing Hubert has prepared himself bringing his pencils with eraser and even pen. As the headmaster brought pencils and the test the blue haired teen kept focused remembering everything he learned in order to do this.

* * *

(Time skip)

After the written test was over Hubert felt so much relief glad that was over. The test has done quite a number on him because it took all of his intellect and concentration. It didn't surprised him that he was among the last students that finished. With that behind him he followed the orders from one of the teachers to go to the back of the school where the second test was going to take place.

The blue haired teen had a good feeling he won't be having trouble with the second test since it was going to be a field test. No writing, no paper just concentrating on the goals of the exercise. He was that good in combat though, he had no idea why recalling his forgotten past or any memories regarding it. When he arrived the teens were already lined up awaiting the headmaster to start the next test.

Hubert took notice a what he was staring of what will be the second test. The course for the field test wasn't going to be easy and that will only crush the hopes of everyone. The blue haired teen saw it was some kind of maze it made him chuckled. This is what Ironwood had in store for them this test was more than just test their combat abilities but to test their intellect and sense of direction as well.

Now he was well aware the odds of actually passing both tests were nearly impossible. Of course the headmaster and General wasn't going to make it easy to the poor souls with no battle experience or combat school experience. Many of the teens present were really nervous thinking the worst while Hubert remained calm. Finally Ironwood arrived facing the group as a General was staring at his own army.

"First of all, allow me to congratulate you in making it this far. As I speak the written test is being check ready to calculate the results if you candidates have pass or not. Now we shall begin with the second test. What you're seeing right now is a maze but don't worry, its all just a hologram."

" _Of course what to expect from Altesian technology"_ Hubert was impressed with how real the course looked.

"The holographic maze is the setting of your second test, the field test. I'll explain the rules. One by one you will enter and your goal will be to reach the exit. However, don't expect the journey will be easy for you will have company. There are holograms of Grimm within the maze and also holograms of civilians. It may not be real but do not hesitate to attack them. Knowing how to attack is also important so make sure you focus on your targets. If you attack even one civilian you will fail the test. Each of you will have a total of ten minutes to complete the course. If you don't make it out on time then sadly, you fail the test."

" _This is quite the challenge"_ the blue haired teen stood in deep thought _" trying to find the exit of the maze is hard enough but trying to find it when you're going against the clock and to make it more complicated one must be careful not to attack civilians not mistaking them for Grimm. This test is even harder than the first…."_ but he knew this was bound to happen remembering Ironwood was willing to accept non-combat school students if they manage to pass both tests.

"I'll be calling you on the order you handed me the written test. Please step up when I call your name."

* * *

(Time skip)

Ironwood has called name after name. Each teen stepped up entering the holographic maze starting the second test. It didn't surprised Hubert that every single one that entered failed. Either because they couldn't find the exit as time was up or have accidentally attacked the civilians hologram. He was pretty sure they just didn't failed this test but the written test as well. Both of them were too difficult and definitely it was out of their league. Still he admired their courage and determination for trying. After so many have failed and left the field in shame it was finally his turn. The blue haired teen noticed Ironwood calling his name and that's when the headmaster kept his gaze on him. Hubert didn't care the way he was being stared at he kept on holding to his dual blade ready to run the course.

"Are you ready Hubert Oswell?"

"Ready."

"Then you may begin...Now!"

 **(Music: Sword Drawing Grind from the Tales of Graces soundtrack)**

Hubert dashed as fast as his legs could run entering the maze. He concluded he would never reach the exit in only ten minutes so he decided to focus on one task only. The blue haired teen readied his dual blade spotting holographic Grimm in his path, she sliced the two Beowulf making them disappeared. Another Grimm was taken down as he was concentrating in taking as many of the holographic creatures as he could.

Being cautious not to attack a civilian or it will be over but then again, it will also be over if time's up and he hasn't found the exit yet. Huber might fail leaving this maze but he will make sure he wasn't going to fail in attacking the right target. He kept running taking turn after turn, attacking Grimm after Grimm and ignoring the civilian holograms. For now his only concern went back to think what is Ironwood planning with coming up with these tests, that was the big question. Is like he wanted everyone to fail.

His blue eyes were ahead spotting a variety of Grimm, an Ursai, a King Taijitu and a Boarbatusk. He quickly separated his dual blade changing the weapon to dual pistol mode and fired scarlet salvo on all holograms eliminating them. Another Ursai appeared but behind it there was a child bystander. Hubert changed his weapon to a dual blade and took out the hologram not wanting to risk the young civilian using his pistols.

Taking another his eyes widened in shock as he was met with a dead end, he wasn't happy now he had to go back again and take another path. But there wasn't going to be time to do that, all he could do is increased his running hoping to reach that last turn. Before he reached that turn the alarm sounded meaning it was too late, time was up. The blue haired teen was panting not even knowing if he as reached the middle half of the course.

 **(Music end)**

*Time's up Hubert Oswell. I'm afraid you have failed the test.*

" _No need to rub it in"_ he adjusted his glasses.

*When the rest are finish with the test, I would like to have a word with you in my office.

"Understood" he gave a nod not that happy with the results _" but then again, this test wasn't about winning…."_

* * *

(Time skip)

Hubert gave a soft sigh he has being waiting outside of the headmaster's office for a good long hour. But finally the last of the students were done and the second test has ended. Now the blue haired teen was awaiting to be call though he had no idea what Ironwood wanted to talk to him about. Before he could give thought to the events that took place with the two tests the secretary told him he could come in.

Giving a thank you and a polite nod the teen with glasses entered the office once the doors slid opened. There stood Ironwood seated on an elegant desk and the addition that his office was also elegantly decorated. Some pictures of him with some big business looking people he obviously didn't know them except for the president of the Schnee Dust Company Jacques Schnee, along with some awards both academic and in the military field proving the headmaster and General has quite the reputation.

"Thank you for coming Hubert, please take a seat" Ironwood didn't looked at him because he was filling some documents.

"Thank you sir" the teen politely took one of the seats before the desk.

"I apologize for having my attention with something else, but I always have a busy schedule. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all its quite understandable you will have a tight schedule. It must be difficult being the headmaster of Atlas Academy, the General of the Altesian army and also a member of the Atlas high council. Three positions that require a lot of hard work."

"True but those positions I have gladly taken responsibility for" the man smiled turning his attention to the blue haired teen before him" now let's get to the reason for calling you to my office. I must admit that you're performance in the test weren't impressive."

"Impressive?" he scoffed" in what sense do you refer to as such?"

"Well you had a high score on the written test, when everyone else has gotten a below average score. You're actually the only one who got a high score."

"Pardon me for being blunt headmaster but the results remain the same as the others. It doesn't change the fact that I failed the second test."

"Yes in regards to the field test. You did failed like the rest of the students however, of everyone else you're the only one who managed to attacked the Grimm targets and avoided attacking any civilians. That alone is an impressive feat."

"I repeat it doesn't change the fact I failed" Hubert's eyes focused on the man as he adjusted his glasses" headmaster Ironwood, why don't we get to the real reason you called me here?"

"Excuse me?" he blinked.

"Please don't try to pretend you don't know. I've been doing a lot of thinking ever since I first arrived to your school. When I took the written test I immediately realized it was impossible for anyone to get a high score due that all the questions were in a very advance level, it was impossible for anyone to be able to get those questions right. That lead me to the conclusion you made that test with the only purpose to fail all those students. Then with the field test it held the same purpose. I seriously doubt that even the smartest and most experienced huntsman would be able to reach the exit of that maze in only ten minutes while taking out Grimm targets and avoiding civilian casualties."

"…..."

"After some more thinking I concluded that you didn't want anyone to pass those tests. You created both tests in an extremely difficult level all on purpose. You had no intention of letting anyone pass them and attend your school, am I wrong?"

Ironwood stood quiet before he gave a chuckle" impressive, truly impressive. You have amaze me Hubert you really are clever as I've hoped. It's true everything you said is correct. I wasn't going to let anyone with non-combat school knowledge attend my school whether they have received training already, whether social class or species. Though I didn't meant to lie to everyone in the kingdom about my intentions for creating these tests."

"And what intentions are those if I may ask?" the blue haired teen already had a feeling what could be.

"You" his replied was quick" as you said those tests served the only purpose that everyone who takes them will eventually fail, everyone except for you."

"But I failed the second test, I don't see the reason for picking me as a winner."

"And I said you were the only one who didn't attack a single civilian target. But you managed to passed the written test getting the only high score. A test that was only meant to fail you were able to passed it."

"So you're telling me the only reason you made that commercial and those tests were because of me? Why? What do you want from me?"

"Like you said Hubert, its time I tell you the real reason for calling you here" Ironwood got up from his desk and took his scroll, opening the device" you're probably wondering why would I go to such lengths and trouble in doing so many things, with the purpose of having you at my school. Can you guess why?"

"I doubt it has to do with wanting me to attend your school. But I must say I'm impressed especially when you highly anticipated I was going to see that commercial."

"That wasn't anticipation, it was mere luck. Luck that I'm glad it was able to worked and get your attention. To answer your previous comment no, I'm not planning at having you at my school I already have all the necessary students. Though I know you would make a great addition. But getting to the bottom line of things, Hubert can you answer me why is it that there is no information regarding your citizen status?"

The blue haired teen tensed at the question, he already knew the answer. So this was the reason why Ironwood wanted to get his attention and assist his school to take those tests. So he can have him face to face and answer him the truth. The truth he was aware of and didn't wanted to reveal to no one. But he knew that truth wasn't going to stay hidden forever. Since waking up he has come to know that the security of Atlas is nothing to laugh about.

"I double checked all the citizen records and not just on Atlas, but I also double checked the records in Vale, Vacuo and Mistral. Yet there is no record of a teenager named Hubert Oswell. Care to tell me why?"

"I suppose there's no denying it, I was never one to lie" he took a small breath" you might find this hard to believe headmaster but I don't remember anything. I don't recall any memories of my past, nothing on my childhood, nothing on my family or my friends or even my home. I only remember waking up in the streets of the city just a few weeks ago."

"But that still doesn't answer why there's no record of you in the four kingdoms, you're not a citizen of any of them. You're not even a citizen of Remnant" the headmaster and General touched the screen of his scroll showing video footage from the surveillance camera on the streets" you were able to find work at the library, the one place where you can find all the knowledge in all the kingdoms, why would you work there?"

"Because I needed to know the information for the sake if I was able to remember something. Sadly it didn't worked I just wanted to know more about this world, to see if I can familiarize myself with it."

"Why?" Ironwood was starting to lose patience.

"I will only say this, I am not a hostility. I simply want to remember and perhaps make myself useful for this city by giving it my best in protecting it. There's the answer you've been looking for."

"That is not the answer I want!" he hit his desk with his fist not phasing Hubert" my concern is you. Without any citizen record I don't know who you are or where you came from, you are simply an unknown. Unknowns are difficult to understand because I don't know whether you are an ally...Or a threat."

Hubert stood still even when he saw the headmaster and General revealing a long handgun from his jacket" maybe you don't know how serious is your situation right now Hubert but I'm hoping you tell me the truth before I do something I might regret later."

"You're willing to shoot me just because you don't know anything about me?" the blue haired teen was disappointed losing respect in the man before him.

"If its to get the answer I want then yes. This is how we're going to do things" he pointed his weapon to him" I'm going to give you thirty seconds for you tell me what I want to know if you don't answer correctly I will call my security team. They will arrest you and escort you to Atlas penitentiary where you will be interrogated by the best and trust me they will get the truth out of you. And after you will be lock away for good, you will never see the light of day again" he checked the clock on his scroll" thirty seconds make them count."

"I already told you I don't remember anything of my past. I don't remember any of the four kingdoms at all true I may be an unknown but I do know one thing I am not a threat. I am not your enemy Ironwood. You've seen my performance at the field test I don't know how because I don't remember either but I can fight, quite efficiency I might add. How about you give me the chance to prove myself to you that I'm not your enemy but only an ally who wants to do what's right?"

"Time's running out Hubert" his index finger was ready to press the trigger.

"Let me show you that I can be an ally to Atlas, to the four kingdoms, to all of Remnant. Let me fight for this world to protect it if I fail to prove my point then you can do whatever you please with me. I shall not argue I will accept my fate in prison."

The thirty seconds were up yet James Ironwood didn't pull the trigger nor he hasn't call his security yet. He kept starting at the blue haired teen suddenly he has taken his weapon dual blade and place it before him as he was trying to make a point. There was so much honesty in those blue eyes, honesty he couldn't deny. Was it wrong to deny him a chance to prove himself? He knew he will be taking a big risk if he accepts but what if he truly means it? What if he can do good for this kingdom and for the other three?

Hubert was willing to turn himself to the authorities if he fails to prove he's an ally so maybe he was telling the truth about everything after all, that he lost his memories. The headmaster and General has lowered his gun giving a small nod. If he was going through with this, he wasn't going to do it alone.

"All right, very well Hubert I agree to your terms. I will give you one chance to prove you mean no harm to the people" he put his gun back to his jacket's pocket.

"Thank you I appreciate it. You wont regret it you have my word. I will do my best to lend my services to this city."

"Can you wait outside for a moment? I have an important call to make regarding your situation. If you want to be useful as an ally then you can start by trusting me."

"Understood. Again you have my thanks." the blue haired teen gave a polite bow as he left the office.

Ironwood sighed not knowing what kind of mess he has gotten himself into. But it was done he has chosen to trust Hubert and give him a chance that he can do good. He opened his scroll about to dial the number of the person he was about to call. Now usually the right person to call when it comes to screw up situations like this it would be his long time friend Ozpin who is the headmaster of Beacon Academy in the kingdom of Vale.

He, Ozpin, the teacher Glynda Goodwitch and the huntsman Qrow Branwen were members of the secret circle the group that knew of the real evil threatening Remnant and the kingdom's long reign of peace. However he hesitated and decided to dial a new number that wasn't the Beacon's headmaster. This was a matter of Atlas's security not Vale's and he was in charge of the security of said kingdom. The headmaster and General kept waiting as the scroll was ringing to the dialed number.

" _The only person I can trust and rely on with this information asides from Ozpin."_

* * *

Hubert stood outside of Ironwood's office as he was told. He didn't know why he was feeling nervous and anxious. What if he was calling the police? No that couldn't be the headmaster agreed to trust him and give him a chance to prove he can be an ally. But what if he didn't trusted him enough and decided to lock him up? The blue haired teen glared cursing mentally he needed to stop thinking so negative.

He tried to keep himself preoccupied not thinking of the matter looking around the waiting area. The secretary was tipping something on her computer focused on her work. There was no need to feel worried who was he kidding? He had every right to feel such Ironwood's decision will decide his fate, whether its locked in a dark box or possibly as huntsman. Not that he was expecting become one. Finally the door slid opened revealing the man, Hubert quickly got up at his presence.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting Hubert. Please follow me to the school's entrance. The person I just called will be arriving any time soon."

"Is it all right if I ask who this person is?" the blue haired teen started walking with the headmaster.

"You'll find out when we get there."

* * *

Once more Hubert had to wait for probably the inevitable. This time the teen with glasses stood outside of the entrance to Atlas Academy. Next to him was obviously Ironwood who apparently wanted to be present for whoever was coming here. The blue haired teen was getting more anxious and curious to know who was this person. Of course there was the possibility the headmaster has called the police and he had a one way ticket to a closed cell. That was it he cleared his head from all negative thoughts and was determined to think positive, but considering his situation.

"On time as always" Ironwood smiled after checking the clock on his scroll.

Hubert saw a limousine has parked not too far from the school's entrance. The driver walked opening the door as a person has emerged to face the two. It was a woman looking around her mid twenties with a fair complexion, white hair and pale blue eyes. Her hair was tied on a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face and leaving a small curled lock that reaches below her left ear.

She was wearing the Altesian military uniform and her eyes were on the blue haired teen. For some reason Hubert felt really intimidated by the woman's appearance, besides that she was giving him such a cold and calculated look as if she didn't like him. Looks like he was off to a great start so far, he felt first impression has been ruined for him.

"General?" she spoke with a tone filled with authority.

"Thank for coming under such short notice. I know you're always busy."

"Not as busy as you General."

"Anyway, Hubert I want you to meet Winter Schnee she's a specialist in the Altesian Military's Special Operatives Unit."

" _Schnee?"_ the blue haired teen was taken back that this woman was a member of the famous and wealthy Schnee family.

"He's the one you mentioned?" she kept a cold stare at the teen with glasses.

"Yes Winter, this is Hubert Oswell."

"It is an honor to meet you mam" he was raised his hand waiting for a hand shake from the young woman.

"Didn't anyone teach you any manners?" she frowned" you're not suppose to shake a lady's hand unless she's the one who decides to shake yours."

"My apologies" Hubert felt bad with himself of course he should have known something so obvious.

"I've confirmed everything you told me General. I did my own investigation regarding him. I'm surprised there are no records about him anywhere in the four kingdoms."

"Which is the reason I have called you. Hubert has given me his word that he poses no threat to Atlas or the other kingdoms. He's determine to show he's an ally that is where you come in."

"Understood leave him to me" another cold stare that made the teen cleared his throat pretending he wasn't afraid" I will find out if he's truly loyal."

" _I do not like the sound of that one bit"_ Hubert felt like he regretting meeting the Schnee specialist.

"I'll be in touch" said Ironwood" please make sure to inform me of his progress, I'll be looking forward to know. Well Hubert I will leave you with specialist Schnee she'll be looking after you from now on."

" _Oh joy I can't hardly wait"_ he couldn't helped but be sarcastic.

"I hope we see each other again" the headmaster and General left heading back to his school.

" _Why do I feel like I'm safer with him than with her?"_ he tried not to look at the white haired woman, but he was met by another cold stare.

"Come along Oswell" she signaled him to get in the limousine with her.

* * *

If Hubert thought being with Ironwood waiting for Winter's arrival made him nervous than this was ten times worse. Ever since he got into the limousine the whole ride was very quiet. It was such an eerie silence that made him feel so uncomfortable. Not that he didn't enjoy silence he has never had a problem with such. But this was a bit too much he still didn't know what the woman next to him wanted with him.

Ironwood said she was supposedly going to help him with his situation, he honestly thought he was in what's the better way to say it? In a more vulgar way? Oh that's right, in deep shit. The blue haired teen softly cleared his throat and he still got silence from the woman next to him. He wondered what was going on in her head Winter looked like she was the kind of person who was unpredictable at anything.

" _Perhaps this is part of her plan and she wants to kill me with silence. Might as well get it over with"_ he adjusted his glasses trying to look calm" pardon me Miss Schnee?"

"You will refer to me as specialist Schnee Oswell. Never forget it" her tone was as cold as her name.

"Of course my apologies. Is it all right to ask where are we heading?"

"You will find out when we get there" Winter turned to him with a look of disapproval" be patient."

"I am patient but I'm concern of what plans you might have for me. I'm curious to know."

"Curiosity is a bad trait Oswell. My plans for you are classified until I feel the need to tell you, are we clear?"

"Understood" he sweat dropped so much for wanting to know what was she planning to do with him.

"I will appreciate if you remain quiet until we reach our destination."

Hubert nodded giving up of having a formal conversation with the Schnee. He could have brought another topic that doesn't involve himself. But then again he doubted she was going to happily comply after getting to know her a little. She was all about business, serious in the matter and as they say" by the book".

The teen with glasses felt a chill surging through his spine this woman can easily give him nightmare and he still didn't know what she wanted with him, or where they were going. Looks like he will have to follow her advice and be patient until they arrive to whatever place they were heading. Maybe he could take this time to admire the view from the ride. He never realized it was almost dusk, the sun was slowly descending ready to welcome the night.

" _Why do I feel like this will be my last day of freedom?"_

He had no idea how half right he was going to be.

* * *

The limousine has arrived to the one place Hubert never expected. He tried very hard not to have his eyes bulge out from their sockets, of all the places. The blue haired teen saw a large white gate with the symbol of a snowflake opening, of course he recognized the symbol being the emblem of the Schnee family which was also the emblem of the Schnee Dust Company. The vehicle entered as it parked near the front of a very beautiful white mansion.

Now Hubert didn't had to take a guess that they have arrived at the Schnee mansion. This would be considered an honor since he never thought he will be visiting such a place. He has seen the mansion but only from magazines of the television but it looked way bigger from up close and personal. The driver opened the door letting Winter off the vehicle followed by the blue haired teen.

"I would have never dream to ever come here."

"Unfortunately for you Oswell we're not here so you can enjoy a vacation in our family home. We'll be skipping the grand tour. Follow me and stay silent."

Hubert nodded and obeyed he felt like his talking has test the young woman's patience. Though someone of her rank should have plenty of it, but he didn't wanted to test that feature. He was going to do the gentlemen way in opening the front gate for her but that was already done by one of the family servants. Winter was first in entering and when the blue haired teen entered he was in awe at the sight. First the inside of the mansion was even bigger than outside just like Atlas Academy.

Second the decorations he could tell at first glance they were extremely expensive. Even if this kingdom was known for its lustrous high class society and advance technology every single thing he could laid eyes on worth more than any salary he earned working at the library. Finally not wanting to get distracted anymore he went on to followed Winter into the hallways of the over size household.

Hubert walking seemed to have been put to a small halt when he suddenly heard a beautiful voice singing while the sound of a piano playing in the bacground. It sounded young but the sound was astonishing he has never heard anything like it. The singing was getting louder as he kept on following the specialist Schnee until reaching an opening that had some elegant curtains and a piano that looked like it was brand new.

He found the source for playing the music, and eventually he found the source of the singing. It was a girl resembling Winter a lot but she looked younger, around his age with longer white hair tied on a pony tail. A scar on her right eye wearing a blue glittering mini-skirted dress with a sweetheart neckline on top of a white tulle petticoat. A white ribbon ties at the waist and over the outfit is worn a long-sleeved blue shrug.

The shrug is slightly sheer and is fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. Printed on the back of the shrug was the snowflake symbol of the Schnee family. She was obviously another member and relative to Winter. For a moment Hubert stood in awe at both her voice and beauty. The way her finger carefully touched the key notes of the piano making a beautiful melody.

Suddenly she stopped her singing much to the blue haired teen's disappointment. Their eyes have met as she realized she wasn't alone anymore shocking him. She didn't seemed upset with him, more like annoyed she has stopped because of his presence. Hubert felt bad not meaning to be the cause but he couldn't helped but stare and listen to what a beautiful song, he guessed the title was" Mirror Mirror".

"Oswell don't keep me waiting!" came the loud echo voice of Winter.

Without a word the teen with glasses left the younger girl alone once more as he followed the voice of the Schnee specialist. The girl on the piano didn't resumed her singing and playing because she was rather curious about this boy. It wasn't every day they will get visitors, they rarely had anyone coming. Asides from General Ironwood who is a close acquaintance of her father. She got up from the seat of the piano and decided to follow the person who seemed to be around her age or maybe a year older.

Its not like she was under surveillance by her father the entire day, though it feels that way sometimes. Another thing that got her curious was her older sister's involvement with the blue haired teen. Why would she arrived to their home looking as she was escorting him? One way or the other Weiss Schnee was going to find out, taking the same path both had taken.

Hubert was finally letting his curiosity get the better of him not having a clue where Winter was taking him throughout the Schnee mansion. Until reaching a lower floor that looked like a basement except it was a hallway that lead to a pair of double doors. The white haired woman was tipping some numbers on an electronic key pad next to the doors. The doors slid opened once the combination password was set.

The blue haired teen took a glance at the place resembling a big gym of the sorts. The lights suddenly activated illuminating the area to give it a better view. Now it looked like some kind of training ground, it was probably the same size or maybe bigger than the Atlas opera theater. Again Hubert didn't know why he was suddenly having a bad feeling about all of this.

"Pardon me if I might sound rude but are you finally going to tell me the reason for bringing me here?"

"Impressive isn't it?" Winter ignored his question gazing at the place" this is a training ground design for special combat lessons. I trained here as well as my sister."

Hubert tensed seeing the cold expression in her eyes his bad feeling has increased. Whatever she was planning it was nothing good. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the Schnee specialist drawing her weapon a dueling saber.

The sword has a single edged, slightly curved blade. The sword's hilt sports a wide, crescent shaped guard that envelops her entire hand and fingers from any angle. From her stance he could clearly tell it was an attack stance and judging from her kind of character she wasn't kidding. No this was no joke and once more the blue haired teen felt intimidated by her appearance.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"It should be quite obvious from the looks of it. Draw your weapon Oswell, its time we settle this matter for good."

"Something tells me this isn't a training session."

"No training" her tone was so cold" this is a fight to the bitter end!"

"Your intentions for bringing me here are so you can kill me?" the teen with glasses unsheathed the two parts that form his dual blade uniting together to form the weapon" I have a question though, won't General Ironwood be upset of your course of action? After all he offered me a chance to prove myself that I'm not a threat. If you made this choice you will be going against his orders."

"The General doesn't have to know, but maybe he does know. After all he handed me your life in my hands."

"What are you talking about?"

" _ **Do with him what you see fit. You have always been a good judge of character you will know if he's a threat or trustworthy ally."**_

"Those were his words. Basically I'm the one who gets to decide your fate Oswell and I have made my verdict on you" her eyes were cold again" you can't be trusted an unknown is nothing but a threat in my eyes. Therefore I shall be the one to pass judgment on you in the General's name."

"It seems I don't have a choice" Hubert readied his dual blade" I doubt any further talk will convince you to rethink your decision."

"The time for talking has ended, its time we fight. Come at me Oswell with everything you have!"

"So be it I won't hold back!"

 **(Music: Perplexed Sword from the Tales of Graces soundtrack)**

Hubert was shocked seeing the white haired woman charged at him at such speed. He blocked her attacks and countered but her blocking time was faster, it was perfect. Under a short amount of time since their fight has started he was able to tell that Winter was a very skilled opponent. Since both were more designed for close quarter combat he went to use his assault artes. The teen with glasses went with Crescent Moon but it was blocked by the specialist, sending a kick to his mid section.

Hubert was downed to the ground but got back up charging he went with a stronger assault arte whirlwind slash. This time it wasn't blocked by her saber but a shield in the shape of a snowflake, the symbol of the Schnee family. By now he was aware his assault artes weren't going to be enough so he quickly changed to his burst artes. Using the basic artes aqua bullet and scarlet salvo Winter blocked using the same snowflake shield.

" _That shield...I wonder if that's her semblance. If it is then I'm in a disadvantage indeed. Any attack I unleash on her she will block it the same way. I must come up with a different strategy, find an opening but so far she hasn't let her guard down."_

"Oswell you're not taking me seriously. Holding back will only lead to your downfall."

" _Winter Schnee...What a fearsome opponent. Its no wonder she's in the Secret Operative_ _s_ _Unit of the Altesian Army"_ his blue eyes fixated on the woman before him.

Once more Hubert charged going for a straight attack holding his dual blade as tight as he could. Winter wasn't impressed as cast another glyph to yet block another one of his failure attacks. But the blue haired teen has come up with a plan as he quickly got behind her shocking her. He started with Crescent Moon the attack made contact, not wasting time he used scarlet salvo, then followed with Tiger Blade, and finalized with absolute zero freezing the white haired woman.

Yet he didn't lowered his guard because he knew the match wasn't over in fact, he was sure it has just begun. And he was right as the ice was shattered to pieces revealing an unfazed specialist. Hubert couldn't believed she didn't looked hurt after getting hit from all those artes this was of course the work of aura. Another advantage she has over him, he adjusted his glasses gazing at the Schnee.

"Finally you've chosen not to hold back anymore, well done."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I have already explained my actions Oswell I shall not repeat myself."

" _Finally an opening!"_ he quickly changed his dual blade to dual pistols charging a burst arte" beast blaster!"

The animal wave attack went straight at Winter but she activated a bigger than normal glyph to blocked it. When she gazed at Hubert's direction he was gone. She gasped not realizing he was already next to her.

"You have let your guard down, a mistake that will cost you."

"Did I?" she turned to him with an arrogant grin.

"What?" he was shocked but not because she managed to blocked his incoming attack but what was below her that did.

Below the specialist stood a similar shield but this one was different. Instead of the snowflake symbol it was a clock with its hands moving fast.

"What is this?"

"Allow me to explain Oswell. This is a time glyph when someone's standing on it the person's speed increases dramatically as I'm about to show you."

In speed that the blue haired teen couldn't see he was cut so many times in a blink of an eye leaving him wounded. He felt on his knees panting as the time glyph disappeared. There was no mercy in Winter's pale blue eyes nor pity. Any opponent she has fought she will make sure not to hold back, ruthless and swift it was her style.

But one thing has definitely caught her attention the fact he was bleeding why? The teen got back up still like he could continued fighting which is good, she wasn't ready to finish it. Hubert cast vital flair healing the wounds he's been given good thing he has that useful arte or he would have been in big trouble. After he was healed the Schnee specialist no longer wondered why he was still wounded.

"Finally let your aura healed you" obviously Winter was unaware of the truth, that Hubert couldn't use aura because he doesn't have it.

"Shall we get started on the second round? I doubt you're done."

"Of course I intend to get serious and finish you off."

Hubert gasped seeing that Winter has somehow taken another saber from her main weapon but it was thinner and the guard was smaller. That meant the second saber was inside the first one the entire time he has read about weapons that were hybrid and that can transform into other weapons. Many huntsmen and huntresses used such and it seemed the Schnee specialist isn't any different. Then again his rune dual blade was one of those weapons.

It was a shame he didn't remembered where he bought it or if he was the one who built it. The second round has officially begun and this time he was going to wait for her to make the first move. The white haired woman has summoned a glyph making the teen with glasses to prepared himself for whatever he next plan of attack will be.

Then the Schnee did something that shocked Hubert asides revealing her second saber. From the glyph came a swarm of flying creatures made of ice. The blue haired teen was able to recognized them as a mini version of the Nevermore Grimm. This was great it couldn't get any worse for him so her semblance allows her to summon ice creatures too.

It was annoying he had to deal with another one of her time glyphs and now this. He needed to focus on the summon creatures expecting she wanted to finish him using her summoning ability. Switching her dual blade to dual pistols Hubert fired flare shot and scarlet salvo, then followed with beast blaster to destroyed a large number of them. Soon they were all gone as his blue eyes were now on the white haired woman.

"Not bad Oswell it seems I have underestimated you. You're really skilled but can you handle this!"

Winter summoned another glyph and this time an army of ice Beowulves and Ursai emerged. Now things have gotten complicated for the blue haired teen. He jumped using his burst arte rolling thunderbolt and then followed with gravity blast. But there were still too many, in addition the Schnee specialist was summoning more of the ice Grimm. There was one thing he could do to get rid of all of them in one go but he needed to get closer to this opponent.

Using his speed and agility dodging the ice Grimm he charged at the Schnee. Their weapons clashed and Hubert was having more difficulty fending off the white haired woman because she was using two sabers. The eleth from his body has reached its limit creating the eleth burst he was ready to finish this fight for good.

He slammed his dual blade on the ground the force was strong it seemed all of the ice Grimm into the air including Winter. Changing to dual pistol mode and fire a powerful barrage of fire hitting every single target using his level one mystique arte blast caliber.

"Broadside Waltz!"

After the strong barrage all of the ice Grimm were destroyed as the Schnee specialist used a glyph to land safely on the ground. It amazed Hubert the white haired woman was still on her feet and she didn't looked exhausted in the least. However with all of the hits she has taken she must have used a lot of her aura to protect herself. That was the one weakness of aura the more you used it to shield yourself the more its depleted.

Once she was drain of her aura he will have the chance to use all of his strength and finish the fight. However, the blue haired teen was panting it seemed he was reaching his limit after fighting such a strong opponent. He didn't got chance to catch his breath as Winter lunged at him with both sabers, he managed to blocked but got hit on his shoulder he lost his balance.

"Looks like you have reached your limit Oswell. Though I admit you're a tougher opponent than I anticipated that last attack did a number on me."

" _She's not kidding I'm really tired it was hard to tell earlier. Its getting hard to get on my feet…."_ he watched her walking to him, sabers in hand eventually he dropped his dual blade from the lost of energy the fight has really taken a toll on him.

"This is the end Oswell...Any last words?"

"Perhaps I do" he chuckled not ashamed to have been beaten Winter was truly strong" its a shame I won't be able to give my services to this kingdom in doing so, perhaps I might be able to remember my memories."

"…..."

"I'm ready specialist Schnee get it over with…."

It was a surprise for him when the woman sheathed her second saber back into her main one. It was an even bigger surprise when she sheathed her weapon as this was her idea of a sick joke.

"That will be enough. I believe you have proven yourself to be worthy of my trust, I suppose it will be acceptable to give you a chance."

"Now wait just a darn minute!" Hubert was shocked" what are you talking about? I thought you were planning on eliminating me."

"Not quite, I only wanted to test your skills. Like General Ironwood said I am a good judge of character as soon as I first saw you I could tell you're an honest person and you mean no harm."

"I see…." he sweat dropped if she told him that sooner it would have prevented him from fighting for his life" then you lied…."

"A bluff nothing more" suddenly she got serious glaring at him" but make no mistake Hubert Oswell if you do pose to be a threat after all, the next time it won't be a bluff. Are we clear?"

"As clear as the sky" he got up picking up his weapon.

"Well then now that we have that out of the way its time to talk about your future in the kingdom of Atlas. You'll be joining the Special Operatives Unit under my command, to put it simple you will be my pupil."

"I don't seem to have a choice in the matter. General Ironwood has put his trust in you so I will obey and follow your orders specialist Schnee."

"Good now let us be off we have a lot of work ahead. There's so much I must teach you."

Huber nodded following his commander out of the training ground. They never realized they were being watched. On the back entrance of the place stood a wide eyed shocked Weiss who has witnessed everything. She saw the intense fight from start to finish at first she thought her sister has gone crazy attempting to kill someone in cold blood. She was so close to interfere in the fight and set her straight but thank goodness she decided to wait until the match ended relief that taking the life of that boy were never her intentions.

The Schnee heiress finally left not wanting to raise any suspicions from her sister. One thing for sure, that boy Oswell was in a whole lot of trouble not wanting to think what Winter will put him through. Probably something worst than the fight itself. There was also something else she noticed regarding the blue haired boy when she first laid eyes on him when she was practicing her singing.

" _He sure is cute…."_

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Finally done and a longer chapter than the previous one though those weren't my intentions. I do want to write chapters from 6k to 9k words max that way I can update a lot faster.**

 **-Hubert sure is screwed though I intended to make him Winter's pupil becoming a specialist like her since before I started writing this story.**

 **-True Hubert wasn't going to have it easy because Atlas is a kingdom where security is tight so no surprise if Ironwood was able to see right through him that he was willing to do something as making two impossible tests just to lure him out. Now the poor fool is in the clutches of Winter I do feel sorry for him.**

 **-I do hope you folks enjoyed the Hubert vs. Winter fight.**

 **-One thing I want to clear out just in case you folks gave me the question. Lloyd, Yuri, Hubert and Jude don't have aura and they can't unlock it because they're already strong enough the way they are. I don't want to make them OP. Also a small hint they will get stronger as the story progresses.**

 **-Next up we're finally going to see what Jude has been up to since he was sent to Vale.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Finding his talent


	5. Finding his talent

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and the Tales of series they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Namco Bandai.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 5 Finding his talent

(Time skip: weeks later after the heroes were sent to Remnant)

(Location: Capital City of Vale Kingdom of Vale Sanus Continent Remnant)

The kingdom of Vale was probably one of the most peaceful of the four kingdoms. Surrounded by a large variety of mountains on the east and the harbor at the west coast. Because of the mountain terrain it was hard for Grimm to cross over. The harbor was an easy entrance for ships to entered, mainly those coming from Vacuo. West of Vale was Patch a large island with few population.

Ever since the end of the Great War eighty years ago the capital city with the same name of the kingdom has held a long running era of peace. The city enjoyed its luxuries, tall buildings, nice technology, different kinds of businesses, nice people. The city of Vale was your home away from home where anyone can live and fit in with no problem. Though crime does happened frequently and security wasn't as tight compared to the one from Atlas, one can feel secured.

The security in Vale was divided in two parts, the Vale Police Force or known as the VPF and the Vale military. The military however, was limited in numbers nothing compared to the Atlesian military who were ten times larger. The point is Vale was the perfect city for anyone to move in and make a good living especially if you were a huntsman in training. The most important feature of Vale, that is home to the most prestigious huntsmen and huntress school in the four kingdoms.

That will be Beacon Academy where only the best of the best will attend and in four years you will graduate becoming a full fledged huntsman. The center of power of the kingdom rightly belongs to the Vale council, they were the ones who made the laws and where the political power lies. But getting back to the citizens there was quite the variety of humans and faunus living in the capital. Each were doing their best to make a living and among those people there was one individual, who took it to heart.

Jude Mathis was quite surprised when he woke up in a garbage bin in an alley not having a clue how he got there. The teen was even more surprised when he realized he didn't remembered anything about his past. No clue of his family or if he had any friends, not even a clue of his home. So it was hard to tell if this city he has awaken was to be consider his home. Clueless to where he was he decided to ask people around.

The young brawler and medic realized he was in the city of Vale which he didn't know the place, he has never heard of it. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks falling on him. If he didn't remember his past, he didn't remember his home, he didn't remember what was his occupation. Was he a high school student? Did he even had a job? So many question were filling his head.

Not wanting to lose it Jude tried to think with a clear head and do the only thing he could do. Search for answer, maybe if he kept asking people around he might know more about this city. If he was lucky he might start to remember. So the teen went through different locations where there plenty of people around. Some of them surprised him a lot seeing that they had animal traits, like animal ears or even a tail.

Some of the people even asked him if he was a huntsman in training, others a combat school trainee. He obviously had to say no because he had no idea what they were talking about. Apparently this job of a huntsman was a big deal in the city. Some mentioned Grimm, others dust in other words, Jude was still clueless he didn't know any of these terms. Jude was pretty much screwed not remembering anything about and not remembering anything about where he was.

One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to remember a thing asking people. So he gave up and decided to do the next obvious thing, look for a job. The young brawler and healer was aware he needed one if he wanted to eat and afford a place to live. If he didn't remember his home, might as well find a new one. Jude started searching the closest places to ask for a job, the first stores he was able to spot.

Restaurants, fast food places, pet stores, tech store among many others and he was turned down. Main reason for getting the job because he was too young. Since he was sixteen he couldn't get a full time job, he's supposed to be at least eighteen and that sucked. He needed money which he had no idea it was this stuff they're calling" lien". All of this felt like a nightmare for the poor teen.

Jude sighed he didn't know how long he has been job hunting but he was starting to get tired. But it seemed lady luck was smiling down at him as he finally found a job working as an assistant to an elderly man who owns a dust shop named" From Dust Till Dawn". They sell powder dust and crystal, even if back then he didn't know what dust was. The elder owned named Seymour also ran a food stand on the weekends so the teen didn't minded giving him a hand and eventually getting a second job.

Thanks to both jobs Jude was able to rent a small apartment in a nearby district where Seymour's dust shop was located. Even with two jobs Jude felt like it wasn't enough, so he went hunting for a third job. Though it was harder than the last time he never give up. Thank goodness Vale was a big city with plenty of successful businesses so his chances for finding another job were high.

They say third time's the charm or third job's the charm. He never expected to find another job in the less expected place. On the other side of the city where it wasn't" that safe" he got the job of a bouncer at a night club called" The Klub" because of his fighting skills. Though he wasn't a fan of such places, but the music was nice with a beat to dance to. Too bad he wasn't a dancer he was able to get into good terms with the owner of the place a man named" Junior" many of his men weren't that smart or as Junior calls them a bunch of idiots that waste his time.

Also he had two enforcers two girls named Melanie and Militiades Malachites who were twins. Jude didn't judged them from their appearance he has seen them fighting and they make one hell of tag team doubting he could take them on. He tried to befriend the twins but they ignored him looks like he wasn't that good when it comes to talking to girls, or maybe he wasn't just their type.

Once Jude was successful in getting a third job he had more money than usual. Junior was paying him well for his services best of all, the club owner didn't care about his age as long as he was good at kicking the butt of unwanted guest it was fine with him. With the extra pay he was able to buy a scroll as well as other things. One of those things were history books wanting to know more about this world and maybe, if he can remember something.

Too bad his memories didn't come back but he eventually got well known of the world of Remnant and its history. The young brawler and healer read about huntsmen and huntresses and it really interest him. But he needed to attend a combat school, then he will have to a battle school for huntsmen in training. The starting age for a battle school was seventeen he only needed one year but he didn't had time to think about it. Because he was just too busy with his three jobs so he might not become a huntsman after all.

* * *

Currently Jude was working at the dust shop attending customers. Most of them were teenagers huntsman in training that attend Beacon or the combat schools. The dust was necessary to power up their weapons. Sometimes the customers were young adults interested in buying crystals. It was no surprise the shop would always be busy knowing how valuable dust.

The young brawler and healer read all about the important of the substance it was vital for the survival of mankind. Anything was power up by dust, that is why the sales of the substance will go up everyday. Jude was wearing a short sleeve collar pale yellow shirt with long brown pants with black shoes. He like to wear nice clothes so he can be presentable to the customers. The teen just finished selling a pack of dust crystals to a young woman before she smiled leaving the shop.

"Seymour?" he called to the elderly owner while checking the counter where the dust crystals were placed" we're gonna need more lightning crystals, we're running short of them."

"Not to worry Jude I already called for more supplies. The delivery truck should be arriving within the week."

"Always one step ahead. But I did checked in the back room if we have more of those types of dust crystals."

"I checked before you and I knew we needed more of them. Still I'm always happy to have the extra help."

" _Always thinking ahead"_ he smiled it made him wondering how does a man at his age can keep doing this work and then having another one during the weekend evenings.

"Don't forget tomorrow you're helping me with my food stand."

"You don't have to remind me I will always be there whenever you need help."

"Just make sure you don't get in trouble" the old man was sweeping the floor" especially when you're working at that place."

"Seymour The Klub may not be the best place to work but I haven't had any problem since I started working there" the teen knew he was talking about the night club on the other side of town.

"That place is located in the shadiest part of the city where crimes are done on a daily basis. Many street gangs and other bad things are lingering there and that place, is the gathering spot for bad people. The owner that...Hei Xiong is nothing but bad news. A good kid like you, shouldn't be hanging out with someone like him."

Jude smiled happy to worked for someone like Seymour. Not just he was hard working but kind too. He wasn't going to doubt what he has told him regarding the area of the city where the Klub was located or the night club itself, or even his boss Junior. The teen knew all about the other side of Vale which as the old man said was the shadiest part of the city. The Klub was considered a suspicious place, not the best place to take your friends and hang out with.

Maybe it was good to have a drink and dance but he would never add it to his places to visit with friends list. Jude wasn't going to doubt Junior or his real name as Seymour said was Hei Xiong, everyone calls him Junior. The only reason he was working there because the pay was good, it was twice as much as he was earning with the old man in his dust shop and his food stand.

"Thanks for worrying Seymour but I can take care of myself. If anything goes wrong at the Klub I won't hesitate to leave the job I have there" he knew it all to well his life was more important than the lien he was earning in that job.

The elderly man gave a nod he was probably worrying for nothing. Jude was still young and had his entire life ahead of him. It will be a real shame that he gets into some kind of trouble because he's been working in a bad place like the Klub. The teen wasn't his employee but a friend then again, he didn't know what he was capable of. Jude did told him he can take care of himself so maybe he can fight.

The old man kept his sweeping before the bells hanging from above the door sounded showing more customers entering the dust shop. Seymour smiled seeing more people buying powder dust and crystals while there were others buying comics, he didn't a problem with that. Looks like it was going to be another busy day at From Dust Till Dawn.

* * *

(Time skip)

After Jude was done with his shift for the day he walked to the park wanting to kill some time before his shift at the Klub getting seated in one of the white steel benches. It was still the afternoon and his shift was at seven in the evening so he had plenty of time. Sometimes whenever he was off or when he wants to pass the time he will go to Vale park and enjoy the nice view and the nice weather. The park was always filled with people, everyone from all ages were present. Humans as well as faunus it was good to come at this time of the day.

When he got tired of watching the park view he will turn to his scroll and start surfing the web. Jude like watching videos when it comes to medicine, sometimes he will watch news broadcast. If it wasn't either of the two he will play a game. At least the ones he had installed on his device. The teen clicked on Vale New Network site seeing an incoming broadcast.

It was showing a woman in late twenties or probably in her mid twenties with light lavender hair and cobalt eyes wearing a red business suit with a skirt below her knees. Next to her stood a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes with light complexion and sharp facial features. He was wearing shaded glass spectacles and a small purple cross pin on the cowl around his neck.

His outfit consist of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He was also wearing black trousers shoes and long, dark green pants. The man was holding a cane and his expression seemed care free. Jude had a feeling he has this man before from news paper articles as well on the internet.

*This is Lisa Lavender for the Vale News Network. I'm here with the headmaster of Beacon Academy Professor Ozpin. Professor Ozpin can you explain to us why your school is consider the most prestigious in the four kingdoms?*

*The answer is quite simple Miss Lavender. My school welcomes anyone. I'm a man who is always looking for potential and everyone who is aspire to become a huntsman or huntress has that potential, no matter your social class, species or lack of experience. Everyone is welcome.*

*But Professor lack of experience? I quite don't understand. Students are suppose to be experienced from combat school, they must have a high score on their entrance exam and they must show high quality transcripts in order to attend a school like yours. Are you saying you might even welcome a complete inexperience student into your school.*

*Not quite of course they must have graduated from combat school to attend my school. However, there will always be exceptions when is weaker than the rest but has other sharp abilities like having a faster reaction time than others, or having better leadership skills. I'm a man who wants to sharpen those special traits as I stated previously everyone has potential. As they say" one must never judge a book by its cover" everyone can become a great huntsman and huntress if they put their mind to it. Those young minds are the ones I'm interested the most.*

*What about the next semester? What would you be expecting?*

*Every semester is always something new and you may never know what kind of students will be entering my school. I'm look forward to the fresh first years. And who knows maybe many that are watching this broadcast right now will be future students of mine. Therefore I extend an invitation to those that want to attend my school. The doors to Beacon are always open.*

*There you have it. We might have even better students for the next semester as expected from the most prestigious huntsman school in the four kingdoms. Back to you Cyril.*

" _Beacon Academy...Sounds like its the real deal"_ Jude smiled as the news broadcast ended showing a commercial.

*Hello my name is Dr. Gerald Crasus head of the medical department of Vale General Hospital. I'm to inform that we're looking for new people to join our medical family. Qualifications are as follow, must have diploma in medicine active doctor license no experience necessary we will give you the training and experience. We are also looking for assistance if you have experience as a nurse in aura manipulation. You can call our scroll number listed below for applying or you can apply online at join us together we can save more lives.*

Jude stood wide eyed after watching the commercial. This was his chance what he has been looking for this entire time. Since he woke up in this city this was the one thing he wanted to do. He knows his knowledge when it comes to medicine and medical treatment. Heck he could even be a doctor with everything that he knows, the youngest doctor in the four kingdoms.

He honestly didn't care about fame but only to help people and save lives, he wondered if he had a shot at the nurse assistant position. But then again he was quite busy already with having three jobs and one of them was giving him a good enough pay. Now the right thing to do would be to quit the jobs but he didn't wanted to quit on Seymour not wanting to disappoint the elderly man. The young brawler and healer gave a sigh looks like working at the hospital will have to wait.

"Excuse me?"

Jude turned his attention away from his scroll to look at the person that just called him. It was a girl looking around his age or maybe a bit older with lilac eyes long blond messy hair with a few locks sticking out and a cowlick on top of her head. Wearing a tan vest with gold pipping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. Black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the backs.

Over the shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical black skirt. An orange scarf around her neck, brown knee-high platform boots that looked like they were made of leather with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg has a gray bandana-like object wrapped around the of her boot. She was wearing black fingerless gloves with two yellow mechanized bracelets they definitely didn't looked normal because bracelets are usually made of plastic, leather or metal.

Jude stood in awe at the girl before him. This girl was beautiful no scratch that, she was drop dead gorgeous. Since he woke up in Vale he has NEVER met such a good looking girl. Maybe it was her lovely mop of blond hair or her dazzling lilac eyes, maybe it was her figure. Yeah the young teen took a notice at her body and she truly had a killer figure. Or maybe it was all of the above but that aside, Jude shook those thoughts aside believing the main reason she was so attractive was her smile.

It was sweet and sociable like she wasn't afraid to show it in the least. The blond's smile turned into a grin seeing his expression it was just as she expected. His whole face was red proving once more she hasn't lost her touch in turning confident boys into embarrassing stuttering machines. Pulling aside some of the blond locks out of her face giving another sweet smile at the boy before her.

"Mind if I seat here?" she pointed to next to him, the bench had space for two people.

"I... go ahead" Jude stuttered unable to think.

"Thanks" she smiled again getting seated before she extended her hand" I'm Yang by the way, Yang Xiao Long my full name but just call me Yang."

"J..J..Jude Mathis, Jude is just fine…." he needed to calm down try breathing normally, it was just a girl after all no need to over react.

"Jude...Okay nice meeting you" she shook his hand _" poor guy looks like he's losing air he can barely breath."_

"Look I'm sorry for acting like this" the young brawler gave a breath" it's just that…."

"Say no more, you're mesmerized by my beauty its okay and understandable. You're not the only one who has reacted like you, you are part of a long list of boys" she replied with pride.

"Okay…." Jude kept on blushing" so...How can I help you Yang?"

Yang kept her grin hidden analyzing the boy before her. Now anyone would think she was just another pretty dumb blond but, they were wrong. She was very observant especially when it comes to boys. Every time she attracts one with her looks and charm she will keep her eyes on him.

Every single one she would talk to would have taken notice of her chest, she knew they were big since she was a double D and proud of it. The blond has quite the cleavage any boy would go gaga for it, except Jude. The teen was only keeping eye contact with her since she started conversation with him. It was so strange that this boy was only looking at her eyes, guess there will always be a first time for everything.

"I hope you can help me" she gave another smile pointing behind her" see those girls in that convertible?"

Jude turned to the direction she was pointing. In a parking stood a nice looking blue convertible with three girls on board. One had short boy cut pink hair with pink eyes. The second one had shoulder length green hair with light green eyes and the third girl had caramel colored long hair on a double pony tail with chocolate eyes. It was hard to tell from the distance what kind of clothes they were wearing so the teen didn't paid much attention to it.

"Yeah I see them, why you ask?"

"Maybe you can do me a favor. Those three are my friends from school and they kinda gave me a challenge and I'm not one to back out from those. The challenge is for me to ask for your scroll number. Its because they think you're cute and so do I" she smiled sweetly.

" _She thinks I'm cute?"_ Jude felt like blushing again" I...Really?"

"Oh yeah who would have thought we'll be so lucky to cruise through the city and find a nice cute boy sitting on a bench watching news on his scroll? Since its the beginning of the weekend my friends and I will be around Vale."

"Are you and your friends from Beacon?" it was Jude's only guess.

"Nope we're from Signal, seniors that is we'll be graduating soon but hopefully we'll get to attend Beacon in the next semester" Yang smiled proudly.

"Signal? That's the combat school on that island northwest of here…."

"That's right Patch, its my home. What about you Jude? Do you go to a combat school too?"

"Not me I'm too busy to be going" he scratched the back of his head" with three jobs I can easily lose track of time."

"Whoa back up" the blond stood shocked" three jobs? But you look a bit young to be having so many jobs."

"I'm sixteen but nothing I can handle, I'm doing well so far."

" _He's one year younger than me and he already has so much on his plate? I guess I was wrong about him after all, he's more than just a pretty face"_ a smile spread over Yang's lips she couldn't be happier that she was wrong on her perspective of him.

"Anyway" Jude tried hard not to blush again checking his scroll" you asked for my number, I won't mind to give it to you."

"Right! That's why I came here" she grinned looking at the number on his device, she pulled out her scroll and started tipping it adding the number to her contacts" okay got it, Jude thanks a lot. Also I think its right that you get my scroll number."

The young brawler smiled doing the same thing putting the number on his device before writing the name of the contact, adding it to his list" thanks Yang."

"You're from around here right?" she kept eye contact with him.

"Yeah I'm from Vale" he smiled _" I think so, I'm still unsure with not remembering anything its hard to say if this city is really my home…."  
_

"That's cool glad to know" the blond heard the car horn that belongs to the convertible of her friends.

"Come on Yang hurry up! We're suppose to go to the mall next!"

"Coming!" she shouted to them before turning back to the teen" guess that's my cue to leave. It was nice meeting you Jude and don't call me, I call you" she winked at him before she left running back to her friends.

"Bye…." Jude smiled watching the over joyed blond meeting her friends looking so excited she got his scroll number. Hard to imagine he has her scroll number.

" _I guess my luck must be getting better"_ he truly felt lucky it wasn't every day a gorgeous blond would say he's cute and would ask for his scroll number and even give her scroll number.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: The Klub)

As the sun went down welcoming the dark of the night Jude arrived on time to start his shift at the dance club. The neon sing was well lit as the inside and the music was loud as usual. The people have gathered dancing while other drink and others would talk along with men trying to hit on the woman to see if they can get lucky. It looked like another night in the dance club while the young brawler and healer was doing his job.

He was dressed the same way as Junior's men, a black suit with a red tie. Except Jude was wearing his gauntlets Titan Fist of course he has to wear his weapon just in case things get out of hand and he wasn't wearing the yellow glasses he thought they looked silly. As a bouncer it was his job to kick out the people who can pose a threat to anyone or if things turn violent it was up to him to send the person packing.

Jude will always be in the usual spot for the bouncer near the entrance. It was part of his job to check for two things, weapons and identification. The identification was proof they were the right age, only people of eighteen or older can enter. Weapons, obviously because they are forbidden. Any kind of fire weapon was not allowed in the Klub though that rule only applied for the guests.

Jude knew Junior and all of his men were pretty much armed to their teeth. His job was mainly security and he will try hard not resolve to fighting but so far he has ended beating up more people than he could count. It showed clearly this place wasn't safe like the place where the dance club was located. Seymour was right he knew it but as long as things don't escalate to a certain level.

"Excuse me sir?" he stopped a large bald headed man" identification please?"

"Don't need it can't you see I'm an adult, just let me in already."

"I can't do that unless you show me proper identification and you also let me check you for any weapons."

"Damn it I only want to go in, what's with the stinky security!?"

"Sir did you read the rules on the front? No weapons allowed and identification is mandatory if you want access inside."

"Listen you little shit" he took a pocket knife" either you let me in or I will gut you like a fish, I'm not a patient man."

"You don't want to do that. If you want to force your way in I will have to stop you" the teen went into his fighting stance.

" _Oh boy here we go"_ Junior was watching from the bar and he knew how that was going to end.

"You?" he started laughing" a little kid like you is going to stop big ol' me, I would like to see you try."

" _The kid warned him can't say I blame him for not trying to resolve things the easy way"_ the bartender and owner shook his head.

With one punch from Jude was enough to sent the large man out of the club. Some of the people that were watching were shocked that someone small like him was able to performed an attack with such force. The teen sighed you would think after so many times of kicking people out they would learn their lesson and follow the rules. Another person arrived and the young bouncer was really hoping he would be the one to obey the rules and have his identification and not a weapon on him.

Taking a closer look the man seemed to be in his early forties with short blond hair, with a mustache and hazel eyes wearing a long red trench coat with a red hat, a white scarf around his neck with a gray business suit and black shoes and white gloves. The man looked like he was very wealthy, the wardrobe says it all. Somehow Jude had a bad feeling about this man, for starters he didn't like the grin on his face.

"Such mannerism" the man shook his head" the way he threatened you its truly shameful, I am pleased you put him in his place. But it pleases me you didn't got hurt."

"Um...Thanks do you have identification?"

"Where are my manners? The name is Elliot Van Elsing and my identification won't be needed because your boss is an acquaintance of mine."

Jude turned to the bar area where he saw Junior nodding to him confirming it was true. He was signaling the man to come to him. Those were his orders so the obvious thing to do for the teen would be to let him pass.

"However, I would appreciate if you do check that I don't possess a weapon in me."

The teen nodded checking the pockets of his trench coat and the pockets of his suit they were all empty" okay you can pass."

"Thank you I didn't quite catch your name young bouncer."

"Jude Mathis."

"Jude a pleasure to meet you, have a pleasant evening" Elliot gave a cordial bow before leaving, heading to the bar shaking the hand of the club owner.

The teen took a longer glance before he went back to his job. Though he was curious to know more about this man Elliot he couldn't shake the feeling that he has seen him before from somewhere but couldn't put his finger exactly where. Jude checked a couple of people that were clean and had identifications with them and after he was done there weren't any more people coming, so he took his chance to gazed back at the man and Junior.

He saw his boss letting one of his men to take over for him at the bar while he left with Elliot to the stairs heading to the second floor. That was where the VIP suite stood. Only people of high class would want to go there. It made sense someone like Elliot would be wealthy enough to attend the floor but why would Junior accompanied him? Whatever they were going to talk about must be very important.

* * *

(Time skip)

It was around midnight when Jude arrived to his apartment. The Klub always closes at midnight it was a real shame he couldn't take another glimpse at Elliot. By the time he was done with his shift the man was already gone. By now he was for certain that he has seen him before, not in person but from somewhere else. A smiled spread his lips happy to be back at his place. The apartment wasn't that big or small but it was enough for him especially with the salary he was earning from the three jobs.

He removed his clothes and took a warm shower before he changed into his pajamas, a plain white sleeveless shirt with blue shorts. Before calling it a night he needed to know for sure about Elliot so he started surfing the net on his scroll. The young brawler and healer started to remember where he has seen the man in the red trench coat. It was definitely on a news article so he went to a newspaper site searching under the name of the man. Finally Jude's eyes widened when he saw the one article he was searching for.

" _I knew it!"_ it was the same article he read with his picture _" I knew I've seen him before."_

"Elliot Van Elsing alias" The Lord of War"" he read out loud" he's a notorious arms dealer known for selling top secret high quality armaments to different criminal organizations. There are also reports that he's the one selling weapons to radical groups like Black Fist and the White Fang. He's on the most wanted list in the kingdoms of Atlas and Mistral. It's no wonder why he will be in Vale he's a lot safer here than in those two kingdoms." the teen stood in deep thought.

" _Okay now I know he's bad news but what was he doing at the Klub? What did he talked about with Junior?"_

Elliot did mentioned Junior was his acquaintance then that means they're friends, or maybe partners. The chances were very high his boss and the night club owner are involved in something, were they together in the arms dealing business? Or maybe Junior was buying weapons from him. That sounded like the most obvious reason and if that's true, then his boss was doing something illegal. Buying anything that was stolen was illegal in the four kingdoms there are no exceptions.

Especially if they were high tech weapons that cause a lot of damage like the weaponry from the Altesian military. Jude stood in deep thought for a while at first he thought Junior seemed like a decent person but he would never thought he would be involved with a dangerous individual that is the Lord of War. He walked over to his bed getting more tired by the minute, he knew he had to rest to prepare for tomorrow.

" _There's only one way to get the information and it won't be pleasant."_

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Jude gave a soft sigh as he was standing in front of the door of the house that belongs to Junior. It wasn't that big but it was beautiful enough for anyone to know that is the result of someone who has a large amount of money. Since he was the owner of a night club it should be expected he will earn enough lien to afford quite a nice house. The young brawler and healer spotted the his car parked in the open garage so he was obviously home.

He hoped this was the right thing to do confronting the man about what he talked about with Elliot. The teen was hoping that it was just a talk between friends and nothing about the man's arms dealing business. As long as it wasn't anything that Junior was involved in his work he'll be fine with it. Jude finally took the courage to knock at the door and he felt silly afterward because the door bell stood next to the door. So he pressed the door bell only once.

It didn't took long for the door to be opened revealing a half sleepy Junior wearing sleeping clothes a pair of blue and white stripes pajamas. He wasn't happy that someone has awaken his good nap when he realized who was responsible for it.

The Klub owner was able to recognize the young bouncer of his club. Now he didn't know if he should be pissed or happy that he would took his to visit him. Remembering what the teen was capable of he didn't wanted to take his chances. But that didn't meant he was happy that he awoke him.

"Kid do you realize what time is it?"

"Its ten fifteen in the morning Junior" Jude sweat dropped.

"Exactly and if you didn't know I'm still sleeping at that hour! Do you have some kind of death wish waking me up!? What the hell do you want!?"

"Are you going to invite me in?" the teen ignored his upset tone.

"Fine whatever, I doubt I'll be able to get some shut eye now" the Klub owner let him inside of the house as he closed the door.

"You have a beautiful place" Jude smiled at the interior of the house very sophisticated, the house was probably ten times bigger than his apartment.

"Complimenting my house won't earn you positive points from me kid. I'm still pissed at you for waking me up" mumbled the man" usually I would ask if you would like something to drink, but since I'm in a bad mood because of you I won't bother asking."

"Okay Junior I get it you hate me for waking you" the teen rolled his brown eyes.

"I'll ask again kid, what the hell do you want?" this time he didn't shouted the question.

"I…." Jude took a breath he couldn't hesitate sine he was here already not to mention, Junior would even more pissed if he says he came here for no good reason, that would be very bad" I need some answers and you're the only one who can give them to me."

"Answers?" the man raised an eyebrow" about what?"

"It's about last night at the Klub" Jude was now staring at him seriously, it was now or never" when you meet up with Elliot Van Elsing…."

"Why do you want to know? In fact what's it to you? He's just a friend. You shouldn't be butting in, in other people's business" he didn't sounded happy.

"Please Junior I need to know the truth, why you meet up with him?"

"And I ask again what's it to you? I can't believe you came to my house for something as stupid as this, you woke me up because of something that you should be minding your own damn business! You're lucky I have a soft spot for you kid, now get the hell out of here before I lose it."

"You're not going to tell me then?" he felt bad he knew this is exactly how it was going to go down _" I should it known I will have to use force…."_

Jude sighed he was wearing his gauntlets Titan Fist but they were covered because of the long jacket from his regular attire. It consisted of a black leather jacket with a blue shirt, jeans and white sneakers. He would have prefer to do things the easy way but that rarely happens in the end, they always choose the hard way. The young brawler and healer got into his fighting stance ready to take down the owner of night club and his boss if it comes down to it.

"What the hell are you doing?" he blinked not believing what he was seeing.

"If you're not going to tell me, then I will have to make you tell me by beating you up."

"You?" Junior started laughing" you beat me up? Come on kid I know you're good but you're not THAT good to take me dow-"

"Demon fist!"

The ground shock wave hit the man sending him to the ground so quickly. Junior couldn't believed what just happened. Even if his aura already healed the damage done to his body that attack hurt like hell. He turned to Jude who was so serious and without seeing it coming the teen was now hitting his face with an endless barrage of punches.

Each hit hurt more than the other again his aura was healing the damage but if this keeps up his aura will be depleted and that's when the hits will start hurting for real. He tried getting him off but it was impossible. How the hell was he so heavy? He was taller than him and weight more than him and he couldn't do a thing to remove him from him. Junior was at a loss of words before his bouncer stopped the punishment.

"You son of a ugh-" he got punched again.

"Tell me right now Junior. I can keep this up for a while and even if I don't like this any more than you I will continue for as long as I can until you tell me what I want to know."

"You little punk I'm not scare of yo ugh-" another punch to his face.

"What do you talked about with Elliot Van Elsing?"

"That's not of your god damn business agh-" he was punched again.

"Junior the fact that you're resisting in not telling me gives me the clue that you two didn't had a talk about catching up on old times as friends. Now tell me the truth what did you guys talked about?"

"Why the hell are you so interested in knowing?!"

"Because I know about Elliot or should I say, The Lord of War?"

" _Shit"_ Junior knew he has been caught if he knew the truth about the man, he chuckled" Lord of War I don't know what you're ugh-" he got punched yet again.

"Lying to me isn't going to work. Try to make this easy on you and I won't have to hit you again. You had a talk with him when you two left for the VIP suite of the Klub. Answer me are you working for him on his deals?"

"No!" he shouted" I'm not working for him I...Okay fine! I'll come clean just keep your fists away from my face."

"I won't do that, not risking you try to pull a fast one on me. Now talk."

"All right...I admit I bought weapons from him not that long ago, for me and my boys…."

"But that wasn't the reason you meet up with him, isn't it?"

"You're really a little smart ass looks like I underestimate you. That's right it was another matter of business. Being the owner and bartender of a night club located in the shittiest part of Vale you will always have the weirdest and most shady people you can imagine coming and going. You can't possibly know what I mean because you've only been working for me for like a week. But having those kinds of guests I've heard many rumors and gossip. All I do is serve drinks and listen and knowing information is grand. The more informed you are the better the results. When I got seated with Elliot he paid me an impressive amount of lien just to tell him the latest in gossip news. Imagine my surprise when I told him the Outcasts were willing to pay a large sum if they can get their hands on some cool weaponry."

"The Outcasts?" Jude stood in thought hearing the name before" they're that street gang that supposedly rules the west side of Vale."

"The very same. After that he told me he will set a meeting with the Outcasts to exchange the weapons and the money. There you have it, that's all I know."

In return Jude punched his face twice" are you sure that's all you know?"

"God damn you….Fine the meeting is tonight at eleven thirty at warehouse number twenty five at the docks. That's all I know for real."

"Why do they need the weapons?"

"The Outcasts?" Junior laughed thinking he was stupid" what else do you need weapons for kid? Street gangs like them know only one thing and that's causing nothing but trouble. No doubt when they get their hands on Elliot's weapons they're going to go to war with their enemies. Yeah the streets are going to get really messy when they go head to head with the Inquisitors. That's why Elliot got the nickname of Lord of War, whenever he sells his products, you can bet there will be a war on the horizon."

Jude growled in anger that was definitely true. From what he heard about the Inquisitors they were among the toughest and baddest gangs in Vale. Though they rule the south side, they've been having confrontations with the Outcast lately for control of the territory. Now he could imagine if they have high tech weaponry, the amount of gang members that will die and the innocent civilians that will get in the way of the crossfire.

So many lives wasted because some petty rivalry for control of territory. He hated fights without a purpose, people dying for no good reason. There is no chance in hell he was going to let that happen. He got up and was ready to leave, he still has plenty of time before the meeting takes place.

"Junior I'm sorry for everything."

"You better be punk. I won't regret saying this to you, but you're fired!"

"No I quit. I better get going I have to stop that meeting no matter what."

"What?" the Klub owner was laughing" you're going on your own and try to stop a meeting set by the Lord of War. You might as well have better luck calling the entire Vale Police Force kid, you're walking into a suicide fight."

Jude kept walking heading for the front door" I should call the police and tell them about you being the source of information to Elliot Van Elsing. I'm pretty sure you will get a long sentence for aiding a most wanted criminal" he never saw Junior turning pale at his comment" but I won't...Even if you literally aided Elliot by giving him information in exchange for money I'm glad you're not directly working for him. Just this once I won't say a word because I still see you as a friend" he opened the door and left the house.

" _You got to be kidding me...That kid is really a do gooder…."_

* * *

(Time skip)

Jude kept gazing at the clock from his scroll, it read eleven with twenty minutes in the evening. Only ten more minutes before the meeting with Elliot and the members of the Outcasts gang can officially begin. The teen has arrived at the Vale docks shortly during that time carefully he was searching for the right warehouse. At this time the whole place was deserted so there was nothing to worry about with the security.

Though the young brawler and healer wasn't feeling well since he found out about the meeting. That wasn't all, he wasn't happy that he had to lied to Seymour telling him he couldn't come to work at his food stand because apparently he was feeling under the weather. He hated lying especially when it came to the elderly man but if he didn't do something about it a lot of innocent people were going to get hurt or worse.

As he resumed finding the right number of the warehouse he remembered some of the information he read online about the street gang the Outcasts. Mostly it was composed of teenagers among the ages of fifteen to twenty one. So basically high tech weapons were about to be given to a bunch of kids he could imagine the damage that can be done. Rebellious kids with weapons equals complete chaos and worse if it was for the purpose to take on the Inquisitors.

Now for the other gang Jude had no idea about the Inquisitors because there was hardly any information about them online. Aside that they were considered the toughest and most dangerous of the Vale street gangs was enough to tell him that looking for a fight with them would be nothing but suicide. Casualties from both sides and others would be very high.

The teen smiled when he saw the giant number twenty five painted on the warehouse. He finally made it to the meeting point checking the time on his scroll it read eleven twenty eight, two minutes before the meeting starts. Since entering through the door would cause a lot of noise he decided with the windows. Carefully he jumped jumping back down in the same matter.

Jude was met by many piled up wooden crates as expected from a warehouse. His ears caught the sound of people talking, he was in the right place all right. Walking further inside he spotted teenagers many of them wearing hoodies looks like he found the members of the Outcasts. However there was no sign of Elliot it was still early maybe he was the kind of person who would be present on time.

Or maybe he spoke too soon as he spotted the man in the red trench coat and hat with the white scarf approaching the hooded gang members. Behind Elliot stood a group of men in suits obviously they must be working with the arms dealer. They all had many metal suitcases he didn't had to guess the weapons were inside.

One of the gang members was holding a regular looking suitcase and again the teen didn't had to make a guess the money to pay Elliot was in there. This was the usual meeting where the dealer gets pay and the clients get rewarded with their deadly toys. Jude checked the time it was exactly eleven thirty now, on time for the meeting to start.

"Evening gentlemen" Elliot gave a cordial smile.

"The weapons?" asked an Outcasts member.

"Straight to the point I like that" the arms dealer went to one of the suitcases one of his men was holding and opened it revealing a strong looking fire arm" this right here gentle men is the M22A1 assault rifle this is the exact model the Altesian military uses. High performance firing equip with a customize scope with the features of night vision. As promised due to our agreement I have the order of fifty of the models."

"Pay the man."

The hooded member holding the suitcase opened it showing Elliot it was filled with lien. The arms dealer noticed it was the right exact amount he asked for as a pleasing smile spread his lips" now if there's anything else you might need please do not hesitate to call on my services."

" _There's too many of them for me to take on"_ Jude watched from a close distance _" calling the Vale Police Force is the right thing to do, can't let them get away with all those weapons."_

Just when he was about to dial the number of the police his scroll started ringing. He gasped not realizing that it was not on silent mode. The loud noise was obviously heard throughout the warehouse.

"What's that sound!?" asked a hooded member.

"That's a scroll! We're not alone!"

"Find him wherever he is and take him out, there can't be any witnesses!"

"Well this is where we part ways" Elliot smiled seeing that they have taken all of his merchandise, he removed his hat giving them a salute" gentlemen, its been a fine pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

" _Who could be calling me at this worst time!?"_ Jude stared panicked he was able to leave the warehouse he looked up at the caller number it was somehow familiar before answering his device" hello?!"

*Jude hey! How is it going!?*

"Yang?" the teen recognized the voice of the gorgeous blond he met at the park.

"There he is!"

"Stop him he'll call the cops!"

"Yang this isn't the best time to be calling me!"

*What's wrong? Is that gun fire I'm hearing? Are you okay?!*

"I'm anything but okay right now! Just do me a favor and call the police!" the young brawler and healer was taking cover from the heavy fire behind a pile of crates.

*Where are you?! I'll be right there!*

"No its too dangerous! I'm not risking your safety!"

*If you're in trouble then I'm not staying on the side lines and do nothing!*

Hearing the seriousness in her voice Jude felt like a shiver running through his spine. This was the first time he was hearing the blond like she meant business. Something tell him that he shouldn't test her patience and get her angry.

"I'm outside of warehouse number twenty five at the docks. Please call the police."

*Okay I'll call them, but I'm still going to help you. Just try to hold on till I get there.*

" _Easier said than done"_ Jude sighed ending the call still hearing the barrage of heavy fire.

More fire was added meaning the rest of the gang members caught up with the ones that were shooting at him. The odds were against him and he couldn't afford to get hit remembering he didn't had aura. One hit means he will be wounded, too many equals instant death. He knew he couldn't wait before they decided to come at him so he was planning to come at them instead.

Not the smartest plan but his objective was to stall them until the police arrives assuming that Yang has already called them. Honestly he didn't wanted to put the blond in danger so it was better to do his best in stopping them. Worst of all, by now Jude knew Elliot was already gone. There was no way someone like him was going to stay and see how things turn for the worse because of the weapons he sells.

 **(Music: Clenching the fist from the Tales of Xillia soundtrack)**

"Demon fist!"

Jude fired three more of his ground shock wave arte knocking the gang members down. They have dropped the weapons giving the teen the advantage to fight them. He used combo and punches, then followed with palm strike and swallow dance. The young brawler and healer performed steel increased his physical strength charging another gang member. The remaining members that were left standing were too shocked to do anything or even pick up the fallen weapons.

Their opponent was quick on his feet and all of his attacks were precise and strong. Unlike huntsmen, huntresses, police officers and members of the military, gang members like the Outcasts didn't had their aura unlocked so they were pretty easy to take down. Just when Jude thought it was over he was wrong to see more gang members heading his way they were firing from their new assault rifles.

The young teen smirked as the incoming fire never reached vanishing from sight and appearing behind them, he has used his snap pivot ability. A combination of artes like cerberus strike, talon storm and cyclonic surge defeated them all. Jude smiled if he keeps this up it won't be long before the police arrives.

He only needed to last for a couple of minutes. The sound of weapons cocking brought his attention when he realized that he was surrounded by more gang members. There were too many of them for him to take on at the same time he won't survive the combine firepower. The teen knew the odds were against him so the only thing he did were to raise his hands in surrender. He only hoped the police were near.

 **(Music end)**

"Coming through!"

Jude gasped when many gang members were ran over by someone on a yellow motor bike. He didn't waste time attacking the members that were still standing. The young brawler and healer the driver of the bike was also beating them up and he was impressed by the skills. Whoever this person is was very good in hand to hand combat.

After they were beaten the driver removed the yellow helmet revealing familiar mop of blond hair. His brown eyes widened there was only one person with that kind of hair. It was obviously a girl, a girl he has known since yesterday when he met her at the park. Lilac eyes were on him before giving a big smile seeing again the boy she asked for his scroll number.

"Yang?"

"Hey pretty boy, I see you started the party without me shame on you."

"This isn't exactly a game these guys are members of the Outcasts."

The blond brawler blinked gazing at the unconscious hooded people" the Outcasts? The same street gang Outcasts?"

"Yeah they were planning to go to war with the Inquisitors with these weapons they bought from the Lord of War" explained Jude" I'm glad we were able to stop them before anyone could have gotten hurt."

"Except for them" she grinned gazing at one of the rifles" I know if my sister were here she would be drooling at these bad boys, she's a real weapon nerd. Glad to know I was able to help even if I don't have my gauntlets" she sighed seeing that she didn't had Ember Celica with her" I gave them to my sister so she can give them some maintenance work."

"I notice your skills are very sharp. Some of your moves are familiar with my style of fighting."

"You weren't bad yourself either. I'm happy to know there's another person who likes fighting with his fists like me, oh and feet too."

"Look Yang" he started while the sound of the police sirens could be heard in the distance" I'm sorry I didn't wanted you involve in this mess because I didn't wanted you to get hurt. If you get hurt because of the choices I've made-"

"Geez why are you apologizing? It was my decision to come here and help you. There was nothing you cold do. But you have to promise me the next time you go on an adventure to kick bad guys butt, you better make sure and invite me. Cause I want a piece of the action too."

"Okay I promise" he smiled before gasping seeing that one of the gang members was on his feet holding a rifle" Yang look out!"

The hooded member fired hitting the blond brawler straight on, she fell down.

"You…." Jude glared in anger.

"NO! He's mine!" Yang shouted in anger.

The teen saw that her lilac eyes have changed color to crimson red, she actually looked scary that he even had to back down a few steps. The gang member resumed his fired only for Yang to jumped and performed a flying kick that sent the hooded member crashing to a wall. Jude had his eyes wide opened and his mouth was the same again he was scared for the blond next to him.

Who would ever think such a beautiful blond girl would have a temper that will bring fear in the hearts of men. Okay maybe he was exaggerating a bit but the way she sent that guy flying with just one attack. Yang's combat skills were nothing to sneeze at she was truly strong and tough. The thought made him smile maybe he found a potential sparing partner to sharpen his skills even more. When she stared back at him, her eyes have returned to normal back to their original lilac.

"Remind me not to ever make you angry" he chuckled nervously.

His comment only made her laughed yep she was going to get along with him just fine.

* * *

The Vale Police Force has arrived and they have arrested all the gang members of the Outcasts that were present along with confiscating the stolen weapons from Atlas. Right behind the police was the Vale News Network ready to bring the news to everyone in the four kingdoms. Yang stood seated on her bike with a small smirk watching the reporter Lisa Lavender asking questions to Jude who was obviously the big hero, or the man of the hour to put it simply.

She was glad she arrived on time to save him. From the way things looked when she arrived the teen was completely surrounded by the gang members. Also she like the adventure of beating up scums like the Outcasts. So she made a new friend and she also had fun, a nice thrill added to her life. After the police questioned Jude and Lisa was done with him they have left leaving the two teens alone.

"So Mr. Hero done fighting crime for the evening?"

"I guess. I just hope the police return all those weapons to the Altesian military since they belong to them. The one who sold the weapons to the Outcasts is still on the loose though."

"Don't feel bad about it. You win some you lose some."

"You're right" he nodded still happy with his accomplishment _" at least I know he's here. If he doesn't stay in Vale he might go to Vacuo. Mistral and Atlas are out of the question because he's most wanted in those kingdoms."_

"What are you going to do now?" asked the blond brawler.

"Back to my place its getting late" Jude checked the time on his scroll.

"Wanna go grab a bite?" she smiled.

"Sure guess all that fighting has worked out an appetite."

"I think Mr. Hero deserves some grub after risking his life to beat up the bad guys."

"Seriously Yang just call me by my name, I don't want to take all the credit you did helped me too."

"How modest. Hop in I know the perfect fast food joint, its a date" she grinned at the last part.

"Okay" the young brawler and healer smiled getting on the bike before he blushed finally realizing what she said" wait what?"

"Just kidding Jude sorry to disappoint you" she smirked.

"Oh...Yeah I should it known. You're out of my league" he muttered.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

He blushed because she has heard him. Then the blond brawler turned to gaze to him with a smile on her face. He noticed how beautiful her smile is the light of the half missing moon shining on her, she was truly a radiant beauty.

"It depends Jude, if you play your cards right I might give you a shot" she winked.

" _Okaayyy…."_ he blushed again as the bike speed off leaving the docks.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Beacon Tower Beacon Academy)

"Hmmm…."

Ozpin stood seated on his desk he had his scroll opened. The headmaster was watching the news broadcast of Lisa Lavender questioning the youth who has single handed beat the street gang the Outcasts who were apparently well armed with high tech Altesian weapons. However that wasn't what had the man in deep thought his eyes were on the boy that was Jude Mathis.

The good thing about Vale you could hide cameras and no one would notice. The man was now watching surveillance footage from one of those hidden cameras in the docks. His focus was held on the youths fighting skills and the techniques he was using to beat the gang members. Technique after technique has really brought his curiosity to a different level. Ozpin finished watching the footage looking in deep thought. For the time being he decided to keep an eye on this young vigilante hero.

" _Only time will tell if our paths will cross Jude Mathis…."_

* * *

(Location: unknown region)

The watchers resumed their duty as they gazed at one of their projectors. It was now showing footage from the four heroes living in their perspective parts of the four kingdoms. From left to right showed Lloyd still living in Vacuo looking happy, then it was Yuri also smiling as he was still a resident and member of Raven's tribe, Hubert was receiving some extreme and harsh training from Winter and finally Jude who was enjoying a fast food meal with Yang, both were laughing enjoying each others company. The white hooded individuals expressions were uncertain but the wizard had a smile. Everything was happening as he has anticipated.

"Interesting. It seems they have been able to get adjusted living in Remnant in just a short amount of time" said a male.

"We have chosen wisely after all" replied another male.

"That was to be expected" replied the wizard pleased" they're enjoying their new lives in their new home sadly, it won't last."

"Will they reunite?" asked Ophelia the first Summer maiden" I'm afraid all their memories were erased when we sent them to Remnant including when they met here. So even if they meet up with one another, they won't remember."

"They will. Right now Ozpin is keeping an eye on Jude Mathis. It won't be long before he finds out about the others. We must trust in Ozpin, for he is the key to bring them together" said the wizard.

"As you anticipated their paths are tied together. Eventually they're destine to meet again" said Mildred the first Fall maiden.

"For how long?" asked another male" even as we speak Salem has started moving her plans with her pawns carrying them out."

"That is the question Arthuro Arc. It is uncertain how much time it will take for the heroes to reunite and start preparing for the coming storm. I believe in them as all of you should…."

"Because it is them...Who holds the key to Remnant's future…."

 **To be continued**

 **-Done and just before Christmas Eve can't be any happier. I guess this hapter can be consider in a way a Christmas gift for you fine readers.**

 **-Jude/Yang pairing confirmed lol. Yes this is a pairing I've been wanting to develop for so long. But its not exactly the one pairing I've been dying to develop see if you can guess which one is it. I wanted to introduce Yang in this chapter and soon a certain" hero" will be meeting a certain RWBY character can't say who but you should be able to figure out who. If you can't then too bad because I'm not telling squat.**

 **-The OC Elliot Van Elsing is based off from the one and only Van Helsing. I mean seriously his name is similar all I did was removed the "H" lol. Also his clothes are based from the vampire Alucard from the anime "Hellsing" get it? Van Hellsing and the series Hellsing I basically merged two characters into one forming an OC.**

 **-What now you asked? Well there will be another time skip and once more I'll be focusing on the four heroes during that time skip. Nope they won't reunite yet I'm slowly setting the pace for their fated meeting in the future.**

 **-Next I'll be returning to Lloyd and see what he has been up in Vacuo since he won his first match and how famous his alias the Crimson Avenger has become.**

 **-In a new and completely different topic I just saw Star Wars Rogue One and its freaking EPIC best Star Wars movie yet. If you haven't seen it yet then what the hell are you waiting for!? GO AND SEE IT NOW I COMMAND YOU!**

 **-On another topic I want to wish you all you fine and lovely readers and everyone outside of this site a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Best part of the holidays isn't the presents but all the food you can eat, if I get a heart attack I'll die happy.**

 **-As always and I never get tire of saying thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: A New Destination


	6. A New Destination

Disclaimer: I will never own RWBY and the Tales of series because they will always belong to RoosterTeeth and Namco Bandai.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 6 A New Destination

(Time skip: two months later after the heroes were sent to Remnant)

(Location: The Heart Oasis capital city of Vacuo Kingdom of Vacuo Sanus continent Remnant)

It was just another beautiful sunny day in the usual market place of the dessert city. Wait scratch that, true it was a beautiful day but lately after these months passed by the heat seems to have increased. Those resident of the dessert kingdom knew very well this season was the time of the heatwave that lasts around five months. Two down three to go.

It was a real scourge but to those of the market place didn't bothered them, it was another regular day of business. During these few months an addition has been made a certain twin swordsman has become successful and survive these hot and harsh conditions. Lloyd Irving has become from a poor Vacuo citizen into quite the famous celebrity. Well not exactly celebrity but he has been able to get used to living in this city.

After two months the twin swordsman was able to set up his own shop and start his own business. Even if he didn't remember how he was able to know but Lloyd has had a lack to craft things from wood and create accessories like necklaces and bracelets. So he went with the flow and decided to make his own shop art crafts and accessories. Though he was positive in mind, he was unsure if he'll be able to make a profit quickly.

Many of the market place veterans has spent years trying to sky rocket their business, anything to earn more then when they started. So the teen had a long way to go before he can make it big. However in two months he was able to make some impressive sales. His bracelets and necklaces sell well not to mention his wooden figurines have become the talk of the town.

Now at first Lloyd had no idea what carve for the figurines until he gave it shot with the first idea that popped in his head. So he started with carving the headmaster of Shade Academy and shortly he followed with students of said school. He honestly it wasn't going to be a big sale but it slowly brought the attention of the consumers. Good thing many huntsmen and huntresses in training from Shade would travel to the market place every now and then so he was able to have some inspiration.

Then he decided to add something new to the wood craft list. The twin swordsman bought a book about the creatures of Grimm and after days of seeing what they looked like he went to the next addition of crafting Grimm. The wooden figurines of the creatures made quite a buzz in the dessert city soon they started selling like hot cakes.

The wooden Grimm became his signature sensation and people would recognize him as the" Grimm Craftsman". Lloyd really didn't care what kind of silly titles they would called him as long as he continues to make money from his fair business. The reason he needed to buy a book of Grimm because in this region it was impossible for the creatures to come. The kingdom of Vacuo didn't had a need to have guards or huntsmen patrolling for attacks of Grimm.

Because of the intense heat they would never bothered coming here even if there was a large amount of negative emotions to attract them. The majority of those that graduated from Shade Academy would obviously leave Vacuo and travel somewhere else where their services would be require. Maybe that was the reason his figurines sell a lot, the citizens have never lay eyes on a Grimm before.

In the old days they only had to worried about attacks from invaders that came from the near by villages, especially from Vale since it was located across the sea. That was before they were attacked and they had to learn the hard way about surviving. So the fact nobody here has ever seen a Grimm gave him the edge to sell so many of the wooden Grimm. But in all honesty Lloyd knew very well he would have never had a successful business if it wasn't for the clandestine matches or the underground fighting ring.

His alter ego the Crimson Avenger has gotten more famous than his wooden Grimm figurines. In two months he has had a stunning winning streak still keeping his title as the number one contender to fight the champion. Even if it was wrong because they were illegal matches it was the only reason why he has a business today and why he has a scroll too.

But even as successful as he was now Lloyd had a feeling something was amiss. His forgotten memories was an issue but that wasn't the reason that he was bothered. Its like he was feeling down about something he couldn't explain why. He had everything he needs, a successful business, enough lien to sustain him, a scroll he was making it big in Vacuo and yet he felt like there was something more he wanted to do with his life.

When he first woke up in this city he was empty not remembering anything from his past he didn't know what to do he was basically a stranger in a strange land. Now that he has assure of way to live his life in a better way he felt like he wanted more for him. Or maybe it was this town, he didn't felt safe here. That could be it when you were at the market place you were needed to have like twenty eyes on the front and on the back of your head.

The market place was filled with all kinds of thieves and each had their own ways to distract you so they can make their move on you. In two months since he started his business Lloyd has seen them all in action. The quiet one, he doesn't say a word he's so quiet you never noticed he passed you by until you realized your money's gone.

The bold one who will supposedly" accidentally" bumped on you, apologized and leave with your wallet without looking back. The clever one he's usually the thief who is very talkative and easy to hang with but its all a deception so he can take the perfect chance to rob from you. That was just the types that were the most common around here. It was a good thing the twin swordsman hasn't been robbed yet and he hoped he never becomes a victim.

But it wasn't just your lien you had to look after from getting stolen. The thieves will steal anything that has value to them so aside from money, anything else that has caught their eyes that they can probably sell cheaper than the sellers themselves, they will take it. They will steal the very products the merchants are selling and anything of good value in them so Lloyd came prepare for the situation.

First he will ALWAYS leave his wallet hidden in his room back at the inn, second he will also hide his material blade and leave it back at the room too and finally third, he will ALWAYS covered his right hand. The last thing the twin swordsman wanted was for his exsphere to get stolen. The exsphere itself had that value and appearance that if a thief sees it they will see it as a very expensive jewel. He would be damned if he let them take something as valuable as the exsphere.

Now Lloyd knew his exsphere was the reason why he was stronger, faster and he could jump higher than normal people would. But there was something else that was telling him the small round sphere in his right hand was more than something to give him strength. The young swordsman kept checking around the crowd while show casing his art crafts and accessories keeping an eye from anyone suspicious.

Sadly the thieves were the last of his worries because even the merchant themselves can steal from you if you're not careful enough. If your business is more successful than theirs they can hate you and steal from you out of envy. Maybe that was the reason why he hated the market place, many of the merchants were greedy and selfish. Of course they will be upset if someone else business was more popular than their own. But it didn't gave them the right to steal from you because they envy the success of your business.

Of all the merchants Lloyd thought Amad was among the good and honest people. In two months he made a good friend of the owner of the rug store. The older man was happy he was able to opened his own business after working hard for the position. If he considers winning match after match in the underground fighting ring as hard work, since it was illegal to begin with.

The twin swordsman caught a glimpse of Amad friendly waving at him while he attending a customer and he waved back. Then he was busy because there were a couple of customers staring at his wooden Grimm figurines. Another busy day at the market place, another busy day at his shop and he wouldn't want it any other way. Still that lingering feeling was still present, that he didn't belong in this city.

As always Lloyd received them with a big smile trying to forget why he was feeling this way. Yet again more of his wooden Grimm were sold so quickly he will eventually have to make more before the week ends. Another customer came it was a woman looking around her mid thirties wearing a dark cloak with a long white dress.

Next to her stood a little boy and girl, the girl was wearing a similar dress to the woman and the boy was wearing a simple white shirt with brown shorts. The twin swordsman was able to tell they were from the lower class of social system. Their clothes were dirty and torn up and their sandals were worn out and the little boy's looked like they were broken.

"Excuse me sir can you spare me some lien?"

"I'm sorry mam, but I'm running a business not a charity" Lloyd tried his best not to sound cruel but it was the truth.

"You don't have to give me too much just a little, at least so I can buy some bread for my son and daughter. They haven't had anything to eat in weeks."

"I'm sorry mam I wish I could help you, I really want to. But I have my own business to run and my life to look after all" now he felt bad with himself he could at least give her some of his lien.

"Can you at least find it in your heart? I haven't had any luck in finding a job. No one would bother hiring a street rat from the slums, I have gone far to even sell my body for money."

"Okay" Lloyd couldn't believe what he heard feeling so bad for her" but I can't help you if your kids steal from me."

The woman gasped in shock thinking she heard wrong. But apparently he didn't fell for her trap. Lloyd has actually noticed the little boy and girl carefully leaving their mother side and entered his stand picking a few things that obviously didn't belong to them. The woman was now shedding tears if she was caught then she knew what was going to happen to her. She quickly took them behind wanting to protect them until the end she would make sure he didn't had them.

"If you're going to punish someone for stealing from you then punish me. I told them to do it they're just kids. If you want to cut someone's hands it should be me, please leave them out of this."

"Mam I'm not going to cut your hands, I don't like resolving to those extreme measures. First I would like for them to return what they stole."

"Go ahead you two, give back what you took."

The kids nodded as they showed the twin swordsman what they stole. The boy managed to take his lien bag and the girl has taken a wooden Beowulf figurine. Even if Lloyd saw them, he didn't really saw them taking the things giving a whole new meaning to the term" sleigh of hand".

"Well you can keep the Beowulf I don't have a problem with that" he smiled at the little girl before he took some lien from his bag" as for you mam here, I hope this will be enough."

When the woman took the lien her eyes widened has her mouth stood opened from complete shock" this...This is a thousand lien its too much...I can't accept this money."

"Mam just take it but I want you to promise me something. First buy some food for you and your kids, then buy some new clothes, then try to find a suitable job and then buy yourself a nice house."

"With all of this lien I might just do everything you said thank you very much. May Monty bless you I'm Josephine by the way. This is Gabin and this is Noelle" she pointed to her son then her daughter.

"Nice to meet you I'm Lloyd."

"Come along children we have a lot to do thank you again" Josephine gave a bow before she left.

"Thank you for the gift mister!" Noelle happily showed the wooden Beowulf.

The twin swordsman just smiled at the now happy family. At least that one poor family that won't have to live in the streets and poverty. If he was able to change someone's life for the better for giving so much lien, then it was worthy in the end.

* * *

(Time skip)

Sometime during the afternoon Lloyd decided to close his shop and go back to his room at the inn he's been staying for the last two months. The twin swordsman took a shower and changed to some comfortable clothes. A black shirt with brown pants no shoes he like being bare foot when he was in his room. He decided to continue doing some work on some unfinished figurines using his crafting knife getting seated in front of a small desk where he does his work.

Some of those works were an Ursai and a Boarbatusk he needed to make sure to get the face right especially the mask. It won't be easy making the tusks on the Boar species Grimm. Doing all of that it took a chunk of time for the swordsman and once he decided to leave it there he gazed at the corner of his desk and saw a map of Remnant. Lloyd smiled remembering he bought it because he was curious to know more about this world.

There were so many worlds and places to visit and he had no idea what were they'd like. Maybe he used to know but not anymore, not after losing his memories. His brown eyes widened in realization what if that was it the reason for his feeling like he didn't belong here? What if he needed to find for that perfect place where he can settle and live a happy life? He might have a successful life now but he still felt like he didn't belong here.

Lloyd stood in thought checking his wallet and his lien bag. Giving a nod he had enough lien so this could work if he plans it carefully. The twin swordsman heard a knock on the door he already knew who it was. Ever since he told him he was staying here he was constantly visiting him everyday. Lloyd gave a sigh getting up from the desk went to answer the door, opening there stood Sun smiling at him. He was right all along.

"Hi buddy!"

"Hey Sun, come in" Lloyd would never say no to the only friend he has made in the desert city.

"Ready for tonight?" he smiled entering the room.

"Tonight?"

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Sun stood shocked" dude, tonight's THE night. You're finally facing the champion Destructox!"

The twin swordsman blinked a couple of times before he gasped" oh crap the fight's tonight!? I thought it wouldn't be for another week."

"Nope I highlighted the date on my scroll and today's the day you're finally fighting him" the monkey faunus stood very excited" you just gotta win Lloyd think of all the lien you'll be winning if you beat him. Can't forget you'll become the new champion too."

"I think it will be more exciting for you assuming you're going to be betting a lot on the chances I win" the twin swordsman sweat dropped.

"That besides the point. But of course I'm going to bet on you buddy I just know you're going to win."

"Geez thanks a lot for the confidence. You should at least thank me for helping you get rich, but you haven't done that not even once."

"Sorry about that buddy, and what are you talking about being rich?"

"Come on Sun don't joke. Ever since I won my first match you've been winning a lot of lien, its obvious you're rich now right?"

The monkey faunus chuckled" nope I spend it all buying an endless supplies of bananas. You won't believe how many I bought, my crib was stacked there wasn't any space to put them all. So I basically ate half of them by now."

"You're kidding?" Lloyd stood shocked" you're telling me you spent every single lien on nothing but bananas?!"

"What's wrong with that? Bananas are healthy and just so happen its my favorite snack. I will appreciate if you don't start hating on them."

"Why would I hate a fruit? I have eaten bananas too. Most of the times I hide them from you."

"And you've been doing a good job keeping them from me. But now that I have my big supply I won't have to try hard in stealing the bananas you buy."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better" the twin swordsman sweat dropped" but anyway now that you're here I guess I can tell you my plans for the future."

"Plans for the future?" the blond monkey faunus smiled" sounds nice dude, what are they? I'm all ears."

"This has been on my mind for a while. For some time I've been feeling like I don't belong here and I feel like there's more I can do. I don't regret taking your advice in participating int eh fights even if they're illegal but because of it I was able to opened my shop and buy my scroll. Its just, I'm going to say it I am bore of this place."

"Bore?" Sun didn't know how to answer that especially when he didn't saw it coming.

"Yeah I am bore of this city of this desert I am sick of everything! Sick of always getting sand of my face, on my hands, on my shoes on my whole body! And I am sick of this damn heat! It has increased in the few months and sometimes I feel like I'm suffocating. Then in the evenings its so freaking cold I have to sleep with ten blankets! I'm sick of this weather and I don't want to stay here anymore."

The swordsman sighed turning to the monkey faunus" I made up my mind. Once I beat Destructox I'll be leaving Vacuo."

"You're leaving!?" he stood shocked" you can't! What about when you beat the champion? You'll have to come back and defend the title. I should tell you now Lloyd if you choose to leave you'll have no choice but to forfeit the championship. You have to stay in Vacuo if you want to continue being the champ."

"I want to beat Destructox but that doesn't mean I want to be champion. I just want the winning prize. The more lien I have the better. Sorry Sun but I don't care of some title or a championship belt. I want to find a new place where I can open my shop, a better place with better weather and no sand. I know what I've been feeling is a sense of calling, to find the true place I can call home. One thing for sure, its definitely not here."

"If that's what you really want Lloyd" Sun smiled" then I won't stop you. You're my buddy and I'm suppose to support you in your choice. I do know Vacuo wont be the same without you."

"Thanks Sun" he smiled shaking the hand of the monkey faunus.

"Well I better go. I still haven't made my bets yet. See you at the arena buddy" he smiled before leaving the room.

Lloyd smiled as he gazed at the unfinished wooden figurines _" I better finish th_ _e_ _s_ _e_ _before preparing for my match."_

The twin swordsman went back to the desk as his brown eyes fell on the map in the corner _" if I'm leaving Vacuo, I better start thinking where in Remnant I should go?"_

* * *

(Time skip)

The crowd was cheering loudly filling every single corner of the arena. They were all reacting louder than usual, but what reason would they have to act such? It was obvious that tonight's main event was special. Since its announcement people in the underground fighting ring hasn't stopped talking about it. It was considered to be the" greatest match in the history of underground fighting" the one match that will topple them all as the best, no one would be compared to this one.

The match consisted of two of the toughest fighters that have emerged in Vacuo. One the challenger who has become everyone's favorite rookie and has been undefeated since he made his debut two months ago. The other was the champion, undefeated and a fighting legend that no one can't take down. It was because of this reason the whole arena was packed, every seat was occupant.

Sun stood on his seat looking excited as everyone else. He has just made his bet, big lien in favor that Lloyd will win the match. Of course he wanted his friend to win not just for all the lien he would win but also because the twin swordsman deserves the victory. After seeing him take down countless of challengers to keep his title of number one contender he deserves to have the title of champion.

On another reason he was worried for Lloyd after all his opponent was Destructox the undefeated champion. Finally the crowd burst out cheering as they spotted the announcer of the match giving them a bow happy to be present for this great match. Of course the monkey faunus would also cheer the waiting was over it was time to begin this long awaited clash.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It is truly an honor to be here on this fine evening. I know you're all very excited, as do I. Tonight's match will be one to remember it will be one for the record books! Now let's say we get this fight started?!" he received a loud cheering" let's introduce the fighters that will be participating in this main event. First the challenger he's been slowly climbing the ladder to fame earning the title of number one contender with an impressive undefeated streak. Let's give it up for the rookie sensation the Crimson Avenger!"

The crowd cheered as the ring gates opened revealing the masked swordsman in red. Lloyd grinned behind the mask making his grand entrance jumping from the gate to the middle of the caged ring making the crowd explode with cheers. He unsheathed his material blade showing he was ready for the fight now all that he needed was his opponent.

Now that he thought about it he didn't know a thing about Destructox he didn't even saw him in the back. It made him wondered if the champion was here. Not that he was expecting to win by disqualification that's not what he wanted. The twin swordsman wanted to defeat him fair and square and it wasn't pride or anything. Everyone says he's very strong and he wanted to see it first hand and he was the real deal.

"And now!" the announcer heard the crowd cheering even louder if that was possible" the moment we've all been waiting for, the champion who has an undefeated streak since he first made his debut in the underground ring. No fighter can't take him down, the strong, the unstoppable here he is Destructox!"

The crowd exploded making Lloyd gasped not expecting that to happened. Suddenly the gates of the ring opened as the champion was making his entrance. The twin swordsman stood waiting when suddenly he heard a slight tremor that shook him a bit. The ground kept shaking and they were getting louder by the second. The crowd was now chanting the champion's name much the same they did with Lloyd whenever he was fought his opponents.

The man has entered the ring and the masked swordsman stood shocked if it wasn't because he was wearing his mask, his jaw would have hit the ground. What arrived at the ring was a man reaching an insane ten feet tall wearing yellow armor all over his body with a helmet that covered his face. His weapon of choice was a doubled bladed axe with a round shield. The crowd was still cheering and Lloyd looked like he was going to pee himself.

" _You can't be serious...This is him? He's a freaking giant!"_

Destructox walked to the center of the ring to meet his opponent. He had to looked way down due to his crazy height" so you're the number one contender I'm suppose to fight. I don't usually judge my opponents from their height but I do hope you're good. It's been a while since I have fought and my skills have gotten rusty, don't try to hold back."

"I'll give it my best" he gulped what has he gotten himself into.

"Fighters are you ready?!" yelled the announcer" then let the championship match...BEGIN!"

 **(Music: Beat the angel from the Tales of Symphonia soundtrack)**

Destructox made the first move charging at the twin swordsman. Lloyd gasped reacting in time to dodged the powerful strike it was thanks to his exsphere that he was able to react faster. But he was shocked to think someone so big can move so fast. This guy was no ordinary opponent he was different from all the ones he has fought and defeated. It wasn't his size but the strength he possessed evading that attack the masked swordsman was able to understand why he's the champion and why he was undefeated.

Lloyd jumped and performed his air arte rising falcon but his attack was met by the tall warrior's shield. Judging from the shield that was going to be a big problem and from taking a closer look at his armor it was very thick. It was a strong type of armor that will protect the wearer from any kind of strong attacks. Meaning his artes won't be able to do much damage.

The twin swordsman was on the defensive dodging the fast attacks from the tall warrior. He was able to react in time but he was unable to attack. The teen was in thought thinking what will be the best strategy to attack. The shield was in the way and it looked like he knew how to use it. The armor was another disadvantage he had and from his size he will have to hit him way harder than normal.

Thanks to his exsphere he dodged all of his attacks knowing the perfect timing to react for evasion. But he needed to do something Destructox didn't looked like he was one of those fighters that will get tire from attacking too much. Brown eyes widened dodging another axe swing followed by a shield bash. The crowd was cheering for the champion chanting his name, that didn't helped Lloyd at all.

"Pretty impressive, you're quite the fast one. Normally all my opponents get hit with the first attack and you have managed to dodge over ten of my attacks. But evading isn't going to help you win."

"You're right" the masked swordsman smirked" I already know how to fight you."

It was simple. First Lloyd needed to destroy his shield since it was helping Destructox with his high defense not to mention he was also attacking with it. The second part wasn't going to be easy, somehow he needed to destroy his armor. Now although he has come up with a way to destroy the shield he still didn't had a clue how he was going to get rid of his armor. For now destroying the shield was his top priority so he hoped his plan would work.

Noticing the material it was wood with some iron it made him grinned. Wood can be crush if he knew how to attack it. The twin swordsman took a back step and use demon fang followed by double fang. The three ground shock waves heading straight at the tall champion but he used his shield to blocked them. That was exactly what Lloyd looks like his plan will work he just needed to make sure he continues to use it against his attacks.

The masked swordsman resumed using demon fang and double demon fang. Destructox blocked them again with the shield leaving for the teen to charged at him. He performed Psi Tempest making the champion to blocked the spinning air attack with his shield taking all the damage. Lloyd wasn't done he went again with Rising Falcon again the tall fighter blocked it with his shield but countered with an axe swing that strike the young swordsman.

He was sent to the ground the attack was so strong he was hurt bad. The crowd was still chanting Destructox's name expecting he was going to be the winner. Lloyd got back up but his body was aching he couldn't get hit by another attack or he might not make it. The giant man stood still waiting for him to recovered, his eyes went on the shield. The twin swordsman saw it, there were many dents on the shield his plan was working.

"It looks like the Crimson Avenger is having a problem trying to beat Destructox. This could very well be another victory for the reigning champion!" said the announcer while the crowd was still chanting the champ's name.

" _Come on Lloyd you can beat him, show him your stronger than him"_ Sun was the only one cheering on him silently but he knew that wasn't going to be enough" come on Crimson Avenger beat the champion!"

" _That's what I'm trying to do Sun"_ Lloyd got annoyed but happy he was cheering him on unlike the crowd who were in favor for the tall fighter.

Destructox charged with an axe swing but the masked swordsman dodged it getting an opening on the big man. Hoping he will block with the shield he went with sword rain, the Sword Rain Alpha and finish it up with Tempest Beast. To his relief the champion blocked the strong attacks creating more dents on the round gear. One more strong attack might actually do it and he knew exactly which one.

Evading more attacks from the giant he charged again as Destructox was ready to block any attacks raising the shield. The right chance was now and Lloyd used super sonic thrust hitting the shield. The force from the strong arte was immense that the shield was destroyed as the iron parts fell to the ground. The champion gasped from behind his helmet he really didn't saw that coming.

"What a shocking turn of events folks! Destructox has lost his shield. Looks like it wasn't strong enough to take all of the attacks from the Crimson Avenger!"

"Well this is unexpected" said the surprised champion" this is the first time I have my shield wrecked, very impressive."

"You rely too much on it I was hoping you would use it to defend against my attacks. But it wasn't strong enough to take them all" said the smirking swordsman.

"True so what now? I may not have my shield but I still have my weapon."

" _Now comes the hard part. Trying to destroy that armor. I will have to hit him even harder than the shield."_

Lloyd went with demon fang and double demon fang only this time the tall champion used his axe to block the attacks. His weapon was a complete different story that the shield it was made of pure steel not even his strongest artes will be able to make a dent on it. His focus was his armor now attacking a specific part of the body will do. It all depends if he can succeed and do it right so the twin swordsman went for the chest.

Because the head was out of his reach Destructox was ten feet tall he would never reach that high not even with help from his exsphere. The chest was the easiest way to go for a target. Destructox went for the offensive attacking in all kinds of directions that made it hard for the masked swordsman to evade. He barely dodged the last attack getting a cut on his chest.

"The Crimson Avenger seems he's in trouble, can he find a way to turn this match around in his favor!?"

" _This does not look good for Lloyd. He seems tired but Destructox looks like he hasn't broken a sweat yet"_ Sun looked worried.

Another attack from the mighty champ which Lloyd dodged but something went wrong. The axe has suddenly got stuck on the ground and the tall fighter was having trouble removing it out. This was the chance for the twin swordsman to attack him with everything he's got. The swordsman charged using sword rain with sword rain alpha and demonic chaos, all attacks pointed at his chest.

The force from the artes sent Destructox back leaving the his weapon still stuck on the ground. Without his axe the chances of victory increased for the twin swordsman as he went all out performing artes with follow ups to create stronger combos. He kept the attacks on the chest area of his armor and by now he has created dents. The masked swordsman didn't realized his exsphere was glowing under the piece of cloth that was concealing it. The crowd was going wild seeing that the tide of victory has shifted and now they were chanting Lloyd's name.

"Go Crimson Avenger take down the champion!" shouted Sun.

"Tiger Blade, Fierce Demon Fang, Tempest Beast!"

The force from all those artes combined were enough to break the armor from his chest. Lloyd's exsphere was still glowing and now the swordsman has entered over limit mode. His brown eyes focused on the target ready to finish this as he charged vanishing from sight performing quick attacks from all directions without stopping before appearing before him. His material blade were now glowing as he was about to unleash the final attack.

"I will give it my best, with everything I have, let's end this Nocturnal Onslaught!"

He vanished again performing the attack with both swords forming an "x" shape cut that sent the tall champion to the ground. Soon the rest of his armor crumbled from the powerful mystique arte. Silence fell in the entire arena the crowd was just too shocked to comprehend what they were seeing. The undefeated champion Destructox was on the ground knocked out with his armor half shattered and the Crimson Avenger was still standing panting slightly. Soon some of the crowd were murmuring that it was over, and that the challenger has won the match.

 **(End Music)**

The announcer was the first to get rid of his shock grabbing his microphone" the match it's over folks! Destructox has been defeated we have a new champion ladies and gentlemen, the Crimson Avenger!"

The crowd exploded going wild cheering for the new champion. Lloyd chuckled as he walked to the downed fighter. Destructox was still awake but he had trouble getting back up. He removed his helmet showing his face to the twin swordsman. He seemed to be around his late thirties with long white hair and azure eyes.

"You did it, you beat me. Never thought that would be possible."

"You were very tough I have to tried ever harder with you. It wasn't easy taking down the champ."

"You proved your point, you're the best fighter."

"I wouldn't consider myself the best I just…." he was blushing under his mask.

"Come on kid you earned a pat on the back you deserve it. How about I lend you a little secret?"

Lloyd noting the tall man got on one keen ready to tell him his secret" I never had my aura unlock…."

"What? You're serious?" the twin swordsman was shocked.

"Nope I only train and train for years until I got very strong. Somehow I had the feeling you're the same."

"I guess…." though he knew his case was different because he didn't had aura according to how slow it takes for his wounds to heal compared to others.

"Then allow me to tell you my name and shake your hand, its Baron."

"Lloyd" smiled shaking his hand though his hand was ten times bigger than he's.

"Congratulations on your victory champion."

"Thanks and great match Aaron."

"Likewise."

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Lloyd has woken up early to packed all of his things including all of his works from his shop. Cleaning up his room from the inn was easy but it wasn't easy saying goodbye to Amad and everyone from the market street. He smiled remembering last night's match it was the best he has had since he entered in the underground ring. Destructox or Aaron was truly a strong opponent it frightened him that he never had his aura unlock.

It made him wondered if he had would he still had a chance? With his arua and even a semblance Lloyd thought he wouldn't had a chance. Giving a soft sigh as he stood at the harbor ready to board the ship that will leave Vacuo. Though he was happy to finally be leaving this desert behind he couldn't helped but feel bad. This was supposed to be his home, at least his home for two months.

The swordsman in red has packed everything on a big sack since there was no need to buy a suitcase. Its not like he had so many things to pack. Still the fresh memory of his victory last night in mind he wasn't expecting the people in the underground ring to hug him and say they were going to miss him. He never thought they will take his leave that bad.

There were rumors among them saying that they wanted him to defend his new title of champion in the upcoming brawl. But as he told Sun he wasn't interested in the championship belt but the winning prize money and he gladly quit on the title opening the door for another fighter to claim it. Lloyd followed the long line of people that were aboard the ship in a just a couple of minutes he will be leaving this kingdom.

"Lloyd!"

" _I should it known he'll be coming"_ he rolled his eyes seeing Sun running to him.

"Dude what gives!? You were about to leave without saying goodbye to your best friend in the whole wide world."

"I'm still debating about that, I don't remember agreeing to being your best friend" he smirked.

"That was cold man you if it weren't for me you would have never gotten all that lien from winning all those matches."

"True but if it wasn't for me to participate in those matches you wouldn't have never won all that lien."

"That's true thanks to you I have so many bananas I can't count them" the monkey faunus grinned.

"Please tell me you didn't waste all the lien you won last night on bananas?"

"Nah I bought enough of them but I have save some lien for other things. Like going to Mistral, maybe attend Haven Academy and become a huntsman."

"You a huntsman? I know you told me you can fight but I find it hard for you to actually be one. Maybe you'll become a team leader."

"Tell you what? If I ever become leader of my own team, I will swallow a banana peel in front of you."

"Don't make bets you might lose" Lloyd gave a laugh.

"Seriously you think I will become leader? Honestly I don't see myself as leader material. I just hope we meet some day."

"Who knows? I don't know where I will go but cheer up we can still talk with our scrolls."

"That's true but it won't be the same" the monkey faunus smiled" bye Lloyd I hope we can meet again someday."

"Me too" the twin swordsman shook his hand as he broke it following the line of passengers.

"You better call me or text me!"

"I will!"

Lloyd swore if he cried he will never be able to live with himself. After all he was saying goodbye to a good friend who helped him get through this life and succeed in it. By now Sun was too far as he was climbing the ramp that will lead to the ship. This was it, there was no turning back now.

It was the ship and off to wherever he was going. After boarding the big ship he tried looking for anyone working with the crew. Maybe they can help him find out where the ship was heading. The swordsman in red saw an older man looking like he was in his early fifties with white beard and blue eyes. His uniform was enough to tell him that he was with the crew in fact, he looked like he was the captain of the ship.

"Excuse me sir?" he smiled approaching the man" you see I just bought my ticket and I've never travel by ship before. Can you be kind enough to tell me where the ship is heading?"

"Sure thing, our destination is Vale. But we'll be making a quick stop at Patch first."

"Patch?"

"It's a small island northwest of Vale. I suggest you get comfortable we'll be leaving shortly."

"Thank you."

Lloyd decided to go to the railing showing the perfect view of the harbor. This was it, the last time he will set sights at this place. Minutes later everyone was on board and crew members gave the call that they will be departing soon. The ship was moving and it started to get further away. The twin swordsman watched as slowly the harbor was leaving from view.

Though he was glad he was finally away he will missed parts of the desert capital city. Its people, the friends he made, the excitement and how much lien he earned that got him a scroll and a successful business. But that was all in the past it was time to look at the present and focus on the future. It was time to go to a new place and forge his new life there.

" _Goodbye Vacuo…."_

* * *

(Time skip)

Lloyd has taken a look at the clock from his scroll, it has been an hour since the ship left the kingdom of Vacuo. According to a crew member he talked to earlier they should be shortly arriving at Patch island. Since the island was the closest to Vacuo. After passing the small island the kingdom of Vale wouldn't be that far. Closing the communication device the twin swordsman gazed at the beautiful view ahead.

The sun was a mixed colored of orange, red and yellow accurate colors meaning it was around the afternoon. For his first time traveling by ship he has enjoyed the journey pretty much, it was a unique experience. A smile spread his lips when he was able to spot something in the far distance. An island and he already knew that was Patch the swordsman couldn't contain his excitement.

The breeze hit his face and the smell of the sea hit his nostrils. He already loved this, weather there was no crazy heat, there was no desert and best of all, there was NO sand. This was something he could definitely get used to the perfect weather he has been looking for. And maybe, this was the perfect place to live and set up his shop. As the island came to a closer view Lloyd spotted the harbor and not many people around.

It was a small island so he guessed there weren't going to be that many people living in it. The shipped finally reached the harbor setting anchor and his anticipating was growing dying to take a look at his new home. Because this was only a quick stop only a very few climbed down the ramp touching feet at the small harbor. Lloyd stood for a while gazing around before he decided to explore further seeing a village not too far.

" _I have a strong feeling I'm going to like living here."_

* * *

Ruby Rose was feeling great today second that, she was feeling awesome. This day was more beautiful than the usual one she has lived. Not just her first year in Signal Academy started so good she even made a great impression among her teachers. The fifteen year old has shown great skill when it comes to building weapons after she built her scythe and sniper rifle whom she has called Crescent Rose.

Also her weapon got a complement from her uncle Qrow who was a teacher at the battle Academy calling her baby "a great scythe" she was wanted to giggled to no end, guess her weapon was that wicked and cool.

The red cloaked petite was being accompanied by her older sister Yang and her father Taiyang. They have recently left Signal for the day and they were currently on their way home walking through the small village Patch. Their house was isolated from the village but it wasn't that far, just a couple of minutes on foot will do to get there.

She giggled again catching the attention of the blond brawler next to her" what's the big hype sis?"

"My baby Crescent Rose. It wasn't long ago I built her I'm so proud of her, I rule."

"It is an impressive weapon. I remember some of your classmates were calling you the genius weapon master. Oh I'm so proud of you!" Yang smirked giving the girl a quick hug.

"Stop it!" she blushed from the embarrassment.

"I'm also impressed you were able to built something so big and dangerous" Taiyang added his thoughts" of course I shouldn't expect any less of my baby girl."

"That's not all. uncle Qrow has been training me as soon as I finished building her. I have gotten better since then because I honestly sucked."

"Everyone has to start somewhere. Nobody was born knowing how to fight" replied the blond haired man.

"I can't wait to graduate already" Yang added smiling" just a few more weeks and its goodbye Signal" her lilac eyes widened noticing Ruby has gotten all quiet she needed to change the topic and fast" anyway dad, can you let me go to Vale later?"

"You've been awfully going there a lot" the blond man raised an eyebrow at his daughter" is there any specific reason why?"

"I met a boy" she smiled thinking of a certain brawler.

"Oh are your friends going too?" Taiyang hoped she wouldn't be alone with this boy.

"Nope its just me and him."

"So its a date?"

"Dad don't give me that look its not what you think. He's my friend we're on the friendship terms. We get along just fine and I like hanging out with him, there's nothing wrong with two friends spending time together right?"

"No there's nothing wrong with it I don't mind. Until he decides to hit on you and start claiming you're his girlfriend."

"Trust me dad he's nothing like that. He's not like those hormonal jerks that only think of the "s" word. He's the complete opposite."

"There's no such thing as a teenage boy with a clean mind."

"He's a complete do gooder he would think twice before putting his hands on me. Actually he told he would never make me angry because he's scared when I'm in a bad mood" she smiled thinking of him.

"The kind and sweet type are the most dangerous of the bunch I know all about them. They pretend to be complete gentlemen with you until you fall victim to them, they're the opposite."

"You don't even know him I told you he's nothing like that. Why do you always have to assume the worst in the boys I show interest?"

"Because I have seen it before sweetie they're all the same. Sorry to say this to you but you're not going to Vale period."

"What?" her eyes turned red" you can't do that!"

"Yes I can because last I checked you live in my house. My house, my rules and as long you live under my roof you will obey my rules!"

"Well maybe I don't want to live under your roof anymore!" she glared at him.

"You want to leave? Fine go ahead I won't stop you, when we get home you will pack your things and you will get the hell out of my house!" Taiyang followed his daughter with a similar glare."

"I will do just that thank you very much!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Ruby sighed at her sister and father she wasn't scared or shocked because this wasn't the first time this has happened. It was always the same they will start glaring daggers at each other like they wanted to kill each other and then they will shrug it off laughing like nothing happened. And she was right as Yang and Taiyang were laughing the whole thing like they weren't bothered by it.

Even with the people they passed by they weren't bothered they already knew what kind of man was Taiyang anyway. The silver eyed girl has taken her baby that was strapped on her back folding it revealing to be the large red, black and silver scythe she has built. By now her father and sister were getting along just fine everything that took place just a few minutes ago was now water under the bridge. The hype was back as she remembered when she showed her moves in one of her classes.

"You guys should have seen me at combat class I was like boom and zoom, then I fired on the hologram targets boom boom and then I went so fast like this!"

"Ruby wait!" Taiyang got worried seeing the red cloaked girl using her semblance going too fast.

Then both blonds heard a loud crash coming from not too far away. They gasped running towards where the silver eyed petite using her semblance. When they arrived they saw Ruby knocked on the ground looking like she was seeing stars while around her there was a mess of things they've never seen before. Wooden figurines along with some necklaces and bracelets and even clothes.

On the other side of the petite stood another person on the ground looking the same way. It was obvious the young reaper has crashed on him because she was going too fast. Taiyang knelt next to his daughter while Yang went to check on the brown haired boy in read with two sheathed swords. The blond brawler made a mental note that he was cute, though not as cute as Jude in her personal opinion.

"What did I tell you about using your semblance when we're in the village young lady?" Taiyang sighed helping the silver eyed girl up" to prevent accidents like this."

"S...S...Sorry…."

"Hey you okay?" the blond brawler helped the teen in red on his feet.

"Ugh my head...What hit me?"

"That will be my little sister" she smiled while Ruby composed herself walking to him.

"I'm really sorry about this I didn't mean to bumped into you like that please forgive me" the red cloaked petite gave an apologetic bow.

"It's okay I mean it was an accident right?"

"Yeah there are times when I use my semblance that its hard to control where I'm going. I didn't saw you in the last second and I crashed on you, sorry again."

"No problem. You must have been real fast I didn't noticed you until I was on the ground."

"I'm sorry about my daughter she can be hyperactive most of the time. Are you all right? You're not hurt?" asked Taiyang.

"I'm okay" the teen in red chuckled" this wasn't exactly the kind of welcome I was expecting."

"Welcome? You're not from around here?" asked the blond man.

"I just got here by ship from Vacuo I'm Lloyd, nice to meet you."

"Taiyang Xiao Long nice to meet you and these two are my daughters, Yang and the speedster that crashed on you Ruby."

"Dad!" whined the red cloak petite.

"Nice to meet you Lloyd. Didn't mean for my little sister to" crash" your party" Yang gave a laugh while her sister face palmed and father just rolled his eyes.

"What party?" Lloyd stood confused.

"Oh you got to be kidding me, another person with a bad humor to understand puns just great" the blond brawler groaned remembering Jude was the same he didn't understood her puns.

"Ignoring my sister now" Ruby smiled at the teen in red but something has immediately caught her attention staring at his weapon" are those swords yours? Can I see them please?"

"Yeah they are, they're called material blade I know not much for originality."

"Let me see! Let me see!" the silver eyed girl was now in weapon fanatic mode.

The twin swordsman chuckled unsheathing his weapon. Ruby's eyes were wide like dinner plates gazing at the sword looking like a flame and the other as it was made of ice. A fire sword and an ice sword that was an awesome combination. She was in awe at their form she was even afraid to touch them, what if she gets burn from touching them? Fire burn and ice burn that didn't sounded nice.

But Lloyd cleared those thoughts as he let her touch the swords making her smiled. Good thing they weren't hot and cold they felt regular swords and maybe she was bit disappointed but still meeting new weapons was even better than meeting new friends, at least to her.

"So cool! What they do transform into? Two hand guns? Two mini Uzi's?" she watched him modeled the blades for her.

"Sorry but they're just regular swords" sweat dropped the swordsman in red.

"Oh okay! Most people don't appreciate the classics anymore but the classics are cool too."

"I will always like the classics" he smiled liking her attitude of weapon fanatic.

"So Lloyd, what's all of this?" Yang started picking up his things and saw some of the wooden figurines" these are nice where did you bought them?"

"I didn't bought them I made them" he said proudly.

"You made them?" the brawler was surprised" they looked very good and original. I've never met anyone who can craft Grimm out of wood" Yang then chuckled after saying the word" wood" but it wasn't missed by Taiyang who sighed at her action.

"Thanks!"

"What about these?" the blond man pointed to the necklaces and bracelets.

"I made them too. I used to run a shop back in Vacuo before I left. I was sicked of the desert, the heat, the sand it just wasn't for me. So I decided to move in here which is way better."

"Vacuo is said to be the toughest region to live in from the rest of the kingdoms, can't blame you for leaving" replied Taiyang.

"Do you have any place to spend the night?" asked Ruby.

"I'm going start building my shop which it will also be my place, so I'm okay."

"That sounds like its going to take you a while" spoke Yang.

"I guess it will take me a while to build everything. But I'm okay I have plenty of lien to go around."

"Don't you have any relatives living here?" followed Taiyang.

"I don't know about that" Lloyd's comment took the girls and their father back" I never knew my family, I got used to being on my own" he knew it was a lie it was only two months and a few weeks when he woke up in Vacuo.

"That's terrible I'm sorry…." the silver eyed reaper felt bad for him.

"Don't feel bad what counts I'm making my own life and I have a feeling this place will be the perfect beginning for me. Mr. Taiyang sir do you know if there's an inn here?"

"Yeah there's a small inn around the corner. Just take this path, go straight and take a left turn you should be able to see it. In fact its right next to Signal Academy where I work."

"And where we go to attend as battle school students" smiled Ruby.

"Oh so its a school for huntsmen and huntresses that's pretty cool" the twin swordsman gave a smile wondering if he has a chance going there.

"Here let us help you pick those things" the blond brawler offered as and her little sister started picking all the things that fell off the swordsman's bag when Ruby bumped on him.

"You guys don't have to bother yourselves its my stuff after all."

"But it was me the one who made dropped all of it so I should be the one picking it all up" said the silver eyed petite.

"Say dad?" Yang turned to the blond man with a smile" why don't we invite Lloyd for dinner?"

"Please!" Ruby finished picking everything that belonged to the swordsman in red as he also helped" I think its a great idea."

"Well I don't know, this came out nowhere honestly" Taiyang felt a little hesitant after all, they just met the teen but they didn't knew him that well to become a guest at their home.

"I don't want to be a bother to you guys. I'm sure the inn where I'll be staying has food."

"You're not a bother Lloyd" the red cloaked girl pouted at him" don't think of yourself like that I think it will be awesome if you join us. You should definitely taste dad's curry, its not too spicy its perfect."

"Come on dad say yes" Yang started poking at the blond man.

"Okay okay that's enough you two. You have convinced me, well Lloyd what do you say? Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"I…." the swordsman in red paused when he saw Ruby giving him the sad puppy eyes, it was impossible to say no" sure, that will be great."

"Yay!" cheered the silver eyed petite.

* * *

(Time skip)

Lloyd was surprised to find out Taiyang and his daughters lived in an isolated house not too far from the local Patch village. But it was pretty home with a nice view over the village and some of the green life surrounding it. When they arrived Yang and Ruby volunteered to give him a tour of their home while their father started making dinner. The sun was starting to set by the time they arrived to the household.

While the twin swordsman was paying attention to the tour he met Zwei who was the family dog. The pet was small in black fur and white on his chest and tummy with brown eyes, he was cute and adorable taking a liking to the teen in red. After the tour they decided to play some video games since Taiyang was still cooking. Lloyd had a lot of fun playing a fighting game on the sister's game system. Though the blond girl has owned him badly in it.

Finally their father finished with the curry and everyone gathered on the table of the kitchen. Lloyd was given the honor to be the first person to taste the curry. As soon as it hit his mouth his taste bud kicked in and it was delicious. Like Ruby said it wasn't that spicy, the spicy level was even making it very edible to eat. Now he has never eaten curry before but he would never want to eat it if it was so spicy it would burn his tongue.

Apparently the girls like it and he would agreed with them to be a great dish. They have all enjoyed it and before he realized he has ordered seconds with the girls. It wasn't that long when the large pot Taiyang brought to the table filled with the curry ended up empty. The swordsman in red leaned on his seat holding a big belly, proof that the food was delicious.

"I can't eat another bite. That curry was amazing Mr. Xiao Long."

"Glad you like it but don't call me Mr. Xiao Long. Taiyang is just fine or you can call me Tai."

"See I told you dad's curry is the best" Ruby smiled also full from eating twice.

"You should have never doubted our dad's cooking skills" followed Yang.

"Listen you guys" Lloyd smiled getting up from the seat" I want to thank you for everything, you already gave a great welcome at Patch I would never forget."

"We're more sorry that my little sister gave you a bad welcome with her running over you."

"Yang!" whined the red cloaked girl" I'm really sorry about that Lloyd."

"You already apologized plenty of times Ruby, I said its okay."

"I'm glad you chose to stay here then going to Vale. Patch may be small but its people are nice and the place is peaceful" said Taiyang.

"I don't regret it. I knew there was something about this island that made me want to live here and make it my new home" the twin swordsman opened his scroll checking the time" looks like it will getting late soon, I better get going to the inn."

"Ahh do you have to go so soon?" Ruby didn't sounded happy.

"I don't want to over stay my welcome. Besides, I need to wake up early if I want to built my shop and place."

"Glad to have you Lloyd. You know if you feel like coming back don't hesitate you're always be welcome in our home."

Lloyd smiled picking his packed bag as he went to the front door. He gave them one final salute before leaving. Ruby walked outside seeing the teen in red getting further away. Her silver eyes were on his retreating figure. To think she will make a friend under such circumstances. As the petite kept staring and by now he was already gone Yang was behind her with her father not too far.

A grin has formed on the brawler's lips an opportunity like this never comes it was too good to be true. This has never happened before but apparently today, it has happened. There was no way she was going to waste this chance without teasing her, the possibilities were endless. Taiyang looked at her as she was crazy, her own father was very good at reading her.

"Is it really possible?"

"What?" Ruby turned to her older sister.

"There's something going on with you sis. I couldn't help but notice when you were watching Lloyd leave how deeply you were staring at him as he walked away."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yang that's enough its getting late, time for bed" said Taiyang.

"I just can't believe my baby sister has finally developed her first crush" she was still grinning.

"What!? No way I don't like Lloyd that way! I just met him."

"That's how crushes are born, just by meeting someone for the first time. It can either be at first sight or just from talking to him for a couple of minutes. Crushes are inevitable sis you can only deny it for so long before you realize its true."

"You're wrong!" the silver eyed petite had her cheeks a little red" dad do something!"

"I said time for bed girls, come on tomorrow is another day of school."

"Okay sure" Yang kept her grin as she entered inside following her sister" Ruby and Lloyd sitting on a tree-"

"YANG!"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Finally done though I'm not in a good mood I'm having problems installing the McAfee antivirus I've been at it for two days and I still can't find a solution to the problem. To make matters worse now my itunes program is having problems too something about a missing dll file damn it I have to install everything again (EDIT) I fixed the itunes problem thank goodness that's one pain in the ass problem out of the way.**

 **-Also I am sick at what's been happening lately when it comes to the cover image art of this story. It keeps disappearing and I have already uploaded it in the story settings for like 20 freaking times but it keeps disappearing WHY?! Is it copyright shit? Or is the site itself that is having problems. I hope whatever it is it gets fix soon because I am so pissed right now.**

 **-Anyway calming down a little I decided to create a new mystique arte for Lloyd" Nocturnal Onslaught" but don't worry he still has his original mystique arte from the Symphonia game that he uses the eternal sword. I felt like adding another mystique arte for him, after all one isn't enough especially when it comes to Hubert he has five freaking mystique artes lol.**

 **-Also I am happy to know I'm going back to writing about Yuri I like writing about him especially with the upcoming chapter (not saying anything).**

 **-On another topic I am so sad to know actress Carrie Fisher has passed away at the age of 60 OMG Princess Leia say it ain't so. RIP Carrie Fisher may the force be with you.**

 **-SPOILERS for volume 4 episode 7- Qrow vs Trian BEST fight so far in the volume nuff said. Though I have a strong feeling Qrow has been poisoned before Ruby cut off his stinger tail. Happy to know he's finally going to tell her and the rest of RNJR about the four maidens and Salem its about time they know who they're up against I honestly didn't like Ozpin keeping everyone in the dark. Also I'm going to call it Raven is going to show up and save Qrow. As for Oscar holy crap he has become such an important character in the plot of the story with having Ozpin's spirit in him all of his knowledge in him. I have a feeling Oscar is going to become the new Ozpin I already love his character.**

 **Another character I have come to love is none other than Weiss after her SOB father slapped her and stripped her off her tittle as heiress giving it to her douche bag brother it goes to show you how much her character has change since volume 1 or rather how much she has grown up. Anyone can tell that she cherished the memories she made when she was in Beacon and that she was actually happy there with so many friends she made it makes me think that deep down Weiss wanted two things in her life, freedom and friends. But being in her home she's feeling miserable. Now she's going to train to master her summoning technique and then I have a feeling Ironwood and Winter are going to help her in leaving her prison home.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Hunter's Law


	7. Hunter's Law

Disclaimer: it gets annoying I have to always say this stupid disclaimer. But anyway I will never own RWBY and the Tales of series they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Namco Bandai.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices.

* * *

Chapter 7 Hunter's Law

(Time skip: two months later after the heroes were sent to Remnant)

(Location: somewhere in the swamplands kingdom of Mistral Anima continent Remnant)

Throughout the landscape of the half muddy waters three shadowy figures fast. During this season most of the swamps will dry up allowing for different species animals to come. One of the figures had his eyes on a certain prey that decided to have a drink while looking graceful as always. His black orbs through his Grimm-looking mask never left the gorgeous animal a few feet away. The deer kept drinking water from one of the clean rivers of the region. They were now crouched on the ground moving a little towards the target.

It was calm and it looked like it didn't had any hurry in leaving. The tribesmen Yuri had his prey right where he wanted to but he still needed to be careful. Deer's ears are very sensitive meaning, they can hear the faintest of sounds. One wrong move and the animal will run like the wind, they were freaking fast. So once it start running his chances to capturing it will be pretty slim. His next move, he will have to make it count and it better hit the target.

Though this wasn't the first time Yuri has hunt before. When he was still a mercenary and he had no choice but to camp in the open he had his fair shares of hunting to eat. Those were the days when he had no luck finding a village to spend the night. But long haired swordsman has proven to be a good hunter always nailing his prey, from big animals, to small ones. Then after joining Raven's tribe has shown potential of being a successful hunter.

The past two months he has brought prey after prey. Getting acknowledge among members of the tribe and even caught the attention of the chief herself. He has accomplished enough to be a worthy tribesmen. But of course there will always be exceptions like the person next to him. The girl in the Ursai-like mask Tala the girl will always give him the stink whenever he wasn't looking, but he knew. Though after joining the tribe the girl wasn't so hostile with him but he did felt like she still didn't like him.

As for her brother Cal the boy also wearing an Ursai-like mask he was the opposite of Tala. After becoming an official member of the tribe community the boy saw him as another tribesmen worthy of respect looking up at him as a fine example for a hunter. Yuri got along with him than his sister obviously and it almost felt like he saw the teen as a little brother. Though he wasn't much of a talker, completely the opposite of Tala.

Maybe part of the reason the girl didn't like him because every now and then he will say one of his sarcastic remarks making her glare daggers at him. Maybe he was a glutton for punishment because he knew she hated his sarcasm a lot. But it didn't made a different that he cares for the siblings just like any other member of the tribe. Cal was crouched to the left of the former mercenary keeping his eyes on the deer. The prey wasn't easy to capture it requires a lot of concentration, patience and silence.

However for Yuri, this will be his first time hunting deer. The masked hunter hold onto his sheathed sword hoping the small noise doesn't bring the attention of the animal. Also he hoped Tala doesn't make any intentional noises she was capable of. At least he knew Cal would never do that but there will be some hell to pay if the tribe girl does to mess with him like that.

Now he needed to find a way how to deliver the killing blow to the creature because apparently he refuse to use a bow. Let's face it he was a swordsman a sword was more suited for him, or an axe but a bow wasn't his thing. Then he assured the teens accompanying him he was going to kill the deer with only his sword. Tala was the only one who laughed mocking him that it was possible to kill a fast animal like a deer with a blade if it wasn't with a range weapon like a fire arm or a bow.

"This is a bad idea" Tala whispered to the long haired swordsman.

"Just you watch" Yuri just grinned the girl hasn't seen him how he has taken animals with his range artes.

"Be careful the deer might be aware of our presence" Cal said in the same low tone watching the animal was done drinking water.

"Right, time for the hunt" he carefully he unsheathed Second Star the soft sound didn't caught the attention of the animal.

"How are you going to hit it with your sword?" asked the masked girl.

"I have my ways" Yuri kept his slowly getting up ready to unleash azure edge.

"Hurry up!" shouted the girl.

"Damn it Tala!" he cursed seeing that the deer has ran away" thanks a lot!" he went after it.

"He has the guts to put the blame on me?"

"You did shouted" replied the male teen.

"Shut it Cal!"

* * *

" _You're not getting away from me!"_

Yuri was chasing after the run away deer as fast as his legs could take him. He made a mental note to play a prank on Tala for messing up his hunt. Point is he knew she did it on purpose of a reminder that she still dislike him. But planning his revenge on the on the masked girl will have to wait first, he needed to take down his prey before it gets away.

The masked swordsman cursed at the animal, damn it could run fast but he wasn't planning in giving up so easily. He meant what he said, he was going to kill the deer and bring it back to the tribe village. Yuri glared focusing on the path the animal was taking he wasn't happy that it was getting further away so he increased his speed. Letting his prey leave was out of the question he waited until he was close enough to be able to make his move.

"Azure Edge!"

The blue wave hit the deer straight on killing the animal on contact. Yuri sighed in relief sheathing his sword happy he managed to get the deer before it was out of sight. The masked swordsman was now grinning imagining Tala's face when she sees he hunted his prey. He didn't had to be a genius to figure out she shouted on purpose to scare away the deer. Looks like her plan backfired and he knew she wasn't going to be happy with the results.

The long haired tribesman grabbed the dead deer placing it on his back. It wasn't that heavy, so he can carried it all the way to the village. Walking further ahead he saw Cal in the distance and the masked teen spotted him giving a nod. However things weren't that good for Tala. Yuri kept his grin as the girl lifted her mask revealing an unhappy expression. She was sure her plan was going to work but somehow he was able to take down the fast animal, it wasn't fair.

"I see your hunt was a success" said Cal.

"Sure thing" Yuri smiled" gotta hand it to the deer, it was fast but I was faster. Bet you're happy to know I caught it Tala, ain't that right?"

"Whatever" she muttered frowning.

"Say Cal how many rabbits did you got?"

"Twelve" the masked male showed the twelve dead rabbits tied together.

"And how many did you got Tala?"

The girl mumbled something that Yuri couldn't hear. But if he had to guess, it will have to be a curse word. She knew he was doing this to annoy her or maybe it was just pay back for what she did with the deer.

The tribe girl only showed the masked swordsman only one rabbit that she managed to catch. So she wasn't as promising as her brother when it came to hunting for food. Tala has always being a good fighter hunting wasn't her forte and she was proud of her fighting skills. Too bad she couldn't say the same thing about her hunting skills.

"So Cal has more than you that will make him number one. I caught something that can easily feed fifty people and you only caught one rabbit. Guess that will make me the runner up and you take third place" Yuri kept his grin" I've only been a member of your tribe for two months and I'm already a better hunter than you Tala and you've been in the tribe since you were little."

"Fine you don't have to rub it in!" she glared at him lifting her mask" I don't care if you're one of us you deserve this. Yuri YOU are a smart ass and an asshole!"

"Thanks for the compliment happy to know that's how you really feel."

"If we're done hunting we should return to the tribe" said Cal.

"Right" the long haired swordsman gazed at the masked girl" ladies first."

"What a gentlemen" Tala was obviously being sarcastic though behind her mask, she was blushing.

"Haven't forgotten about my manners" Yuri hide his grin as he followed Cal walking behind his sister.

"But you still act like a smart ass" muttered the masked girl.

* * *

It only took the trio around forty minutes to returned to the village. Their hunting location wasn't that far from the tribe though with Raven's red portal transportation they would have arrived in no time at all. The main gated opened welcoming them and some tribesmen around them were pleased seeing that they have done a successful hunt bring quite the food. Mainly the dead deer being carried by Yuri members of the hunter's group were impressed that he was able killed such animal.

Even if he's being a member for two months it wasn't normal to killed a deer so quickly. He grinned behind his mask yeah he felt pretty good with himself and he was happy he's being accepted by the rest of the tribe. During his stay in the village Yuri has come to learned a lot of things about his new family. Among them, their history, their past battles and also the class system.

Remembering what Raven told him, the tribe consisted into five classes. First on the top were the elders, they were the oldest and wisest members of the village. They hold the vast majority of power and they had the right to interferer in any of the choices made by the chief also, any choice made by the chief must be directed for consultation for their approval.

They also have the authority to command the chief if its necessary along with choosing a new chief. Second was the chief who was the leader of the village and has the power to command every member of the tribe. It was mandatory that everyone shows respect to the chief at all cost if not, it will go against laws and the results will not be pretty. Yuri didn't wanted to find out so he decided to be respectful to the red eyed woman.

Third and on the middle of individuals with more power were the Ravagers. They were the strongest warriors in the village, they were the veterans, highly skilled and highly experienced. They were plenty of them reaching forty percent of the village. Honestly Yuri had no idea how strong they were since he hadn't the chance to travel with any of them but they were the equivalent of hard seasoned huntsman.

The long haired swordsman was able to tell which tribesmen were Ravagers from the red lines they have painted on their bodies. Some of them had those lines covered all of their bodies though he didn't know what was the meaning behind it. Maybe it was some sort of tattoo or fashion accessory.

Fourth in the class were the Hunters. They were considered the intermediate warriors. This is the class where he was stationed along with Tala and Cal. Even if he was strong enough to be a Ravager he didn't complained what matter to him the most he was a member of this village.

But he also remembered Raven telling him that each class had requisites to move to such rank. It was strange the red eyed leader never told him the requirements to become a Ravager. The Hunters were in charge of hunting for food, outside patrolling and fend off any Grimm they see.

Lastly the Fifth class and the ones who were at the bottom, the Sentinels. They were the guards who were responsible for guarding the village. There are a majority of them stationed in key locations including the main gate. Basically these guys had the easiest task apart from the rest. Yuri thought they were the lazy ones even if it was a laid back job they were the ones who will warn everyone if the village was under attack. So it was that big of a deal for a couple of lazy slugs.

The masked swordsman put his catch where all the food has been gathered it will eventually be put on fire to eat later on. Tala and Cal did the same putting the rabbits along with the rest where other hunters have hunt the same species of animal. Some of the tribesmen have given their compliments to their new member while Tala ignored it. To her it wasn't a big deal he killed a deer while it was running away, she should add.

"Anyone knows where the chief might be?"

"If she's not in her hut then she must be in the elders council chambers. No one's allowed there unless the Chief's says otherwise" replied Cal.

"Okay" Yuri decided to wait but left the spot.

"What's with him?" Tala said with suspicion in her voice never taking her eyes off the long haired swordsman.

"Your point?" her brother didn't know what was bothering her.

"Is it just me or has Yuri been asking a lot about the Chief lately?"

"He's a new member it should be obvious he will be curious to know more about the tribe. We know the Chief is the right person to tell him more about it."

"I know about that its just...Hasn't he been acting strange when it comes to the Chief?"

"I don't seem to understand your point Tala."

"Whatever maybe I'm being paranoid" the masked girl decided to put a halt on the topic.

"Does it have to do with your crush on Yuri?"

"What?" his sister stood with her mouth wide open from shock" are you crazy? I don't have a crush on him. He's annoying, always making those wise cracks and don't get me started on his sarcasm, I would never like someone like him."

"Okay. I just hope you're not feeling jealous of Yuri always asking about the Chief."

"Never you must be over thinking things Cal."

The male teen stood quiet deciding not to dwell on the matter anymore. Though he knew his sister very well so he was aware Tala has a crush on their tribe member. It looked like her crush wasn't that big, it was just a small one nothing too serious. Her behavior was that predictable and obvious for Cal knowing she was a bit jealous Yuri would constantly asked about their red eyed leader. In the end he decided not to say a word if his sister wouldn't admit it then there would be no need to try and convince her to acknowledge it.

* * *

Yuri made a guess that Raven was in her hut. Looking around the village was his best bet but first it was better to check the leader's place. If she wasn't in either of those locations then she will be in the council chambers talking to the elders. He knew he forbidden to enter and anyone from the tribe without permission from the chief.

As the masked swordsman arrived at the red eyed woman's hut his thoughts returned to that late evening two months ago. He still couldn't believe it till this day that he has slept with the leader of the tribe. More like she wanted to sleep with him remembering how she was the one that came to his hut and wanted to get into his pants. Her arousal was that obvious and he gave in to temptation letting the red eyed woman do whatever she pleases to him.

Now that he thought about it maybe he didn't had a choice in the matter to begin with. If he had refuse her on that night maybe she would have ordered him to have sexual intercourse with her since he was an official member of her tribe and he's supposed to obey her at all cost. Then again it could be a big excuse of denial to hide his arousal. Yuri got turned on the moment Raven removed her clothing.

With his memories gone he didn't even know if it was his first time or if it wasn't, what was the last time he had has some. But getting rid of those thoughts the former mercenary entered the hut removing his mask. Looks like he was right after all, Raven was present. The red eyed leader stood in deep thought gazing at something she was holding. From his distance it looked like a picture since it had the size of a photograph.

"Yes Yuri?"

"Oh um…." he cursed realizing his mistake and knelt down" sorry for barging in unannounced I forgot"

His mistake was pretty clear. Any member of the tribe must call the chief of their arrival outside before entering her hut. Once you got permission to enter it is important to remove your mask. They were allowed to remove them as long as they were inside of any building of the village, especially the elders chambers.

It was considered a sign of disrespect not to remove your mask. And finally it is important to knelt down before the chief with your head down. It was also a sign of disrespect if you look directly into the chief's eyes. However the Chief can decide if you can stand up and look at her. At least he got the kneeling down part right.

"Obedience isn't your best feature" she lowered the picture she was holding gazing at the long haired swordsman" it's been two months since you joined us and you still have difficulty getting adjusted to our rules. Don't let it happen again Yuri. The consequences for not obeying the tribe's rules are severe."

"I have a pretty good idea what could be" he lowered head this time since he already looked into her eyes.

"You can get locked getting thrown into our dungeon or get executed. If you're lucky, I might let you choose your fate."

"I will obey the rules from now on, promise."

"You better, it will be a shame if you die so soon. Stand up and look at me."

He nodded getting up meeting the woman in the eyes again.

"For what purpose have you come here?"

"I just wanted to see what you were doing."

"Oh?" she sounded surprised but Yuri swore there was a hint of amusement in her voice" its the first time a tribe member has asked me such question. Why would you like to know?"

"I said I'm curious…."

"Too much curiosity can be bad for anyone. It can even cause you your life" her red eyes fell on the photograph" I was reminiscing on the past."

Yuri was able to take a glimpse at the picture she was holding. He spotted Raven and she was smiling holding her sheathed sword, which it was very rare to see. There was a man looking similar to her holding a long sword, another man with blond hair and blue eyes and another woman with silver eyes wearing a white hood. Usually he would asked her about the people in the picture but he felt like it might be too personal for her to tell him.

It's not like the woman was close to him or anything and sleeping with her didn't helped get close to her either. His eyes traveled to the wall portion where the weapons were hanging. The long haired swordsman would never get tired of seeing an impressive collection from the last time he has come here. Many of them looked deadly that would make any Grimm run away, but one has caught his attention.

"That's one menacing scythe."

"It belonged to my brother when he was still on the tribe" replied the red eyed woman.

"Sorry to hear that" now Yuri felt like a jerk for bringing a personal topic" I didn't know he was-"

"He's alive" she cut him off" I meant he left the tribe, he's a deserter" her tone was harsh she was obviously upset with her brother leaving.

"Any idea why he left?"

"Personal reasons nothing more" her red eyes had that look of defiance, yep she was still upset.

"Those people in the picture, are they important to you?" he finally asked the question even if he didn't wanted to bring the topic.

"They were important to me once. Not anymore things change, life goes on. Now they're nothing but a memory it hardly means anything to me."

"Is that so?" Yuri was serious turning to the woman" then why are you still hanging into the picture? If they don't matter to you anymore why keep it?"

"To remind me of the past. A past that will never return, a past that was shattered when…." Raven paused taking a glance at the photo once more, her eyes were on the blond man" Yuri if you're interested in knowing my past you should have ask, not bring a random topic to get me to talk. I have nothing to hide. But I would like to know why are you interested?"

"Since when it was a crime to care for a friend? You're not just my leader but a comrade. Or maybe it bothers you I don't mind if you want to talk about it. I can come back another time."

"I don't see a problem and true we are comrades. You and everyone from the tribe are my family, I have a right to care for everyone. This man" she pointed to the blond" his name is Taiyang Xiao Long long ago we were comrades along with my brother and Summer."

"That means the other guy is your brother" the former mercenary looked at the other man holding the long sword" and the woman with the white hood must be this Summer."

"We used to be a team of huntsmen at Beacon Academy. After graduating things started changing and eventually they changed completely. It became nothing but a memory. This picture is all that is left of our team, of those days. I got together with Taiyang shortly before graduation we got...Close" Raven's tone changed it sounded very different nothing Yuri has ever heard before.

"I gave birth to a daughter after we started living together."

"Is she here?" the long haired swordsman was surprised to know" its not Tala right? Because we seem to have gotten to a rough start and she basically hates my guts."

"Its not her she's not even living on the tribe but rather she's living with her father far from here. I made the choice of leaving them because I accepted to take my father's place as leader of this community. Originally the elders wanted my brother but since he left around that time I was the one next in line for the position."

"Okay" he nodded understanding her situation" what about Taiyang and your daughter?"

"What about them? There's no need to involve myself in their lives. The tribe is all that matters. Anything outside of this community is of no concern to me."

"Don't you miss them? It must have been a while since you last saw them."

"Chief!"

Yuri paused his next words after hearing the loud voice coming from outside of the hut. Obviously someone was calling to get her permission to enter. He wanted to continue talking to the red eyed leader. It was a surprise to know she used to be in a team of huntsmen from Beacon and she had a daughter with one of her teammates. A teammate that eventually she got close to that she developed feelings for.

"You're dismissed Yuri."

"Right" he didn't said another word as he left the hut putting his mask back on.

"Enter."

The man that has entered the tribe has quickly removed his mask while kneeling before Raven. His entire body was almost filled with red lines he was obviously one of the Ravagers. He kept his head down avoiding eye contact with his leader truly a fine example of someone obeying the rules of the tribe.

"Speak Cain, what is your report?"

"We found a village further north and northeast from the Magus swamp. Its big and just by giving a quick glance at the people I could easily count six hundred probably reaching a thousand."

"I see…." the red eyed woman stood in thought.

"Your orders?"

"Keep an eye on the village and report back to me with every detail about it. I want to know everything regarding their security."

"As you wish."

* * *

(Time skip: days later)

Yuri stood on his hut sharpening Second Star. The days that went by have been rather slow. There hasn't been any need for hunting so he was basically free from doing such task. The long haired swordsman tried so hard to keep himself busy or even entertain because he was trying to kill his boredom. He was so bored that he even invited Tala and Cal to his hut. Both siblings weren't too far giving maintenance to their weapons.

He didn't minded spending time with them. When he wasn't hunting or scouting he will be sparring with them they have proven to be worthy opponents. Until Tala loses her cool due to her short temper it made him grinned mentally. Other than" bonding" with the siblings he will play every now and then with the children of the tribe. It was a fun experience they all like to play the usual" huntsmen" game. One group will be the huntsmen and the other the pack of Grimm.

Yuri tried not to sigh there was something that has been bothering him. During the past days he has noticed that Raven has sent more people to scout the perimeters of the village. What really bothered him that the people the tribe leader has sent were members of the Ravager class. It was really strange it wasn't their job to do the scouting, it was actually the Hunter's job.

It worried him at the same time if Ravagers were being deployed chances could be high that there could still be more hordes of Grimm from the last time they fought. If that was the case then everyone should be warn to head out but apparently the chief hasn't given an order to act. Maybe he was over reacting Raven would never underestimate the Grimm and things were under control. The long haired swordsman paused sharpening his sword he needed to stop worrying for nothing.

"Hey Yuri what's with the gloomy face?"

The long haired swordsman grinned" what do you know Tala? You do care after all, never thought you will have a soft spot for me."

"I don't" she glared at him.

"Then why would you bother asking?"

"Because your gloomy face annoys me. I can't focus working on my weapon when you have the expression of someone whose dog just died."

The former mercenary looked stunned before turning to her brother.

"You looked like you have a trouble mind. Is there something bothering you?"

" _They may be related but their complete opposites"_ he smirked.

"Maybe. You guys have any idea what's been going on lately? Why is Raven sending Ravagers to scout?"

The siblings looked at each other choosing to stay quiet. Until Tala broke the short silence.

"What's it to you? The Chief can do whatever she pleases. Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

"It's fine by me whatever she wants to do. But don't you guys find it weird? Ravagers don't scout last time I checked, it was the job of the Hunter class. People like us are the ones who get to scout."

"True that's how it goes. But the Chief can say who scouts and who doesn't and besides" for some reason Cal decided to choose his words carefully" it's not the first time she has chosen Ravagers to scout."

"So this has happened before?" now Yuri was pretty sure something was off and he was sure the siblings knew what was going on but they didn't wanted to tell him" oh well like the great Tala said its not my place to stick my nose where it doesn't belong. Thanks for the words of wisdom."

"Drop the sarcasm" frowned the teen girl how she hated whenever he do that" try to stay out of trouble okay?"

"Okay" he smiled sheathing Second Star deciding to bring a new topic for the siblings" so...Any ideas when we'll get our tattoos?"

Cal and Tala looked at him confused not having a clue at what was he talking about.

"They're not exactly tattoos my bad. I'm talking about those red lines the Ravagers have."

Hearing that the siblings have chosen to stay silent again. Now it was becoming a bad habit but again Yuri could tell there were hiding something. And he was sure they knew what he was talking about. The Ravagers scouting and their red lines they knew. After all they may be young but they've been longer in the tribe than him.

"Those are only exclusive for the Ravagers" replied Cal.

"Why would that be?"

"Would you stop asking so many questions?" Tala got annoyed" what's with you? Are you interested in becoming a Ravager?"

"Never crossed my mind honestly. But since you asked maybe I am. Don't like rubbing it in but my skills are far above average and you two know it from our sparring sessions. I might give it a shot to become one."

"Don't be ridiculous!" she hissed not liking his comment one bit" you have no idea what you're asking for becoming a Ravager isn't some luxury so you can gloat at others with your strength and superiority…."

"Tala…." Cal warned his sister worried she might spill the beans.

"There's a reason why Ravagers have their reputation on the tribe for who they are. You want to earn your first line? There's only one requirement in order to become a Ravager and that's…." suddenly her eyes widened in shock as she turned to her brother he wasn't happy with her.

"Come on don't keep me in suspense" Yuri grinned" I've been wanting to know what does it take to become one too."

Tala remained silent as she got seated going back to checking on her weapon. She avoided looking at her brother or at the former mercenary for the matter because she knew she did wrong. The long haired swordsman mentally sighed he was close to nhave one of his questions answered but no luck. He knew after this she wasn't going to talk and Cal was definitely not going to say a word due to his strong silence. There was no point in staying here he needed answers, but he wasn't going to get them here.

"You guys can enjoy your stay in my hut, I don't mind" he took his mask before leaving.

Once he was out of sight Tala sighed in relief" damn...I almost let it slip…."

"If the Chief hasn't give us the order to tell him then we're not allowed to" said Cal.

"I remember the time when I found out about the Ravagers" the girl stood in thought.

"I don't think Yuri will take it like you did. His emotions might get the better of him. The Chief knows the kind of person he is that must be why she doesn't want him to find out."

Tala gave a nod resuming working on her weapon but she couldn't helped but feel worried for the long haired swordsman.

* * *

If there was one thing Yuri has learned during his travels as a mercenary, you can get any kind of information from any kind of place. When he traveled to the many villages in Mistral he has come to meet people that like to do a lot of gossip. Many of the rumors he heard were nothing but rumors, lies they liked to come up with. But many of the gossip turned out to be true that was how he was able to get some of the jobs, by eavesdropping.

The tribe wasn't any different all he needed to do is play his cards right. Like he has always done he will act very natural making sure not to raise suspicions with anyone. The long haired swordsman never had a problem when it came to the villagers but these people were different. One wrong move and they will be all over him, getting on their bad side was the last thing on his mind.

Many of the spots he passed by were locations where Sentinels were stationed. They have seen him but kept their usual position stance. The children he met were all eagerly wanting to play with him but not this time. Yuri had to sadly say no today because he was focused in getting to the bottom of things. It was time to know why were Ravagers were sent to scout, the red lines on their bodies can wait.

He was concerned why veteran warriors were being sent to do a simple task that is scouting. It didn't made sense to him since there were plenty of Hunters that could do the task. The long haired swordsman wondered what was going through Raven's head. The former mercenary was near the Chief's hut and that's where he spotted a large group of Ravagers standing in front of the hut.

" _Every member of the Ravagers must be gathered"_ it was Yuri's only guess seeing the many numbers of the elite warriors.

The masked swordsman decided to hide behind a hut keeping a glance at the large group. They were obviously preparing for something, waiting for Raven to come out and give orders to the elite tribesmen. Speaking of the red eyed woman she has emerged from her hut meeting the group. Finally he was going to know what the Chief was planning with everyone from the Ravagers.

"We'll leave for the village in approximately fifteen minutes. Get to your horses and be ready to move out. I will meet you all there."

The Ravagers nodded as they all spread out. Yuri made sure to leave quickly and get to a safe location pretending he was minding his own business. He spotted the elite warriors leaving, some passed him by without paying attention to him. The former mercenary was in deep thought after hearing the leader's words.

They were heading for a village but why? Why take every single member of veterans tribesmen for a village? Yuri tried to calm down not knowing why he suddenly got a bad feeling and a terrible feeling in his gut was formed. He couldn't stopped shaking the feeling that things weren't good. It was starting to be hard to pretend he was just passing by until he someone saw him.

"Yuri?"

" _Crap bad timing"_ the masked swordsman turned to see Raven walking to him with her mask on.

"I'll be leaving for a hunt with the Ravagers. Stay here with Cal and Tala, look after everyone."

"Hunt? Are there are more Grimm from that horde we fought not too long ago?" Yuri's bad feeling was getting worse, his ears weren't deceiving him. He heard Raven telling the group they were going to a village and now she tells him its a hunt.

" _She's not the kind of person to lie...So what's going on?"_

"Its more complicated than that. We won't return until sun down. I'm counting on you to aid the Sentinels in guarding the tribe."

"Sure thing" he watched her leave obviously she was heading to the main gate to meet up with the Ravagers.

" _Time to get some answers."_

* * *

Yuri knew exactly who can give him those answers. The former mercenary went back to his hut and face the ones who will tell him what he wants to know. He knew by the time he reaches his place Raven and the Ravagers will be long gone. The red eyed leader was probably gone if she has used her portal teleportation, she could already be at her destination by now. Entering the hut he was glad to see that Tala and Cal were still there and it looked like they were finishing working on their weapons.

"Glad to see you guys are still here" his tone was serious staring at the siblings" how about you tell me what's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Tala.

"The Chief just left the village with every member of the Ravagers, why?"

"Another raid."

"Cal?!" his sister was shocked.

"Raid? I overheard Raven telling them they were heading for a village…."

"You heard right. You asked about the red lines on the Ravagers…."

"What are you doing Cal?! We're not allowed to tell him" Tala freaked out at her brother the Chief ordered them not to tell him anything about the Ravagers to their new member.

"It doesn't matter he already suspects way before you brought it up. As Tala mentioned there is only one requirement if you want to earn your first line that will allow you to reach the rank of Ravager…."

Yuri stood waiting for the teen to tell him and his bad feeling has grown twice since he heard the word" raid".

"You must kill someone."

"What?" the former mercenary stood shocked" what do you mean kill someone?"

"I don't have to explain it to you. As I said you must take the life of a person. To kill someone in cold blood without hesitation that is the requirement to become a Ravager earning the first red line."

"Then…." the long haired swordsman removed his mask showing his shocked expression" all those red lines on their bodies, it means…."

"They have killed many people. Each line represent a person. All the lines are the amount of lives they've taken. That's why they were the Ravagers because they won't hesitate to kill anyone that stood in their way for completing their mission."

"Wait" Yuri's eyes widened" they're heading for a village, do you know which one?"

"A village further north and northeast of the Magus swamp."

"That's Otohime village" the former mercenary knew of the village because he has been there before during his travels he even knew some of the people there" I have to go."

"Where do you think you're going?!" asked Tala.

"What do you think!? I have to go to Otohime village before they…." he paused clenching his fist in anger.

"Are you crazy?! You can't do that y-" the teen girl was stopped by her brother" Cal?"

"Yuri think carefully for what you're about to do. If you attack the Ravagers that will be a sign of treason. In the tribe treason is a high crime punishable by death."

"So you want me to stay here and do nothing while innocent people are about to die!?

"The Chief ordered us not to tell you anything regarding the truth of the Ravagers. Since I have disobeyed orders most likely I'll be punish been thrown in the dungeon, probably for a month. I don't care about my crime but I chose to tell you, so you can make the right decision."

"I'm not sitting on the side lines while innocent people are in danger."

"Tala and I aren't going to stop you. Just remember that I warned you the consequences your actions will bring."

"Wait Cal-we can't let him go I…." Tala was freaking out as tears were ready to emerge."

"Thanks for telling me Cal I made up my mind. Take care you two" Yuri smiled before he took his mask and left the hut.

"I'm sorry Tala…."

The teen girl left the hut watching Yuri running the opposite direction towards the main gate. Most likely he's going to try and jump the great wall that surrounds the village. It wasn't that hard because she and Cal has succeeded in jumping over it so the former mercenary won't have a problem jumping it.

It wasn't long before the tears were falling because she knew he left the tribe there was no turning back. He'll become a traitor and she will hate the fact that she had a crush on him even if she was too stubborn to admit it.

* * *

(Time skip)

It was a real shame Yuri couldn't afford a horse as he jumped over the wall of the tribe. The former mercenary had no idea how long he's been running. Without a horse it was going to take him longer to reach Otohime village. So many thoughts were running through his head and so many emotions he was feeling.

In just two months he has come to see the tribe as his family it was true, he saw it as his home. Cal, Tala, Raven and everyone else they were friends that has become part of his family. But after finding out the truth from Cal realizing that there were more to the tribesmen than they appear. The Ravagers weren't any veteran huntsmen they were nothing but murderers and right now they were on their way to a village filled with innocent people. He hope for everything, that it wasn't true, that he will make it on time.

Yuri was starting to get tire no in fact, he was getting exhausted his legs were killing him. Proof how long he's been running and by now the sun was about to set his dark his eyes narrowed remembering Raven saying they were returning when it gets dark. Relief washed over him when he has passed the Magus swamp. It was a sign that Otohime wasn't that far now.

His nose caught the smell that made his eyes widened from horror and shock, it was smoke. He knew of that phrase where there's smoke there's fine. The masked swordsman increased his speed as much as he could forgetting about his exhaustion. The more he run, the closer he got the smell was getting stronger he feared the worst. Crossing another clearing Yuri was able to spot Otohime village only to gasped.

The source of the smoke as he feared was from fire that was coming from the village. The village was burning and he thought he was too late, but he still ran towards it. Was he too late to do anything? Yuri remembered the times he has visited the village and the people he has made for friends. When he got closer to the gates his eyes widened at the sight that was welcoming him.

The ground was filled with bodies that belonged to the villagers. He fell on his knees from the shock his worst fears have been confirmed to the true. The sound of struggling and weapons clashing caught his ears maybe it wasn't too late after all. Yuri got up and ran inside the burning village in a desperate attempt to find any survivors. The former mercenary saw Ravagers killing the people as they were nothing but cattle for the slaughter house.

"Please spare my son!"

Yuri saw the unthinkable happened. A woman begged them to spare her son and they killed her with one swift strike. Since these people didn't had their auras unlock they could be taken out so easily. But that wasn't the worse part the woman's son stood there rooted to the ground. He seemed to be around six to seven years old he was paralyzed after seeing his own mother killed before him. The long haired swordsman ran towards the boy but it was too late as the same Ravager that killed the woman stabbed the boy with his sword.

The village's ground was basically filled with the blood of its residents. Something snapped inside of him one emotion was filling Yuri as he saw the carnage continuing as the Ravagers were resuming killing any villager they spotted. It was anger, so much anger was filling him he has never felt so angry before. The people he once called family were now his enemies.

Removing his mask and unsheathing Second Star Yuri gave a cry of rage. The swordsman charged at the Ravagers he punched one and kicked another. He was so mad trying to find as many of the warriors especially the ones killing people. There was no possibility to think straight too much anger clouding every reason to think. He fired azure edge to hit more targets even when it was too late.

By now every villager has been killed Yuri was too blinded to see the pile of bodies from civilians. Men, women and children lied everywhere, no one was sparred the wrath of the tribe people. Among the fighting the Ravagers fought back now that they were aware who was attacking them. It was one of them a member of the tribe but they didn't care anymore. Cain punched his stomach sending the traitor to his knees as he sent another punch to his face knocking him to the ground.

"Get him up. The Chief will decide his fate for this treachery" Cain glared at the fallen swordsman.

Two Ravagers grabbed Yuri keeping him on his feet. The former mercenary didn't care of his injuries he was too angry to even feel them. He saw that there other members of the elite warriors putting things in bags and boxes, things that didn't belong to them but to the dead villagers. So it wasn't enough that they killed everyone but they also stole all valuable belongings along with any food they had.

Yuri was disgusted and sick of these people to think he once considered them his comrades and members of a community who treats each other as family. One of them has gone ahead probably to tell their leader of the events that just took place. That will be good he wanted to look at her face and ask her what the hell was she thinking doing this? Though he knew the people holding wanted to kill him badly noticing how many red lines they had. They waited for their Chief to pass judgment on him.

The Ravager returned and this time he wasn't alone. Yuri saw her walking at a steady pace his dark eyes were on her red orbs. Raven walked over to the swordsman being hold by two or her tribe brothers. It was hard to see her expression with her mask on, though her red eyes narrowed in anger. So pretty much she seemed upset with him and he could care less.

It was worth that his leader be angry at him over the fact that they have just killed an entire village, stole everything they owned and burned the buildings. The masked leader stood still and silent, her eyes were still on the man who she also saw as a brother and another member to her family. But now she knew of his actions and how he has done wrong by attacking them.

"Are there any injured?"

"No, some are hurt but its nothing to take serious. Others had bruises, aura will eventually heal it" replied the Ravager Cain.

"Then finish gathering the supplies and scout for any survivors. Be ready on my call to head back."

Cain nodded signaling for everyone to leave except for the ones holding Yuri.

"Release him and leave with the others. I would like to have a word with him in private" Raven sent a glare to the long haired swordsman.

"Forgive me Chief but we don't know if he will try to attack you."

"He wont. If he cherish his life he won't try anything foolish."

Cain gave a nod as the two Ravagers let him go and just like that they left. Yuri knew she was right he won't try to attack her even if he was still angry at the Ravagers, angry at her. The long haired swordsman has always seen the red eyed woman as the perfect leader of the tribe that no one will be able to take her place. She was someone to look after that shows true authority and power the perfect qualities for a leader.

After hearing of her story leaving her lover and daughter behind Yuri felt some pity for her. It sounded as she doesn't care about her love ones but he could be wrong. Raven has proven that she cares for everyone on the tribe, they were all her family. Yet she showed no love for her real family. Yuri kept his composure and he didn't care if he was glaring at the woman as much as she was with him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Yuri. I told you to stay in the tribe and you chose disobeyed me. You also attacked your own brothers consider the biggest offense a tribe member can do. If you have kill any of them the crime would have been severe."

"What the hell is all of this!?" he couldn't control his anger anymore.

"Watch your tone!" her glare intensify" you aren't allowed to raise your voice at me, you will show respect when you speak to me understood?"

"Yes….Do you realize what you just did here?" the former mercenary calmed down but his anger was still pretty much there.

"Yes" she replied coolly" a hunt…."

"A hunt? All of this? How can you-How can they do-"

"This is what we do Yuri. We hunt, we fight, we kill. All to survive it is how our tribe has live on. Any means necessary for our survival."

"But there was no need to do this to all of these people. They were all good people who haven't done anything wrong. I knew this village I knew some of them and they were all kind and generous, they didn't deserve this its not fair…."

"Life is never fair the truth of life its always cruel and unjust. If you don't prepare yourself to become strong you will eventually die. The people of this village didn't prepare themselves they chose to be and remain weak."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" now he didn't care if he raised his voice" they were just regular people, they weren't fighters or huntsmen. Just normal ordinary people trying to make a daily living."

"The weak can't live in this world because they will eventually die sooner or later. The weak die, the strong live."

"That's your excuse for taking the lives of innocent people!?"

"That is the natural law of the hunt. The predators will always be the strong that will hunt on the weak the prey. They kill to eat and survive. Yuri what we did to this village isn't any different to what you did to that deer days ago."

"I killed that deer so that everyone on the tribe can eat! I don't kill people and steal their supplies, I'm not a murderer."

"That is precisely what we did here, look around you. This village was completely defenseless, they had no huntsmen, no guards, no security. They were asking to get attack, nothing but a target for a predator the same way that deer was nothing but a target for you. I assure you if we never attack them, it would have been the Grimm. Maybe not today or tomorrow but soon this village wouldn't have lasted long. For many centuries mankind has built towns and villages all over Remnant, mainly the four kingdoms. And many of those villages and towns have risen and fall. Either they were attacked by enemies from neighboring villages or they were attacked by Grimm. Many perished that way, history has shown it time and time again. True we killed these people but in return we take their supplies, their food, their belongings all these important things will not be lost. If Grimm had attack this village everything would have been lost making the hunt in vain, it would have been all for nothing."

"Guess we'll never know if Otohime would have lasted long because you and your murderers killed them all" Yuri kept a glare at the red eyed masked leader" its no wonder why no one would bother helping you or why they chose to ignore you and forget about your tribe. At first I thought it was weird why no huntsmen would accept a mission from you because of this...Why would they offer their assistance to help a group of murderers and thieves? You guys aren't any different from the Grimm."

"Grimm are nothing but creatures that bring death and destruction. They feel nothing because they lack the heart and the soul to do so. All they care about is causing chaos. We on the other hand we kill to survive that is all. Survival is the key, it is our goal, it is our sole reason to exist in this world. Survival of the fittest that is the ultimate law of the hunt."

"It doesn't matter what pretty words you use, it's all the same for me. I see no difference between you and them…."

"Then I see this was pointless after all. I am very disappointed in you Yuri. I've had high hopes for you that you might be able to climb the ranks and become a fine Ravager and maybe someday, you would have taken my place."

"I would never become a Ravager nor take your place. Don't ever compare me to you or them. I'd rather live the life of an outsider who is willing to help others with or without pay" the long haired swordsman gave another glare.

"Truly I am disappointed in you…."

"Chief!" Cain arrived giving a quick bow" we have finished loading the supplies and scouting the village. There are no survivors."

Yuri growled clenching his fists from anger.

"Good detain him, we're heading back to the tribe."

The Ravager nodded as he took Yuri's sword and mask. After he tied up his hands and legs with a strong type of rope.

"Let me guess, you're going to execute me for my disobedience?" Yuri wasn't being sarcastic his tone was clear filled with anger.

"When we return to the village you will be lock in your hut on Sentinel watch inside and outside. I will speak with the elders regarding your crimes and they will decide your punishment. Right now Yuri your life is in their hands."

" _Can't say that makes me feel a whole lot better."_

* * *

(Time skip)

Raven has just left the elder's chambers after they have decided the sentence for Yuri. Luckily the long haired swordsman has been saved from the death penalty only, because he didn't kill the Ravagers he attacked. It would have been a complete different story if he had taken their lives but since that wasn't the case he was lucky the swordsman still has his life. However he still committed various crimes against the tribe. He disobeyed a direct order from the Chief to stay in the village while she was away and he attacked fellow tribesmen.

The punishment was decided by the wise elders council that Yuri shall receive fifty lashes and to be lock in the dungeon for a month. The red eyed woman was currently on her way to the sentenced man's hut. Maybe before he's sent to the dungeon she should have sex with him again after all its been two months. The position of Chief can sometimes be a rather stressful job and the best way to relief that stress was some pleasure. Though Yuri wasn't that bad he was probably in the same level as Taiyang but she has never given it so much thought.

As she was approaching Yuri's hut her red eyed widened seeing the two Sentinels she ordered to watch the entrance downed. She kept a hold on her sword running, anger showing in her eyes. Entering the hut the two other Sentinels she ordered to guard him inside were downed too. She checked the pulse on all four of them and they were still alive, just unconscious. Of course he wasn't going to kill them after his pretty speech that he wasn't a murderer.

Raven kept an eye on the surroundings of the place. His sword was gone one of the Sentinels was holding on to it, obviously he wasn't going to leave without his weapon. His mask on his bed along with his hunter attire. Something has caught the woman's attention there was a piece of paper on the bed. Grabbing it no doubt it was a note he has left for her.

 **Sorry I left before my execution but I'm not ready to call it a quits. You say the weak die and the strong live, let me tell you how wrong you are. The strong live to protect the weak because eventually those weak will become strong in the future protecting future weak and those weak will become strong and vice versa.**

 **It's like a cycle, not gonna explain it never was good at the thing or maybe I just did whatever. I finally understand why your brother left he probably thinks the same way as me. He'd rather fight for the weak than kill them out of sheer superiority. You're not really surviving by killing so many people you're only making them fear you that's why they have forgotten about you and that's why they don't want to help you.**

 **I didn't saw it before but I was able to tell deep down you missed your family. Maybe you have denied for so long that you have come to believe it yourself. Trying to play tough for the sake of your tribe isn't going to last forever, everyone has a limit. Listen to me as I would know how that feels I'm just a mercenary with no past.**

 **By the time you read this I might be half way Mistral so don't bother looking for me. Don't worry I won't tell anyone about the location to the tribe I promise. I left the mask and the outfit I wont be needing them to where I'm going. They only remind me of the mistake I made joining your community. Guess it's back to search for that place to call home and search for those I can feel comfortable calling them family.**

 **Farewell**

 **BTW can you say goodbye to Tala and Cal for me? Tell them I will miss them, even Tala I had a blast messing with her.**

Raven growled shaking in anger she has crushed the piece of paper. Behind her mask there was an expression of a very angry tribe leader. But she wasn't going to stand for this, she wasn't planning of letting this go. When Qrow left she accepted letting him go because he was her brother, her family by blood. But this, her red eyes narrowed thinking of the young man that just left without receiving his punishment.

If Yuri thought he has gotten away with this, he had another thing coming. Nobody makes a fool of her, or her tribe, or the elders rule. The red eyed woman has made her choice since he has left the village choosing to become a deserter it was an even bigger crime than his previous ones. She has already checked her sword and dust sheath it was fully loaded with the necessary elemental dust as she made a red portal appeared. Raven entered as it vanished leaving the hut.

* * *

Yuri gave a soft sigh indicating he was tired. It was late at night and he still hasn't sleep yet. It couldn't be helped, he needed to get as far away from Raven's tribe as he could. Although he was already far enough as it is. He has been traveling non stop for over two hours. The long haired swordsman has changed back to his regular attire returning to being a mercenary.

Recognizing this part of the forest road he has been here before. He has traveled a couple of times while doing jobs knowing exactly where he was going and where the road will take him. He tried not to think about the tribe or the people he left behind, Tala and Cal were on his mind. They have become good friend of him, maybe like having a brother and sister especially when he didn't remember anything about himself or his past, no family and no friends.

Yuri kept his focus on the road it was hard to travel at night. He also needed to watch out for any Grimm wandering the region. His thoughts went back to what happened to Otohime village at the hands of Raven and the Ravagers. His dark eyes narrowed in hatred those bastards were never veteran warriors, they were nothing but murderers and thieves.

They killed innocent people without hesitation seeing as their lives meant nothing and Raven, she let it all happen. Even with her mask he could tell she didn't care how many people were killed while she talked about the weak dying and the strong surviving all that bull crap. Better a deserter than becoming a cold blooded murder, better a traitor than becoming a low life thief. His mind was made up walking his own path, the path of a mercenary.

Yuri stopped when he spotted a village not too far. The long haired swordsman blinked as he took his map from bag along with the small flashlight he bought during his travels he was prepared to travel in the dark evening. Checking the map he didn't remembered a village in this direction of the road, maybe he took a wrong turn. When the mercenary was certain where he was, the map didn't indicated a village but clearly there was one before him.

The village looked like the ones he has visited before, the same artistic design. He entered and noticed that it was empty, it looked like there wasn't a single person in it. It became clear to the swordsman this village was deserted it will make sense why it wasn't on his map. Using his flashlight it was confirmed of the status from looking at the houses, there were many of them that were unfinished from being built.

The flashlight pointed to a sign that was covered by a small bush. He gently removed showing what was written and his eyes stood surprised. It was a word, more like the name of the deserted village

" _Oniyuri…Seriously? I wonder if a relative of mine founded this place"_ Yuri chuckled taking a longer glance the village was pretty big so he wont have a problem finding a place to rest. He will sleep in the house that looked decent enough to be finish since it was getting a bit chilly, he wont mind sleeping under a roof.

Yuri was able to find a good house where he could rest under a complete roof. Until he lied down he didn't realized how tired he was. It couldn't be helped remembering how much he ran getting to Otohime village to stop the raid, which he failed to stop. Then after everything he traveled to get here just so he could get far away from the tribe.

* * *

He stirred in his sleeping bag not knowing why after how exhausted he was. Something was wrong feeling his intuition telling him to stay awake. The mercenary's eyes opened he was annoyed to why he couldn't get some sleep. Eyes widened in shock, the first thing he saw was the sharp blade that belong to Raven's sword. His eyes traveled to the masked leader gazing at him with those cold red eyes.

" _Shit!"_ he dodged the coming strike from the masked woman.

"You have disobeyed me for the last time!" Raven was obviously not happy.

Yuri made a back flip getting away from the house and the woman that wants him dead" my luck doesn't seem to change."

"You really thought you could get away from me?" she walked out of the house facing the long haired swordsman.

"Didn't you read the letter?" sweat dropped the swordsman" I said don't bother looking for me. I gave you my word I wont tell anyone the location to your tribe."

"My reason for been here is much more than you keeping your word about the location to the tribe" Raven raised her katana in an attack stance" Yuri Lowell you have left the tribe without my authorization becoming a deserter. The punishment for this crime is death…."

"Come on would you please cut me some slack? Your brother left and you said he's still alive so I'm guessing you never went after him. Can you do the same for me? I'm not any different from him?"

"You are sadly mistaken, my brother's case is different from yours. An explanation I see no need in telling you. As Chief of the tribe it is my sworn duty and responsibility to carry out the punishment for your crime. I shall be your executioner."

"Look can we do this another day?" the swordsman gave a sigh" I'm tire, all I want is to get some good old shut eye. So can you come back tomorrow and carry your execution after I have gotten my energy back?"

"Your state of body and mind wont matter when you're dead" her tone was so cold" I will bring you back to the tribe and give you the proper burial for a fallen brother."

Yuri glared back at the masked woman nothing he will say to her will change her mind. He threw Second Star high in the air and without looking he unsheathed the sword as its sheath hit the ground. The long haired swordsman hold the blade in a fighting stance this fight was inevitable and can't be avoided, he knew it from the start. He hope he makes it out alive from this fight and doesn't fall asleep or sleep forever getting killed by the Raven.

"Sorry I will have to pass on my funeral, never been fond of them. I'm not giving you the luxury of taking me out without the chance to defend myself. If its a fight you want...Then its a fight you'll get."

"Very well Yuri then fight me with every ounce of strength you have!"

 **(Music: The Final Showdown from the Tales of Vesperia soundtrack)**

Raven has quickly changed the color of the blade of her sword from dust changer sheath. It was colored red meaning it was infused with fire dust. She charged preparing for a preemptive strike, Yuri was shocked at her speed and quickly countered with Guardian Field. The masked woman never got close to get hit by the radiant field that surrounded the swordsman's body. Taking the chance that she was far away he fired a couple of azure edge but they were dodged as the woman was using her speed to get close to him.

Yuri was shocked his sword clashing with her just looking at her he could tell her intentions were to kill him. There have been a couple of times when he had a few sparring matches with the masked leader. The results were the same she will come out victorious in those matches, she was holding back. But now it was different, she wasn't holding back.

" _I knew she was fast but damn…."_

This was the one time where he needed to praise how sharp were his sword skills. So far he was blocking Raven's quick strikes it was hardly giving him any moment to counter. Not even time to use his artes meaning he will have to rely more on his regular abilities. His eyes widened seeing the red blade glowing catching fire. That was one attack he couldn't block so he backed away and kept a far distance from the red eyed woman.

The tribe leader unleashed an attacks that set one of the near by houses on fire. The sword was still glowing with the red dust Yuri thought she was igniting the dust so it can cause an explosion upon contact. At least that's what he thought because he has seen it before. Some of the huntsmen he met down the road saw them in action and he witnessed it when they used their weapons. Raven charged again with glowing sword in hand but the swordsman used Guardian Field to protect himself.

"Yuri!" Raven charged as their swords clashed once more.

"You really want to kill me, you just hurt my feelings" even under such a serious fight he had to make a sarcastic remark.

"You are the only one to blame, you brought this upon yourself. You should have known the consequences of your actions."

"I already know what those actions would bring me and I don't regret leaving!"

"You said we we're your family, you call the tribe your home. The one home you've been searching for, isn't that what you told me?"

"That was before I found out you're nothing but murderers and thieves. I would never live together with people like that."

"Then so beat it you have chosen your fate to die by my hands."

"I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere!"

Their fight resumed clashing swords so fast it was starting to get hard for Yuri to keep up with her. It made him think what kind of training Raven went through to become as skilled as she is. She was that good one wrong move, and he could lose just like that. The masked woman has unleashed the same fire attack she has used before. He wasn't going to have time to use Guardian Field again he needed to think fast.

In the last second before she used the attack the mercenary performed his Ghost Wolf arte attacking her with a quick attack faster than any of her strikes. Raven was hit and Yuri took this chance to go all out and finally attack her before she recovers. He used Wolf Strike, Fang Strike, Shinning Fang, Destruction Field followed by one of his arcane artes Azure Wolf Strike. He knew Raven was using her aura to protect herself from his attacks that was why he wasn't holding back on her.

"Tiger Blade!"

The arte however never hit the masked woman because she has escaped into one of her red portals. Yuri gasped looking everywhere for any sign of her. There was no way she will left their fight unfinished and unsettled. Raven wasn't the kind of person to chicken out it wasn't in her character heck, she was the complete opposite. A red portal appeared behind him as he got attack on his back he turned behind but the portal was gone.

Another appeared and he got hit again and it vanished, another appeared again and he kept on getting hit as his blood was falling to the ground. He ran getting away from his position he went to one of the houses thinking he will be safe there. Yuri cursed silently seeing the length of his wounds, if these keeps up he wasn't going to survive. Another red portal appeared before him and this time Raven emerged changing the dust color of her sword from red to blue.

"Don't waver Yuri. I want you to fight me till your last breath like any brother of the tribe would."

"Not like you're giving me a choice. I don't suppose you're willing to give me a ten minute break, I think I have to pee."

"I have never like your humor."

"I'm not kidding I feel the need to pee. You can let me do my business as my final request before you execute me."

"If you wont take this fight seriously then I will strike you down like the buffoon that you are."

"Now you have hurt my feelings for real."

Raven unleashed an attacked that created icicles she has obviously switched from fire to ice dust. Yuri used Shinning Fang to destroyed the icicles heading his way and got ready to blocked a trike from the masked woman. He flinched feeling the pain from his wounds but it wasn't slowing him down from blocking. Cold red eyes stared into determined black mercenary went with Ghost Wolf again succeeding hitting her he went with Tiger Blade and Crushing Eagle knocking her down.

But before another blow was dealt she has entered into another red portal. It was starting to get annoying at her ability to travel anywhere with those things. Luckily Yuri was aware of his surrounding and saw the portal opening above him revealing the masked leader about to attack him. He dodged it and the attack missed hitting the ground but not before freezing the entire floor.

The ice has reached all of the house and it was no longer safe being inside. The long haired swordsman ran outside watching the house crumbling with the ice. He glared as Raven charged again and once more their swords were clashing at fast speed. Yuri knew this wasn't going to end well if this keeps up. Raven would never lowered her guard when she was this focused. One swift strike managed to hit her mask creating a small dent, an attack that didn't went well with the tribe leader.

Her mask was one of her most cherished possession from the tribe. If it was possible her attacks became more relentless and fierce any opponent would have been dead by now. But not Yuri he has proven to be a worthy opponent. But Raven knew from the sight of his injuries he wasn't going to last long, he was reaching his limit and soon, he will reach his end. It shocked her when she heard his cry of battle prove that he was giving it everything he has.

"Cerberus Strike! Dragon Swarm!"

" _I always knew you have the potential to become one of us Yuri ever since I lay eyes on you. You're stronger than anyone in the tribe. It's a shame you're so softhearted, you're the same as Qrow…."_

Raven blocked all of the attacks as the long haired swordsman gave another cry charging at her, making her gasp. It was impossible he was running faster than her.

"Dhaos Blast!"

The masked woman was sent crashing a wall but Yuri wasn't done. He would never get another chance to see her lowering her guard, so he went for the attack. He started with Shinning Fang, then Azure Wolf Strike followed by Shinning Dragon Swarm and he finished it off with the blue Fatal Strike that knocked her down. The mercenary panted and he still couldn't believe Raven was back up, her mask has more dents.

It looked like it might shatter if she continue to receive strong attacks like those. She went to a red portal leaving an annoyed swordsman to guess where she was going to pop up next. But that wasn't the case once more he was getting attacked by the portal trick of them appearing and reappearing striking him so fast that he couldn't see. Finally he was down as the red eyed woman appeared.

" _She's stronger than I thought…."_

"On your feet Yuri get up!" she glared at him he was slowly getting up" we're not done yet."

" _Damn I'm really tire I need some sleep and these injuries aren't helping either. Plus I really need to pee!"_

"Is this the limit of your strength?" again she sheathed her sword changing the dust as the barrel from her sheathed changed dust color from blue to yellow" at least die with some honor."

"Honor? You're asking the wrong person about the word. I don't know the meaning of it."

"Your body can't take much more and without aura your state will reach critical status. It seems the time has come to finish this duel."

" _She's not kidding…."_

Yuri was shocked as the masked woman unleashed an attack that sent electricity from her sword. The mercenary evaded now he knew which dust she changed, from ice to lightning. Raven charged again and their swords clash, her sword charging with lightning as the swordsman was trying so hard to hold her down. But the fight has already proven who was the strongest of the two as Raven pushed forward opening his guard and planted a couple of attack creating more wounds.

The mercenary groaned as more blood was spilling he fell on one knee finally reaching his limit. He was too wounded now, not to mention tire and he still needed a freaking bathroom break. His head was down panting as the masked tribe leader was still standing tall. It was finally over he couldn't go on, he was out of strength. All that was left was to deliver the finishing blow, the one that will end his life.

"You fought well Yuri...This is the first time an opponent has lasted this long against me. The last time I've been pushed this far was when I sparred with my brother a few years back."

"Flattering me when I'm about to die go figure...Just get it over with already...do it…."

"That eager to die….?"

" _There's only one thing left to do. But I don't think my body will be able to take it in my current condition…I still have to try I refuse to lose here…."_

"Any last words?" Raven raised her sword that was glowing with lightning.

"Yeah...I'LL BLOW YOU AWAY!" he activated his over limit mode.

The red eyed woman gasped as from out of nowhere a powerful energy exploded from the inside of the long haired swordsman. Yuri was back on his feel, his entire body glowing in a mysterious blue energy. Behind her mask Raven stood in awe the energy flowing through him it looked like aura making her wonder if he has just unlocked his aura on his own.

It was impossible for anyone to unlock aura on their own they needed to aid of someone else who has already unlocked their aura. The fact he was standing as if he wasn't wounded mean that somehow he must have heal himself. Her thoughts were interrupted as the mercenary charged in speed that has outmatched her own, it shocked her. She had no idea what was going on as she was got attack so fast she couldn't tell where he was coming from.

"I'll give you fire!" he followed with a flurry of attacks with his sword filled with fire" Divine Wolf Blaze!"

" _So fast and strong how?"_ Raven was still in shock.

"I'm not done yet!" the blue energy surrounding as proof of his over limit was fone.

In a blink of an eye Yuri was gone and before Raven could ask where he could be she was getting attack from all directions. These attacks were even faster and stronger. She didn't realized her aura levels were low since she has used her teleportation too many times and such takes a big chunk of her aura. The attacks weren't stopping she was unable to see him because his speed has reached inhuman levels.

"Oh brilliant blade of cold and steel, rim the infinite darkness and crush my enemies to nothing Savage Wolf Fury!"

" _Impossible…."_

 **(Music end)**

The attack was so powerful her mask shattered to tiny pieces, she hit the ground hard. Her sword landed on the other side of the ground unable to reach it. Raven slowly looked up to see the panting and wounded Yuri gazing down at her. It was a surprise there was no hatred in his dark eyes but only annoyance was reflected in them.

He was still pointing his sword at her but she knew what this meant. Somehow she has lost the duel and now she was going to pay the prize for losing it. In truth she wasn't afraid to die she was told death is just the beginning of a new life, so there was nothing to fear. To think she was going to meet her end here and at the hands of a former brother who turned deserter.

"Do it...Get it over with...Kill me and take over the tribe. I know you will do a better job than me…."

"I have no interest in becoming chief, why would I? I'm trying to get as far away from your tribe and you want me to become its leader geez. But you can do me a favor and pretend you never saw me, we never met, we never had this confrontation this fight never took place."

"You're letting me go?" she was shocked he had her at his mercy, she was defenseless and without aura he can perfectly finish her off right now.

"I won't take your life though maybe I should" his tone was serious" after all the innocent lives you and your people have taken, I should end your life for justice…."

"…..."

"But I won't...I don't want to be the cause of pain for your brother, your daughter and the man you left behind. I have a feeling they will be heartbroken if they find out."

"…..…"

"Now if you'll excuse I am soooo tire and I also have to take a piss, badly" when Yuri turned away he never got the chance to leave because he fell unconscious due to all of his injuries.

* * *

(Time skip)

When Yuri opened his eyes he was surprised to see he was shirtless and that his entire chest and arms were covered in bandages. His back was resting on a wall on the inside of a house he didn't remembered coming here and he didn't remembered having all these bandages. Then his eyes spotted Raven without her mask since he shattered it when he used his Mystique Arte on her. There was something different about the tribe leader her red eyes weren't that cold anymore.

All the anger she has had for him for leaving seems to have vanished. Though they still hold that strong authority of a leader. Good news for him he was still alive remembering losing consciousness after he defeated the red eyed woman. Bad news she might try to kill him now that he was all helpless and defenseless, maybe she took advantage of him while he was still unconscious.

"Okay, should I ask why you haven't pass the death penalty on me yet?"

"You sparred me in return, I treated your wounds we're even."

"Sounds fair to me. Don't want to sound rude after you took your time to patched me up is that the only thing you did to me while I was out?"

"If you're referring to if I had sex with you, you're sadly mistaken. Once was enough" though she was planning to do him again back in the tribe before he left.

"Sorry for asking" he chuckled.

"If you tell anyone the location to the tribe-"

"That's enough of that I told you I wasn't going to tell anyone" he sighed" if you don't believe me how about this? Because you saved me in return I will keep the location a secret, no one will know I promise."

Raven stood quiet but she turned her back to him" I can't lie to the elders. They most certainly won't be please when they find out I let you go. If our paths cross again Yuri I will have to kill you…."

The long haired swordsman saw her opening a red portal. This time, he was pretty sure she was going to leave and not return.

"You should leave Mistral and never come back."

With that said the red eyed woman has entered the portal and shortly it vanished leaving the mercenary alone in the abandoned village.

"Goody I can finally get some sleep" he smiled before he close his eyes he felt tremendous pain coming from his groin" damn forgot I still need to piss, I've been holding it in since I was fighting Raven."

 **To be continued**

 **-First chapter of the new year longer than usual 15k+ words enjoy.**

 **-I really hope you folks have enjoyed the Yuri vs Raven fight I wanted to make it as epic as Qrow vs Tyrian.**

 **-Now I admit when Yuri found out of the Ravagers killing innocent people he sounded OOC. The Yuri from Vesperia would have kill them without mercy just like he did with Ragou and Cumore. But remember Yuri doesn't remember anything so I guess he will obviously be angry at them and he attacked them but wouldn't think of taking their lives. He's a lot more merciful than in canon. But fair warning he won't remain like that for too long, let's just say he will return to his usual taking justice to his own hands self.**

 **-You should know by now the next chapter will return to Hubert and what he has been doing since he became Winter's pupil.**

 **-I seem to have made a mistake regarding Lloyd's exsphere location. It's not on his right hand but on his left hand, my bad I always thought it was his right hand. But I found out after watching Tales of Symphonia the anime the other day and found out his exspheres is on his left hand.**

 **-WARNING SPOILERS for volume 4 episode 8- this episode was very good and interesting. We find out from Qrow the story of the two brothers is true which leaves me to believe that Ozpin is the descendant of the older brother of light and Salem the descendant of the younger brother of darkness. Might as well say the wizard who gave the powers to the four maidens is also a descendant of the brother of light.**

 **Qrow also tells team RNJR about Salem and the maidens along with the discovery of the relics that its not just the one Ozpin was holding (his cane) but we find out that there's four of them representing the following (Creation, Destruction, Knowledge and Choice). Each relic is in the hands of the four headmasters of the huntsman schools (Beacon, Shade, Haven and Atlas). I have a feeling Ozpin's relic is Creation its anyone guess about the other relics and which headmaster has the one of Destruction, Choice and Knowledge.**

 **Also we find out Qrow's semblance is not his transformation into a crow but rather misfortune and misery to put it simply, bad luck. I never thought he would actually be a living bad luck charm. Fans are already coming on with theories that Summer's death might be related to his semblance only time will tell.**

 **Also NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Qrow is poisoned I knew it that bastard Tyrian poisoned him before Ruby cut off his stinger damn it. But he's not going to die so people calm down because I know he's going to be save and I know who will save him. I've been calling it so many times, in youtube and in forums but I'll call it that Raven will save him. She was present during the camp fire in bird mode watching over Qrow.**

 **-Voice cast:**

 **Yuri Lowell-Troy Baker**

 **Raven Branwen-Anna Hullum**

 **Tala-Tara Strong**

 **Cal-Patrick Seitz**

 **Cain-Liam O' Brien**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Upholding a Legacy


	8. Upholding a Legacy

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and the Tales of series they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Namco Bandai.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 8 Upholding a Legacy

(Time skip: two months after the heroes were sent to Remnant)

(Location: Capital city of Atlas kingdom of Atlas Solitas continent Remnant)

It was just another beautiful night in the city where it was mostly populated by the high class. The same class who was ignored of any affairs outside of their kingdom. The city lights shining bright illuminating the long streets, the neon signs always giving that unique look of to expect of such a high tech developed city. Many people walked heading towards their favorite spots, others towards the most popular touristic places.

It was the kind of night life expected in the capital city. Either they will got to a fancy party or go to the most expensive restaurant or any other place that will be just as expensive that will drain anyone's middle class wallet. It can even be considered to be the city that never sleeps, or the city filled with joy with only caring about themselves and how tall they were on the social class.

Through this beautiful evening a lone figure ran passed carefully any of the people that were walking. The young man was in a hurry his attire was different from those of the upper class. It was the uniform that belongs to the Altesian military's Special Operatives Unit and the young man was obviously Hubert Oswell. His attire was similar to his superior Winter Schnee being almost completely white. The only difference from the older Schnee's design were two things.

The chest area was covered by a closed-buttoned long trench coat, the coat was similar to his superior. His boots were colored white with a black emblem that looked like his weapon, the rune dual blade. On the back of his tench coat was the Snow Flake emblem which it was the symbol of the Schnee family. Hubert has thought many times why he was wearing since he wasn't member of the prestigious powerful family. As usual his weapon was strapped on both sides in twin gun mode.

*Oswell do you copy?*

"Loud and clear" he replied through his communicator answering to his superior.

*What's your status?*

"I'm in route to the subway of Aurora East Avenue. If my calculations are correct I should be arriving there shortly, around five minutes."

*Excellent the subway train containing the hostages will be passing in exactly ten minutes. I suggest you make haste. The more time passes the longer the lives of those hostages are in danger.*

"Understood, over and out."

Ever since Winter made him her pupil thing haven't been pretty or nice for Hubert. In the past two months he has experienced one hell of a training regime that he will never forget for the rest of his life. Physical training, morning exercises routine, stealth training, weapon's training, intelligence briefing what the specialist put him through was the training of a military elite.

But he knew how tough and hard the training was going to be after the older Schnee warned him that he will become a member of the Special Operative Unit who were considered the best elite group in the Altesian military.

In those months Winter set him straight and prepared him for the worst. He endured and through so many hardships was able to survived. There were days he would come to his place so exhausted he would just fall on his bed and he would already be sleeping. But he was grateful to the Schnee because he has gotten a bit stronger and smarter than before.

Of course with this new position he obviously quit working at the library. But he prefer this job than handling books any day. Asides that his pay rate was ten times more than working at the library he felt more comfortable working for the military. It almost felt like this was his true calling in life, to do good and protect the people. Huber was himself and felt better with himself having this position and in two months he has done more good than he thought.

The blue haired teen even gained a title, the people has nicknamed him" The Guardian of Atlas". And right now he was in the middle of a mission assigned by his superior. According to the official report members of the anit faunus group Black Fist has kidnapped the faunus mine workers of the Schnee Dust Company and they have apparently taken a subway train. They were planning to leave the city with the group of hostages. His mission was to stop them and rescue the faunus workers.

Hubert took another turn on the turn he was near he knew it. The Specialist reached to his glasses and pressed a small button on the corner. The lens got darker showing a map of the city, his glasses were now a GPS showing him his current location. This was one of the benefits of being a member of the Special Operatives Unit his glasses got an upgrade. He actually had another set of glasses but the ones he was currently wearing were installed with the best technology Atlas has to offered.

Basically he had "everything" in this pair of glasses. The GPS showed the location straight ahead he saw the stairs that leads to the subway station. Hubert removed pressed another button on the left corner of his glasses showing the time he felt relief he still had plenty of time before the subway with the hostages passes. He only needed to stop the train and get the hostages to safety but to do that, he needed to stop the terrorist. The Specialist went to his communicator on his right ear ready to make his report.

"Oswell to Ice Bird come in Ice Bird."

*Ice Bird here. I read you loud and clear Oswell.*

"I made it to the station. I'll be standing by for when the train passes."

*Good work Oswell. The Atlas police and the military are already in position in the next station, the rest is up to you.*

"Understood" he ended the transmission.

* * *

Weiss Schnee was raised in a harsh environment coming from a rich, powerful and prestigious family that was the Schnee family. Mostly how she was raised, mainly by her father because her mother was barely there to support her. Her only support has always been with her older sister Winter and her younger brother Whitley didn't get along that well with both her and the older Schnee.

As if that was enough her life changed when Winter left the family to seek a position in the Altesian military, becoming the person she is today. Originally she was the one who was going to take over their father's business and resume the family name's legacy. After leaving her father Jacques didn't wanted to a know anything regarding her and decided to give the title to the second oldest of his children. She was chosen to become the new heiress and it was a title she was proud of.

But it held such a weight that leave her with any room to grow up as a person. There weren't many times she would leave the manor or talking with anyone, mainly people around her age. It was obvious she would want to go into the city and have some fun or try to socialize with anyone knowing very well the kind of people the citizens of Atlas are. So Weiss asked permission to her father to leave and go to some places.

Jacques gave her permission under one condition she ignored until now. The white haired girl has regretted taking the decision to take the subway to get to her destination after realizing that it got hijacked by terrorist accompanied by faunus hostages. But there weren't just faunus hostages but employees of her father's company. They were the workers on the mines digging up for dust crystals.

The Schnee heiress stood between them faunus workers seated on her knees. Now usually she was never fond of faunus, she didn't trusted them simply as that. Those that were part of the White Fang has caused her family too much grief namely, her father. The family's name has been put to shame as well as the company because of the faunus terrorist group. That is why it was hard for her to trust their kind.

Everyone present were all faunus but they were still workers of the Schnee Dust Company so it wasn't fair that they've been capture by these delinquents. She has also heard about Black Fist they were anti-faunus group if there was one group of people in Remnant that hated the faunus more than anyone, it was them. The white haired girl noticed something was off with the workers they didn't looked good, more like they were sick or something. However the group of Black Fist didn't care what conditions the faunus were in as long as they got their demands.

Black Fist attires are known for wearing a black hockey mask or a black wool mask. Their weaponry was either fire arms like rifles and machine guns, other would use pistols and knives. Weiss knew of their identity she has seen the news plenty of times. Not to mention the way there were treating the faunus like they were complete trash. Even if she didn't trusted them it didn't mean she enjoyed watching them getting beat up or insulted for no apparent reason. Most of the miners were all coughing while others felt dizzy they weren't in a good state of health.

"We sure are lucky" spoke one of the masked terrorist" who would have thought that the one train we took will have the one and only heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, daddy's little girl" he finished with a chuckle.

"What do you want?" glared the young heiress" what are you planning with all these workers?"

"These freaks are only hostages they're only purpose is a ransom. I'm sure your daddy will be able to pay a large sum to see his animals slaves again."

" _That's…."_ Weiss stood in thought it was impossible she knew her father there was no way he will pay a ransom for the miners because basically Jacques Schnee doesn't care about anyone except for himself, his family was the only exception.

"I believe its time to make the call to the president of the company" the leader opened his scroll dialing a number.

"How would you call him?" asked the white haired girl" you don't even know his number."

"I beg to differ we have our ways for getting any kind of information" the leader smiled someone has answered the call" hello am I talking to Jacques Schnee?"

*Who are you? How did you get this number?*

" _Father…."_ Weiss recognized the voice of the head of the Schnee family.

"That doesn't matter, what matters we have some employees of your company under our care. Those freaks that work on your dust mines are here with us and they sure don't look good."

*So you're the terrorists that kidnapped the miners, Black Fist if I'm not mistaken.*

"That's us all right, I didn't know we have become quite famous that even the owner of a powerful company like the Schnee Dust Company has heard of us. But anyway I'll get straight to the point Mr. President. If you want to see your animals again we're willing to negotiate a trade all for the right prize of course. What do you say?"

*If you think I'm going to give you a single lien in exchange for the lives of those faunus then you're sadly mistaken. I will never negotiate with terrorists.*

"But Mr. Schnee you must understand that these are the freaks the dig your precious company product. Surely someone like you should reconsider and realize how valuable are their lives, at least to you because we don't care at all honestly."

*My decision is made I don't negotiate with terrorist. Call someone who would care for their lives.*

"So you don't care about them after all? Okay understandable but how about we move on to the next hostage at our disposal. Let me tell you Mr. Schnee this one, you will definitely be interested in negotiating."

*You're wasting my time now if you'll excuse I'm a busy man this conversation-*

"I would advise not to hang up sir because you see, your daughter's life is at stake."

*What are you talking about!?* Jacques didn't sounded happy one bit.

"We have your daughter with us along with the freaks. The heiress to your multimillion lien company."

*You want me to believe such thing?!*

"Actually no that is why I'm going to put your call on speaker so you can hear her" he grinned pressing the speaker button on the touch scree" say hello to daddy princess."

"Father, don't listen to anything they say!"

*Weiss!? What the hell are you doing there!?* The man sounded so angry.

"Now that you know she's present are we ready to negotiate? We're willing to make the trade with you if you agree. However since this is your daughter and heiress to your company I'm afraid the ransom prize will be a little higher than normal. We know the important of this girl Mr. Schnee and unlike the freaks you used for slaves, you care for her well being and would never let anything happen to her. Am I wrong?"

*...*

"Are you still there Mr. Schnee?" the leader didn't like the long silence.

*Stupid child* he was obviously mad at his daughter how much?

"Glad to know you agree to negotiate this pleases us. Let me discuss the prize with my colleagues and then I will call you back" he grinned hanging up" looks like we'll be getting some pay day after all boys."

Weiss glared at the terrorist she couldn't let this happen. Her father was very upset with her she knew it well he might never forgive her. Even if he allowed her to leave the manor to go into the city with the exception that someone will accompany her as an escort, which she didn't had such. She couldn't allow this to go on the faunus workers and herself they needed to get out of here and fast.

Her icy blue eyes fell on her weapon the dust rapier Myrtenaster she did brought it with her before leaving home. But when she saw the terrorist group holding so many faunus hostages she turned her weapon and surrendered, simply she didn't had a choice. The heiress couldn't let her father pay for her ransom because if he does he will never forgive her. He might even ground her for life to never set foot outside of the manor.

" _What can I do?"_

* * *

Hubert reached the station just in the right time. That means he had plenty of time to think about his move. It was clear what he needed to do. Obviously the train wasn't going to stop so he will have to board it while its still running. Normally he would be worried for what he was about to do but luckily he was prepared. Winter's training has helped him so there was no need to get concerned. The blue haired teen went to the tracks of the subway and lie down on the ground.

It was important that he was completely on the ground and be ready to when the train comes. The young Specialist was calm with regular breathing thinking the right time and moment. Knowing he won't have a time to get on the train judging from the speed it was going. The sudden caught Hubert's attention the subway train was passing right on time. When it passed he managed to get a hold from underneath.

When boarding the train was a success Hubert kept focus and set his sights in making it to the last cart. The young Specialist reached the last cart and forced the door to opened using his dual blade, since it was tightly shut. Before taking action he needed to see the situation before hand. To see the enemies number's before coming up with a strategy. Also knowing how many hostages there were their safety was his top priority so he couldn't risk charging in head first.

He slowly crossed cart after cart until he spotted the hostages along with the terrorist. The blue eyed teen already got the briefing from Winter that this was the work of the anti faunus group Black Fist. Most likely they would ask for a ransom for the lives of the faunus workers. But the older Schnee knew her father better than anyone and he would never do such a thing as to pay for the lives of his own workers especially if they were faunus.

His blue eyes widened recognizing someone among the hostages he thought he was seeing wrong. But it was true Winter's younger sister Weiss and the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company was also present. The blue haired Specialist stood in thought this wasn't good at all and also it changes everything. Having the heiress as a hostage will definitely make Jacques give ransom money for her safe return.

Personally Hubert didn't like the man even if he hasn't met him yet he only from what his superior told him. No matter how arrogant and selfish he was he will still have some love for his daughter. Now to give the bad news to his superior and he knew she wasn't going to take them well. He knew Winter care for her younger sister a lot even when she didn't show it, but it was right there.

"Ice bird I'm board the subway train. However, the situation has gotten complicated."

*By complicated you mean-*

"They have your sister."

*Weiss is there!?* Winter was obviously shocked at the revelation.

"Yes. This changes everything, Black Fist might have their ransom money after all."

*True which means the faunus miners are no longer valuable to them. You do know what this means Oswell?*

"Indeed."

*Listen up, I don't care what measures you use but I want those hostages and my sister out of there.*

"Copy" Hubert ended the communication ready to take action but he knew charging in was reckless and suicidal, it will also endanger the lives of the faunus and the heiress that was something he couldn't risk.

Pressing the same small button on his glasses showed him a menu as he pick one of the many choices on the menu. The one that said" stealth mode" and suddenly his entire body has vanished. He truly admire Atlas technology and he love being with the Special Operatives Unit because they get the best gadgets available.

"It won't be long now boys" the leader grinned as he touched the chin of the Schnee heiress" depending what your daddy is willing to pay for your pretty little head, you will get to live through this."

"Don't touch me!" she snapped with a hateful glare how she wanted to beat him up and his men if it wasn't because she didn't wanted to risk the lives of the miners" get your filthy hands off me!"

"Check it out boys she's a feisty one" he chuckled along with the group" guess time's up for these freaks. Boys you know what to do."

"Wait, where are you taking me?" Weiss got worried they were taking her away from this passenger cart but when she saw they were pointing their rifles at the faunus her eyes widened in horror knowing exactly what they were going to do.

It made sense. Now that is was confirmed that her father will pay for her safety and not the miners then Black Fist saw no other reason to keep them alive. They hated faunus more than anyone so it was appropriate they will kill them.

"To the front car" the leader answered her question" things are about to get" messy" here and I don't want you getting nightmares because of it."

"No please! Don't hurt them, they haven't done anything wrong."

"Wow" he laughed" get a load of this boys, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company is actually worried for the lives of these pathetic freaks."

"Who would have thought daddy's little girl would be a freak lover" replied another member.

"These faunus are employees of my father's company, they're important for the business" she pointed out ignoring the freak lover comment.

"I get you princess but here's the truth" the leader grinned" you may feel that way but apparently your daddy doesn't in fact, he could care less what happens to these freaks. They could be dead and he wouldn't care because he can get more freaks to work at his mines. Besides look at them they're all look like sick dogs putting them out of their misery would be a mercy."

Suddenly the white haired girl has ran to the group of hostages making the terrorist to point their weapons at her" I'm not letting you harm them. That is if you want to risk hurting me in the process. You can't have that not unless you want my father to pay you for the ransom."

"Easy princess don't do anything stupid you might regret."

One member was sent to the ground, the another one. The leader gasped and the rest gasped not seeing the one responsible who was attacking them. Weiss stood confused what was going on, the terrorist were getting beaten up by an unknown force. It was invisible like a ghost but that was ridiculous because there's no such thing as ghost.

But the heiress decided to ignore that detail as she saw the terrorist that has taken her weapon downed, this was her chance. She quickly went to pick up Myrtenaster and took her place among the faunus miners willing to protect them from whatever has beaten up the Black Fist group.

"Show yourself! Where are you!?"

"There is no need to panic. I'm an ally."

"Who's there?!" Weiss heard the voice so close to her.

Hubert appeared right next to the Schnee heiress deactivating his stealth mode but the girl was so started that she ended up punching the blue haired teen sending him to the ground. Realizing her mistake the white haired girl offered to help him on his feet. Then she recognized the teen, the boy she saw a couple of months ago fighting her sister. The cute boy who was watching her sing back at the family manor. Weiss noticed he had some blood on his lower lip courtesy of her punch.

"It's you, are you all right?"

"Nothing to get concern with" Hubert felt the blow from the girl she could sure hit" nonetheless it was a good right hook. Anyway I am Hubert Oswell I'm with the Atlas Special Operatives Unit under your sister's orders. I am to rescue you and the hostages."

"If Winter sent you then its okay, count me in" she nodded holding her dust rapier.

"I would appreciate if you stay here with the hostages. I must get to the front cart and stop the train."

"Why not?!" she was obviously not happy.

"As I stated my mission is to rescue you and the hostages. I must ensure that everyone is safe. Anything happens to you then my mission will be a failure and my superior your sister will have my head on a platter. I would prefer to keep my head where it is thank you very much."

"I'm not a damsel in distress I can fight!"

"I would hardly call you one. I am aware of your training Weiss but this is a dangerous situation. I need to focus to make sure this mission is a success."

"If you want to succeed then let me help you. You will let me fight or so help me I will tell Winter you tried to take advantage of me."

"I beg your pardon!" Hubert was blushing" you wouldn't dare to give a false statement to my superior."

"Just try me" the frowned she was giving was so defiant though she didn't minded staring into those beautiful blue eyes of him.

The young Specialist didn't know what to do in fact, he was impressed by Weiss's stubbornness. Yes she was attractive but she had that authoritative nature just like her older sister. Why in Atlas was he feeling this way? He barely knew a thing about her aside she was his superior's younger sister and he felt...No he erased those thoughts.

As beautiful as she was she definitely could use an attitude adjustment. But allowing her to help him will make Winter unhappy what other choice did he have? Either is letting her help or she will tell her sister or this wretched lie that he did such inappropriate thing to her. Hubert calmed down he didn't had time for this, his mission was all that matters.

"Very well but you have to do everything I say, are we clear?"

Weiss only replied with a nod though she didn't like it. It will have to do since he accepted her help. This will be her chance to test everything she has learn during her training. This was her first time in a real fight she was determine to leave an impression and not screw up. To prove she has what it takes and prove to her family. Most of all she wanted to prove the person next to her she can look after herself and that she can be a valuable ally.

It wasn't to the point of showing off or anything like that but she did wanted to impress him, it was still a mystery why. She was present during his fight with her sister and he has shown great skills, she was impressed by his performance. The Schnee heiress never noticed her cheeks getting red as she took a quick glance at the blue haired teen holding his weapon ready for a fight.

"Boss what's going on?!"

Hubert gasped it was just as he thought. There more Black Fist members ahead. The one in charge of the group wasn't stupid he has reserved another group probably to guard the front cart. The group has entered the cart watching the intruders along with the downed members and their boss.

"What the-They took out the boss get them!"

"Takes cover!" the blue haired Specialist tried to protect the Schnee heiress.

 **(Music: Cold Wind Flash from the Tales of Graces soundtrack)**

They fired their rifles but Weiss acted first casting a glyph as a shield to block their heavy fire. Hubert took the chance when their weapons were out of ammo once the glyph vanished. Switching to twin pistol mode he fired flare shot and scarlet salvo. But he got help as the Schnee heiress charged using quick attacks with her rapier, they were all beaten without breaking a sweat.

The blue haired teen stood impressed by her performance it seems she wasn't exaggerating about being a capable fighter. Once she was done Weiss turned to him giving him the obvious look that she did a good job. In return he adjusted his glasses and tried not to blushed it was obvious she will be as skilled as her older sister.

 **(Music end)**

"Well done, as expected of a Schnee" he complimented her and she kept an expression that showed pride.

"Is everyone all right?" Weiss decided to check on the faunus miners they weren't harmed but they were still looking sick" what is wrong with them?"

"Perhaps it must be the working conditions or to put it simply they're sicked. Working in the dust mines for long periods of time causes both internal and external damages to the body whether they're human or faunus."

The heiress stood shocked at the revelation if that was true than these faunus lives were in danger. She knew her father was harsh and strict but to keep the miners working for too long and if this were the consequences for his actions. Then it hit her did her father knew of this? Was he aware that this would happen to anyone who works on the mines?Weiss didn't trusted the faunus due to the constant war her family has had with the terrorist group the White Fang but these faunus were workers, employees of the Schnee Dust Company. They didn't deserve this.

"We can worry about their condition later. What's important right now is to stop the train. We should be arriving at the next station in a couple of minutes that's where the police and the Altesian army is stationed" he gave a sigh looking at the white haired girl" you might get upset with me but I need you to stay here while I stop the train, understood?"

Weiss wanted to protest of course she wanted to accompany him. She watched him taking a couple of handcuffs from his trench coat pocket. But he didn't had enough for all the terrorist, he did however cuffed the leader.

"I understand you're not pleased with my decision. But its important that you remain here look at the hostages in case if they wake up. Right now stopping the train in my priority."

"Fine but if you take too long I will follow you."

"It won't take too long to pull the breaks on the train."

" _Assuming there aren't anymore terrorists on board."_

* * *

Hubert left the cart with the passengers he trusted Weiss will handle things while he was gone. As he said it will be easy to stop the train but he was pretty sure there were more Black Fist members on board. Especially, there will be waiting for him at the front cart where the conductor stood. If he was right most likely they were threatening the conductor to keep going until reaching their destination. After crossing two carts he reached the front cart and his assumptions were correct after all.

There was one terrorist pointing his gun to the conductor though the young Specialist wasn't expecting only one. The masked man hasn't seen him yet and that was good for Hubert knowing he has the element of surprise by his side. In a quick movement the blue haired teen opened the door to the cart and quickly attacked the terrorist taking him out with little effort.

"Are you all right?" he asked to the conductor.

"Thank goodness you saved me" said the panicked man" you have to do something. They're insane they planted a bomb on the controls. They said if I stop the train the bomb will automatically go off."

Hubert checked the controls and there it stood. The bomb wasn't that big but taking a closer look it was indeed attached to the mechanism that controls that subway train. Luckily he noticed the bomb wasn't activated yet giving him infinite time to remove it.

"Get to safety. Go to the cart where everyone is. Be wary the terrorist might be getting back up."

"Then I'll make sure they stay down" the conductor was holding a wrench giving a grin.

"That will do" the young Specialist gave a chuckle as the man left the cart.

Adjusting his glasses the teen has taken a small box from one of the pockets of his uniform. As a Specialist and member of the Atlas Special Operatives Unit he had a large number of high tech gizmos and gadgets at his disposal. Opening the box there was a variety of small tools he will need to disarm the bomb.

Looks like he will have to thank Winter again for giving him those briefing lessons when it comes to disarming explosives. Hubert managed to opened the device he needed to cut the right cable that was holding the bomb to the controls. The teen seemed to have successfully disarm it at least that's what he thought. The bomb has been activated and it had a countdown of five minutes.

" _Oh dear...I seem to have activate it instead of removing it. We can't expect everything will go according to plan."_

"Ice Bird do you copy?"

*I read you loud and clear Oswell. What's your status?*

"I have infiltrated the train and has stopped the terrorist. The hostages are safe and sound as well as your sister. I'm at the front cart I was about to stop the train however, I have underestimated Black Fist's thinking. They have planted a bomb on the controls attach to it. The bomb will automatically go off if the train stops I went with removing it...But a miscalculation has caused the bomb to be activate and right now we have less than five minutes before it goes off."

*I don't suppose removing it is a wise course of action?*

"I'm afraid is not that easy. The bomb will surely go off if I remove it by force."

"I see you're in quite a bind Oswell but not to worry. I know of a way of stopping the bomb but in order to do that you will need my sister's help.*

"Why her? Not that I'm doubting her abilities. I saw her fighting and she's quite skilled."

*Do I hear embarrassment in your voice?*

"No of course not but why is she needed?" he cleared his throat his cheeks were a bit red.

"Why are we still moving!?" on time Weiss arrived not looking happy.

"Your timing is impeccable."

"Why haven't you stop the train? What could possibly be taking you so long?"

Hubert replied letting her see the bomb that was less than three minutes to detonate.

"Why is there a bomb!?"

"It should be obvious it was planted by Black Fist as a last resort in case their ransom operation fails."

"So they're willing to kill every single person on board?!" the Schnee heiress was shocked.

"Are the hostages all right?" asked the blue haired Specialist.

"They're okay the conductor is looking after then and he already knocked a couple of the terrorist with his wrench."

Hubert had chuckled in amusement looks like he meant what he said about using the tool as a weapon.

*Weiss!?*

"Winter?" the white haired girl heard the voice of her older sister.

*I know you can hear me young lady. You are in so much trouble when this ordeal ends."

Weiss could only gulped feeling her skin becoming paler than normal making Winter angry was worst than making her father angry.

*Moving on Weiss you know what to do with that bomb that is, if you did brought your weapon with you.*

"I do" the heiress didn't waited preparing Myrtenaster changing the rolling chamber to a blue color.

"I do not wish to rush you but you should make haste in whatever plan you have in mind."

"Quiet! I'm concentrating!" she scolded at the blue haired teen.

The tip of her rapier touched the bomb and it was suddenly frozen solid. Then she followed with performing quick thrusts that shattered the ice and the bomb. That was it Hubert quickly reached for the brake lever pulling it down as the train started slowing down. He was impressed with the Schnee heiress's plan to freeze the bomb though he could have done the same using absolute zero but then again, the arte has a wide range the entire cart would have been frozen instead.

The young Specialist took a glance at the white haired girl she has done better than he has hoped. Her quick thinking has save the lives of everyone on board. To think he wanted her out of his way he regretted his decision having her aid him is what saved everyone. Feeling his cheeks turning slightly red he noticed that the train has stopped at the nearest station where the police and military were waiting.

* * *

It wasn't that long for the police to arrest all the members of Black Fist that has taken captives into the train with assistance of the Altesian military. The faunus miners were all taken by ambulances straight to Atlas General Hospital. Eventually their condition will be treated and hopefully, they will get better. Weiss stood next to Hubert relief and happy she was able to make herself useful and do something right.

All her training has paid off after all also, she gave a mental note that she and the blue haired Specialist made a pretty good team. Now that she took a closer look at him Hubert was truly attractive he had that feel of strength, smarts, authority and kindness. Before she could continue admiring him her eyes widened as she spotted her older sister heading her way. The look she was giving her was enough to freeze her solid she was upset, she knew it well.

"Another job well done Oswell."

"Thank you but will the miners be all right?"

"Hopefully they will be treated and perhaps they will get back on their feet. The miners from the Schnee Dust Company lack many privileges" the older Schnee's eyes narrowed thinking of her father.

" _That is true…."_ Weiss stood in thought.

"Now if you'll excuse me Oswell" the Specialist turned to her younger sister giving her that look that scared her earlier.

"Winter I-"

SMACK

The Schnee heiress was dizzy with a comical expression as she felt the blow on her head making a small lump to appeared. Hubert was actually surprised he definitely didn't expect that to happen. He knew his superior was not happy finding out her younger sister was on board the same train as the hostages were being held by the terrorist, but he never saw her acting this way so suddenly.

"Ouch…."

"Young lady you have a lot of explaining to do" she crossed her arms giving the expression that mean business" what were you doing on that train? In fact what are you doing here at this hour in the evening?"

"I..I..I...I…."

"Don't stutter is impolite" she scolded.

"I wanted to go for tonight's play at the Atlas opera house. My favorite play is on I couldn't resist I really want to attend. I won't forgive myself if I miss this chance."

"Does father knows where are you heading?" Winter rubbed her forehead feeling a bit relief.

"Of course he does I asked for his permission to go before leaving the manor. He said as long as I have an escort then it will be all right with him."

"I see and may I ask where is this escort of yours? I only see you and you took the subway alone if I'm not mistaken."

"Um…."

Hubert has heard enough he knew he was intruding in a family personal matter. So he gave a polite bow to both ladies as he was about to take his leave. Before suddenly he felt someone grabbing his hand sending him back to the spot he was on. He turned to found out the one who took his hand was Weiss. She gave him a quick glance as she kept a hold on his hand as she faced her older sister.

"He's my escort. He's taking me to the opera."

"Pardon?" he stood shocked.

"Oswell is your escort?" Winter didn't know if she should pretend to be serious about the matter or amused.

"That's correct he agreed to escort me when we were at the train."

"I don't recall agreeing-"

Hubert stopped talking seeing the expression Weiss was giving him. She was demanding him to say yes and obey her or else. What will happen if he refuses her wishes. His eyes widened remembering what she told him if he didn't let her help him fight. The chances were high she might use the same tactic on him if he didn't agree to her request.

" _Should I take the risk and politely decline?"_

" **Winter!" Weiss was faking her crying crocodile tears falling" it was awful he…."**

" **What is it? What did Oswell do to you?" the elder Schnee gave a quick glare at him.**

" **He...He took advantage of me!"**

" **What!?" her glare deepened at the blue haired teen.**

" **That is not true! I would never lower myself to such level of indecency!"**

" **He's lying he tried to rip my clothes and he tried to lift my combat skirt" she hugged her older sister resuming her fake crying" he even asked me to give him...Oral."**

" **Oswell" Winter has finally had enough as she unsheathed her saber" I'm going to bury you in ice."**

" **Wait just a minute its not true! I swear on my life I didn't...I would never…."**

Hubert finally snapped back to reality from the horrible vision and he knew what to do" I agreed wholeheartedly to be her escort. I also agreed to take her to dinner after the play."

Weiss was taken by surprise by his sudden answer but she smiled in return. She also like the addition that he will take her to dinner I guess she can call it a bonus after enjoying her favorite play. Not to mention she wouldn't mind spending more time with the young Specialist. At the same time she had an escort and she won't be disobeying her father's orders.

"So you did agreed to be her escort?" Winter sounded surprised.

"With everything that took place aboard the train I actually forgot when I asked her. I am ashamed of forgetting such important information."

"You have more important matters to be concerned with Oswell. The lives of innocent people and my sister's were at stake. I see nothing wrong with forgetting the detail of escorting her to a date."

"It's not a date!" Weiss shouted turning red.

"As you wish. Well I should be off Oswell don't forget to bring me your written report on the train mission."

"Of course I should have it ready for you by tomorrow" the young Specialist gave a nod.

"Good while we're on the topic. I would appreciate if you look after my sister."

"I'm not a little girl who needs to be babysit I can take care of myself thank you very much" frowned the heiress.

"I'll leave her in your care Oswell" the older Schnee finally left.

"Shall we get going to the opera then? Apologies but I've never been there before."

"That will be fine I can give you directions to get there."

* * *

The drive to the opera was surprisingly quiet. Hubert kept driving his car focusing on the road ahead though he didn't minded a little conversation while they got there. For Weiss she had no idea what to talk to him about, first she didn't know why she was feeling like she had butterflies in her stomach. Was she nervous? It was ridiculous back at the subway train she talked to him normally and even defied him to let her help him with his mission.

But now that the mission was done, that the fight was over she couldn't shake this feeling. The heiress has stolen a few glances at the blue haired teen, yet he kept staring at the road. She wanted to make some friendly conversation with him but she was failing to do so. Truthfully she barely talk with anyone asides her family, mainly no one around her age. Her brother Whitley she paused, he hated her she knew it well and she didn't wanted to get started with her father.

"Is this the right way?"

"Hmm...Yes just keep going straight then take a left to New Hills avenue. The Opera House should be located in the next exit to the right, you'll see it right away."

Hubert gave a nod as he resumed driving and once more the long silence fell. Weiss wasn't very fond of silence it reminded her of those days when was locked in the manor. Even with the title as heiress to the Schnee Dust Company she barely left her home and to explore the cold city of Atlas. At this hour it was sure breezy but her bolero jacket was enough. Growing up in the kingdom she has gotten used to the weather to a point that it hardly bothered her.

She was so relief that by some miracle her father was in a good mood that he allowed her to go with the exception to have an escort accompanying her. And she found him by mere luck that she took the train the terrorist Black Fist took with the faunus miners. All aside she was here, on her way to see her favorite play with the one person she really wanted to come with. Of course she would never openly admitted.

"By the way" her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the blue haired teen" I must ask if you have brought your ticket for the play? If you wish for me to accompany you, I must have a ticket as well."

"There's no need for it" she assured him" the man who owns the Opera House is sort of an acquaintance of my father. Once I told him who I was he didn't hesitated to give us free seats and that is quite a big deal. Our seats are in the balcony suite, it has the best view of the house."

Hubert had to smile the tone of her voice was happy, excited. It was that obvious Weiss loves the opera especially after he heard her sing. His only thoughts if he could hear her voice again, it was truly beautiful and he couldn't stop hearing it in his head. Now it should be the right thing to do to keep conversation with the white haired girl.

Though he wasn't comfortable with the long silence he was actually nervous the girl wouldn't return the gesture. There was a lot of similarities between her and her older sister and he was afraid he might cross his boundaries with the young Schnee. He didn't wanted to say something he might regret that might upset her, so he kept quiet and compose. But he was doing his best to be polite and behave around her like a true gentlemen.

"May I ask the name of the play we're about to see?"

The question brought another smile on the heiress features" we're going to see one of my favorite stories. One that I enjoyed reading when I was little its titled, Romeo and Juliet."

"Yes I have read the story back when I was still working at the library" Hubert smiled remembering those days when he was still trying to fit in this city.

" _Then again...I'm still trying to fit in, I'm still trying to find myself in this world…."_

"We should be close to the Opera now" Weiss's voice broke his thoughts.

The young Specialist gave a nod resuming his driving. At least now he knew they were going to see a good play. He did enjoyed reading the story but watching it unfold before his very own eyes will be a whole new experience to enjoy. And apparently he wasn't the only one. Turning to the white haired girl next to him she was also looking forward to it.

The smile she was giving was truly something he wouldn't mind to look at, it was truly beautiful. But it was that smile that made him happy to be alive, happy to be here. There were a few people who have come to accept him, Ironwood and Winter and now it seemed her younger sister was added to that list.

* * *

They arrived at the Atlas Opera House. Hubert was glad he found parking for his vehicle. He opened the passenger to let Weiss out like a gentlemen would and they were off. The young Specialist was taken back by the sight of the Opera House. The building was big and it was quit elegant. It reminded him when he visited the Schnee manor. If he thought it was beautiful outside when he entered he was in awe.

The inside was way more elegant than even the manor every single detail and the architecture looked very expensive. What to expect in a city where the upper class society was the majority of citizens. Weiss told him to stay here he watched her walked to an older man wearing a black suit with gray hair and blue eyes. The man was all smiles at her, he seemed to be very easy going. The Schnee heiress returned to him signaling him to follow her.

Hubert gazed around seeing all the people present. There was so many people all wearing their suits and fancy dresses. He was starting to get nervous thinking of the choice to change his military uniform. It didn't felt right with the way he was dressed though Weiss's attire was normal but decent enough to assist the opera. Her bolero jacket and dress along with those boots matching the color of her clothing.

Some of the people that passed him by gave him a polite bow acknowledging his presence as member of the Altesian military it was another reason why he should have change his wardrobe not liking to bring too much attention to himself but maybe that was not possible since he was being accompanied by the heiress of the SDC.

The Schnee heiress lead the young Specialist to the stairs since they were heading to the balcony suite which was in the second floor of the building. They reached the balcony and the blue haired teen was in awe at the sight. Weiss was right the spot has the best spot of the stage you can easily get a clear view of the actors. He let the white haired girl to sit first as another gesture of being a polite gentlemen and she replied to him with another gentle smile.

Minutes later the curtain calls were made and shortly the play started. Both teens kept their attention as the actors were singing playing their assigned roles. Now Hubert thought the actress playing Juliet had a beautiful voice however. He gave a quick glance at the heiress next to him, her voice was nothing compare to Weiss's voice. Her voice was heavenly it was simply the most beautiful of them all. The young Specialist turn his attention back to the play enjoying it very much it was even better than the book version he read.

As the play resumed Weiss has stolen a couple of glances at the teen with glasses wanting to see his reaction. She wanted to make sure he wasn't faking he was enjoying himself but she was wrong seeing the honesty in his blue eyes. He like it being here tonight, he like the play, he like having her here with him. Maybe the last part was on her wishes but returned to enjoy the show tonight has been a great evening.

* * *

(Time skip)

As promised Hubert took Weiss to dinner after watching the play. Of course the heiress of SDC deserves the best so he took her to the most expensive restaurant in the city. It was all right for the blue haired teen. Ever since he joined the SOU under Winter's command his pay rate has increased ten times more from the usual salary when he was working at the library. So in other words, he can pay for everything tonight and that was exactly what he was going to do.

As a gentlemen he will pay for both his and Weiss's food he even set the chair so she can seat showing once more he was a polite gentlemen. The owner of the place have already prepared the table with the best view of Atlas with no need to call for a reservation. As soon as he saw Weiss he immediately send them to the table. Just like the owner of the Opera House the owner of the White Dove was also an acquaintance of her father. Looks like it was a good thing to be the daughter of the president of the SDC.

It was a busy night at the restaurant as all of the table present in the area were filled with people. The majority were couples, some who have recently gotten together, others who were celebrating their anniversary and other their anniversary of being married. Hubert and Weiss were able to tell about them being together since many were showing signs of affection. The physical contact as some were holding hands, others a chaste kiss and others were that obvious to tell with the way they were looking at each other.

Now the young Specialist didn't do this on purpose because honestly this was the first time he has come to this restaurant. He had no idea this place was famous for being the perfect spot for couples. The blue haired teen coughed slightly trying not to blush while it was the same with the Schnee heiress, her cheeks were red pretending she wasn't embarrassed.

"It's certainly is a pleasant evening wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes I agree" Weiss was still blushing feeling nervous the damn butterflies in her stomach were getting worse by the second.

" _What is wrong with me? This is not a date! Or is it….?"_

"I enjoyed the play. I must say it was better than I expected" Hubert did his best to stop feeling nervous and the best way to do that was to continue talking, it was working so far.

"Its the same for me I believe it was better than the book version. I agreed it was better than I thought."

"Romeo and Juliet the star crossed lovers. Both merely knew a thing about each other and yet they fell in love with just one gaze."

"That's because the author wanted to emphasize the term of" love at first sight" but the more they talk, the more they love each other emphasizing how powerful love is. What was his name again? I keep forgetting the author's name is so strange. I do remember it started with an "s"."

"Likewise I'm afraid I'm not that good when it comes to memorizing unique names" the blue haired teen smile he was actually enjoying the conversation with the heiress.

"I wonder if its possible for two people to fall in love at first sight?"

"Do you believe in it?"

"Hm…." her clear blue eyes were on him.

"Do you truly believe in love at first sight?"

"I don't know, I've never experience it so I'm that clueless in the subject."

"Apologies Weiss I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Not no it's okay you did anything wrong. I know it might sound really strange to know the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company is single or that she has never had a special someone."

"I'm surprise to know its true. Honestly I find it hard to believe" he cleared his throat.

"Anyway" Weiss felt her cheek reddened again trying to bring a better topic" about Romeo and Juliet if I ask you a very important question about the story, can you give me an honest answer?"

"Of course ask away" Hubert didn't had a problem he like the book and the play.

"I mean it Hubert promise me you will answer it truthfully."

"Very well you have my word though I don't understand why would you make me promise you of a question I will obviously give you an honest answer."

"Like I said its a very important question" her gaze turned serious" do you think Romeo and Juliet was a romance or a tragedy?"

"That is the important question? The answer is so simple there was never any need to make me promise you" he actually smiled at the white haired girl.

"Just answer it."

"Any regular perspective would say it was a romance the moment you start reading the story. But after seeing the hardships they must endure because of the immense hatred their families feel for each other it starts to become complicated. It doesn't sound like a romance anymore and when you reach the end one would believe it ended in tragedy" his blue eyes were on the heiress and she didn't looked happy.

"However...as my opinion, my answer to your question Romeo and Juliet was never a tragedy because the only way for them to be together forever was in death."

"Yes!" Weiss has actually gotten up from her seat as she shouted in joy. Her sudden outburst has caught the attention of everyone present in the restaurant and she blushed from the embarrassment while Hubert couldn't helped but be amused at her attitude.

"Apologies I didn't mean to shout like that" the heiress calmed down seeing that everyone went back to their conversations and dishes.

"It's all right but your reaction feels like you've been under heavy argument with someone."

"You have no idea I've been having the argument with Winter for so long when it comes to the story. She keeps saying" Weiss its a tragedy because they killed themselves in the end"" she made a perfect impersonation of her older sister making the young Specialist to chuckled" and I keep telling her, you're not looking at the big picture. Romeo and Juliet are the perfect embodiment of love it shows the power of such feeling to the highest of levels. In the end they chose their love over everything else not caring how much their families hated each other. Death was never the tragedy because their powerful love keep them together in the afterlife. In the afterlife they were happy forever."

"I truly agreed its feel better to understand a story when one have analyze it well."

"Here you go" the waiter arrived with the appetizer garlic bread" are Mr. Oswell and Miss Schnee ready to order?"

"Yes my good sir I would like the chicken special with honey sauce accompany with the salad" the blue haired teen took a quick glance at his menu.

"What of you Miss Schnee?" the man smiled kindly it was always an honor when there was a member of the Schnee family.

"I'll have the same, the dish sounds very appealing."

"I'll guarantee you will love it. It is simply among the best dishes our fine establishment has to offer" the waiter gave another smile as she kingly took the menus with him" your order will be brought shortly please enjoy the rest of the evening" he gave a bow before leaving.

"Just reading the dish is enough to work my appetite."

"Of all the times I've come here I have never order it" smiled the white haired heiress.

"So this isn't your first time? I should have realize it the moment we were appointed to the table. Your father knows the owner of this restaurant."

"Yes I remember we used to come here since I was younger. Father loves the food and the view is breathtaking" she smiled gazing outside of the beautiful cold city.

"Agreed there's probably no other view than this one."

"…...…."

"Is something the matter Weiss? You've suddenly gone quiet. I hope I'm not boring you."

"No its not that I…." her clear blue eyes softened a bit" I guess I was thinking of the past my family…."

"If it's all right we can talk about something else. You obviously feel uncomfortable speaking of the matter."

"I see no problem with talking about it. My family may not be consider a fine example when it comes to being that perfect family no matter what others say. My mother barely pay any attention to any of us and father was always busy with his work, the company is everything to him because its what runs the legacy of our family it keeps it alive. My brother Whitley...Moving on and Winter was always the caring big sister who was always looking after me. I suppose the turning point of my life was when I was named the heiress of the company I'm the one who's going to take over when father steps down."

Hubert was listening to her pay attention to every word she was saying. The tone of her voice she was obviously not happy talking about her family. It was obviously a delicate topic for the white haired teen.

"Originally it wasn't me who got the title. At first father wanted Winter to be the heiress but she downright refused because she was only interested in helping the people of Atlas. She wanted to join the military and her choice made him so angry that he ended up kicking her out of the family. But she didn't care she would do whatever she feels like, she would come to the manor even when she was no longer welcome."

" _That sure explains a lot of things"_ Hubert stood in thought but the times he has been with his superior she has never mentioned a thing of her father.

"Shortly after Winter left I was appointed the next heiress so I took the responsibility seriously. Even if I have a long way to go before becoming a suitable heir to handle all of the Schnee Dust Company."

"Is that what you truly want?"

"What?" she saw him with a serious expression.

"Do you truly wish to become the heiress of the company? Apologies Weiss but you didn't earned that title it rightfully belongs to your sister but since she didn't accepted it your father chose you. Basically he gave you the title on a whim, he force that position on you. It almost feel like its more of a burden than a gift, wouldn't you agree?"

"Listen Hubert" she frowned not happy with his comment" true I may not have asked to become heiress but its done. My father chose me and there's nothing that can be done now I'm the one to hold on to the hope that someday I will be the president of the SDC it will be up to me to continue carrying the family legacy. Only difference I will do it better than him, I wont run this company for the sake of pride and arrogance. I don't know if Winter has told you but my father isn't consider the best boss he certainly wouldn't win an award for the way he runs the business."

"Yes she has told me plenty" the young Specialist adjusted his glasses" mainly how he treats the workers responsible for mining the dust crystals. If I'm not mistakes every miner who works for the SDC are all faunus."

"That's true you also saw it during the train incident with Black Fist. The hostages who were the miners were all faunus. I have been aware to the kind of harsh environment he puts them through. Low pay wages, excessive labor hours, they barely leave the mines. They have to stay and working on the mines for long periods of time isn't good for one's health it has bad side effects. That's why those faunus were all sick."

"In other words he treats them like worthless slave animals. He's not fond of the faunus even I can see that."

"No he's not and neither am I. Have you ever heard of the White Fang?"

"Who hasn't? There supposed to be a faunus group that fights for equality or at least some of them. The White Fang branch that belongs to Vale has gone rogue and they're committing criminal acts that goes against the original ideals of the group."

Weiss nodded" it's that group in particular that has done a lot of bad things to my father's company among them, they have kidnapped and kill company staff members, even board members. Important people that are vital for the company's well being. Father always got upset and there were times he would come home in a bad mood. Whitley was sparred of his temper tantrums because he was always his favorite. Instead it was I who was at the receiving end of his treatment."

"Did he lay a hand on you?" Hubert was trying so hard to control his anger the more he heard about Jacques Schnee the more he dislike him no, that was the wrong word more like hating him.

"….."

"Weiss I...Apologies I over step my boundaries I should have never ask such question which is very personal in your life."

"Don't apologize it's all right its that obvious after telling you. That is why its hard for me to trust faunus whenever I see one it reminds me of everything the White Fang did to my father's company I would never forgive them."

"Still putting your anger on all the faunus isn't fair. You should be upset on the White Fang only. Not every faunus works for them…."

"I suppose that's true but still…."

There was a small pause between the two teens as the waiter arrived with their food. Both dishes were the same since both ordered the same thing and it looked very good looks like top quality was a must in this restaurant. Hubert was pleased with the view considering their prizes it should be obvious it will be the best food anyone would ever taste. The waiter has also brought two glasses filled with cold water along a crystal clear jar for refill. The man has also apologize for not bringing them the water earlier on but the teens said it was okay it wasn't a big deal to worry over.

"If there's anything else you would like, please do not hesitate to call upon me."

"That will be all right we appreciate it" Hubert replied.

"Enjoy your dinner" the man gave another bow before leaving.

"The chicken taste exquisite" Weiss has already taken a piece with her fork.

"One would expect nothing less from the most expensive restaurant in Atlas" the young Specialist gave a small smile as he took a taste of his dish" its really good."

The heiress nodded smiling enjoying the food, enjoying pretty much everything. This night has turned out nothing as she was originally expecting. She got along with Hubert so well, she loved the play at the Opera House and he was there with her and now they were enjoying this wonderful dinner together. A blush has appeared on her cheeks focusing more on her dish that the fact she was embarrassed thinking of the detail.

She wasn't stupid this was clearly a date denying it any longer will only make her a complete fool. But this was a date she doesn't regret making even if it was all a coincidence that the blue haired teen was present when the opportunity have risen. She needed an escort for tonight and she found him and it all lead to a date with him.

"Weiss?" Hubert paused on his eating" I would like to take this opportunity to thank you, for telling me more about yourself. I'm certain it wasn't easy to reveal such personal details about your life and your family."

"I must admit I feel better after talking about it. You're the first person I have ever told about my life" the white haired girl stood in thought her cheeks had a tint of pink in them.

"You have live an isolated life I can tell much. You never had the chance to socialize with people of your age?"

"I barely talk with anyone at all even with my status as heiress. Most of my life was spent at the manor focusing on my training, my singing, anything that will help me get by. I'm still debating if I should only dedicate myself to running the SDC. The truth is there are so many things I want to accomplish in my life, not just the company. I wish for more…."

"So there's more in your life you want to achieve? I wont mind if you want to talk about it. That is, if you truly feel like sharing."

"I don't mind" she shook her head she actually so calm and comfortable with him present" I guess I have felt this way for a while now. My grandfather Nicolas Schnee was a huntsman, an explorer, a miner, a seeker of knowledge. He was basically everything I've been seeking. When he didn't know something he will immediately try to figure it out until he knew it. When things were impossible for him, he kept on trying until he was successful he never gave up in achieving his goals. I want the same my father wants me to be next president of the family company, but it doesn't have to end there."

"Good for you" Hubert smiled feeling his admiration for her increasing" you have many goals in your future. You're not satisfy with only one if you feel like you can do more then you fully see it through the end. You desire to be like your grandfather."

"Not quite I want to follow my own path. I want to build a new legacy for the Schnee name and that's what I'm going to do. Whether my father approves of it or not I don't care its my life no one else. I will decide what to do with it."

" _She's amazing she truly is"_ the blue haired teen was blushing as he removed his glasses to clean then with a piece of cloth.

"But anyway I think that's enough of me" the heiress crossed her arms like she was upset" what about you Hubert? It's your turn to tell me more of yourself."

"Of course it should be fair that I tell you of myself since you already said plenty about yourself" he kept on cleaning his glasses with a far off expression" well, what would you like to know?"

"Let's start where you live and your family. Your fighting style is something that has gotten my attention, I'm curious to know where you learn it and who taught you. I'm sorry if I'm asking too many questions" she blushed slightly.

"That's all right I don't mind" he stopped polishing his glasses" I wish I could tell you and answer all those questions, but unfortunately I can't. I don't recall to remember…."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't recall anything regarding my past. My mind is like a book with blank pages. I don't know about my family, my childhood or where I was born. I don't even know if Atlas is my real home. All I can remember is waking up in the streets on this city, that is all…."

"Hubert you…." Weiss stood shocked to know the truth about the young Specialist" you have amnesia?"

"That seems to be the case. I suffer from an extreme case of it. At least I remember my name and the fact I can still remember my fighting abilities, everything regarding my knowledge for battle."

"Surely there must be something you remember" the heiress still looked worried.

"I'm afraid I don't. I came to the conclusion if I manage to do some good and help the people, that I might start to remember little by little. But so far, I haven't regain any of my memories as of yet."

"I'm sorry...I have no idea your situation is worse than mine. My family may not be perfect but at least I have many memories I cherish I wouldn't trade them for anything."

"I haven't given up that one day I will remember. For now I want to resume giving my services to the Special Operatives Unit protecting the people of Atlas."

Weiss has decided to stay quiet thinking it was enough she didn't talk anymore. If he was suffering from amnesia then there was no need to remind him of the detail so she dropped the topic. Once Hubert noticed she no longer had further questions he went to resume eating his food and the Schnee heiress followed shortly.

She felt bad for him and wondered what would she do if she was in his shoes? No memory of your past, only your name and your fighting skills. Will she have the courage to do exactly the same thing he did? That was a question hard to answer unfamiliar with his predicament. With all she has planned, all the goals she have in mind to fulfill it was hard to answer the question.

* * *

(Time skip)

After the dinner and their secret" date" Weiss got a call from her butler Klein that he will be picking her up near the entrance to the restaurant. The heiress agreed she will be waiting for him though she honestly didn't wanted to return to the manor. But her father was waiting and that was one person she couldn't kept waiting and a limit of patience.

The evening was beautiful the view from the sky was perfect. Everywhere there were stars and the half missing moon looked bigger than usual. Weiss has seen the view from the view of her bedroom before but not this intense it was simply amazing. She took a quick glance at Hubert the young Specialist has been silent all along. Now that she thought about it after they were done with the food, a long silence fell between the two.

It was the same uncomfortable silence she didn't like when she was in his car. The heiress flinched feeling the chilly wind hit her body. She felt stupid with herself forgetting that this late in the evening the cold winds of Atlas blew a lot harder and colder. Her bolero jacket wasn't going to be enough prevent her from freezing, but her thoughts were put to ease when she suddenly felt warm. The Schnee heiress turned to see that Hubert has given her his trench coat from the Atlas SOU.

The fabric of the uniform was thick enough to keep her warm leaving the blue haired teen with his long sleeve buttoned shirt it was part of the military uniform. The white haired girl has blushed as his kind gesture he has proven to be quite the gentlemen. He was definitely any ladies ideal man she paused her thought, why would she be thinking that? Nevertheless this silence was starting to annoy her.

"Hubert….?"

"Yes?" she had his complete attention as his eyes were on her.

"Look I...I want to apologize. I didn't meant to upset you."

"What are you talking about? I haven't been upset at you in this entire evening. Please elaborate more."

"I brought the topic of your past and I didn't know you were suffering from amnesia."

"Weiss listen to me" his gaze was serious but there was still that kind nature reflected in his eyes" there is no need to apologize to me you're not at fault here. What you did was the most normal thing asking about myself. You were curious and you wanted to know more about me especially, when you just told me about yourself. Personal information if I might add."

"And you better keep quiet about it or else" she faked a glare.

"Everything we talked about in the restaurant will only remain between us, you have my word."

"I'm glad I didn't anger you with my many questions."

"Never, you would never anger me for something so trivial" he cleared his throat.

"I…." she spoke in a whisper feeling her cheeks heating up" you know I wasn't that lonely being in the manor. When Winter left Klein was by my side all the time. Ever since I was little he was always taking care of me."

"That's the name of your butler?"

"There are more butlers in the manor but Klein is the personal family butler serving and looking after us."

"I'm please to know you want to do so many things in your life" again Hubert gazed at her" but don't forget to seek freedom and friends."

"Huh?" she blinked" I suppose I will need freedom I'm planning in leaving the manor soon, I don't know about the last part though. It all depends if father accepts my wishes and if he refuses I would still leave I don't care" she frowned thinking of the man.

"Rebellious as always" he chuckled adjusting his glasses.

"Is there something wrong with that?" she frowned at him.

"On the contrary I think its a likable trait one, that I admire" the young Specialist felt his cheeks turned red not believing he said that.

Weiss blushed at his words again they've become silent. However this time the silence wasn't so uncomfortable it was nice and normal. Both teens were still staring at each other admiring their eyes. Neither realized that their faces were slowly leaning closer. But the soon romantic moment was interrupted with the sound of a soft vehicle engine.

The heiress sighed seeing the family limousine parking near by Klein couldn't have come at a better time. She was obviously being sarcastic she didn't know what would have happened if he didn't come a moment later but, she wanted to find out. On time Klein emerged from the long vehicle waving at the girl. She smiled at him but she was disappointed that this night has ended so soon. She didn't minded spending a couple of minutes with the young Specialist.

"My lady its time to go!"

"Coming!" she turned to the blue haired teen" I guess I better get going. Thank you for tonight Hubert, I had a wonderful evening."

"Likewise" he smiled.

"Better give this back to you" she handed his trench coat" you must have your full uniform, wouldn't want Winter getting mad at you."

"We're both familiar in the department how she acts whenever she's upset" he took the tench coat" I fully enjoyed our date."

"I wasn't-" she gasped blushing again.

"Please Weiss don't deny it clearly it was one. If you wanted to ask me out all you needed to do was ask, not drag me to be your escort for the evening."

"You were supposed to be my escort but suddenly things changed and it all lead to a...Date" she muttered the last part still blushing.

"I believe it should be appropriate for me to ask you the next time. Would you like to repeat our date in the days to come?"

"Yes...That would be nice" she smiled" I have to go, goodbye Hubert…."

"Goodbye. Perhaps the next time you will sing I wont mind hearing your angelic voice once more."

Weiss blushed smiling she started walking towards Klein and the limousine but suddenly stopped. She turned back to the young Specialist and without a warning she walked to him, got into her tip toes reaching his cheek and gave him a soft kiss that made him blushed.

"Goodnight" she whispered her face was obviously red as she hurried to the vehicle because the cold was catching up to her.

"Goodnight" Hubert was obviously blushing.

Klein gave a salute to the blue haired teen closing the door and getting into the limousine. It shortly drove off leaving Hubert alone. The teen sighed putting his trench coat back walking to the parking to find his car the evening wasn't over. Sadly he still needed to write that report for his superior regarding the subway train terrorist incident.

But at least he wont be upset because he usually hates doing the paperwork. Now he would be doing it with a smile on his face remembering what a great time he had tonight. One thing was certain he didn't minded going on another date with the Schnee heiress this time, it will be an official one.

* * *

Weiss stood seated at the end of the long limousine she was blushing. She couldn't believe she has had the guts to give a kiss to Hubert. Though it was only on the cheek nothing serious but it was still a kiss. She knew the young Specialist was nothing like the boys she has met whenever her father held parties or took her to one.

They were arrogant, selfish, full of themselves and the only reason they wanted to dance with her or ask her out because of her status as an heiress to a multi million lien company and being a member of the Schnee family. Hubert obviously didn't care about any of that in his presence she was able to act like herself and there was no need to keep that professional appearance. With him she can act like a regular teenage girl.

"Did you had an enjoyable evening my lady?" asked Klein who was driving keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"Yes, you could say that" her smile was wide and her cheeks were red.

Suddenly his eyes turned red" I can see that from looking at your face, you have that boy wrapped around your finger like he was your property."

"What? No that's not true! Hubert is not my property honestly Klein."

His eyes turned blue" apologies my lady but you looked very happy when I saw you with that young man. In fact I have never seen you so happy before."

"I guess I have a good reason for being so happy" Weiss only thoughts were of the blue haired teen.

Klein's eyes turned brown" he looks like a nice young man. Who knows he might be the "one"…."

"Maybe" she muttered before her eyes widened and blushed" wait I didn't mean-"

His eyes turned back red" admit it you want him! Don't waste time and just make him yours!"

"KLEIN!" her face couldn't get any redder.

* * *

(Location: Atlas Academy headmaster's office)

James Ironwood has finished with today's paperwork for the day. It was never easy having three important positions that requires a lot of work. But he was always the ever hard working man as he finished all the documents cleaning his desk. Taking a glance at his scroll seeing the time it was rather late. The headmaster and General got up from his desk and started dialing a number on his device.

Along with his usual duties he has earned a new task which includes Winter to report to him on the progress of Hubert Oswell. The man was glad to hear all of the Schnee's reports have been positive. The blue haired teen has been doing a good job aiding the SOU and the Altesian military. So it seems he did the right thing in trusting him to do good for the people so maybe he wasn't a threat after all. James turned his attention to the scroll realizing the call has been picked.

*James what a pleasant surprise to hear from you. Though its rather late, I find it odd you would call at this hour.*

"I'm sorry for calling so late Ozpin but I wouldn't be calling you if it wasn't important."

*Very well for what reason you have called me?*

"There is something I must discuss with you. It's about what you told me the last time we talked."

*You must be referring to the young man I spoke to you about, Jude Mathis. Yes I told you he has a lot of potential and his skills in battle are quite unique I admit I'm intrigue by his presence in Vale. So far he has done a good job keeping crime at bay.*

"Most importantly" Ironwood spoke seriously" you told me he doesn't have an aura."

*That is correct it truly amazes me when the doctor told me Mr. Mathis doesn't possess an aura and yet he can performed all those attacks like he actually has one.*

"The reason I'm calling you is because I have met a young individual that possess the same qualities around two months ago and I'm sorry for telling you now but I needed to make sure who I'm dealing with. So far I have nothing on him" he was looking at the fire report from Winter about a certain blue haired teen.

"His name is Hubert Oswell."

* * *

(Location: Schnee manor)

Weiss walked the long halls of her home with a smile on her beautiful features. She couldn't forget the events that transpired tonight, it was impossible to forget. The visit to the Opera House for the play of her favorite story, then the dinner at the White Swan. This was perhaps the best night in her entire life in a very long time. Then she thought about the kiss on his cheek and his comment of wanting to hear her" angelic voice" the thought made her blushed and giggle like a school girl.

Her expression became suddenly serious walking a familiar path she was obviously heading to her father's study because she needed to talk to him about an important matter. Something that's being on her mind for a while a choice she wanted to make and tonight after talking to Hubert made her make the final decision. As she arrived to the door that belonged to the study of Jacques Schnee it opened revealing a young familiar face.

"Whitley?"

The boy with short white hair and light blue eyes turned to her but chose to ignored her. The heiress frowned it has always been like this for as long as she remembers. Her relationship with her younger brother has been strained. She knew he hated her guts as well as Winter but the only reason for that anger directed at her because he wasn't the heir to the Schnee Dust Company.

That was the only reason she could think of she got the position for being the second oldest child. Whitley has always being" perfect" in her father's eyes and considered to be his favorite child, more like" daddy's good boy". Though she originally didn't wanted to be heiress she got the title and now she was constantly a target for her brother's hatred.

"You shouldn't enter sister. Father is making a call."

"I need to speak to him, it's important."

"You shouldn't interrupt father."

"This conversation can't wait. I need to speak to him now."

The boy didn't replied he only walked away leaving the hallway. Weiss sighed at least he didn't gave her one of his usual" envy glares" and she still wondered why he envied her. He was the favorite one of the family, the one her father can put all of his trust. As she got closer to the door she was able to hear Jacques voice coming from the inside of the study.

"What do you mean I have to do something about them!? I already increased their pay rate isn't that enough? Really, what else could they ask for? Medical plan? Have you lost your mind!? Do you have any idea how much that would cost?! How much lien I have to put for them? I am not putting a single lien for any of them, its their fault for getting captured by terrorists to begin with. I'm sorry council man but I already did my good deed for them, they're position in my company is expendable I can always find more miners, goodnight" he ended the call.

"Those animals can rot on the mines for all I care."

" _ **You may feel that way but apparently your daddy doesn't in fact, he could care less what happens to these freaks. They could be dead and he wouldn't care because he can get more freaks to work at his mines."**_

Weiss glared as she tightened her fist but she composed herself as she knocked on the door once.

"Come in!"

"Thank you father."

The heiress entered the study closing the door behind her. Jacques Schnee stood seated on his desk looking frustrated and a bit upset judging by his features. But it changed when he saw his daughter, he smiled. The white haired girl tried not glare at him remembering what the leader of Black Fist told her. She didn't wanted to believe it at first but it was true. The lives of both faunus and people didn't mean a thing to her father as long as he continues to make money from the company and keeping the family powerful and wealthy is all that matters to him.

"There you are. It pleases me to know you arrived before curfew your escort did a good job."

"Father is it all right if we discuss something important?"

"Something important? What would that be?"

"I want to talk about my future. I have plans to what I would like to do with my life."

"What are you talking about?" Jacques got up not looking happy" I already decided your future my child you are to take my place. When I retire you will be the one to run my company, you will be the one to carry on the family legacy."

"True and I agreed for the position of heiress without a second thought father. But I also have other plans in mind, plans that I assure you will not hinder with my future as president of the Schnee Dust Company."

"Hmm...And what would those plans be?" the man stood in thought.

Without hesitation Weiss gazed at her father with a lot of determination and hope he will understand her.

"I want to become a huntress."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Finally done and sorry if it didn't had too much action in it. Only on the beginning.**

 **-I actually like making Hubert a Specialist its like he's a type of vigilante secret agent lol.**

 **-If you haven't realize it by now Hubert/Weiss pairing confirmed. Yep I have lots of plans to develop this pairing further into the story.**

 **-I'm only 2 chapters away from entering the trailers and eventually entering volume 1. You can be sure the four heroes reunion will happen before" The Shinning Beacon" episode.**

 **-I'm not happy that fans mainly on youtube have been bashing Blake because of what happened at episode 8. They're actually calling her things like" abusive bitch" all because she slapped Sun twice. Let me give you my two cents on the matter. Blake had EVERY right to do that Sun was basically eavesdropping on her on a very personal conversation and he even interrupted a father/daughter warm moment. It would have been better if he knocked on the door but he didn't. However I think it was uncalled for that Blake threw his scroll away. Sun was worried about her that the White Fang will go after her because of the masked member he saw.**

 **-WARNING spoilers for volume 4 episode 9- happy to see Yang is improving and she's actually using her head I can tell she's going to become a clever and even stronger fighter. YES Weiss has finally mastered summoning (love how she sent her douche bag brother out of her room lol) and the best part when she summoned that ice knight the way he bent down to her like he saying" I'm yours to command my queen".**

 **The White Fang who was spying at Blake turned out to be sister Ilya and she's not happy that she's back in Menagerie she even hurt Sun damn it I was heart broken how Blake looked seeing him unconscious. As for Qrow no he's not going to die I love the fact Ruby and Jaune separated from Ren and Nora (more time to develop Lancaster my inner shipper is screaming for joy). But I'm worried with the large foot print on the ground it could be a new species of Grimm.**

 **I'm still calling it Raven is going to save Qrow. Also why the hell are fans coming up with theories that Qrow is Ruby's real father? There isn't any evidence in the show that indicates that. But what to expect from the fandom heck they're already shipping Blake with Ilya (there's even a yuri story of them on the site already).**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

 **-Voices:**

 **Hubert Oswell- Steve Stalley**

 **Weiss Schnee-Kara Eberle**

 **Winter Schnee- Elizabeth Maxwell**

 **Jacques Schnee- Jason Douglas**

 **Klein Sieben- J. Michael Tatum**

 **James Ironwood- Jason Rose**

 **Ozpin- Shannon McCormick**

Next time: Brawler's Night Out


	9. Brawler's night out

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and the Tales series they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Namco Bandai.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 9 Brawler's Night Out

(Time skip: two months after the heroes were sent to Remnant)

(Location: Vale General Hospital capital city kingdom of Vale Sanus continent Remnant)

Another busy day at the hospital. The place will constantly have patients from different cases, accidents or suffering from a disease. But the whole staff will be ready to attend them at a moment's notice. There were plenty of doctors and others forming part of the big staff in the large building with six floors. Among those staff members a certain teen has become lucky enough to earned a job here.

The young brawler and healer Jude Mathis couldn't believe he was given such an opportunity even when he had no experience or an official license to become a staff member. He basically had no education, no experience and yet here he was. It was an interesting story how he got the position of a hospital intern and assistant. It happened during one of his evening adventures fighting crime chasing a group of crooks that has stolen money from a bank.

It was a tragedy that the good doctor was driving by stopping at a red light obeying the law like all citizens when the crooks vehicle crashed into his car. It was how Jude was able to caught up with them who was riding on the back of Yang's bike. The blond brawler beat the crooks up just in case they come to before she dialed the police. As for the teen brawler he managed to get the doctor out of his crushed vehicle and healed his wounds using healer.

But the man was still hurt so he called the ambulance to pick him up. After a week the doctor recuperated and he expressed his thanks to the teen for basically saving his life. With the kind of wounds he had the chances of him not making it were pretty high by the time the ambulance got to him. In return for saving the doctor asked Jude to work be part of the hospital staff, a chance he didn't go to waste. Accepting the offer became an intern and assistant.

So here he was working as intern and assistant but it was only part time. The good doctor couldn't give him a full time job since there was quit the number of assistant already. After saving the life of Dr. Gerald Crasus Jude's life changed for the better. The teen had some knowledge to medicine and other healing methods though he has also read some books on the topic to give him more knowledge.

This was the one work he wanted to have since he woke up in this city. But it saddened him that he could barely help Seymour with running his dust shop and his food stand. The elderly man didn't minded telling him as long as he had the time to help that it was okay with him. It showed how kind the old man was so the teen tried to have time between this job and his other two. He was absolutely sure his three jobs were better than his previous one working at Junior's club.

As for his other job if that's what he should call it. Jude just smiled so far he has been doing a good job becoming a some sort of vigilante. He was able to stopped robberies, traffic lawbreaker among other kinds of crimes. But he knew he wasn't alone in this type of work. The teen knew he wouldn't have gotten this far in these two months if it wasn't for a certain blond lilac eyed girl who shares his common sense. Mainly she did it for the thrill but she also like stopping bad people and helping others in need.

Also she like spending time with him. Jude's relationship with Yang Xiao Long has become better from the day they first met. The blond was easy to get along fun to hang with he has never minded her company. Currently he was doing archive work putting the folders in the correct order as he remembers that one time when he went to her home to meet her family. The memory was still fresh in his mind it was one those experience to be considered unique. Though it wasn't pleasant he believed he left a good impression on the girl's father.

* * *

 _ **Jude smiled after passing through Patch village. It was small with few people but it was a nice place to leave it was very, serene. After taking a break from his jobs he finally accepted Yang's invitation to her home. He took the ferry leaving from Vale docks and arrived shortly. The small island wasn't that far, it was pretty close from the capital city. The young brawler and medic stood wearing his regular attire admiring the surrounding area.**_

 _ **Remembering what the blond brawler told him her house was located away from the village. Not that far just a few minutes after you leave the village. Eventually he arrived at the isolated house. It was wooden like and decent, quite the nice house to live in. The teen walked over to the front door hoping that they would have expecting that is, if Yang did tell her family of his arrival. A few knocks later the door opened.**_

 _ **Jude was received by a man with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes. His facial hair consists of a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline. He seems to be around his mid thirties with a mark or a tattoo on his right arm that looks like a heart. Wearing brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off.**_

 _ **A metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove all on his right arm. He seemed to be a good person but with the gaze he was giving him Jude felt nervous. There was no doubt this man was Yang's father the one she talked to him about who is supposed to be a bit" over protective" of her.**_

" _ **Um..Hello sir…?" it was hard for him not to be nervous around him.**_

" _ **You must be Jude. Come on in we've been expecting you" the blond's features changed to a welcoming smile.**_

 _ **The teen smiled relief he wasn't on his bad side at least, that's what he thought. And he wasn't alone either apparently the rest of the family was waiting for him. The blond man lead him to the kitchen of the house and soon he spotted Yang seated on the table who smiled brightly at him, he obviously returned the gesture.**_

 _ **There was another girl seated next to the blond brawler with black and red hair with silver eyes wearing a black gothic like dress with black boots, a black belt with a silver rose in the middle as an accessory and a red cloak. Her features were completely different from Yang in fact, she looked the opposite of her. On the table were already plates with some tasty meat and mashed potatoes it definitely looked very tasty. The smell was assurance of its taste as it worked on Jude's appetite.**_

" _ **Please have a seat we we're about to have lunch."**_

" _ **Thank you for having me here Mr.-"**_

" _ **Taiyang but you can all me Tai. Yang has told me a lot about you" smiled the blond man.**_

" _ **Come on Jude you can seat next to me" smiled the brawler pointing to the girl before her" this is my little sister Ruby."**_

" _ **Hi Jude nice to meet you!" the silver eyed girl said cheery.**_

" _ **Nice to meet you too" he smiled.**_

" _ **Bye dad, bye Yang, bye Jude!" she immediately got up from the table ready to leave.**_

" _ **You're not going to eat?" asked Taiyang.**_

" _ **I'll eat when I come back. I promised Lloyd to help him with some stuff on his shop!" she was already gone as the front door closed.**_

" _ **She's being acting like this ever since Lloyd came to Patch. She being like" Lloyd this and Lloyd that" I'm calling it she likes him" the blond brawler whispered to the young healer making him smiled.**_

" _ **What I'm going to do with that girl? I swear" the blond man chuckled" guess we'll have lunch without my youngest daughter" he got seated with the rest he noticed Jude hasn't started eating yet" are you waiting for an invitation to eat?"**_

" _ **No sir I'm waiting for you to say its okay to eat. You're the man of the house you have the right to say when to eat."**_

" _ **Oh" Taiyang was actually surprised at his comment he saw his daughter giving him smirk as she was telling him" I told you he was nice" he cleared his throat" we can all begin and enjoy my delicious chicken and mashed potatoes."**_

 _ **Jude followed everyone eating the food and it was truly delicious. The chicken was so juicy just done right and the mashed potatoes were so creamy. He quickly became a fan of Taiyang's cooking. Truly Yang and Ruby were lucky to live here because they get to eat such great food every day. Though his cooking wasn't the best just average he will like to learn how to cook like a chef someday. He turned to Yang who was als enjoying the food and she looked like she was more than happy that he was here.**_

 _ **The teen didn't minded coming and spend time with her family he was thankful he actually had a day off. Jude wanted to know more about Ruby since she looked like the cheery and happy type who would get along with anyone, like her older sister. But he realized they weren't related by blood because of their different physical traits he chose to remain quiet about that, he thought it will be rude to bring it up.**_

" _ **So Jude?" Taiyang decided to talk while they resumed their eating this was the perfect time to ask him a couple of questions especially when Ruby wasn't here" where are you from?"**_

" _ **Vale" the teens smiled still thinking if that was true recalling of his forgotten memories.**_

" _ **Yang told me of your skills. She says you're a good fighter, are you a training to become a huntsman?"**_

" _ **I'm not I'm only working as an assistant at a dust shop, and an assistant at a food stand. I used to work at a club but not anymore um...I kinda got fired."**_

" _ **That's too bad to hear but you have two jobs at your age? You must be hard working."**_

" _ **I'm only trying to make a living like everyone else."**_

" _ **That's true" the blond man nodded" what about your skills? If you don't have plans to become a huntsman why do you know how to fight? Many young people received training from their parents being huntsmen or they attend combat schools to prepare them for their journey as future huntsmen and huntresses."**_

" _ **I…." Jude didn't know how to answer the man, he didn't knew why he could fight because he honestly didn't remembered anything.**_

 _ **Seeing his distraught expression Yang decided to stepped in" dad did I tell you that me and Jude make quite the team? We have actually done some good for the people of Vale? We kicked butt."**_

" _ **You did told me about that sweetie and I still think you shouldn't be getting involve in those things when you're still a combat school student. You can worry about helping people and beating up criminals once you graduate to a full huntress from a battle school like Beacon" Taiyang stared at her but sent a glance at the brown eyed teen.**_

" _ **Its okay Yang you don't have to cover for me. I wont lie I don't know why I know how to fight, I don't remember anything of my past…."**_

 _ **Both father and daughter stood shocked at the teen's sudden confession.**_

" _ **All I could remember was waking up somewhere in Vale. I don't remember my past or my parents or any of my training...It's all a big blank to me…."**_

 _ **Taiyang felt bad for him or maybe he shouldn't. After all what were the chances that he was pretending to have amnesia just for the purpose to get into his daughter's pants? Sure Yang will feel sorry for him and before he knows it she would already gone to second base with him. But he saw the look in Jude's eyes those were filled with sincerity. This boy was truly suffering from the condition and he barely remember a thing about his life. Maybe he was wrong about him all along and he wasn't like those teenagers who are only thinking about getting laid.**_

 _ **However Yang was shocked at the revelation. She didn't had a clue that all this time Jude was suffering from amnesia remembering how she first met him. He looked so calm and relaxed he looked like a regular teenager who loves working and making a living. The smile he has always given her was so assured, so happy to be alive but hiding his secret, his pain.**_

 _ **Her lilac eyes softened feeling angry with herself for not realizing it sooner. Jude was her friend probably someone who can easily become her best friend, or even someone very close. She knew he was being honest, his tone and expression was enough. It wasn't some act he was putting to make her feel sorry for him. She knew of jerks who would put an act to try and get to her good side all for the purpose of" scoring" with her. Yang knew better she wasn't some dumb blond looking to get laid.**_

" _ **Um…." Jude felt a bit uncomfortable with the way they were staring at him" I may not remember about my past but it doesn't stop me from continuing living. I only want to focus on the present and keep moving forward. I don't know if I will ever remember but I want to make my life into something better. Helping others and doing what's right if its in my strength to do so. I have a nice life and I cherish it, especially now that I have met a great friend" he looked at Yang and sadly he didn't noticed the blush that stroke her cheeks.**_

" _ **Jude I'm sorry" Taiyang immediately apologized" I had no idea you were suffering from amnesia it must be hard not remembering a thing about your life."**_

" _ **It's okay I'm happy with the life I'm living now and I don't regret it. It's great to know I have met a lot of caring people."**_

 _ **Taiyang turned to his daughter who was giving him that look as she was telling him" and you thought he was a hormonal jerk". Yang kept focusing on her plate but she has stolen glances at Jude every now and then. She had no idea that under that cute smile he was hiding a lot of pain and he still does. Or maybe he was very strong, stronger than she thought or give him credit for.**_

 _ **If it was her the one suffering from amnesia she will probably be devastated and see no purpose of living. Not remembering about her father, her sister or even the mother that took care of her and the one who left her. The blond brawler was hurt because once more she has misjudged you Jude Mathis. Some guilt washed over her and she felt like beating herself for it, she has the guts to call herself a friend of the teen.**_

" _ **Arf!"**_

 _ **Jude stopped on his eating gazing down from the table. The noise came next to him and there stood a small corgi dog colored black and white. It had the most adorable and cutest expression he has ever seen on an animal before. He couldn't help but pet the cute dog as he wagged his tail when he getting petted on his head.**_

" _ **I see you have met the other member of our family" Taiyang smiled" this is Zwei he's the most reliable dog you'll ever met."**_

" _ **Also the cutest" added Yang.**_

" _ **Nice to meet you" the brawler and medic kept on petting the small dog.**_

" _ **Jude?" the blond brawler paused she needed to get her mind of his amnesia" how about after we're done eating we have a spar? I've been looking forward to fight you for a while."**_

" _ **Sure I don't mind a sparring match" he didn't had a clue he was going to regret his decision.**_

" _ **That's a great idea, we'll have the match outside. Don't want my house getting trash" the blond man smiled silly but it was the truth considering his daughter's strength.**_

* * *

" _Those sparring matches…."_ Jude gave a sigh.

His body slightly flinched from the pain those matches with Yang were pure torture. Now he was confident in his fighting skills but when he fought the blond brawler damn she was good. Her attacks were strong and she hardly hold back so he wasn't in the position to do the same. Though he took notice she had a couple of flaws like always using brute strength, she didn't gave a lot of thought on her attacks making her quite predictable and she relied on her semblance a bit too much.

The times he succeeded landing blows on her she will quickly activated it making him dodge for his dear life he could never be so thankful for his Snap Pivot ability. The teen was aware what will happen if he takes a hit from one punch empowered by her semblance. Needless to say he enjoyed it, he could sure used the workout. Then things went from bad to worse when Taiyang decided to step in and challenge him to a match.

The young brawler and healer flinched again, Yang's father was the real deal. He was a strong and skilled fighter in hand to hand, quite obvious he's the one who trained Yang and also he was the complete opposite of his daughter.. The man actually uses his head and it was hard to try and anticipate his moves. He barely lasted five minutes against the blond man even with using his artes. Reminding himself to never accept a challenge from him ever again. But to all the bruises and injuries he suffered on that day he was glad to have fought the father and his daughter.

He has learned a lot in the matches earning some experience in combat and that was a good thing for the teen as a lesson to get stronger. A smiled graced his features he hasn't felt so great and happy in a while and it wasn't because he went to their home well, that was part of it. Rather that for the first time since he awoke in Vale he has told someone about his predicament of not remembering his memories. Taiyang and Yang were the first people to know and he's happy they know, because they still accepted him amnesia or not.

All in all he thought he'd made a good first impression on Yang's father at least that's what the blond brawler told him. That her dad likes him and he was wrong mistaking him for a hormonal teenager that only wanted to get into his daughter's pants. Though he didn't blamed the man for thinking that way of him knowing how attractive she is. After that meeting he felt his friendship with the brawler got stronger that she will call him every day to know what he was doing.

Mainly they will hang out got to a fast food joint, have a burger or a pizza but the one thing he would do with her usually happens during the evening. They will go to patrol the city and check for any crimes. So far they were doing good beating up crooks and Yang will always have the first shot at them. The thought made him roll his eyes at her eagerness. As for her sister Ruby Jude thought she was okay, a nice girl that's all he could come up with since he didn't knew much about her because she immediately left the house on that day.

The teen felt his scroll vibrating from his pocket he took and opened the device. Speak of the devil he had a text message from Yang.

*Whose butt are we kicking tonight?*

Jude gave a soft chuckle deciding to text back after he made sure no one was around. It was against hospital regulations that staff members aren't allowed to text while they're on duty.

*Don't know yet. But we'll meet in the usual spot same time.*

He sent the text and immediately got a reply from the blond brawler.

*Got it* and she added the emoticon giving him a wink.

" _It sure is Yang"_ Jude chuckled at her attitude.

The young brawler has quickly closed his scroll and put it back in his pocket. Good thing no one has come here so he was lucky. He finished filing the files putting them in the correct archives before reporting back to the doctor's office. A knock on the door as he arrived hearing a reply, Jude opened the door entering the office. Doctor Crasus stood seated on his desk doing some paperwork the good doctor was always busy.

Whether it was office work or attending patients. Grasus saw him and briefly smiled at him but the call kept his attention and he was unable to gesture him what he should do next. Jude just shook his head and decided to leave his office wait for him to finish talking to whoever was the person. He could go back to his post and wait but that wasn't his style so he thought asking any of the experienced inters they might know what he could do.

"Jude?" the doctor left his office to meet the teen" I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, this call was very important I had to take it."

"It's all right doctor Grasus I understand you're very busy I didn't wanted to disturb you. I only wanted to ask what other chores I can do, I just finished with all the patient files."

"Done already? Always the quick one. You can assist the others at the children ward. I'm certain they'll be happy to see you again."

"They're always happy to see any of us" the young brawler smiled thinking of all the children who were recuperating those that were still in treatment and those that were in critical condition but managing to hang in there.

"But you're their favorite that's a fact, I won't deny it and the others feel the same" the doctor chuckled.

"I'll be there immediately" Jude took his leave.

The older man stood in thought watching the teen go. He didn't know why the headmaster of Beacon Academy Ozpin has called him a couple of times regarding about his latest intern Jude Mathis. Apparently the headmaster has been watching his progress since he's been fighting crime throughout the city. The doctor knew all about it since he was involved in one and the teen was the reason why he was still alive today.

But it seemed Ozpin sounded intrigued when he told him that the young fighter didn't possessed an aura. Crasus performed some medical tests on Jude that's how he was able to find out and he was shocked wondering how was he able to healed him from his injuries or how he can perform all those attacks. There was no need to distrust someone like the headmaster of Beacon he was just curious why so much interest on an intern? Of course anyone would be shocked to hear such thing as someone with no aura but he couldn't stop but wonder.

" _I hope I'm doing the right thing. Jude doesn't even know anything and its not right to keep this from him."_

* * *

(Time skip)

Jude has left his place wearing his battle attire. It was another night in Vale where he will go vigilante and stop any crime he spots. But he couldn't do it without his sidekick at least, that's how he calls her. He would never have the guts to call Yang such because he feared she might pummel him if he does. The young brawler started walking the hallway of the apartment complex heading for the elevator to get to the first floor.

His ears immediately caught the sound of footsteps behind him. No doubt someone was following him but he wasn't worried, having a feeling the identity of the person. The teen's eyes were suddenly covered by a pair of hands it was a childish gesture and there was only one person he knew that would pull something like it.

"I know its you Yang" he didn't bothered to look once his eyes were uncovered.

"You're no fun you didn't even let me say" guess who?"" the brawler grinned.

"It's not the first time you've done it" he chuckled.

"Fine so its not very original maybe a punch to your chin with Ember Celica might do the trick" obviously Jude didn't believed with the way she was smirking.

"I thought we we're meeting at the usual spot."

"I know but I got too excited. It was better to take you by surprise."

"Which you failed" he couldn't help but smirked.

"Come one let's go get some thing to eat before we kick some bad guy butt" the blond forcefully grabbed his hand leaving the complex.

"I am feeling hungry, I'll buy."

"Aren't you the gentlemen?" Yang laughed of course she didn't minded if he would buy for her though it wasn't the first time he's done so.

* * *

(Time skip)

The two teens decided to go to one of the fast food restaurants not too far from Jude's place but not before the medic changed into his battle attire. It was one of the many they have visited in the past during their nightly travels. Its specialty was in tacos, burritos, nachos among other dishes the place was called "Nacho Bell". They have made their order which it was basically the same consisting of a large wrapped beef burrito with everything on it. The combo also had some fries and large soda.

You have the option to change the fries for nachos with cheese but they preferred fries. Jude stood in thought while enjoying the fast food he hasn't gotten any leads on Elliot Van Elsing not since he's run with him few months ago back at the docks. He knew the arms dealer criminal was still in Vale he just didn't had a clue where could he be. What the young brawler didn't know that Yang has been staring at him for a while. The teen has taken a sip from his soda, still looking in deep thought.

Sure he loves helping people as much as he could. But why the sudden urge to fight bad guys. Jude didn't understood why but he felt like it was his responsibility to fight them and make the city a better place to live. It was confusing maybe, it has to do with his missing memories. Was he some kind of vigilante in real life. It will explain a lot though, his blond friend didn't seemed to mind. Yang was a thrill seeker always looking excitement and to feel the rush of battle.

At the same time, the brawler gets to do her duty in helping the people. So she helps the city and kicks bad guy's butt which she likes a lot. She was the perfect side kick to have though she wasn't the kind of person to think things through. Yang was more like the brawn than the brains, jumping in heads first. It was good because he was more the brains of the tag team duo. The teen medic kept sipping his soda when a nacho with cheese hit his face.

Jude sweat dropped as he removed the nacho from his face. The cheese was still on his skin only to stared at a smirking blond brawler. She took a sip from her soda as it doesn't bothered her what she just did. The teen just cleaned his face with a napkin. He didn't laughed this was just his blond friend being herself. Not just she was bad at telling puns but her pranks were just as bad. Like this for example, having nacho cheese on your face wasn't considered humorous, at least not for him.

But she saw it funny as she was smirking at him. The young medic knew better than fall to her level and counter attack. Also because if he does go with it, Yang will punch him so hard she will send him to Vacuo. Angering her wasn't the wisest of choices not with her temper. Better to take the prank then retaliate. Once he was done cleaning himself he saw the blond girl smiling at him. This time, there were no bad intentions. Sometimes he couldn't understand her.

"You really don't know how to take a joke."

"You threw a nacho chip at my face, with cheese. I don't see how it can be funny."

"It was funny for me, you looked hilarious" again she smirked.

Jude sighed taking his scroll and putting it on the table" let's get to the reason for being here. You know I've been tracking Van Elsing's movements for the past days."

"The weapon merchant from the wanted posters, true enough" the blond took a bite from her beef burrito.

"I don't have good news. It's been hard to track him down. I know he's still in Vale and he's still doing his business with other criminals. I just can't seem to locate him."

"So we're back to square one?"

"Pretty much. Sorry Yang."

"Don't be. The way I see it, if we keep on finding and fighting bad guys. I'm sure one of them we captured must know something about Mr. Weapon Merchant. They must have any leads that will take us to him."

Jude stood wide eyed he didn't even thought about that. The blond kept eating her burrito like nothing mattered. Looks like she could be very smart if she wanted to. It was true Vale's criminal underground was big. There could be quite the amount that might have information on Van's whereabouts. All there needed to be done is capture those criminals and make them spill the beans.

The teen medic mentally chuckled that won't be a problem for Yang, she will make them talk he wouldn't want to be in their shoes. Just like that he has underestimate the blond's abilities. She was more than a strong fighter, she can be the clever girl if she wanted to. It will be for the best if he doesn't tell her that, angering her was the last thing on his mind.

"You're right. It might take us a while but if we keep up capturing criminals our chances will increase in finding Van Elsing. Thanks Yang."

"Now you're feeling all better, glad I was able to help" the blond grabbed another bite from her burrito.

"I'm really glad to have you here. I would never be able to do this on my own. You're a great friend Yang."

The lilac eyed blond has suddenly stopped chewing on her burrito. Jude's words were stuck on her head she couldn't get rid of them. Her cheeks turned red as her heart skipped a beat, the butterflies were flying in her stomach and she was feeling so embarrassed. Yang perfectly knew what she was feeling. During her years in Signal Academy she had her crushes on many cute boys. But neither of them meet up to her standards.

Many of them were a bunch of jerks and the only thing that mattered to them was staring at her chest. All of them were dying to get into her pants and she hated it. Hormonal males weren't really her thing. She didn't minded finding a cute nice boy who would like her for who she is and not just for her looks. Her eyes were on the teen eating his burrito, the young brawler and medic Jude Mathis. Was he" the one" that was a question she didn't know yet. But so far, he was doing a pretty good job in being the perfect candidate.

Jude was different from those boys. She made sure he wasn't staring at her chest when she wasn't looking. But he never did such a thing, it was so weird. At one time she thought he could be gay but those thoughts went out of the window when he said she was attractive. During one of their nightly adventures she told him she wanted to know how he sees her. The teen was so nervous and he has blushed, the sight made her smirked.

That gave her the idea he was into girls. All she needed to do now is to do a good job in taking his heart. That will be easy she will use her charms and every trick on the book to turn his head and make his heart beat really fast. At the same time she will be helping him beat up bad guys which she likes doing, she'll be killing two birds with one stone. The plan was perfect, it scared her. Her eyes widened realizing she was choking from her burrito.

"Yang!" Jude gasped immediately realized his friend was choking" hang on!"

But she stopped him as she quickly took a drink from her soda. It did the work as she was able to successfully swallowed the piece of food with the liquid. When she was done the teen medic felt so relief, she was going to be all right.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'll be fine. Guess I spaced out for a moment forgot to carefully chew my food" she smiled while waving her hand signaling it was no big deal.

"Why did you spaced out?"

"I was just thinking of the criminals and Mr. Weapon Merchant, that's all" obviously the blond brawler lied.

"You had me worried for a moment" he sighed grabbing a nacho chip dipping it into the cheese.

A grin has formed on Yang's lips. This was the perfect chance to tease him. Every now and then she will tease him and it was so much fun to see his expression. Usually she will tease and flirt with cute boys but Jude was different. If she did it with him it's, because he was special. She would even dare to go a little further with him. But that will be her little secret. Best of all, Jude didn't seemed to get upset.

The young medic would get very embarrassed and he will start stuttering. It was really cute and fun to watched. Yang was able to realized that no girl has ever tease him before. Then again, he was an amnesiac so he didn't remembered anything of his past life. He would never know if he was ever teased by girls or, if he had a girlfriend. It made the blond brawler feel sad and sorry for him. He was only a year younger than her and he had no clue about his family, friends or his home.

"You were worried about me? Jude, I didn't know you feel that way for me. Or maybe we are now on a date."

"What?" the teen's cheek turned red" no! It's not a date we're just hanging out as friends."

"I'm just messing with you" she gave a laugh" there's no way I would like Nacho Bell for a place to go on a date. Maybe a night club or the movies that's Yang approval you should take notes, just in case" she winked at him.

"Are you going to stop now?" the medic brawler was still blushing.

"Yeah, until the next time" she smiled before taking another bite of her burrito.

"I'm starting to regret my words all of the sudden" Jude decided to turn the tables on her.

"Too late for that. You already said you're glad to have a friend like me so no second opinions."

"Fine, I was lying" he sighed while the brawler smiled again at him, he took a sip from his soda realizing his nacho and cheese were gone.

"You're not good at teasing Jude. Maybe I should give you a few lessons. It will be a Yangtastic experience."

"Yangtastic? That's not a word."

"Will you please try to lighten up for once?" she sweat dropped she wonders he can be so dense sometimes.

"I was just kidding. I got the joke with how you changed the word putting your name on it" he smiled.

"Oh? Oh right!" the blond brawler grinned" glad to know you're not that dense."

"Can I have some of your nachos, please?"

"Sure" Yang happily offered the medic her nachos and cheese.

"Thanks."

Watching him a few of her nachos made her smiled. He was probably the best friend she has ever had. The brawler did had many friends in Signal but none were as close to her then the teen before her. To think she will like an amnesiac. It didn't mattered if he doesn't remember anything or if he remembers, he was her friend. She didn't minded if someday they take that step further from friendship. Yang knew she will be happy with Jude he was enough for her.

The lilac eyed blond finished her burrito and she was almost done with her soda. The brawler medic has taken more than two nacho chips but the blond didn't minded, she was already full. Not to mention she was always watching out for her figure and didn't wanted to add a few extra pounds. She was going to be a huntress so getting fat was out of the question. It will be too hard to do missions if she turns into a balloon and not fight well.

"Say Jude?"

"Hm...Oh no I'm sorry I ate all your nachos!" the medic realized his mistake, the nachos were all gone without realizing it.

"That's okay I'm full anyway I was about to tell you, I'm sorry. I had no idea about your amnesia. You must have it rough not remembering anything. I can't imagine myself going through the same thing. Not remembering my dad, my sister, my dog or my friends. I know you already said you're okay with it and you're happy with the life you're living I just...Wanted you to know...Still."

"I don't have to repeat myself Yang. But I'm happy you understand I couldn't asked for a better friend."

His words made her blushed as she smiled widely. It was always the same Jude's words will have that effect on her. Her heart will start beating like crazy and she will giggled like a love sicked school girl. Clearly he enjoys her company and was thankful to have her by his side. Yang might not be a super genius in some things but she was sure if a friendship is perfect then a relationship will also be perfect. The perfect boyfriend and she will be the lucky girl to have him.

Her father did warned not to jump the gun yet. Taiyang wanted her to wait a little bit before she could make her move. True she was still young though, she didn't had the patience to wait too long. She was worried some other girl might have her sight on the young brawler and medic. If that happens that girl won't be around too long her jealousy was already getting the best of her. The important thing, Jude is her friend that's what matters the most to the blond.

"If you're done let's get going" she smiled getting up from the table.

"Where are we going?"

"We have some places to visit before we start our vigilante work. Like the movies."

"Didn't you say going to the movies is one of your ideal places to go on a date?" Jude raised an eyebrow, now it was getting strange she will suggest the place.

"But we're not going on an official date. Just a social event between friends" Yang winked at him.

"I guess that makes sense and I do have the time, sure I'll go" now Jude was getting nervous even if it was just as" friends".

"I know exactly which movie to see" the blond had her scroll opened checking the site of the Vale movie theater" I hope you like action comedy, cause we're seeing Laser Team."

"That sure sounds great. Lead the way."

The brawler smiled as she took his hand leading out of the fast food restaurant. They got on her bike Bumblebee, Yang put on her helmet and aviator shades. Turning the engine on she speed out into the streets followed with a screaming Jude. She laughed because it was always fun to hear him screamed for his dear life. The medic will always tell her that she goes too fast and she was breaking the law when it comes to speeding.

That is if the police can actually catch her. Bumblebee was too fast for their vehicles she was the ultimate bike. Her model can easily reached a hundred twenty miles per hour she would like to see those police cars reaching that. It couldn't be helped if the blond brawler likes living on the edge and she loves taking a ride on the wild side. Life was too short and she was young so of course she will live it like there's no tomorrow. That was one thing she taught to the medic.

* * *

(Time skip)

It started getting dark when Jude and Yang left the movie theater. The movie they saw" Laser Team" wasn't that bad, it had action and comedy. A pretty good movie to watch with family and friends. Of course the blond brawler being easily moved to laughter was laughing a lot through most of the movie's entirety. The young medic had his fair share of laughs but nothing compared to his blond companion. He had enjoyed the movie and the company of his friend a lot.

It also reminded him that it was good to have days off. Today was the first time he was given a day off from his two jobs. It felt good to take a break from everything and what better way to spend the break with his only friend. Currently said blond friend was still laughing because of the movie, it made him rolled his eyes. He can never get bored whenever Yang was with him. Thanks to her, he doesn't have to think about his missing memories it allowed him to think about the present more.

"That movie was awesome. Best way to combine action and comedy."

"I did had a few laughs" replied the teen medic.

"Only a few? You must not know comedy when you see it. The whole movie was a jam packed with comedy with it's merits in action. It was wacky and fun."

"I did enjoyed it, thanks for taking me to see it Yang."

The blond brawler chuckled feeling so happy" next time we're seeing a horror movie."

"A horror movie?" he blinked that came out of nowhere.

"Yeah" the blond was grinning" don't tell me you're scared?"

"N-No you just took me by surprise" part of Jude's mind was against the idea of seeing such movie.

"I'm checking the movies next week to see if any horror ones have been added. You better not chicken out once I made up my mind."

"I won't chicken out. Pick any kind of movie you like."

"Then it's done. You can't back out now" she smiled.

Jude rolled his eyes at the blond, she was just teasing now. But he will accept and see any kind of horror movie she wishes. As they were heading to the brawler's bike the young medic spotted an elegant and rather expensive car parking near a jewelry store. It caught his curiosity because the car was very pretty. A dark red which the color reminded him of a certain wanted criminal. The driver of the car got off to open the back door for the passenger to come out.

Brown eyes widened in shock when the man that emerged from the vehicle was none other than Van Elsing. The weapon's dealer and most wanted in three of the four kingdoms. The young medic couldn't believe it the same man he's been looking for, for a while now wasn't that far from his position. He spotted him entering the jewelry store. Was he planning to rob the place no, that wasn't really Van's style. He was a business man who believed in fair play. Fair negotiations was his forte stealing in the open was too reckless for him.

"What's wrong?" Yang noticed he looked like he had a lot on his mind.

"Stay quiet and look at me" the teen commanded as he got closer to her face.

"What are you doing?" she tried to sound upset but she sounded flushed more as her cheeks got red.

"Just keep looking at me. Van Elsing is just right next to us, he arrived in a nice looking red car and he just entered that jewelry store."

"For real?" the blond was shocked" talk about being lucky. Is he going to steal any jewelry?"

"I think he's more to actually buy some than steal. Let's keep our distance and wait for him to return."

"We're not going after him? I thought you wanted to capture him badly."

"I want to capture him badly but if there's one thing I learned from my past encounter with Van is that he can be one step ahead of anyone. Going after him now will be too careless, we have to be patient before we make our move."

"But he hasn't seen us yet right? I bet he doesn't even know we're here. This chance can't get any more perfect it's too good to throw away. We can finally send him one ticket straight to jail and we might even get that reward money. Best killing two birds with one stone deal ever."

Honestly Jude wasn't in for the reward money. He only wanted to capture Van because he was a criminal. With him behind bars the streets will be a whole lot safer from getting their hands into his stolen weapons. Gang wars will be prevented and who knows how many lives will be saved in doing so. The money will be obviously be the bonus after capturing him. Yang brought up a valid point Van didn't saw them so he was probably oblivious that they were here.

Maybe the man won't see them coming and this was the perfect opportunity to take him down. Also that he was alone asides, from his driver. But he couldn't underestimate him, the weapon's dealer was smarter than he looks. So the young brawler decided to play smart to assure he will be capturing the wanted criminal. He slipped off from Yang shocking the girl as he got near his car, before returning to her side. Just in time to see Van leaving the jewelry heading back to his vehicle.

"What did you do?"

"Making sure we have the advantage. Let's follow him."

"You bet. Time to go vigilante mode."

The blond brawler already had her helmet on turning Bumblebee on. Van was already on the vehicle and the driver boarded turning the engine. So far so good, the criminal hasn't spotted them yet. It was perfect to follow him all the way to his hideout. The red car left followed by the yellow speedy bike. They drive through the streets with no busy traffic. Yang kept her eyes on the red vehicle because there weren't many cars present it will be easy for the driver or the passenger to realized they were being followed.

Somehow she didn't like this feeling, they should be aware by now. Apparently she wasn't the only one with the bad feeling, Jude was feeling it too. Van must already know by now and he might have prepared himself to be followed just in case. After all, he was most wanted in three kingdoms, including this one. He wouldn't be wandering around so freely if he didn't had a good plan. It worried the young medic and brawler.

Both teens got their answered to their hunches as they suddenly got unexpected company. Behind them stood a group of bikers. The had black leather jackets with navy blue cargo pants and black boots. The bike model was the same and it had a bit of a similarity to Bumblebee. To put matters worse, they were armed. They had machine guns to even grenades. Looks like Van thought wisely in bringing quite the group of reinforcements to have as bodyguards.

"I think he knows we're following him!" said the blond brawler.

"I think so too. Those guys don't look friendly."

"You will have to handle them while I keep following Mr. Weapon Merchant."

"Only me against...Eight of them!"

"You've taken on worse odds before. You can do this!"

Jude didn't replied as he tightened his fists and gauntlets, she was right. It didn't took long for the bikers to start opening fire on them. Yang was quick to dodged the heavy fire maneuvering her bike like a pro as her eyes turned red. They better not scratched Bumblebee's paint job or blood was going to be shed. It was very expensive when she sent her bike to have a new paint job. It made the bike looked even better than before.

If any of these bastards scratched even the slightest of the paint with their weapons, they were going to die. At the same time she needed to focus in following Van's car. Without warning Jude launched demon fist hitting one of the bikes. The biker was sent flying, that was one downed. He fired more of his arte but they dodged them while firing their machine guns. One of them threw a grenade as Yang pressed the accelerator all the way, going faster. The teen medic had to grabbed onto the blond's back to prevent himself from falling.

The explosion wasn't that but Bumblebee was fast enough to avoid it. It was too close too comfort, these people weren't fooling around. They had every intention to get rid of them for trying to follow their boss. One of them was able to get close and Jude retaliate punching the guy, knocking him out from his bike. Two down, six more to go. Yang growled dodging more fire but she realized that Van's car was no longer present. The blond couldn't believed she has lost him so her anger increased.

She turned her anger on the remaining bikers. If Van was gone then there was no need for her to focus on him anymore. She armed Ember Celica as she fired a couple of shots hitting two bikes. Another bike was destroyed thanks to Jude's demon fist arte. Yang decreased her bike's speed getting between two of the bikers she punched one and her medic partner punched the other. The last biker wasn't stupid as he decided to leave not wanting to end up like the others.

"We did it" Jude felt so relief.

"Yeah, but I lost the guy. Sorry Jude, we were so close" the blond growled as she made a full stop.

"Did you?"

"Huh?"

The young brawler smiled as he showed her his opened scroll showing the map of Vale with a red dot beeping.

"A GPS?"

"The reason I went to Van's car earlier was to plant a small tracking chip on it. It's an app you instal on your scroll, wherever the chip is placed it will tell us exactly where it is. All we have to do now is follow the GPS signal and we'll find Van."

Yang stood shocked before she smiled" wow...That was very smart. You really are a genius."

"I just thought of a way to outsmart Van. Something he will never expect."

"And you sure did. Weapon Merchant bastard won't expect us knocking on his front door."

"Not until it's too late. Let's go I know exactly where he's at."

"Right!"

* * *

The GPS signal has lead Jude and Yang to an abandoned old factory in the Red Light District. No surprise it was the area where crime was always remotely active in Vale. As the two teens entered the factory they spotted Van's red car parked outside of the large building. They were definitely in the right place but Jude had a feeling this couldn't be the weapon dealer's hideout. A man like Van Elsing had his taste and a rundown place like this wasn't suited for him.

Maybe he was doing business with someone another criminal, perhaps. As they got closer to the building they heard voices coming from inside. The young medic was able to recognize Van's voice and another voice neither him or the blond brawler were able to recognized. They have never heard it before. There were some old boxes near by and the teens used it to give them a boost to get a view from one of the high windows. They were careful not to caused a big racket that will get the attention of the unwelcome party.

Taking a better look they spotted Van surrounded by many black steel crates. Jude recognized them from the last time he saw the criminal. Those crates had weapons in them it's how he does his business with others, selling them illegal and stolen weaponry. As expected the man wasn't alone since his men were also accompanying him. There was someone else present that caught the attention of both Jude and Yang.

The man had orange hair with part of it covering his left eye with eye liner, a black bowling hat, a gray scarf with a white coat, black gloves with black pants and black boots. He was holding a cane. There was something about him, he didn't looked trusting and he must be some kind of crook if he was making business with Van. Somehow this man was familiar to Jude like he has seen him before.

"That guy...Where have I seen him?"

"The one with the cane?" asked the blond brawler.

"Yeah…." the teen medic opened his scroll checking the site of the Vale Police Force as his eyes widened" I knew it. His name is Roman Torchwick a famous thief in Vale's criminal underground."

"He's also on the most wanted list" Yang was reading the information" two criminals, double reward money."

"This might complicate things a bit. There's too many people, so it won't be so easy to get in and capture Van."

"We'll capture both of them. I'm sure the Vale Police will thank us for it."

"All right Roman let's get this over with" Van rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Why Van my nan, I thought you'll be thrilled to make business with me again" the man has taken a cigar from his coat pocket and lit it with his lighter.

"Considering the last time we made business, I was almost caught by the police" he glared at the bowling hat crook.

"You're still hung up about that? That was months ago, you have to let go of the past and move on. You were having a bad day back then it happens to everyone, even genius like us."

"And I suppose you had nothing to do with it? I know your reputation Roman. You wouldn't hesitate to back stab anyone at the cost of saving your own hide. Because if it turns out that you want to throw me under the bus like you have done with past associates of yours, your sadly mistaken."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Let's get one thing straight" he removed his cigar staring at the older man straight in the eye" I don't know where did you heard those nasty rumors but I assure you it's all lies. I respect anyone that goes against the law, thieves, psychos you name them. It's respect haven't you heard of honor among thieves?"

"Why don't we ask Junior's men? You remember him from The Klub. A little bird told me you needed extra hands to pull out a big heist and what was the outcome of it hmm?" Van glared at him.

"I had that under control" now Torchwick was ticked off with his attitude.

"If by under control you mean, back stabbing all of them letting them die by a bomb you placed then yes you had everything under control. The police sure had their hands full that night picking up any pieces of what was once human beings. Whether they were crooks or lackeys matters not, they were still people. My point is you have no respect for others, you use them for your own benefit and once they're no longer useful to you, you get rid of them like they were trash bags. Have you ever wonder why no one wishes to make business with you?"

"I'm doing business with you now aren't I?!"

"I'm still considering my choice believe me. And for your sake I do hope you're here to make business. If I see even the slightest hint of back stabbing well...Let's just say I have these gentlemen with me for a reason."

Roman has actually gulped seeing the men in black suits removing guns along with rifles with grenades, knives. Basically they were armed to the teeth. The thief was no amateur he was skilled enough to take anyone. But he wasn't stupid. There was no way he'll be able to take on so many men and leave this people without a scratch. Another thing he was low on cash so he couldn't afford to hire bodyguards. The money he had available was only reserve to buy the weapons.

After what he did to Junior's men there was no way the club owner was going to lend him more. Most likely he'll get killed so no way, that wasn't happening. The thief was smart enough not to cause trouble when it was out of his hands. He can behave and Van has already made his point that you don't screw with him if one values their life. None of them knew that they were being watched by Jude and Yang. The young medic and brawler had his scroll opened and he was currently recording their entire conversation.

"Point taken. So I'm not a good thief I admit I can be a sore loser sometimes. There are a very few people in this business I have respect for. And you Van, are one of them."

"I don't know if I should feel flattered or sorry" there was sarcasm in the weapon dealer's tone.

"Let's get to the point of this meeting shall we, did you bring them?"

Van signaled to one of his men. The black suit man went to one of the steel crates opening it, taking one of the rifles. He walked over to his boss showing it to the orange haired thief.

"Those aren't Atlas issue" Torchwick wasn't happy.

"No they're not. I said clearly when you called me that I have already sold them. The client paid rather handsomely for them."

"Fine, they will have to do" the bowling hat man went to grabbed a near by brief case" here's your payment. Everything's there."

"I'm the one who decides if everything is there. Nothing personal Roman if I don't trust you."

The same man who took the rifle grabbed the briefcase opening it. He showed it to Van it was filled with lien. The man in red checked the amount of money, he was satisfied with the content.

"Yes, everything is here. I am pleased to know we were able to make business a success. The weapons are all yours now."

"See Van my boy. Told you I'm good at my word. I brought you the money like I promised."

"By the way Roman...I know better than to question my clients intentions but, I'm curious. Why so many weapons? I don't recall you having an army."

"True. I usually like doing my work on my own. Let's just say I have a new associate...Or more like a partner."

"I see" the weapon dealer was sounding more curious" it's not every day you partnered up with someone. Whoever is this person must have you on a leash."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Roman glared at him.

"I highly doubt this new associate or should I say partner, will be stupid enough to hire you without being aware of the kind of man you are."

"…..….."

"More like this partner is very clever and knows the risk too well. It's better to have you close enough if you screw up, best not to think about that."

"You don't know anything about it so I will appreciate if you don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

"My apologies you are right."

"For your information she already has an army working for her. I'm only collecting the weapons for them. Someone has to do the dirty work and that's them."

"So it's a woman. How intriguing" Van was actually smirking.

Torchwick decided not to say another word. He was supposed to stay quiet about the identity of his partner and associate. If she finds out he told somehow, she will burn him to ashes. The thought made a shiver run down his spine hopefully he will never get into her bad side. Now all he needed is to call the lap dogs to come and pick up the weapons. Taking a look at one of the windows he saw two people were looking. He raised an eyebrow before his eyes narrowed. That wasn't good, now people knew of this business deal. They gasped realizing they've been spotted before living.

"We have company outside."

"Company?" Van has signaled his men to stand by" police?"

"No, two kids. They were watching from the window" the orange haired thief pointed to the window where they stood but they were obviously no longer there.

The weapon's dealer stood in thought. Kids should know better than to hang out late at night especially if it was a dangerous area like the Red Light District of Vale. But then again, maybe they weren't children after all. He guessed it must be teenagers. Either way, they picked the wrong place and wrong time to come or even to make out. Giving another signal to the men in black suits, Van ordered them to go outside of the factory and verify who are the unwanted visitors. Though he didn't like taking lives mainly if they were young people it was necessary to keep everything that took place here tonight, a secret.

* * *

"They know we're here" Jude tried to remain calm" we have to get out of here."

"What do you mean get out of here?" Yang has already activated Ember Celica" we're here to kick bad guy butt and take down those two crooks straight to jail."

"Don't you remember the numbers are against us?"

"Numbers are nothing, bring them on" the blond clenched her fists grinning.

It was too late to say anything that will stop Yang as the doors to the factory opened. Over ten men in black suits stood outside holding pretty strong looking fire arms. Jude was going to suggest they should hide and try to ambush them, getting the upper hand. They can still win this fight if they play it smart. But the unannounced plan was thrown out of the window when the lilac eyed blond fired her gauntlets at the men. The young medic only sighed, so much for a surprise attack.

 **(Music: "Clenched Fist" from the Tales of Xillia original soundtrack)**

Jude aided Yang taking out more of the black suit. One who was about to open fire on her. The blond did the same with a few who wanted to harm the young medic. They had each others backs against tough odds. The men were getting serious when they started using grenades. One of them were punched by the male brawler sending it back to it's owner.

The blond laughed at the display as she punched another man and she fired her gauntlet hitting another grenade exploding in the face of the thrower. They were the perfect tag team together they were an unstoppable force. These guys were strong but they had nothing on the two brawlers. With a combination of their attacks they were able to defeat all the men. Neither lowered their guard they haven't forgotten that there were still two criminals inside of the factory.

 **(Music end)**

The two brawlers were caught by the sound of clapping. They saw Van Elsing looking pleased with their work.

"Impressive. You two certainly make quite the team to be able to beat so many of my men. They're trained professionals but apparently they can't compare to the display of skills you have shown tonight."

"Van" the medic's eyes narrowed.

"We meet again young Jude. What a surprise to see you on the rotten side of the kingdom. Needless to say, you have interfered in my business for the last time."

"You can say that again. The last time because, we got a nice comfy jail cell with your name on it" Yang got serious.

"It's as she says. We have every intention to stop you and let the police take you so you can face justice" followed the brawler medic.

"I'm afraid I will have to decline your generous offer. I still have plenty of businesses to attend. It's a big world and there are many people who would love to get their hands on high tech weaponry."

"Bastard" growled the blond as she turned to her friend" Jude, leave him to me. Go after Torchwick."

"You sure?" he suddenly got worried for the blond brawler.

"Oh yeah I can handle him. Just make sure to beat the other crook so we can have double the reward money" she finished with a wink.

"Be careful, don't underestimate him."

Turning to the weapon's dealer the teen passed him by, entering the factory. Yang reloaded her gauntlets with fresh shot gun dust shells. She needed to be ready for this guy and even if her friend warned her she was planning to go all out on him. The man in the red hat and trench coat stood calm as he revealed his two magnum revolvers. The blond now knew he was a long range fighter that was good. She was both good in long range but she was more effective in close range. If she can somehow keep him close then, she will have this fight in the bag.

"I was expecting to fight Jude instead a shame. I suppose I can make time for a sparring match. Please try to keep me entertain, it's been a while since I have last used Punisher and Deathlock."

"I will give you a fight you'll never forget. It will be your last because after this, you're going to jail" her eyes turned red.

"There's an old saying" action speaks louder than words". Are you familiar with it?"

"I sure am!"

"Perry it's me. I need you to get the boys and head out to the coordinates I gave you asap to pick up the goods. And I do mean right now! We might be expecting some unwanted company any minute" Torchwick was using his scroll.

"You're not going anywhere!"

The orange haired thief ended the call turning to see one of the kids that were watching his business deal with Van. The man chuckled this kid was short he bet the girl was taller than him. Oh yeah he felt so intimidated by him, he could definitely fright even the most dangerous criminals. Maybe he will be good to have a few laughs or keep Perry and the rest of the White Fang entertained.

"Kid, isn't it passed your bed time? Don't want to be late for school so run home to mommy and daddy."

"I don't go to school so I have plenty of time to deal with you" Jude readied his Titan Fist gauntlets.

"That's too bad so much for living an educated way of life" the criminal kept spinning his cane.

Torchwick needed to be careful. He couldn't risked the weapons getting damaged or he will feel a certain woman's wrath. That's why it will be better to fight somewhere else. Perry and the rest of the White Fang should be arriving within minutes to clear out the merchandise. So he did the only solution that will make it easier, he ran off.

"Wait! Come back!" the young medic went after him.

 **(Music: "I Burn" from the RWBY volume 1 original soundtrack)**

"Before we begin. I would like to know the name of my opponent. It's sort of tradition for me to know who I'm fighting" said Van.

"It's Yang Xiao Long remember it. Because it will be the last name you'll hear."

"I will remember it thank you."

Yang fired her gauntlets but her opponent has moved out of the way dodging it. The blond was impressed for an older guy, he moves pretty fast. Van countered firing his revolvers but the brawler fired back now they were exchanging fire. The brawler knew this couldn't go on, she needed to get closer. That's when she will have the advantage. Her guess was that this guy was only good at firing his weapons in long range. Once she has him in close range it will be victory for her.

Yang unleashed a barrage of fire that made the weapon's dealer to dodge instead of firing back. That was her chance, she charged in getting closer to the man punching and firing Ember Celica. To her shock Van has used his own weapons to block the punches and he dodged the blows. Looks like she made a mistake it might looked as if he's good in close range too. The man in red unleashed his own barrage of attacks while the blond went for the defensive.

But it seems this opponent was far better than the blond brawler could expect. He wasn't holding back either everything about him was terrifying. His offensive and defensive one could say it was pretty solid. But Yang was too stubborn to throw in the towel. Now with a tough opponent, she fought back punching, firing and kicking. It worked for a moment, Van was put into the defensive. Until he fired his magnums hitting the blond. She hit the ground not happy about it, glaring at him.

He fired again and she dodged them performing a combo but why was he getting faster. The guy has proven a point that he was no amateur especially when Yang hasn't still landed a hit on the weapon's dealer. They kept going at it before the criminal broke through her defenses. She got hit by his gun and was blown off to a wall and it looked like Yang has lost this one. Van hasn't lowered his guard, he wanted to make sure she was down for good. If this fight goes on any longer the Vale Police might come and he couldn't risk that.

"Not bad my dear but you still have so much to learn. My hats off to the one who trained you. But if that's all you have to offer then I'm afraid our fight will be, cut short."

Yang was slowly getting up she was far from calling it a quits. Her father has always told her to try and surprise your opponent. It was the best advantage and this guy didn't knew a thing about her. Most importantly he had no idea about her semblance. She took plenty of hits making her grin, her eyes changed color from lilac to red. With a battle cry the blond activated her semblance. Van was actually surprised to see so much energy flowing over her.

She was surrounded by golden flames, her aura none the less. He finally put two on two together to know that this must be the girl's semblance. There was no fear in his eyes as he stood ready to face her. With a quick charged the blond brawler got closed to him launching a fist. But it was caught by the criminal in red but it didn't saved him from getting punched by her other fist. She was punching him along with firing her gauntlets, she launched a couple of kicks.

 **(Music end)**

Van was blown off as he hit the ground hard. Yang kept her grin, she did it. After getting hit by so many attacks using her semblance he was done for. Her semblance was gone just in time for the end of this match. She smirked now feeling the rush of the battle. This will always beat going to school any day of the week. Blond brawler one, bad guy zero.

Then, the unimaginable happened. The criminal in red was still conscious making Yang gasped in shock. It was impossible there was no way he was still up after getting hit by her semblance. But she was wrong because he was up covered in dirt and wounds. But they were getting healed thanks to his aura. This was the first time this has happened. It made her think that this guy was an opponent she shouldn't have challenged.

"No way! How the heck are you still up?!"

"I see now...Your semblance is the ability to absorb attacks and make yourself stronger. That would explained the increased of strength of your blows just now, impressive."

"That still doesn't answer my question!"

"Well, since I found out about your semblance might as well tell you about mine" and to the blonds shock Van had his eyes red and he was glowing the same golden flame as hers.

"That can't be…." the brawler was at a loss for words" my semblance...How can you do my semblance?"

"Allow me to explain my dear. My semblance is called" Reversal". It can only be activated after my opponent has used their semblance before me. Once that happens, it automatically kicks in letting me use it against them in a reversal attack. Thus, the name for it. It's quite fitting don't you agree?"

"That's not fair! That's cheating!"

"Sorry to disappoint you my dear…."

Van focused the golden energy on his two revolvers ready to fire on his opponent. A certain memory was on the back of his mind as he got angry at the blond.

"But life is never fair!"

He fired a powerful blast hitting the brawler knocking her unconscious. She was downed for the count giving the victory of the fight to the weapon's dealer.

"Thank you for the wonderful fight Yang Xiao Long. It's time to call it a night and take my leave" he tipped his red hat taking the briefcase with lien on it.

* * *

" _Where did he go?"_

Jude was running all over the factory looking for Torchwick. The orange haired thief left a while back and it seemed he was hiding from him. The medic brawler couldn't let him escape not, after Yang stayed behind to fight Van. He needed to beat this criminal and return to the blond. He knew the lilac eyed blond can take care of herself but he was unsure not knowing how strong the weapon's dealer is. The teen arrived at a cargo holding spot it was obviously empty due to the factory being abandoned for a long time.

Suddenly fire was shot at him, he quickly dodged while taking cover. More fire was shot while the young medic had no idea where it was coming from. It looked like it was coming from all directions. The teen felt stupid for getting fooled by the thief. This was Torchwick's plan all along to draw him out to a wide field where he can get the advantage over him. The brawler was using a pair of metal tubes for covered there was no sign of the orange haired thief.

Poking his head from the side another fire was shot, he took cover again. But he was able to spot Torchwick far away holding his cane. The tip was opened and it had a target mark attached to the lid. That would explained how he was able to aimed a straight shot at him. The man in the bowling hat was laughing while firing his cane like crazy.

"Kid you're not very smart aren't you?" the thief chuckled" you should have let me go while you had the chance. Now you have to do things the hard way."

"I'm not letting you go until you're captured. The only place you're going is jail!"

"Boy I gotta admire you courage and your...Stupidity. But I have no intention to visit the big house, too many places to go, people to meet, businesses to make. You get the idea. Keeping my reputation as a professional thief ain't no walk in the park kiddo."

" **Demon Fist!"**

Jude took the opportunity to fired his arte while the orange haired man was talking. But Torchwick was clever enough to fire the arte with his cane destroying it. His eyes widened seeing the teen charging at him performing a flying kick. The thief blocked as they were now locked in combat exchanging blows. Jude used palm strike followed by aqua sweep. It caused Roman to dropped his cane while keeping his balance. Now he wasn't happy, it was time to get serious.

He blocked the teen's attacks taking back his cane, firing at him. The medic brawler blocked using demon fist, he blocked a few blows as he used swallow dance with talon storm, he quickly performed steel to increased his attack strength for a short period of time. The teen was impressed with Torchwick's display of skill, he was good now he knew why he was on the most wanted list. He quickly blocked blows from the thief while evading fire from his cane.

It was like for a few minutes, both blocking and attacking trying to gain the upper hand. Jude used beast and was able to blow away the thief but Roman countered firing his cane. The young brawler dodged using his snap pivot ability to vanished and reappeared behind the man shocking the criminal. A kick and a punch sent Roman to the ground while he was able to keep hold of his cane. The thief cursed mentally, the kid was tougher than he looks.

If he doesn't do something soon he can kiss his freedom goodbye and say hello to a jail cell. Gazing around the place to find something to his advantage, he was lucky to find a flamable gas pump. A grin formed his lips he hoped it was still working after all this time. Without warning he fired a the pump causing a large explosion. Jude took cover but he was able to see the orange haired thief taking a door out of the factory. He growled trying to get up staring at the criminal.

"Ta ta kiddo it's been swell" he left without looking back, he hope the weapons have been taken out by now.

" _Perry and those mutts of the White Fang better have those weapons or Cinder will have my head on a platter."_

* * *

"Yang!"

Jude left the factory heading back to the outside where they were able to spied on the two criminals. He found the blond brawler unconscious and feared the worst. Was Van too strong for her to take on. The medic was so worried kneeling besides her. He sighed in relief checking her vitals, she was still breathing. She was only downed for the moment but still this proves Van is very skilled if he was able to take beat someone skilled like Yang.

Suddenly the eyes of the blond opened, lilac met chocolate brown. A blush stroke her cheeks realizing Jude was so closed to her face. The thought crossed her mind to punch his lights out. But this was Jude, he would never do something like steal her first kiss. That's right, Yang Xiao Long still hasn't kissed that special boy. It will be a secret that will remain buried forever. He smiled at her and she felt herself blushing again, he has such a cute smile.

"Thanks goodness you're okay."

"I'll live…." the blond's eyes narrowed thinking of a certain criminal" that bastard took me by surprise with his semblance."

"Well Torchwick got away and he didn't had to use his semblance on me. So its still impressive that Van had to use his semblance to beat you."

Yang stood silent remembering the fight from the look of things the weapon's dealer could have still beaten her with or without his semblance. The guy was very skilled and fast. He may be a long range fighter but he has proven to be a force to be reckon with on close combat.

* * *

An hour later the police arrived to investigate the loud noises that were coming from the factory. It was very strange to hear such when it was supposed to be abandoned. Surprise when they have spotted quite the cargo on weapons proving that the White Fang didn't make it to take them. A certain thief was definitely in deep trouble with his partner for his failure.

It wasn't long until the news arrived to cover the story of tonight's events. By now Jude and Yang were no longer present as they were watching everything from away. They didn't wanted to get questioned by the police or the news. It will bring too much attention and they always keep a low profile whenever they were doing their vigilante stuff.

"This is Lisa Lavender for the Vale News Network. Vale Police have just confiscated over two hundred fire arms from the old Reignton factory in the Red Light District. There are no witnesses nor accomplices in the scene but according to authorities this may very well be connected to the weapon trafficking that's been going on lately in the city for weeks. We will have more on the story at our evening edition at ten."

"We may have been beaten but at least Torchwick didn't got his hands on those weapons. So I guess we did good in the end" said Jude gazing at the scene in the distance.

"I still don't like that we got our butts kicked" mumbled a not so happy Yang.

"You win some, you lose some. Isn't that what you used to tell me?"

"It's different when we lose on our end. It sounds better when we win."

"That's not the point Yang" the medic rolled his eyes" we did win. It may have been a different outcome but we managed to prevent a most wanted criminal from taking all those weapons. Who knows what Torchwick wanted with them, probably to cause a war or maybe sell them back to a terrorist group. You can't expect that we'll beat every single criminal we meet along the way."

"I'm actually expecting we WILL be able to beat every single criminal we meet. I mean we're the Crime Fighting Dynamic Duo. We're the strongest there is!"

"I don't know about that last part but we fight our best, that's what counts" replied Jude.

"But they both got away. We might never get another chance to capture them."

"You might be right. After this, Van will probably leave Vale. Most likely he will head to Vacuo to keep a low profile because he's not wanted there. As for Torchwick, I don't know. He might still be here. Who knows, we might meet him again."

"Yeah yeah…." the blond brawler was still not happy.

"Why don't we go to one of our favorite food joints? I'll buy."

"Nacho Bell!?" Yang's mood changed dramatically smiling at the teen medic.

"I was thinking more of Sentucky Fried Chicken or Pizza Hat."

"I could go for some pizza" she was still smiling.

"Okay let's go them."

"Yeah!" the blond cheered turning Bumblebee's engine" pizza time!"

The bike drove off while Jude shook his head at the blond. And just like that Yang was back to her usual self.

"Here comes Yang and Jude fighting the good fight kicking butt best tag team in Remnant…."

"I didn't know you wrote a song about us."

"I'm still working on it."

"Keep practicing" he sweat dropped because her singing could use some work.

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Finally done with the chapter and finally updated this story. Even if I know how it will transpire in future chapters along with canon events.**

 **-As I write this it's October 3rd I still don't have power and internet. I've been without power since Hurricane Maria passed through my country on September 20, almost two weeks. I knew this was going to happen because the Hurricane was too strong and it was considered" catastrophic". My country suffered a lot with no power, no water, no fuel and no communications it looks like this has turned into some kind of" scenario of an "apocalyptic future" like the Walking Dead minus the zombies lol. Thank God I still have water and I was able to make the best of it with my family and my friends. Together we stood strong and were united more than ever through the harsh times ahead. Thanks to the US government for sending the navy and FEMA as well as many volunteers (electricians, plummers among many more) our country is slowly changing back to normal. Hopefully if you see this chapter online it will obviously mean I got my power and internet back (I really hope it's soon and not waiting months). God Bless all of you and I'm sorry if it took me so long to update.**

 **-But getting back to the good news I'm almost done with ch7 of" Walking the Forged Path" and ch40 of Journey to Redemption. I might also start on chapters for Chibi Redemption. I'm coming up with funny and ridiculous things so I hope you guys get a laugh out of it. There's also a big" maybe" that I will start on ch25 of the Alternate Path I still don't know though. The reason I haven't updated such story because a pain in the ass that is" writers block" attacked me and that sucks.**

 **-Coming up we will see how Lloyd has been living in Patch since he moved there. Upcoming chapters will be focusing on Yuri and what he's been doing since he left Anima and what happens when he meets a "certain faunus" in the least expected way. And Hubert what he's been doing since he considered Atlas his home along with his development with a certain heiress. Eventually I will get to canon events by ch15 but not before the trailers. I always add them in my stories because they're so cool.**

 **-Don't know if I have mention it but the four heroes will eventually remember their memories as the story unfolds. It will be a slow process so don't expect it will be a rush job.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Journey through the woods


	10. Journey through the woods

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and the Tales of series they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 10 Journey through the woods

(Time skip: three months after the heroes were sent to Remnant)

(Location: Village Patch Island west of the capital city of Vale)

The light shone through the window followed by the singing of birds. Another beautiful day on the small village has come while a certain teen was sleeping soundly on his bed. The sun light hit his face waking him up a yawn followed as he slowly got up. Lloyd smiled happily he had slept well and the morning was so beautiful as always. The twin swordsman was wearing his brown pajamas immediately heading for the bathroom.

After taking a warm shower he changed into his regular red attire with his two swords sheathed. Time for some breakfast good thing that he still had left overs all he needed to do was heat it up. Taking the scramble eggs with ham from the fridge he turned on the small stove. His kitchen was small but he was okay with it. Once that was over and he was done eating, he climbed down the stairs and prepared everything for the day. The store needed to be ready.

This is how it's been for Lloyd during his stay on the island. With the winning money he got from the underground matches in Vacuo, he was able to buy the necessary material to build his own shop and home. It took him weeks but he finally built a two floor building. The second floor was his house with only one room, bathroom and kitchen and the first will be his shop. Luckily he had help from some of the villagers including, Taiyang.

They were kind enough to give him the extra hands and they didn't asked for money in return. But still the red swordsman needed to pay them somehow so he offered them food and even some of his new crafts. He was loving his stay on Patch it was so much better than Vacuo. No extreme heat, no sand it was the perfect place for him. Still he does missed Sun, he was the only friend he had. But he made more here asides from Taiyang who is a very nice guy, there was his one of his daughters Ruby.

The teen smiled thinking of the silver eyed petite. The girl has become a very good friend of him. He found out she was a combat school student and she was currently attending Signal Academy. The girl showed him the weapon she made, her baby as she calls it giving the name Crescent Rose. A scythe with the ability to turn into a high impact sniper rifle pretty handy, in his own opinion. But Lloyd wasn't into those kinds of weapons they were cool but not enough to get his attention.

Though Ruby was only in her first year of school she has proven to be well prepared and trained for the job of a huntress. The twin swordsman hasn't forgotten that she took training from her uncle Qrow. He has never met the man but from the way the silver eyed girl talked about him, he must be an awesome guy. The man was a professional huntsman and a master of the scythe. Pretty sure his scythe must turn into a gun too.

Lloyd started cleaning his shop starting with sweeping the floor. He will always clean it every day, his shop needed to be clean it was mandatory. The state of the shop will reflect on the owner's personality he always thought" a clean shop is a happy shop". After sweeping the floor he mopped it until the wooden tiles were shining. A satisfactory smile spread the swordsman lips as he followed with the rest of the cleaning. The counter and racks were the next thing on his list.

Picking a clean piece of cloth he will passed it through all of the counter top where the small register box stood. Then came the tough part of the cleaning which it was the racks. It wasn't easy because all of his wooden crafts had to be taken in order to clean them. The teen had quite the collection since he build his shop. They were available in all kind of sizes so they can be light easy to lift, or heavy hard to do. It wasn't an easy job but someone had to do it and Lloyd wasn't one to complain when it comes to his own shop.

The shop consisted of two things which the swordsman was good at. Wood craft and accessory making. Even if he doesn't remember how he knows how to do all of this he kept himself entertained. Lloyd has done some exploring until he was able to find the inspiration for the creation of his art. He had to thanked the Grimm for that. Because of the dark creatures he was able to create all kinds of wooden statues based on them.

He had mainly of the species of Beowulf and Ursai, he still hasn't seen other species asides these two. But sometimes his customers will described him the characteristics of other Grimm. They were obviously huntsman so he did his best to make them looked exactly as they described them. The results were he got compliments from them for doing a nice job. The second thing, the accessories was also another impressive art the swordsman was good at.

Lloyd will make from bracelets, necklaces and earrings. It was another feature that has become popular on the island. The villagers as well as visitors from all over the kingdoms will come to his shop just to see his amazing skills. The outcome of it the swordsman was able to gained quite the money to be able to keep his shop and home. He could get used to this and he would love to stay here for the rest of his life. No way he would want to return to the desert of Vacuo.

This could very well be his true home. The twin swordsman smiled wiping some sweat from his forehead, he was finally done with the cleaning. Checking the time on his scroll he still had twenty minutes before he officially opens his shop. So he went with cleaning his products, making sure all the wooden crafts are shining as well as his accessories. Dust can easily get into anything and he wanted his place of business to looked a hundred percent perfect for customers to visit.

The red swordsman unlocked the front door going outside of his shop. He stood staring at the sing of his work place titled" Lloyd's crafts and arts". Okay, he admit it wasn't a very original name but it was all he could think of around the time. It will still bring in customers getting their attention and the curiosity will get the best of them. That's how one will do advertising along with the front windows showing his goods it will either make them buy his merchandise or pleased their window shopping.

When the twenty minutes were up the teen grabbed the small sing hanging by the front door and flipped it the other side saying that he was opened for business. He went back inside and waited for the customers to arrived. It didn't took long as the villagers started entering the shop. Patch may not have a lot of inhabitants but it was enough for Lloyd. They were already browsing wooden Grimm and accessories. The red swordsman could tell it was going to be another great day for his business.

From men to women and children they were all interested in his goods. Many of the children were taken back by the wooden Grimm because they looked very real, as if they were about to come to life. They were available from all sizes, small, medium and large of course the bigger they are the more it will cost. It takes a lot of time for Lloyd to make the big ones it was fair they will cost more lien than the others. Smaller ones comes with a cheap prize and medium size have a regular prize.

As for his accessories, the teen was selling them for a fair prize. He actually didn't like in taking too much time on his customers so there will be times when he will give them a discount. Especially if it was Ruby, her sister Yang or even their father. Lloyd owes them a lot for welcoming him to the island so it was obvious he will give them discount on his shop. Although he hasn't seen Yang the older sister in a while not, since she graduated from Signal.

After attending another satisfying customer the red swordsman realized there were no more people. Looks like he attended the limit number for the day until later. More will come in the afternoon along with visitors from the kingdoms. It will do since he make the usual amount of lien so the teen went to the back and resume in works he hasn't finished yet. Currently in progress was a king size Ursai way bigger than his previous large crafts.

This one will definitely take him around two weeks and maybe even more. One couldn't rush art, Lloyd knew better. A couple of bracelets that will only take him around a day, so no biggie. The same with some necklaces but for now, he was focusing on the giant wooden Grimm. The twin swordsman heard the front door opened followed by the chiming of the bell on top of the door. A new customer that will always bring him a smile.

The boy's smile grew bigger when the customer was none other than Ruby. The red cloak girl was doing some browsing around the shop. Her silver eyes were all over the wooden Grimms. Those were the ones that will bring her attention the most. The petite was holding her red and black back pack from school as well as a familiar bracelet. It was one of his accessories, Lloyd remembered giving one to the girl during his first days on Patch.

It was colored black with her name on it and next to it was the symbol of a red rose. It perfectly suited her since it was also her emblem that fits with her last name too. So far, Ruby hasn't noticed him she was too focused checking the wooden statues. That is until the red swordsman decided to get attention by clearing his throat. In an instant the silver eyed girl turned to him and almost tripping. But she regained her balance giving the boy swordsman a nervous smile.

"Sorry! I thought you were busy. I know you're always busy and I didn't wanted to bother you but I wanted to come and see your shop because it's look sooo cool, I mean wooden Grimm and hand made accessories, your shop is the best in Patch everyone knows it and-"

"Okay okay, I get it. I am busy but you and your family are always welcome here. So no need for apologies" the red swordsman had to laughed at the petite running her mouth like a motor.

"Thanks. I've been wanting to buy one of your Grimm but lately I've been spending my allowance on custom parts for Crescent Rose. I need to keep my baby all fixed and tuned up for my classes. It's mandatory that everyone in Signal had their weapons in perfect shape."

"I understand that school is a big deal for you no worries" he stood in thought" but maybe I can give you one on the house. It will be my way of saying thanks for helping me get settled here."

"What?" Ruby stood shocked" for free? But...Lloyd you don't have to do that. I know I can have enough lien for a few weeks. No biggie I can buy one of your figurines."

"I want to. You, Yang and Taiyang earned it. It's because of you guys I had a place to stay while building my shop. I owe you guys a lot. That's why I don't mind giving you one. So which one will it be small, medium or large?"

The red cloak girl still couldn't believe it. He was willing to give her one free of charge even when she knew he was running a business and not a charity. It made her feel bad, she really wanted to give him money for it. Lloyd felt he was in debt with her family. True her dad didn't minded if he was staying in their house for a few days. It bothered the silver eyed petite she remembered he was sleeping in the couch of their living room.

There was no way Taiyang was going to let him sleep near his daughters. Thinking about it made her feel strange, not having a clue why her heart was acting up. It was beating a little faster than usual. She wasn't feeling sick, not that she was aware of. But this behavior usually happens whenever she was near the twin swordsman. Lloyd was her friend, probably the closest one she has had in like forever. She didn't had that much friends in Signal and her older sister has been telling her to make them.

"Guess...I'll take a small Beowulf. That one over there looks very cool."

The red swordsman gazed at the one she was pointing. The wooden Grimm was in a full attack position. It sure looked great and it was perfect but he felt like she deserves more. A small figurine wasn't going to do, so he went with medium size. Ruby was still feeling unsure about letting him give her one for free. So she will be modest enough to go with something of small size. The teen remembered all the wooden figurines he made and he knew there was another one doing the same position.

Only difference, it was in medium size. And he found it, checking the stalls grabbing it he showed it to the petite. It shocked her this one, was way cooler than the small one. But she couldn't accept it, she wasn't used in getting things without paying. Her dad has taught her to always pay for everything she buys and this, sort of felt like she was stealing. It wasn't right she wanted to pay for something it took her friend time and effort to make.

"I don't know if I can accept this Lloyd. I don't have lien to buy it from you."

"I know, that's why I'm giving it to you. I said it's on the house."

"But, it doesn't feel right I should take it free of charge. Why don't you give me a few days until I have earned enough lien to buy it?"

"Ruby I said this is a gift as repayment for letting me stay in your house. You don't buy it because I'm giving it to you. Just accept it."

"But still…."

"If you don't take it...I might be sad. This is my way of saying thanks for giving me a temporary home. The right thing to do will be to accept the gift. We are friends right?"

"I don't want to steal it."

"You're not stealing it me I'm giving it to you" he sweat dropped.

"Okay fine I'll take it. But only because you keep insisting I should take it. But anyway...Thanks Lloyd it's really cool, I'm putting this in my room asap."

"Glad that you like it" the swordsman smiled.

"Say Lloyd?" Ruby didn't know why she was feeling nervous all of the sudden" I was wondering if you have some free time today in the afternoon, after I'm done with school."

"The afternoon…?"

"Right now I have a free period but I won't be completely free until classes are over for the day. Would you like to meet me at the park?"

"Hm...I don't have a problem with closing the shop during the afternoon. Just say the hour and I'll be at the park."

"Yes! After three I'll see you there Lloyd bye!" she left in a hurry.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?" he shook his head at the petite's mistake.

"Sorry" she smiled as she took the Beowulf wooden figurine" see you later!"

"She can be so hyper sometimes" the swordsman smiled.

* * *

(Time skip)

Just like Ruby said Lloyd closed his shop after three o' clock and went to the park in the village. It wasn't that big considering how small was the village. But it was still a pretty park where children can have fun. Looks like he was early since the red cloak girl hasn't arrived yet. She probably went to her home before heading here. Still the red swordsman decided to wait getting seated on a slide. Ever since he left Vacuo he has never been bothered about his missing memories.

There was no need to think about it because here, in Patch he was happy. This was the home he's been searching for that's why it didn't mattered about who he is or where does he come from. Here, he was happy and his existence was complete but it didn't meant he didn't wanted to remember. Of course he wanted to remember it's just that now, it wasn't that important. He met friends like Ruby and Yang but the silver eyed girl was more of a best friend than her blond older sister.

"Lloyd!"

The swordsman smiled seeing the petite running to him. She didn't had her back pack on but she had her weapon sheathed behind her. Ruby looked very happy and anxious, as usual. Lloyd would never get tired of seeing how cheery she is, she was a bouncing ball of energy. She will always make things positive and right. With her around he knew everything will be fine.

And just like that, the silver eyed petite used her semblance. She was already before him with a trail of rose petals behind her. The twin swordsman will never get used to that no matter how many times she will do it. She was really fast and now that he think about it, she must be quite a tough opponent with such ability. Good thing he will never have to fight her or he could be in trouble.

"Sorry if I'm late but dad was giving me one of his lectures. You know how it is, Ruby you can't do this and you can't do that either, guess dad's will be dad's" she smiled.

"I wouldn't know" he scratched the back of his head.

"Huh?" the red cloak girl gasped realizing her mistake" oh my gosh I'm sorry, I forgot you have amnesia. I'm so sorry I can't believe I forgot. I'm so stupid, how can I be asking you about dad's when you don't even remember your own, I'm sorry Lloyd."

"It's okay Ruby I'm not angry, don't feel bad."

"But I should" she lowered her head while kicking some dirt.

"Why don't you tell me the reason for wanting me here?" the swordsman decided to change the topic, he didn't like seeing her sad and he also wanted to avoid the subject about father's.

"Oh right!" she completely changed her behavior as she got a little nervous" I wanted to spend time with you...You know I've been studying and training hard to become a huntress. Truth is, I don't know my limit of how strong I have become since I finished my training with my uncle. So maybe you can help me with that...Lloyd, I want to fight you."

"Fight me?" that came out of nowhere" you really want to fight me?"

"I don't know how strong you are but you have to be. I have a feeling you are. Plus I've been wanting to fight you for a while. So what do you say? Want to have a sparring match with me?"

"If that's what you want then you already know my answer" Lloyd has unsheathed his Material Blade" but just because you're my friend I can't risk going easy on you."

"That's okay, don't hold back because I won't" the silver eyed girl has unsheathed her scythe Crescent Rose.

"Whenever you're ready Ruby."

 **(Music: "Here comes a new challenger" from the Tales of Symphonia original soundtrack)**

Ruby meant what she said, she wasn't going to hold back. This match will prove the limits of her strength as a future huntress. Lloyd was her friend, he was strong. He was truly the only one who can show her if she was ready even if she was still a first year. She knew Yang will never fight her because she was her sister. The blond was too soft when it came to her little sister and even if she manages to accept she will definitely hold back.

Keeping in mind this was Lloyd she quickly fired the rifle feature while using her semblance. The swordsman in red gasped trying to blocked but she was too fast. He did his best to dodged as the petite was already before him with scythe in hand. With both of his swords he blocked the quick attacks from the red cloak girl. Just as he thought, Ruby was tough. Due she was short and small, she was able to move a lot fast added her semblance and, she was a true quick attacker.

Thanks to his exsphere Lloyd was able to act faster to her attacks and move in the same speed to dodged her assault. If it wasn't for the jewel on the top of his hand, he would be in big trouble. After successfully blocking all of Ruby's attacks the petite kept the offensive, she fired a couple of shots. The swordsman blocked it and countered with Demon Fang which caught the petite by surprise. But she used her semblance to avoid the ground arte and went straight at him.

That was it, both were clashing with their weapons. The swordsman saw the look in her silver eyes, she was so focused. Somehow it terrified him at the same time, it was so intimidating. It was clear when she graduates from Signal, Ruby will be one heck of a huntress in training. She did told him she wanted to attend Beacon Academy after she graduates. She wasn't going to have trouble applying to the school. There was something else in the petite's eyes, he couldn't figure it out yet.

Ruby saw an opening through her friend stabbing Crescent Rose on the ground, she performed a flying still holding the scythe. It was a direct hit as the swordsman was about to hit the ground. Firing the rifle feature to get a boost, she kept on firing while preparing to attack again. This time Lloyd won't be able to avoid such rapid fire so he went with his defensive arte Guardian. He was surrounded by a green energy taking the shape of a circle protecting him from all the fire.

The silver eyed girl was surprised by the technique that she actually lowered her guard. Perfect timing for the twin swordsman as he launched another Demon Fang and followed it up with Fierce Demon Fang. All she could do as used her own weapon to blocked both attacks but it sent her flying from the sheer force. It also made the petite released her grip on the scythe. Gasping at her mistake, Ruby used her semblance grabbing the weapon. But she stopped as she facing the sharp blade of Lloyd's flame looking sword. It signaled the end of the match.

 **(Music end)**

"Guess you got me, huh" she wasn't happy even if he was tougher than she thought he would be.

The red swordsman sheathed his blades offering his hand to the red cloak girl" you were great. I knew you were stronger than you looked."

"Thanks Lloyd…."

"What's wrong?"

"Hm..What?"

"During the fight, I was able to tell something was bothering you. Something that wasn't right I could see it in your eyes. I don't think you weren't focusing completely. Maybe you would have been able to beat me."

"I don't think I'll be able to beat you. Maybe with more training I just might but not now" she ignored the first thing.

"Ruby, I thought we are friends."

"We are friends silly-"

"Then why don't you tell me what's wrong? I want to help you but I can't make you tell me. If it's too personal I understand."

"Fine...You're right there is something bugging me I've been trying to forget it, but it's still there. No matter how much I don't want to think about it. It's annoying I can't focus at all" she fumed sheathing her scythe back.

"What is it? If you want to tell me. Maybe I can help."

"You know Yang just graduated from Signal?"

"Yeah, you told me not that long ago. Is that the problem?"

"Kind of. Now that she graduated, she recently got a letter that she got accepted into Beacon Academy. It's awesome but…."

"I get it now" Lloyd smiled" you still have two years to graduate from Signal and you want to go to Beacon with your sister, right?"

Ruby only nodded" with her gone, It's just little ol' me in the school...Alone."

"I should have known that's what's been bugging you. No one wants to be alone in a school" he understood her especially when he knew she wasn't the best at making friends.

However he remembered one day when Yang went to his shop. It the same day when she graduated. The blond looked worried but she has shown him that she trusts him when it comes to the safety of her little sister.

" _ **Listen Lloyd. Now that I'm done with Signal, Ruby is going to need you more than ever. She's going to be alone and her social skills aren't getting any better. I would do anything if she tries to make more friends but that's too much to asked for. That's why I'm asking you to be there for her when she needs a friend. You're the only close friend she has made since she started Signal. Don't let her face this alone, okay? Let me remind you...If you hurt her feelings in any way...There will be hell to pay."**_

The twin swordsman avoided trembling in fear remembering the menacing look she gave him, along with those bloody red eyes. If he plays the wrong move that might end up getting Ruby hurt, Yang will kill him. He got the message loud and clear and if she doesn't kill him, he knew her father will. Taiyang was over protective of the silver eyed petite just like her older sister.

Like father like daughter, that's how the saying goes. Lloyd didn't needed to be told twice he wasn't going to let her face this alone. She needed a friend so he will be that friend. Sure her sister might be leaving to another school but that doesn't mean the red cloak girl will be alone forever. He will never abandon friends in need especially, if it was Ruby. Not because Yang warned him but it was the right thing to do. A friend in need was enough to make him help.

"I guess…." he put his hand on her shoulder" but you're not really alone Ruby. You can't forget you still have your dad, Zwei and me. I might not go to Signal but I will always be your friend and whenever you feel lonely you can come to me, you know where to find me. Also just because Yang is leaving for another school it doesn't mean you won't see her again. Goodbye isn't forever, I'm sure you'll sister will do anything to see you again."

"You're right but it still feel awkward being all alone in school" Ruby's silver eyes suddenly lit up" I got it! Lloyd why don't you enroll at Signal?"

"What? You want me to enroll there?" again she caught him, that came out of nowhere" I don't know…."

"Please...You can fight and you're strong you will be perfect in you join Signal. It will be even better if you get assigned in the same class as me!"

"Didn't you tell me that you're obligated to create your own weapon in that school? I already have one" he pointed to his Material Blade though it was still a mystery if he's the one who created the two swords.

"True but maybe you can have another one. Hey two weapons are better than one, it's a big win."

Honestly the swordsman in red wanted to decline her offer. He had no interest in joining a combat school thought, he wouldn't mind helping people. But he loved his job more, crafting wooden sculptures and making accessories it's the only life for him. Now he didn't understood why it felt wrong like there was something missing. Was he supposed to help people, was he supposed to do some kind of calling? The answer was unknown, he had a feeling there was something he should be doing and, it wasn't running his shop.

Turning to the red cloak petite, Ruby was giving him the sad puppy eyes. Anything but that, it was too strong, it was too cute. It was impossible to resist if this keeps up he will fall victim to them. She was so cute, he couldn't say no, he was failing any second now, he will succumb. Lloyd prefers to get beat up by Yang than suffered this torture or even get beat up by Taiyang. The swordsman then saw somebody running maybe this is what he needed to avoid the girl's deadly cute gaze.

The woman was in her late thirties with light brown hair tied on a bun with dark brown eyes. She was wearing a green dress with a long skirt that reaches her ankles with gray boots. Lloyd knew her after giving himself the tour around the village of Patch. The people were kind and sociable so he had plenty of time to get to know them better. Ruby also knows the villagers for a while, ever since she was younger. She got along well with them just like the swordsman.

"Um...Hey isn't that Mrs. Muffin?" it was true that was the woman running not too far from them.

The red cloak girl turned to the direction he was pointing at" you're right, it is her."

Looks like Lloyd was able to change the topic successfully. He didn't wanted to hurt Ruby telling her he had no interest in enrolling to Signal. It was more successful than he thought because now the silver eyed girl was running towards the woman curious to why she looked so worried. The twin swordsman has also followed her wanting to know too. Both ran to the woman with the bun she seemed to be exhausted like she was running for a while.

"Mrs. Muffin wait!" the young reaper was able to stopped her.

"Ruby…." Mrs. Muffin panted.

"What's wrong? Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry dear but I can't waste time. I'm heading to your father's house, I need his help!"

"What's going on? Why do you need Taiyang's help?" asked Lloyd.

"It's an emergency it's my daughter, she ran off! I saw her heading to the White Forest."

"Lily went to the White Forest!" Ruby gasped apparently she knows the daughter of the woman.

The swordsman in red got worried, that wasn't good. Of all the places on the island the White Forest was the most dangerous. First the forest was so big anyone can easily get lost and second, it was the only place in Patch where it was filled with Grimm. The amount of the creatures was very high at least that's what those who have visited said. Only experienced huntsman have actually gone there and returned alive.

Among them, Taiyang and Ruby's uncle Qrow. Finding out Lily went there was truly concerning. The girl was only eight years old there was no way she'll be able to make it on her own. Turning to the red cloak girl, she was also worried. It was clear that either of them weren't letting this go. The life of an innocent girl was at stake here and they were ready to jump at the chance to go and rescue her.

"That's why I have to find your father. He's the only one who can save my Lily" Mrs. Muffin was in tears.

"But dad isn't home yet he's still finishing his work at Signal. The same with uncle Qrow" said the silver eyed petite.

"Oh by Oum what am I going to do?" she was sobbing.

"There's no time to waste" the swordsman in red realized it turning to the woman" it's okay Mrs. Muffin I will go and search for Lily."

"You will go alone Lloyd?!" gasped the woman" it's too dangerous, the White Forest is no place for kids."

"I'm not a kid I can take care of myself" the teen showed her his sheathed swords" I'll be fine.

"I'm coming too!" said Ruby" Lily is my friend. I'm not abandoning her."

"I'm not going alone Mrs. Muffin. The toughest first year in Signal is coming with me" he smiled turning to the red reaper who smiled at him in return.

"I can't risk you two going to that horrible place. Have any of you ever being there before?"

"Nope, never" said the silver eyed girl.

"Same" followed the twin swordsman" I know what you can do Mrs. Muffin. Ruby and I will go ahead to the White Forest while you go to Signal and tell Taiyang about us and your daughter. I'm sure he will act immediately."

" _That's not good...Dad will be so mad at me"_ Ruby was panicking on the inside of course she knew her father will be upset if he finds out she went to the White Forest WITHOUT his permission.

"All right. I'm sorry for getting you two involved."

"You're not to blame we volunteered to save Lily" smiled the red cloak girl.

"That's right, we want to save her" followed the red swordsman.

"Thank you both. Please be careful."

"We will!"

* * *

True Lloyd and Ruby have never being to the White Forest before. But that didn't meant they didn't know where it was located. In fact every resident of Patch knew the location of the dangerous forest. That's why they knew better than to entered unless, they have a death wish. You can get lost and you can get killed by the Grimm in it those reasons were enough for not entering. Now Lily, Mrs. Muffin's daughter have entered and they didn't had a choice but to entered and rescue her before it was too late. For Ruby this will be a test to finally show if her training has finally paid off.

If she was truly ready to follow the path of a huntress. Not to mention this will be the first time she will be fighting real life Grimm. Back at Signal they only had dummy versions of the dark creatures during combat practice and target practice. It was a good thing she always prepared herself during school. She already gave maintenance to Crescent Rose as well as getting plenty of dust rounds. For Lloyd it was about doing the right thing. Sitting back and do nothing while the life of a young girl was hanging in the balance wasn't his thing.

"You scared?"

"No I'm worried about Lily."

"Me too. Let's find her and bring her back to Mrs. Muffin" said Lloyd.

"I hope we can find her before dad gets here. He's going to be so angry because I went to the White Forest" the red cloak petite sighed.

"He will have to get used to it. He knows you're going to become a huntress. Huntsmen and huntresses are always risking their lives so it can't be helped. Sure he can get worried because you're his daughter but he can't get angry because you were trying to do the job of a huntress."

"That's it!" she smiled" that's exactly what I'm going to tell him...And he will probably yell at me" now Ruby was scared.

"I can always tell him I made you come. That way he will get angry at me instead."

"You can't do that Lloyd! Dad will never forgive you and he might even forbid me from hanging out with you. I don't want that...I will never forgive myself if I cause the end of our friendship…." she whispered the last part.

"I'm not letting you take the blame."

"Let's get going" she pouted she wasn't happy with his answer.

Both teens entered the forest while drawing their weapons. From here on it was going to be a dangerous journey. Lloyd offered to go on the front honestly it was for the best. If any Grimm attacked he will be the first to react. The last thing he wanted was for Ruby to get hurt. If that happens he could kiss his life goodbye knowing he will have to answer to Taiyang and Yang. Both who are very over protective of the silver eyed petite. He kept his eyes on his surroundings it was dark even if it was still the afternoon.

The twin swordsman had no idea why it was called the White Forest, it was freaking dark. It must looked like a black bottomless pit during the night. They needed to find Lily before it gets dark. They won't have no sense of direction during the evening. Turning to the red cloak girl he saw her marking the trees they were passing by with a red marker. He blinked a couple of times realizing what she was doing. It never ceases to amaze him what this girl was capable of.

"Ruby you're a genius. You're marking our progress that way, we'll know our way and we won't get lost."

"I knew my red marker was going to help us. So I brought it too."

"You're going to be a great huntress someday, I know."

"Stop it. It was really nothing" she blushed feeling so embarrassed why the compliment _" wait a minute...What am I doing? I'm supposed to be upset with him. He's planning to take the blame for me and let dad kill him and here I am smiling at him. Bad Ruby bad!"_

"Keep marking the trees Ruby" another smile by Lloyd made the petite unable to stay angry at him.

She couldn't do it. She wasn't that kind of a person but one who is too kind for her own good. No matter the silver eyed petite couldn't hold any anger towards the swordsman in red. He was only looking out for her but if he convinces her dad that he made her come here not only he will be making Taiyang angry at him but he will destroying their friendship too. Lloyd was her true friend, the one she can put her trust in, the one she feels safe being with.

The young reaper only resume marking the trees with her marker thinking of her friendship with the boy in red. So far it was all good, no Grimm in the horizon but still no Lily. The forest was big it could take them hours and by then the sun will set. Luckily she brought a flashlight with some spare batteries just in case it gets dark during their search. A huntress must always be prepared at all cost. A sudden growl caught her attention, it sounded from close by. Ruby immediately prepared her scythe.

"Stay on guard" Lloyd was ready to fight.

"Grimm?"

"Maybe. We know this forest is full of them. Don't hesitate Ruby."

"I know."

They resumed walking while another growl was heard and this time, it sounded closer. More growls followed shortly they were definitely getting closer. Both teens kept a hold of their weapons. Another growl, and it sounded next to Lloyd. Before the swordsman could react to the Beowulf that charged at him, it was cut in half thanks to Ruby. She didn't hesitated this was the reason why she trained and why she was in Signal.

No mercy for these creatures she quickly fired hitting the head of another Beowulf. The silver eyed girl changed the clip loading a new one. The twin swordsman charged at more of Grimm that arrived. Using Sonic Thrust with Beast and Rising Falcon was a killer combination as it killed all three of the Beowulf. By now the red reaper has eliminated another and for now, they were in the clear. Lloyd smiled at her, she was doing better than he thought.

"Good job."

"You too" she smiled but it faded after he turned his back.

"Looks like we will have to go deeper into the forest if we want to find Lily."

"No one said it was going to be easy."

"Right. Let's watch our step."

Ruby nodded taking her red marker resuming marking the trees. Then she accidentally tripped but the swordsman in red caught her just in time. He was holding her hand as he made sure she was safe. The petite didn't know what to say because he was a bit close to her. Again her conscious reminded her that she's supposed to be upset with him. But how could she keep that anger when he will always smiled at her and when he gives her awesome compliments. She wasn't like her sister whose temper is very frightening especially if you mess with her hair.

"I said watch your step."

"I know, I wasn't really watching where I was looking."

Her tone, something was off Lloyd was able to see it" you okay?"

"I'm...No I'm not…."

"Don't worry Ruby, we'll find Lily."

"It's not that. Are you really going to take the blame for me being here?"

"I didn't know that was bothering you."

"Of course it's bothering me. You want to tell my dad it's your fault I'm in the White Forest when I volunteered to come with you. It's not fair you don't deserve to receive his anger just...Let me tell him the truth. It was my choice to accompany you I should get yell at, not you."

"Are you sure?" he got worried.

"I am. You're already in good terms with my dad and my sister I don't want that to get ruined."

"Okay...I'm only looking out for you."

"I know and I appreciate it. That's what friends do looking our for each other. But in this case, it's better to think about yourself."

"I do hope your dad goes easy on you."

Ruby decided to stay quiet and better not to give him an answer. It will only make him more worried if she was lucky Taiyang might ground her for two weeks. No side trips, no television, no video games, no cookies. As soon as she leaves school it's straight home and study. Better all those things than not being allowed to see Lloyd again.

She smiled at him to assure him that everything was going to be all right. Now all they needed to do is find Lily and get out of this place. The forest was starting to creep out the silver eyed petite. The irony that the Grimm didn't cared her in the slightest. She was preparing herself to kill those things. But they were uglier and scarier yet, it was only the forest that was making her nerves go crazy.

* * *

And so minutes passed, hours passed, it got dark and the search became complicated. Ruby was now using her flashlight helping Lloyd with the way making sure he doesn't get lost. She was still marking the trees and by now she was really worried. The red cloak petite had no idea it will take them so long to search for Lily. She mentally sighed by now, her dad and even her uncle are probably searching for her. Things got a little bad as they have encountered more Grimm along the way.

But they were eliminated both teens proved to be a very good team. Even in the dark, they fought well. Then Ruby gave a soft gulp, what if Yang also knew of this. No, anything but her sister. The blond must be losing it if she finds out her baby sister went to the most dangerous place in Patch. The brawler left for Vale but she must have gotten back by now. It was only going to spell a disaster. Worst of all neither of them couldn't called out to the little girl because they were only be getting the attention of the Grimm.

"I'm starting to think maybe we should have wait for dad and start the search together."

"I'm starting to think this is boring."

"What?" the silver eyed girl was at a loss of words at the swordsman in red's comment" Lloyd?"

"How long have we've been searching in this forest? It's the same thing. Everywhere we go it's the same thing, there's no end to it and no luck finding Lily. I'm bored already."

"You're bored?" Ruby actually sweat dropped was he one of those people that gets bored so easily" this isn't a fun trip Lloyd, we're here to find Lily and bring her back to Mrs. Muffin. This is a search and rescue mission."

"I know of course I want to help Mrs. Muffin. It's just that this forest has become so boring. Couldn't have Lily picked a more fun place than this?"

"Lloyd!" that was it, Ruby has had about enough of his attitude turning the swordsman towards her" you see this? This is my angry face. Let's focus in finding Lily and I don't want to hear you complaining you're bored, okay?"

"Yes ma'am…."

"I can't hear you."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good."

" _I never knew Ruby can be so scary sometimes."_

Suddenly a scream caught the teen's attention. They looked at each other, it sounded like a little girl. They knew it could only belong to Mrs. Muffin's daughter. They ran after the scream hearing it coming from straight ahead. Lloyd was no longer bored knowing they have made some progress in finding the girl. Ruby almost tripped because it was hard to use a flashlight to point the way when she was running but Lloyd caught her just in time again.

Saying a soft thank you they resumed their running as there was another scream. This time, it was sounding closer than the first one. Finally the two teens seemed to have left the forest reaching a clearing. Their eyes widened it was a wide field with the perfect view of the half missing Moon. They must have reached the middle part of the White Forest. More of the screams filled their ears and the it followed with beast growls. That didn't sounded good, those were definitely Grimm.

The two teens could finally see a little girl with loose light brown hair with dark brown eyes wearing a pink shirt of a cartoon cat with white shorts and closed brown sandals. It was Lily Muffin she was holding a small white and yellow bird from the looks of it, the bird seemed to had a wounded wing. It was obvious the girl was running from Grimm. They gasped seeing a pack of Beowulves running at her. They charged in with weapons in hand passing Lily.

Lloyd told her to get to safety, they will be handling this. The twin swordsman sliced the head of one while Ruby jumped into the air and staring cutting creature after creature while firing her rifle feature. The silver eyed girl changed clip after clip while her swordsman companion was making works of the Beowulves. Ruby used her semblance while firing Crescent Rose, she proceeded with slicing one in half. The red swordsman used Tempest, he followed it up with Heavy Tiger Blade and ended up with Demonic Chaos.

There were more Beowulves on the pack than they thought. At least six more but a loud roar from the distance has stopped their actions. The Grimm have actually retreated as if they were afraid of the owner of the roar. Lloyd turned to Ruby one glance as if he was telling her" we're not out of trouble yet". The red red cloak girl nodded to him changing the clip of her scythe with a new dust round. Lily stood not too far still looking scared still holding the small bird.

Whatever was that roar it was no Beowulf because it scared the same Grimm species off and hearing another gave them the idea, it was heading this way. The roar was sounding closer and neither of the teens were scared, their eyes were in complete focus. Whatever it was, they were ready. Once the roar was so close they had a look at the creature. It was of course a Grimm, but it was an Ursai. However this type of Ursai was way bigger than the usual and it looked more dangerous.

"This Ursai...I think it's a King type" Ruby was able to recognized it.

"It's stronger and meaner than the regular type. We have to take it out" said Lloyd.

"Lily, stay back!" said the red cloak petite.

 **(Music: "Fighting the Spirit" from the Tales of Symphonia original soundtrack)**

The Ursai King charged and to their teens surprise it moved fast for a creature it's size. It's claws sharper than the usual species hit Lloyd's Material Blade as he was blocking the attack but the force was too strong. It sent him to the ground and the creature didn't looked like it was going to back down. Ruby glared at the large Grimm firing at it's face making it cried out in pain, the petite charged with her semblance slashing at it with her scythe.

The twin swordsman got up aiding the girl using Demon Fang and Rising Falcon. It was hurt but it seemed it was going to take more than that to bring it down. Ruby went with a decapitation move use the blade of Crescent Rose on it's neck but the Ursai King dodged the attack showing it was clever. It charged again at the silver eyed petite but Lloyd went in front of the petite and used Guardian to protect her as well as himself. It was no wonder why those Beowulves retreated. This thing must be the ruler of this forest.

Ruby took the chance attacking it with her semblance firing and slashing at the creature hurting it. The swordsman in red joined her combining their attacks to cause more damage. But still the Ursai King has shown it was very tough. Even with all the attacks it was taking, it didn't looked like it was going to die. The oversize Grimm blocked one of the attacks of the red cloak girl, shocking her. It managed to hit her with one of it's claws while the twin swordsman glared at it.

He used Sword Rain with Heavy Tiger Blade and Tempest Beast. That was plenty enough to knocked the creature to the ground. Lloyd took the chance to check up on the silver eyed girl. Luckily, Ruby was all right a bit dizzy but okay. The swordsman kept a glare at the large Grimm this thing was very stubborn. It gave a roar of anger as it's eyes were glowing red. The young reaper was firing endlessly while loading more clips to Crescent Rose. Lloyd took the chance that it was getting hurt to perform some strong combos on it.

" **Sonic Thrust, Sword Rain Alpha, Hunting Beast!"**

The Ursai King was in pain getting hit by those attack. The swordsman in red wasn't done as it charged attacking it endlessly with his Material Blade. It was also getting shot by all the fire from the silver eyed girl's weapon.

"Keep firing Ruby!"

The red cloak girl heard him loud and clear as she kept on firing on the large Ursai. Lloyd resumed attacking it relentlessly using different types of combos along with his artes. The creature fall to the ground, it was no longer moving. They might have done it, it looked like it was down for good. Neither of the teens lowered their guard still in attack stance. After a few minutes since it wasn't getting up, they assumed it was over.

They could finally focused in getting Lily out of here and back to her mother. It was probably late, they needed to return to the village. Not to mention Taiyang must be worried sick for his daughter. He smiled at Ruby and she did the same. It might have take them longer than expected but they finally did it. However, the Ursai King was slowly moving it was obviously still alive. It got up and it charged at the two teens without any mercy.

"Watch out!" shouted Lily.

But the two teens knew the Grimm wasn't out yet so it wasn't necessary for the little girl to warned them. With a quick moved both jumped at the Ursai King attacking it's head. Both reached opposite directions as the creature lost it's head, finally getting killed.

 **(Music end)**

"It was smarter than other Grimm. It was playing dead waiting for us to lower our guard."

"Too bad we didn't fell for it's trick" smiled the red cloak petite.

"That was amazing!" Lily stood in awe at the way they fought.

"Lily, what were you thinking coming here?!" Ruby was no scolding the little girl" you know this place is dangerous and your mom is worried sick."

"I'm sorry, I found this little bird hurt. It can't fly with it's right wing hurt."

"What's important you're okay. You should safe the scolding for her mom Ruby" the swordsman's comment made the silver eyed petite giggled while Lily gulped, she knew she was in deep trouble.

"I think we should head back. Don't know about you guys but I am sick of this forest" Lloyd was starting to get bore again.

The trip back was a silent one. Lily was feeling bad for coming here while leaving her mother. She has warned her so many times to never go into the White Forest but she didn't listened. Now she has dragged Ruby and Lloyd risking their lives to find her. She knew her mother was going to be upset with her but all she did was sigh. The small bird in her hands was chirping, it's right wing was still hurt. As for the two teens they were quiet because they were focusing in heading back to the entrance following the trees marked by Ruby's marker.

However, it was unfortunate things weren't going their way. Even if they were successful in finding the girl they were now facing a dilemma. The red marks has dried up and it was hard to tell which trees were marked. It was hard to see since it couldn't be seen anymore. The red cloak girl wasn't happy realizing her brand of marker wasn't that good she should have taken the one her dad bought her. Hers was nothing but a cheap brand. Basically, they were officially lost in the forest unsure where to go. Ruby bit her lip everything looked the same it was impossible to know which direction to take.

"Let's try to remain calm. I'm sure we can find the right way if we keep going this direction" Lloyd tried to be positive but it was hard to sound sure.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault. I forgot the marker I have on me isn't that good" the silver eyed girl wasn't happy.

"No it's not. Your idea was clever and effective."

"I should have listened to dad and take that marker instead of this one" the petite threw it away" what are we going to do now? It's too dark to see, it's impossible to find the way out now."

"No Ruby it's not your fault" Lily spoke in tears" it's my fault. If I never came here you guys would have never been here I'm sorry for everything…."

"That's not true you were just trying to help this little bird. You're very caring and sweet" the young reaper comfort the little girl cuddling her head.

"But we're lost because of me. How are we going to get back?" she resumed sobbing.

"There there, we'll get out of here you'll see" Ruby looked worried she really wanted to believe her own words.

"Do you guys heard that?" Lloyd brought their attention.

Both girls stood quiet letting their ears take over of the sound the swordsman in red was asking about. It was true, they were hearing a very familiar sound.

"Water" Ruby smiled turning to the swordsman" it sounds like a river could be near by."

"That's what I thought. I was thinking if we can find the river we might know where it will lead us, maybe it might take us out of the forest."

"It will!" the red cloak girl kept her smile" I remember dad telling me the White Forest has a river that leads all the way to the village. It passes the bridge reaching the port."

"That means if we find the river, we find the way back to the village" the twin swordsman smiled at Lily" looks like we're making it out of here after all."

So they started their journey to find the river. All they needed to do was followed their ears to the sound of the water running. The sound was getting louder meaning they were getting closer. Lily kept a hold on Ruby since she was scared because it was dark. Lloyd was on the lead making sure they were following the sound. It didn't took them that long as the sound was really loud, until they saw it. The half missing Moon was able to shined on the river making it look like it was magical as it was shining by it's light.

They followed the trail of the river with the twin swordsman leading the way. For some reason Lloyd was having a bad feeling even if they were almost home free. Guess he shouldn't count his chickens before they hatch. They weren't safe until they leave this forest. A growl stopped them as Lily got close to Ruby, the young reaper has drawn her scythe. The swordsman in red drew his swords that could only mean trouble. And by trouble he knew it has to be Grimm.

The creatures that arrived were obviously Grimm, two Ursai to be exact. Now they didn't had to fight they could continue traveling the river path. Of course they will have to increase their speed. Ruby can take Lily and use her semblance to get the little girl away from harm. Their goal hasn't changed, they needed to get her out of this place and back to her mother. It wasn't important to fight them not when they were so close. One Ursai went after the red cloak petite but Lloyd stopped the creature from advancing crossing his swords as a shield.

"Take Lily out of here!" he commanded" I'll follow shortly."

"But Lloyd-"

"Do it! We came to this forest to get Lily and bring her to safety. The Grimm don't matter."

"Okay, Lily come on."

Unfortunately the second Ursai went for the little girl. Ruby saw it and she protected her using her own body as a shield. The silver eyed girl got hit by the creature's claw and she was sent to the river. Lloyd glared at the Grimm killing it and he went for the other one. Once they were taken care of he ran to the petite she was unconscious and she was being dragged away by the river. That wasn't good, she could drown.

He was running after her while Lily was following him, he was worried. The swordsman wasn't doing anything like this so he jumped to the river in an attempt to save her. Lloyd did his best swim towards her but the current was too strong. What's worst because of this, he had to abandon Lily. What if more Grimm shows up, it will be two people he will have to try and save. He was almost there, he was very close to reach her hand. Lloyd couldn't lose her no matter what.

"Ruby!"

Relief washed over him as he was able to take her hand. Things couldn't possibly get worse. The swordsman in red saw in the distance, a freaking waterfall. Ruby didn't said anything about a waterfall. Her dad didn't said it or maybe Taiyang did mentioned it to her and she forgot to say it. He desperately tried to get him and the petite to safety but it was impossible to fight such a strong current. What's worse he could no longer see Lily, she must have gotten lost or maybe the Grimm.

Lloyd erased the thought feeling bad with himself for choosing to save Ruby over the eight year old girl. This was it, he was heading straight to the waterfall, both were going to fall and they would probably not survive. No, his eyes narrowed they weren't going to die here. Ruby was young, she still has her whole life ahead and he wasn't planning to die by some stupid waterfall. He would never forgive himself if he fails her. She was his friend and he won't fail her.

Determination filled him in as his exshpere was glowing brightly than ever before. The twin swordsman hold the petite close to him as he braced himself for the waterfall. He fell but that never happened as on his back a pair of long crystal rainbow wings have appeared and flew away holding Ruby in his arms bridal style. The swordsman landed near by back on the ground safely. The wings vanished and his exsphere was no longer glowing.

A smiled spread his lips feeling relief that the worst was over. He made sure she was all right and thankfully, Ruby was breathing she didn't swallowed any water. That was one problem out of the way now he needed to find Lily, again. He didn't saw her when he was trying to save the petite, once more he was worried. How was Lily going to get out of there when there was a waterfall. Lloyd tried to calm down over worrying wasn't going to help in this situation.

"L..Lloyd…."

"Ruby" he smiled seeing her awake" I'm glad you're all right."

"What happened?" she slowly got up looking around" did we make it out of the forest? Oh no where's Lily?"

"I...She's-"

"Ruby!"

The red cloak girl recognized that voice anywhere. It was her dad at the same time she was feeling scared and happy. Scared because she knew he was going to be upset with her for coming here and happy, because he was here. Both teens heard more voices so Taiyang wasn't the only one here. They recognized another voice, it was Lily and Mrs. Muffin. They ran towards the voices and soon they found them.

True it was indeed Taiyang along with Mrs. Muffin who was reunited with her daughter along with a couple of villagers. They all had torches to make it better to see in the dark. Ruby smiled running to her father giving him a big hug. Lloyd was feeling so much better looks like it was a job well done. Lily was safe and back with her mother the same with the silver eyed petite and they have come for them. Meaning they were probably not that far from Patch village.

"Ruby honey" Taiyang smiled holding his daughter in his arms" I'm so glad that you're okay."

"You guys are okay" smiled Lily" my mom and everyone found me after you guys were dragged away by the current."

"I was worried sick when I found out" said the blond man" you two managed to survived the waterfall."

"Waterfall, what waterfall?" the young reaper didn't had a clue because she was unconscious around the time.

"We were lucky we survived" Lloyd smiled deciding not to tell them about his special ability.

"Thank you very much you two for finding my little girl" Mrs. Muffin gave Lily a hug.

"Dad…." the petite looked nervous at her father" I had to do it and find Lily it's what I'm training for. You know, I'm going to be a huntress."

"Ruby...Let's head back home, we have a lot to talk about."

" _I'm doom"_ she turned pale hearing his warning tone.

"Taiyang sir you shouldn't be so harsh with Ruby. After all-ah!" Lloyd cried out in pain as the red cloak girl has stepped on his foot.

"Oops, clumsy me sorry Lloyd" she was making sure he doesn't tell him about him talking her into coming to the White Forest when it was clearly a lie.

"You should watch where you're stepping at next time" he sweat dropped he was sure she did it on purpose.

"We should all head back, the village isn't too far from here" said Taiyang.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Lloyd was attending more customers on his shop, another busy day. The teen swordsman was still pondering over last night's events. It was a crazy adventure and to think it all started with a sparring match with Ruby. He was worried about the red cloak girl hoping her dad went easy on her for going to the White Forest without a word. The important thing Lily was safe and back with her mother and both he and Ruby were okay.

The journey to the deadly forest can be considered experience for training. At least the silver eyed girl was able to show signs that she was ready to become a huntress. Her head was in the game the entire time he was right all along she will become a great huntress someday. Everything went well in the end and he hoped Lily learned her lesson to never go to that place again. He smiled finishing with the customer who bought a bracelet and the rest who were window shopping left.

The twin swordsman was about to head to the back room, to work on his king size Beowulf figurine before his door opened. Turning towards it as the bell above the door rang, another customer was present. It was a man with dark, red eyes with a red cape black pants with a gray and white shirt, black shoes. Lloyd took noticed of the sheathed weapon behind him it looked like a large sword. It was the first time he has seen this man but he was just another customer he will happily attend.

"Welcome, how can I help you?"

"Nice place you got here kid" the man has taken from his pocket a silver flask, taking a sip.

"I don't think you should be drinking in my shop sir."

"Don't see a sing that says" no alcohol allowed" anywhere. So I figure I can drink here, you got a problem?"

"I guess not" he scratched the back of his head _" what's with this guy?"_

"Grimm made out of wood, not bad. The bracelets and necklaces are no big deal but those statues are worth some praise."

"Thanks sir" Lloyd sweat dropped at the comment of his accessories.

"Let's cut the" sir" thing okay? The name's Qrow."

"Qrow?" he blinked" you're Ruby's uncle."

"The one and only" he took a sip from his flask" gotta admit you did good at the White Forest. Ruby tells me you're very skilled and you have some impressive moves. Honestly I think she's exaggerating but I'll give her the benefit of the doubt. She's my niece after all. Though I'm wondering how were you able to survived that waterfall. Ruby's was unconscious at the time so she doesn't know a thing, it was a long drop…."

"I guess I got lucky."

"Yeah...Lucky" the man scoffed as he took another sip.

"You don't believe me?"

"Not in the slightest kid. Even an experienced huntsman or huntress falls from such a height, they will either drown or get seriously hurt. It doesn't matter how much aura one has the results, wouldn't be any pretty. Yet here you are not a single scratch on you neither you or Ruby drowned and no injuries. That is unless...You never fell from the waterfall at all."

"You think that I actually, flew and took Ruby with me?" way to go Lloyd, say the obvious.

"Maybe" the huntsman grinned.

"Sir-I mean Qrow. I think you're over thinking things. What's important that Ruby is safe and so is Lily. No one got hurt everything went well."

"True thought you were planning to take the blame for Ruby coming to the White Forest. Tai told me after he had his long talk with her."

"I didn't wanted her to get in trouble with her dad."

"That's very selfless and sweet. But in all honesty, it was stupid. You're already in good terms with Tai why would you risk the chance to ruin that? Ruby made the decision on her own to go with you, so she's responsible and got what it was coming to her. She's grounded for a week, she's lucky Tai went easy on her and didn't gave her a month."

"Yeah, I'd figured she was going to get grounded" the twin swordsman lowered his head.

"Don't feel bad, she'll get over it soon. It won't be long before she starts disobeying her old man again" he chuckled taking a sip from his flask.

"That definitely sounds like Ruby" he smiled.

"Anyway kid-"

"Let's drop the" kid" thing okay? It's Lloyd" he mimicked him.

"Fair enough" Qrow gave a grin at his attitude" let me get straight to the point of the reason for coming here. Ruby is always telling me how great of a friend you are there isn't a single day she doesn't repeat the same thing."

"That's a good thing?"

"Sure it is and I'm happy for her. I am happy she found someone like you. You already know she's not a pro in the friend making department" he suddenly got serious" you may have Tai's seal of approval, but you don't have mine. Not yet anyway. I'll be keeping my eye on you."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a warning. Someone has to make sure my niece is" protected". With you around it's hard to tell, she's fifteen and you are-"

"Seventeen. I know it's weird that I remember my age but don't ask me why it's really, complicated."

"Right right, almost forgot you have amnesia sorry to hear that. Point is Lloyd keep your friendship with Ruby just friendship that's all. I find out you plan to take it" beyond" friendship and there's going to be trouble between us."

"Huh?" the swordsman in red stood dumbfounded.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I really don't know what you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me" a tick appeared on the back of the huntsman's head.

"We're just friends."

"You can't be serious" Qrow couldn't believe what he was hearing taking another sip _" this kid is for real?"_

"I'm out of here, have a pain in the back side called" paper work" to do over my desk" he sighed remembering the stack of papers filling the desk.

"Are you sure you don't want to have a look around? Maybe I can give you a discount of anything you buy here, it's on me. What do you say?"

"No thanks I'd rather spend my lien on alcohol and women" he left the shop.

"Is he for real?" the twin swordsman sweat dropped.

" _The kid is so dense maybe he will be good for Ruby. Maybe I can give him my approval...Someday."_

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Another chapter done happy to know I'm making progress in this story.**

 **-Just a few more chapters before entering canon.**

 **-If anyone has noticed I did added elements from the red trailer in this chapter. The part when Lloyd and Ruby were fighting the Grimm in the forest clearing. Meaning I won't go into the trailer since this was my way of adding it in this story.**

 **-I think Qrow can be more over protective of Ruby than Taiyang in my opinion. Poor Lloyd has no idea what he was talking about but yeah Lloyd is that dense.**

 **-Mrs. Muffin's character is based on the same Mrs. Muffin from the itsy bitsy spider song just in case anyone is curious to know.**

 **-Coming up is Yuri's turn and find out what he's been up to since we last heard of him. All I can say it will be an interesting chapter how he meets a" certain faunus".**

 **-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: On the same boat


	11. On the same boat

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and the Tales of series they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 11 On the same boat

(Time skip: three months after the heroes were sent to Remnant)

(Location: Schnee Dust Company Headquarters Solitas continent Kingdom of Atlas)

Yuri Lowell had to whistled staring at the large building before him. It had on the middle in large letters" SDC" which it stands for Schnee Dust Company surrounded by the Company's emblem which it's a snowflake. It was very fancy in the swordsman's opinion definitely the perfect place for a big time business. He has heard a lot about them mainly that they were main supplier of dust and fuel in the four kingdoms. They were pretty famous anyone who hasn't heard about the SDC must have been sleeping under a rock for like forever.

Dragging his sword Second Star and his bag with his things, the long haired swordsman entered the building. Yuri almost felt left out as he gazed at some of the people passing by they were all wearing fancy suits and here he was, wearing his usual attire. It hasn't really crossed his mind for a change of wardrobe. His focus was more on his business than everything else that's how it's been since he started his business. It's been a while since he left the continent of Anima.

After his fight with the tribe leader Raven Branwen, Yuri made sure to leave Anima for good and never return there. The masked woman warned him clearly if he ever sets foot in the continent again, she will kill him. After that he went back to what he's good at, being a mercenary. He traveled to different islands and continents, visiting some of the other kingdoms but it was mostly business not pleasure. So basically he never visited any place for the fun of it.

His done everything as a mercenary from being a body guard, to guard duty among others. Some of those jobs were" wrong in the eyes of justice". The long haired swordsman have done stealing and he has even accepted assassination missions. It's not that he enjoyed taking the life of someone but it was just a job. He gets paid for doing the work, nothing more. So he has come to regret a lot of his actions lately. His life wasn't perfect but it was the only one he knew.

Also that he still hasn't remember a thing about his past life. While his mind remains blank this is all he could do. Maybe he should start putting a limit in his services. Like no killing or stealing no matter how much lien they pay him. It will be tempting but he made up his mind not to do those kinds of jobs again. Body guard or guard duty was okay in his book or even a courier job. Imagine his surprise when he got a call from none other than the President and owner of the Schnee Dust Company.

After gaining quite the amount of lien he managed to buy a scroll, the latest version of the communication device. Yuri gave a grin feeling so flattered to have received a call from such an important and rich individual. Of course the man has heard about him and now he probably wanted to hire him for a job. What mattered the most to the long haired swordsman is how much he will pay him. The possibilities were endless he could see so much lien on the horizon for sure.

But it did made him wondered of the nature of the job. It must be something important if it was coming from a man who could probably buy his own army. Seriously this guy was filled with lien why hired a mercenary when he can create his own band of mercenaries that will directly serve him. Whatever it was the long haired swordsman wasn't going to question it. He called for him and now he was here. Time to put a good impression so he can earn positive points that might earn him another job in the future.

Yuri walked over to the reception desk seeing an elegant woman wearing a very elegant business dress. She was talking to the phone but she has seeing him and remain quiet waiting for her to finish the call. Once she was done the swordsman introduced himself as the mercenary known as" The Dark Enforcer". That was enough for the receptionist, she already knew who he was. She told him the president was expecting him and gave him directions to his office, where he wanted to meet with him.

The Dark Enforcer, the swordsman admitted the name sounded a bit evil. But it was strange because that was the only name he could come up with around the time. It's like the name was stuck on his brain somehow he didn't argued with it, so he went with it instead. Following the directions of the receptionist Yuri walked the hallways of the company building. He needed to take the elevator to the top where the president's office was located.

The building had over fifty floors so yeah, it was a lot and his client was all the way on the top. Reaching the area where the elevators stood he quickly pressed the button as one of the four were going down. Minutes later the doors opened as a crowd left, the swordsman entered hitting the button of the top floor of the building. The waiting game started as the elevator was about to close it's door to reach the destined floor. Just as the doors were about to closed, a hand went between them preventing the doors from closing.

Yuri saw the owner of the hand it was a young girl, teenager looking like she was around seventeen. She had white hair tied on a ponytail which it was on the opposite side where it should usually be making it a bit strange with a beautiful white binder holding her hair. Clear blue eyes with pale complexion, a scar on her right eye wearing a blue and white dress with a light blue bolero jacket and long light blue heels. There was something about her she was attractive but, she didn't looked to be his type. She was about to hit the button but stopped when she saw the lit button to the top floor.

Her face said it all, it was as cold as ice. She was upset the long haired swordsman could clearly see it. But what could have possibly happened to put her under such bad mood. Then her eyes met he's, he could see the coldness in those eyes. It's as if one stare from this girl and he will be frozen on the spot. Now Yuri knew better than to asked someone who looked like it was ready to commit bloody murder. So he will play it safe and stay silent after he was any other man who values their life.

"Good morning" the white haired girl said even if she was upset she was kind enough to say the two words.

"Morning…." he replied in his usual tone but his conscious kicked in making him say more" who are you murdering?"

"Excuse me?" she was shocked turning to him" what did you just said?"

"Not to sound rude but your face says" I'm going to kill someone" so who's the poor bastard?"

She blinked a few times and she did seemed amused for a second especially hearing the poor bastard part" no, I'm not murdering anyone. I need to speak to someone and hopefully he will understand and listen to my...Demands" she muttered the last word.

"Well good luck wouldn't want to be in the guy's shoes."

"No, you wouldn't" she turned to him gazing at his clothes" you definitely don't work here aren't you?"

"What gave it away? The clothing it has to be the clothing. All these people wearing expensive suits not me. I like to go traditional."

"I'm afraid to ask why are you here? I don't usually see people like you."

"I'm here on possible business. Like you there's someone I need to talk to."

The white haired girl was about to ask him who was this person but the ring sound of the elevator interrupted her. She has arrived on her floor destination.

"Hey what a coincidence, we're going the same floor. Didn't realize it until now."

"I have to get going, good day" she left heading into the hallway.

"Same" Yuri smiled but she probably didn't heard him since she was in a hurry.

The long haired swordsman finally left the elevator as it closed it's door. Remembering the directions of the receptionist he went straight ahead which it was the same direction the girl went. Before him were a pair of crystal clear double doors with a very elegant and expensive office. There was a woman wearing an even elegant business dress than the one the receptionist was wearing.

She was seated on her desk and to the mercenary's surprise the white haired girl was there talking to the woman whom he guessed it was the President's personal secretary. The girl didn't looked happy, she seemed to be more upset and agitated than before. Now Yuri felt sorry for her surely she didn't deserved to be like this, even if he didn't knew her or even her name. She kept arguing with the secretary while he got closer to the office. The clear door slide opened as he slowly entered not wanting to interrupt the white haired girl.

"What do you mean he doesn't want to see me?!"

"I'm sorry but the President gave me strict orders not to let you in. He told me he has nothing to say to you after the last discussion, his words not mine."

" _So she's here to see the President too?"_ Yuri kept over hearing as he decided to get seated in one of the many nice comfy seats.

"Tell him I need to talk to him now! It is urgent."

"The President's schedule is currently full at the moment and he's a very busy man. You know that better than anyone. He has more important business to attend. I am sorry Miss Schnee."

" _Miss Schnee?"_ the long haired swordsman was shocked _" then she's…."_

"So my own father refuses to see me or speak to me. I'm not surprise it's to be expected. He has put his foot down and there's nothing I can do. His decision is final" she nodded trying to hide her hurt.

" _She's the President's daughter…."_

"I'm sorry Miss Schnee. Maybe you can come back another day. Who knows he might change his mind."

"We both know that won't happen. I know my father better than anyone" Weiss gave a soft sigh" I'll be on my way then, thank you. Oh and tell him if he has even the slightest love for his younger daughter he should at least make the effort to speak to me."

She left without looking at anyone passing the long haired swordsman. Yuri managed to see a tear sliding down her right cheek. Whatever reason she wanted to talk to her father it must be very important that she will come here, to his place of work. But what will he know, he knew nothing of the situation so it wasn't his business to pry even, if it felt wrong.

Once she was gone he got up and walked over to the desk of the secretary. He gazed seeing that the young Schnee was currently waiting on the elevator. He did felt sorry for her but he didn't had time to talk to her. The swordsman had business with her father there was no time to play the good Samaritan. Finally he saw her entering the elevator and with that she was out of his sight as the doors closed.

"Yes, can I help you?" the secretary was a bit taken back by the sight of him taking notice of his attire.

"I'm Yuri Lowell. The President is currently expecting me."

"Let's see…." the woman was checking on her agenda" yes Yuri Lowell. Indeed you have an appointment with Mr. Schnee, right on time" she pressed a button on her voice box" sir Mr. Yuri Lowell is here to see you."

*Tell him to come in* said a cringed voice.

"Yes sir. You can come in the President is in his office just go straight ahead the first door you see you can't miss it."

"Thanks a lot" he gave her a cordial smile at least to show her that he has some good manners.

Women like her are probably used to seeing men in suits acting polite all the time. Leaving the secretary's desk he went straight ahead in the hallway seeing two wooden double doors. But the wood was very shiny it was definitely high quality material. What to expect from a multi-million lien company like the SDC. As the mercenary got close to the doors there was no need to knock since the man was already awaiting him. He opened one of them entering the place.

His eyes widened the office was very big. It was also very well decorated with some top notch furniture, even a fireplace. Of course the perfect office for the President of the company. At the end stood a large highly decorated desk and the first thing Yuri caught was the golden plate on the front. It said" Jacqess Schnee" that was obviously his name. This clears that he's indeed the father of that girl whom he refused to see and talk. Pretty much he knew he was a strict and cold heart man in other words, an asshole.

Jacquess was an older man probably looking somewhere in his early to hid forties. He had pale complexion with white hair, white mustache with light blue eyes. Obviously the same physical traits as his daughter. He was wearing a white suit with a red tie. Yuri came to the conclusion that the Schnee family must have a thing for the color white. They do have white hair after all so the affection must be a generic trait. His face meant business, really serious and he looked if you say the wrong word he will have you thrown out of his office before you can say" asshole President". Now he really felt bad for that girl, for being his daughter.

"Yuri Lowell welcome. Please have a seat."

"It's an honor to be here" the swordsman walked over to his desk, getting seated on the pair of seats standing before the furniture.

"I'm Jacquess Schnee President and owner of the Schnee Dust Company. Pleased to meet you."

"Your office gave me the idea who you are."

"Would you like something to drink? I can ask Miranda to fix you a nice cold beverage."

"That's okay. I don't feel like drinking."

"As you wish. Now Mr. Lowell I will get straight to the point since I know you must be a very busy man. If you guessed I called you here because I'm in need of your services, then you have guessed right."

The long haired swordsman wanted to tell him about his policy of not doing missions that require killing someone or stealing something. He was done with those jobs. But maybe he shouldn't bring them in with such a man. This guy can pay him any amount it should be for the best if he listens to the job he has for him first before telling him his policies. Not that he was greedy but he was aware you need to have lien if you want to survive in this world. It was also his job as a mercenary, he gets paid for fulfilling a mission no matter how dangerous it is. It was no better than the missions huntsmen and huntresses do which require them to always put their lives at risk.

"I'm all ears."

"Good. I need you to guard something of extreme value to me and my company."

" _That's a relief. So much for telling him I don't do killing jobs and stealing."_

"I do hope you accept this job because I'm afraid you don't have enough time to make up your mind. There's a large cargo train filled with my company's dust bound for the kingdom of Vale. It's set to leave from Atlas station in exactly two hours. I need you to board it and guard that dust with your life. I've heard of your many exploits Mr. Lowell so I know you won't have a problem with this task."

"I'm flattered the President of the SDC has a lot faith in me. Sure I'll do it though you won't mind if I ask, your placing the safety of your company's dust in the hands of one man?"

"Not at all, sorry if I have disappointed you. But you won't be alone in the task. I have already contacted Atlas private security to look after the cargo."

"So you came prepared, thought as much. Any idea who I will be guarding the dust from?"

"I'm glad you asked" Jacquess's eyes narrowed for a moment he got up from his seat walking over to the large glass window giving an amazing view of the kingdom of Atlas" I'm pretty certain you have heard of the White Fang?"

"That's the group composed of faunus right?"

"Indeed. They're nothing but a terrorist group filled with stinky faunus. For a while they have had a war with my family and my company. They have kidnapped employees of mine and even business partners. Those people are very valuable to the future of this company. In addition they have stolen dozens of my dust. Those actions can't be avoided or forgiven. There's no doubt they will try to attack and rob the train."

"You expect they will try to rob the dust from the train?"

"I'm positive, there's no way they will miss a chance such as this. Your job is to protect that dust at all cost. If the White Fang arrives don't hesitate to kill any of it's members. I will appreciate if you can take pictures of your downed targets so I can pay you more. Those dirty faunus deserve nothing but death."

Great so he wasn't just an asshole but he hates faunus too. That kind of mentality was truly ignorant. Yuri didn't had a problem with faunus he was never one to discriminate with others. Sure, faunus may look different with having animal physical traits but they still seemed like ordinary people to him. Also the job might force him to kill, he cursed mentally.

The long haired swordsman could care less about getting pay additionally but he wasn't planning to take lives. It didn't mattered if those lives belong to a terrorist group like the White Fang. Now he was wishing if the group don't attempt to steal the dust cargo. He saw as the company President has taken a briefcase from underneath his desk. Yuri made a guess what could be inside of it.

"Here's your early payment. I trust you have no objections."

Yuri opened it as his eyes widened from the shock. Holy crap it was filled with the lien of five thousand. Easily there could be five hundred thousand, even a million in the briefcase. In his career as a mercenary he has never seen so much lien ever. And this was supposed to be the" early payment" he didn't wanted to know what will be the rest of it. He didn't had any objections whatsoever. With this amount, he won't have to take any jobs for months. He'll be free as a bird and he might even take a vacation from work. The swordsman knew it all along this was going to be the best job in his entire career.

"You will get the rest of the payment once you do the job. And as I said I will pay you extra for every member of the White Fang you killed remember to show me pictures to confirm the kills. Nevertheless this job will make you rich Mr. Lowell, if done correctly that is."

"All I can say it's a pleasure doing business with you Mr. President" he smiled ignoring the killing part as he closed the briefcase.

"Take this with you" Jacquess handed him an SDC VIP card" with it you won't need to buy a train ticket. Just show it to any member of the security team and they will let you board the train. I have a high expectations of you Mr. Lowell please, do not disappoint me. Don't make me regret giving you so much money."

"You won't, you have my word. Just make sure you get ready the rest of my payment. I've done jobs a whole lot harder than this one."

"Time's a wasting. I suggest you make haste for the station. You do know where Atlas train station is located?"

"I do. I did came here by train after all" Yuri wanted to bring the topic of his daughter badly but with the amount of lien he has given him, he controlled his big mouth from opening.

"Then this concludes our meeting. I look forward to hear your report" Jacquess didn't bothered to give the mercenary a handshake.

"See ya" the long haired swordsman wasn't bothered with the absent of a handshake.

As he left the office Miranda his secretary entered shortly, she seemed worried" sir I know it's not my business to ask but, who was that man?"

"No need to concern yourself with Miranda. Just a dog for hire, nothing more."

Jacquess never realized Yuri did heard him from the end of the hallway.

* * *

(Location: Atlas Train Station)

Yuri had a big smile on his face as he walked the station terminal. After leaving the SDC HQ building he took all the lien and put it into his bag. As for the briefcase he threw it away, it was too fancy for his taste. Honestly it didn't bothered him the President's comment of him being a" dog for hire" well this dog for hire is filthy rich right now with only this early payment. It didn't mattered if he succeeds or fails in this job he had plenty of lien for a long vacation and not do jobs for a long time.

But he will still make sure that he succeeds on this job in order to get the rest of his payment. Sometimes, greed was good and right now he was feeling greedy. Better get the whole package for better results. Besides, this job was going to be so easy. If he gets lucky the White Fang won't come after all earning the lien for free. Though it will be too good to be true he wouldn't mind if it does happen. Easy money can happen to the least person and today Yuri was hoping he gets his chance.

The mercenary didn't had to wait in line to buy a ticket thanks to the VIP card Jacquess gave him. All he needed to do now is find the train he'll be boarding. It didn't took him that long to find it. Seeing an armored train that said" Schnee Dust Company" with the snowflake emblem was a dead give away to know he has found the place for his job. Outside of the train stood men in silver armor with high tech weaponry. Those rifles looked very dangerous guess to expect from a kingdom like Atlas.

Those men must be the security team the President hired to guard the dust cargo. He didn't minded having company for the ride it will make the job less boring. All Yuri needed was to show them the card and they will let him those were Mr. Schnee's words. He will give it a try since he didn't had much time left. Only half an hour before the train departs. The swordsman approached one of the high tech armored men giving him a smile.

"The President told me to show you this" he showed him the SDC VIP card.

"He told us he hired a mercenary for added muscle. The card is proof enough it's you. You're allow to board."

"Thanks."

The long haired swordsman board the train and went to find a comfortable corner. This was a cargo train so he doubted there will be passengers cart to lie and rest. He went deeper into the carts everywhere he go it was filled with steel crates with the company's emblem, the dust obviously. Yuri was able to find that resting corner not too far from one of the last carts. Getting seated he was able to feel the cold metallic floor.

This was going to be a long day, he could feel it. It was going to be hard to get any sleep under these conditions but he might be able to rest since the trip to Vale will be two and a half hours. If he arrives there with no unwelcome interference, he will get his payment. He put his bag next to him along with his sword and try to close his eyes. The sound of footsteps entering the train caught his attention. Looks like the security team was ready to move out.

" _I hope it doesn't take too long to get to Vale or I might get bored. If that's the case, the White Fang better try to rob this train."_

* * *

(Time skip)

Yuri woke up with a yawn checking his scroll an hour has passed since the train left Atlas station. Another and thirty minutes before reaching their destination. Realizing he wasn't going to get any more rest due that his corner wasn't that comfortable, he got up and decided to have a look around. He doubted any of the security team members will have some cards to play and pass the time. These guys were supposed to be serious if President Schnee hired them or the real deal.

This cargo of dust was that important to him and his company so he couldn't risk losing it to thieves or better yet, the White Fang. The mercenary thought if the faunus group would really go that far to rob this train. From what he has heard from them they were terrorist who will steal and kidnapped anyone of interest. According to Jacquess they have gone as far as kidnapping his employees and business partners. Yuri wondered if they have also kidnapped any family members.

With what he has known of the man, Jacquess looked like he could care less about his family. It was obvious he care more for his company than the latter. He might be an asshole but he was an asshole filled with lien. Now the long haired swordsman was looking for some action, hoping the White Fang does show up. The job will be too easy if the train arrives at Vale without him doing some fighting. Yuri stretched his arms and muscles taking a glance at the small window from the cart.

Nothing but water since they were still crossing the border. There were some terrain in the far horizon but that will be western region of the kingdom of Vacuo. It won't be long before the reach the Vale border. Checking his scroll again, give minutes has only passed since he woke up. Yuri sighed he hated when time moves so slow. Maybe a small tour around the cargo train will kill his boredom. Let's see if some of these guys can keep him entertain at least, with some lame jokes.

" _Easy money all right. It's nice but I'm not used of always happening to me. No job I have ever taken has been this easy before. I'm not asking for much at least some quick action."_

As if the Gods above have heard his thoughts they have granted his demand. The sound of clashing steel and gun fire has caught the ears of the long haired mercenary. He blinked looks like he spoke too soon. A grin has formed on his lips that was the sound of conflict, of fighting. Finally, action exactly what he needed to kill time. Yuri left the cart where he was staying at as the sound were being hear clearly. It sounded like it was coming from a few carts ahead not wasting time, the swordsman entered another cart hoping to catch the intruders.

What kind of mercenary he will be if he doesn't fight the bastards that will have the guts to infiltrate this cargo train. Do his job, beat them up and kick them off the train because there was no way he will be killing them. He will passed of what Jacques told him regarding of paying extra if he shows him picture of the dead White Fang members. That was still the issue he couldn't tell yet if this was really the work of the faunus group.

The sounds were getting closer as he left another cart. The more he heard the more excited Yuri was getting. It's been a while since he's had a good fight maybe this conflict will keep him amused. A lot of fire could be heard looks like the security team were having a blast without him. That will soon change once he enters the fray. Entering another cart he was very close to the action before the mercenary made a complete stop.

His eyes widened as he stared at dozens of dead bodies from the security soldiers. What in Remnant happened here, this was a massacre. Now he knew whoever were these guys were dead serious in robbing the dust from this train. His eyes were calm and focused, carefully walking to the next cart. The door slid opened gazing that the coast was clear. Suddenly someone has pulled him in as Yuri was ready to strike the person with his sword.

"It's me…." the swordsman saw one of the security soldiers as the one who pulled him in thinking he was the enemy.

"You almost scared the living crap out of me" he sighed in relief.

"What's going on?"

"The White Fang…."

"So they came after all. Looks like the President was right all along."

"It happened all of the sudden, from out of nowhere. They started ambushing us one by one. Then, they went serious no holding back. Well, you saw the last cart."

"Not a pleasant sight. Any idea how many of them?" asked the long haired swordsman.

"Two."

"Only two?" Yuri was shocked only two White Fang members have done all of that back in the last cart.

"Don't let numbers fool you. Those two are skilled and deadly" the soldier checked his rifle" not enough ammo, I won't be able to do much. I hope the mechanized units are having better luck."

"I'm going" the mercenary tightened his hold on Second Star.

"Don't underestimate them."

Yuri left the car where the security soldier was. The sounds of heavy fire and steel clashing were closer more than ever. His dark eyes narrowed as he entered the cart. They got louder as his eyes were fixated ahead and he saw the two White Fang members. They were currently fighting one of the mechanized units of the security team. There were other mechs that were trashed along with their pilots, dead.

One of the faunus was a man in his early twenties with red hair wearing a white mask with strange lines and designs, wearing a black trench coat with black shirt, black pants and black shoes. The horns on the top of his head gave the mercenary the idea that he was a bull species faunus. He had a long red sword similar to a katana with a black sheath that he was firing as a rifle, it was a sheath that was a gun. The way he fought was enough to tell Yuri that he was very skilled and experienced, truly a dangerous opponent. Maybe he was in the same level as Raven, that was no small feat.

The second faunus was a girl looking younger than the male, around seventeen. She had long raven black hair with a black bow, amber eyes, olive complexion wearing an attire different from the male. It was a combination of black with white and the end of her stockings changed from black to purple. Her weapon seemed to be a black mechanized katana that can transform into a sickle and she was also using the sheath to attack.

Yuri guessed it must be pretty sharp if she was using it as a weapon. She was skilled her moves were quick, precise and graceful but he noticed something different. She was attacking with no killing intent on the contrary to the male faunus who was attacking with the intent to kill. The long haired mercenary guessed it must have been him the one who killed all those soldiers in that cart. Another reason why he was dangerous he has shed blood too many times and that makes him a very challenging opponent.

The pilot of that mech unit wasn't going to last another minute with how badly it was getting beaten. Now he understood why they were able to caused so much damage and casualties. He was the only one who could stop them otherwise, it will be game over for the dust cargo of the train. Yuri focused on the two White Fang members. His obvious choice will be the female faunus first.

He can take her down without killing her but he will have to be careful, she was good. Save the worst for last the faunus swordsman was going to be pretty tough to beat. The long haired swordsman was lucky to see more security soldiers, ground forces as well as more mechanized units. This will make things easier for him to fight the two faunus. The more numbers on his favor the better the chances he has of winning. He wasn't a gambling man but it was time to bet the odds on him.

 **(Music: "From Shadows" from the RWBY volume 1 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

Just as Yuri thought the male faunus was focusing more on the mechanized units than the soldiers on foot. That was more the focus of the female faunus which means it was his chance to go after her. He will have back up and strength in numbers. Hopefully they will last, the long haired swordsman reminded himself how fast and skilled she is. In an instant their weapons clashed as their eyes met, onyx meeting amber. The mercenary showed her his skills giving her a run for her money, or so he thought.

She was faster than he thought while the security soldiers fired their weapon, she was evading their fire. Yuri went with his artes Shinning Fang with Dragon Swarn. It made contact with the female faunus at least that's what he thought at first when suddenly she was gone. She appeared in another direction changing her sword into a pistol, firing back against the soldiers. Changing it back into a sickle wrapping it with a black ribbon she escaped the cart.

" _Guess that weapon is very handy."_

Yuri didn't wasted time going after her noticing the soldiers turned their attention back to the male faunus. He was done with all mechanized units it was better this way. He left the cart going after her alone. The long haired swordsman saw the amber eyed faunus outside into a couple of carts that were open. There was no escape that was the advantage he had over her. However, she looked like she was checking for something.

The mercenary went for the attack remembering he still had another tougher opponent to handle after. Using Azure Edge the raven haired faunus went with the same trick of dodging and leaving a replica of herself behind, to take the attack. Finally, the mercenary put two in two realizing that it must be her semblance. Clashing weapons again it seemed both were as fast and skilled while she was trying to find for an opening.

Using artes will make her use her semblance again, those clones were very handy too. The fight will have to be decided who was the better fighter using a sword. It looked like Yuri was in a disadvantage since the faunus was using two weapons counting her sharp sheath. It didn't fazed him he hide his grin. If this wasn't another job he will say this fight was very fun. This opponent was something else, a sparring match with her will be great.

But since he was here to protect the dust cargo and look after himself, this fight was serious. The fight resumed while female faunus was starting to get frustrated at this guy, he was better than all the security soldiers combined. While Adam was still busy with the other forces, this could finally be her chance to get away. It was a shame, this guy wasn't giving her a break. She might never get another chance like this one and she was willing to do anything.

"You're pretty good" he smiled in this situation.

She didn't answered him focusing more on the fight. Yuri wouldn't wanted another way she doesn't looked like the kind of person that will reply to him" you're pretty good too". Her face and her composure says she takes everything seriously. This fight wouldn't be any different. The mercenary needed to hurry any second now the male faunus will be done with everyone and, he will come here. Fighting these two on his own wasn't going to be favorable for him.

He was having trouble with this one, the other one was bad news. Looks like it was too late as the black masked swordsman emerged from the cart turning his attention towards him. Just perfect this job has turned from bad to worse. And to think he thought it was going to be an easy one relaxing, enjoying the ride to Vale. The long haired swordsman thought using over limit might give him an edge and he might last longer against both of them.

" _Don't see much of a choice here…."_

 **(Music end)**

The raven haired faunus finally saw an opening to get away from the long haired swordsman. She ran off to the next open cart, her eyes were on piece of metal that will keep the carts attached to the train. It was now or never she has made her choice the moment she went with this mission. Adam wasn't the same person she once knew, a complete different person who she couldn't recognized anymore.

It was time for a brand new start and all she wanted was to get away from this group. How she regretted her words to her parents but without giving it another thought she used her weapon to cut through the metal, detaching the cart. The long haired man who she was fighting stopped on his tracks seeing the cart getting further away from the train. Her amber eyes were on her former partner the red haired swordsman stood in place probably not happy with her decision.

"Goodbye" she whispered.

"Oh no you don't!"

The unthinkable just happened as Yuri jumped from the cart he was in to the one where the amber eyed faunus stood. She was shocked to see that he barely made it with the jump. She wasn't expecting he will go this far but there was no need to fight anymore. He wasn't an enemy since she was no longer on Adam's side. But that's now how he saw it. The man kept his sword ready to resumed their fight.

She didn't had a choice as she kept a hold of her weapon Gambol Shroud. She saw there was no point in fighting but that's not how he saw it. They clashed their weapons again as he was being more fierce than last time. Now the amber eyed faunus was having trouble keeping up with him. His attacks were faster and it was getting harder to try and anticipate his moves. At this point she was only defending herself not fighting for the sake of the mission. Since he wasn't a member of the security team, he must be someone else the SDC has hired to accompany the soldiers.

"Stop!" she shouted at him" I'm not your enemy!"

"I believe you I have nothing against you personally. But you boarded the train, you tried to rob the dust cargo and you're a member of the White Fang. That gives me plenty of reasons to stop you."

"I'm not with the White Fang anymore! I just left!"

"Riiight sure and here you are. You just bailed on your partner back there."

"Because I left the White Fang!" she was getting frustrated this guy was sure being stubborn.

There was a loud noise making Yuri turned the other way. It was huge until he saw where it was coming from. The direction was coming from the train a big explosion the mercenary was able to see it from where he was standing. He stood shocked thinking of the rest of the security soldiers the explosion was strong enough to probably take the entire train. He turned to the raven haired faunus who had her head lowered in shame.

"No...Adam you really went through with it."

"What the hell was that!?" he glared at the female faunus" what did you do?!"

"I...We knew the odds were against us so Adam my partner, told me if we can't have the dust then no one will...So he-"

"Plant blast charges all over the train!" Yuri was really upset thinking of all those lives that were taken" you knew about it and you still let it happened. Why should I believe a word you say? How can I believe you really left the White Fang?"

"You will have to take my word for it" she replied calmly" you know nothing of me and I know nothing of you. I know it won't be easy, but you will have to trust me."

"Trust you!? After what just happened, I'm finding it hard to trust you. So far you haven't given me a valid reason to put my trust in you."

"Think whatever you like, this fight is over" she sheathed her weapon putting the black mechanized katana on her sharp sheath, putting everyone on her back.

"This better not be a trick."

"I won't fight you anymore because you're not my enemy. I quit the White Fang whether you believe me or not, it's up to you. I don't care if you don't trust me either."

Yuri kept pointing his sword at her. But she stood still not making another move. Maybe he should believe her, she didn't looked that much of a hostile. It did seemed like she was holding back at the train. It's like she didn't wanted to hurt anyone unlike her partner. The mercenary kept his eyes on her while she rolled her eyes not doing anything. Maybe she was right, she quit the White Fang so it wouldn't hurt if he believes her.

Trusting her was a complete different issue, but it wouldn't hurt to believe her. He finally sheathed Second Star staring at the female faunus. Taking a better look at her he realized she was a looker, very pretty and exotic. She gave a whole new meaning to the term" rare beauty". He controlled himself, this wasn't the time to be thinking with his hormones. Though it has slipped his mind that time he slept with Raven. Yuri shook those thoughts away getting back to the matter at hand staring at the amber eyed beauty.

"Okay Miss Faunus you win. I won't fight you guess we can call it a truce. If that's okay with you."

"It's fine, I accept your truce" she extended her hand.

The mercenary grinned giving her hand a shake before he pulled her closer to him shocking her.

"What are you doing?!" her cheeks suddenly got red due to the closeness of their faces and lips.

"Look I appreciate the thought of you leaving the White Fang, good for you I'm overjoyed with tears. But that doesn't mean I'm going to easily forget your actions back at the train. It doesn't change the fact you were a member and that you chose to help a mad man in attempting to rob a cargo train filled with dust from the SDC or blow it up. Real shame I failed my job and I won't be collecting the rest of my payment but maybe I might get some sort of reward if I turn you over to the local authorities" he finished with a grin.

"What?" amber eyes widened from the shock" you can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can. Everyone knows the White Fang are a terrorist group making you a criminal. Doesn't matter if you're a former member it won't erase your past crimes. The Police will find enough charges to keep you lock up in a jail cell."

"You don't understand, if I go to jail Adam will eventually find me and he will kill me!"

"That sounds true, your partner won't be happy for your betrayal. Hopefully he won't find you before they send you to one of those prisons. Instead of being worried about your jealous ex finding you I think you should be more concern of not dropping the soap. I heard those women prison are filled with lesbians, sounds like any man paradise but bad for people like you."

"You think this is a joke?!" she glared at him for not taking her seriously" my life is at stake here, don't you care?!"

"Should I? Why should I care for what happens to you? Give me one good reason why I should care for a former White Fang member who probably has quite the criminal record on her?"

She didn't answered, she couldn't say a word because it was true. She couldn't give him a reason because she has done a lot of things she ain't proud of. The White Fang changed her, it probably turned her into a monster and she couldn't say a sing reason for a stranger like this guy to care for her life. Nothing, not one valid reason for him to care for her. Might as well let him take her to the Police she truly belongs in a cell.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt herself getting pushed to the ledge of the lone train cart. Apparently the cart was losing control since it was taking a tight turn through the train tracks. But the long haired swordsman have taken her hand just in time. He must really want to send her to jail that he will risk his life for her. He kept his hold on her trying to push her back up.

"Hang on!"

"Let me go! I refuse to rot in jail, I'd rather die."

"That's very melodramatic and all but that's not what I want. If there's something I can do about it, then I will do it. And I'm not letting you die so be thankful than I'm willing to save someone like you."

Her eyes widened when she saw another tight turn. This time the lone cart wasn't going to hold" look out!"

Yuri turned to the direction she warned him, but it was too late the cart lost control flipping as it fell to the water. Both the mercenary and the raven haired faunus fell too, looking as both have drowned.

* * *

Blake slowly opened her eyes thinking she was dead at first. But she was wrong, she felt so alive and that's when she realized something was very wrong. Amber eyes widened she was tied up in both her hands and her feet. There was a fire near by and she already had an idea of what happened after they fell into the water. Gazing around there was no one around or so she thought. That long haired guy was here and he was the one who tied her up.

Looks like he was serious about sending her to the authorities. She tried to break free but it was futile, the knots were tied tight enough. Whoever was this guy, he was pretty clever. And speak of the devil he arrived holding a couple of fishes picking a stick on the fishes, putting them by the camp fire. The young man looked very calm as he got seated on a tree trunk. The raven haired girl glared at him and he responded with a smile. He didn't looked that hostile from when she fought him.

"Glad to see you awake. Good thing I performed mouth to mouth just in time."

"What?" her whole face turned red, this guy performed CPR on her.

"Can't take a joke?" he was grinning" you were only unconscious. No need for mouth to mouth."

She glared at him again this time due to his rude joke and once more, he smiled at her as it didn't bothered him.

"Hope you like fish" the long haired swordsman smiled at her" actually, I have a strong hunch you like fish."

She blinked when she saw him pointing to the top of his head. Her eyes widened from the shock that's when she realized she wasn't wearing her black bow. Her cat ears were exposed while he was holding the familiar ribbon so she can clearly see it.

"Looking for this? Don't worry I'll hold it for you."

"Where are we?" she finally spoke.

"On the outskirts of the kingdom of Vale. The cargo train made it to the Vale border. I managed to carry you from the water all the way here."

This time he wasn't joking and she stood in thought. So he saved her from dying, she should feel grateful but not when he had intentions to send her to the police. Being behind bars was a very bad idea because Adam will no doubt find her and make her pay for her betrayal. She will be a whole lot safer if she was currently hiding somewhere in Remnant but being in Vale was really bad.

Though she figured he must know she was in the Sonus continent by now. Her escape from the faunus group turned out to be an epic fail. Sure she left her partner making her retreat from the White Fang but now, she was the prisoner of some guy whom she still didn't know. Her eyes fell to the fish that was getting cooked in the camp fire. Now that she thought about it, she hasn't eaten in a while. Damn, that fish sure looked good. Her stomach started growling while he heard and chuckled at her.

"Someone's hungry. Be patient, just a little more."

She ignored her hunger staring at him" why are you doing this?"

"Thought I'd explained myself back at the train. I take you to the police, I get reward money end of story everyone's happy...Well except for you."

"Is that all you care about, money?"

"No really I'm doing it more because there will be one less White Fang member to worry about, behind bars."

"I told you I'm not with the White Fang anymore I left! I ran from them I...I turned my back on them."

"And you think the authorities will care if you left them? Once a criminal always a criminal."

"….…."

She wanted to cry but she refused to do it in front of him, he will pay for this. If she could only break free she will beat the crap out of him and then escape. Only thing she could do is keep glaring at him. The long haired young man has picked the stick with the fish in it as he walked over to her, getting seated next to her. He offered her the cooked fish and she didn't refused taking a bite.

It tasted heavenly, so good or maybe because she was too hungry to realize it. The cat faunus took a couple more bites damn it the fish was delicious that's when her full hunger was unleashed. She could probably ate six of them. Yuri was amused at the sight good thing he caught a few more fishes. Honestly he didn't believed her when she first said she left the White Fang. But the tone of her voice, she was being sincere. Guess he pity her and he did felt bad for her. Though she picked the wrong time to leave a terrorist organization.

"Another one?"

The raven haired girl only gave a soft nod her hunger was that bad. The long haired swordsman picked another fish that was already done and returned to her. She went for the attack on the fish without any mercy, guess she was thankful that he wasn't going to let her die of hunger.

"Yuri Lowell" he introduced himself.

She swallowed the piece turning to him" Blake Belladonna."

"We have that out of the way now...Blake, why did you left the White Fang?"

"Why do you want to know? You said clearly you don't care about me. There's no reason I can give you that you will care. Isn't that what you told me?"

"Then give me a reason to care. I want to give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Why so interested all of the sudden?" she took another bite from the fish.

"Honestly I don't feel like sending you to the police. You look like a good person who was hanging out with the wrong crowd. That's my opinion anyway" he smiled and this time Blake like it, so sweet and gentle.

"Tell you what. If you can convince me your reasons for leaving are valid I will cut those off and let you go. No questions asked."

"This better not be another joke or so help me-"

"Scout's honor" Yuri smiled giving the sign.

She rolled her eyes finding his humor funny" if you want to know why I left, might as well tell you the whole story."

"I'm listening."

"First of all the White Fang wasn't always the group that exist today. Originally it was founded as a group that was fighting for faunus civil rights. It's purpose was to bring equality for faunus."

"Equality for faunus, that sounds about right. I've seen some nasty things during my travels. Faunus being treated like they were garbage. People can be so stupid taking their hatred on them."

"I was born into the White Fang you can say it runs in the family. I joined them because I believe in that vision for equality. We will always held rallies and protests so that everyone can hear our voice and for other faunus to join our cause" her eyes met he's.

"That was the White Fang I was so proud of. That was the White Fang I would fight for...The same group I would give my life for. Then one day, everything changed when the current leader and founder of the White Fang stepped down and a new one took his place. Someone who had a complete different vision from the original leader."

"I know where you're heading with this. Don't have to be a genius to know that this new leader decided to change the agenda from a faunus right group to a terrorist group."

"That's right, everything changed for the worse. The White Fang was transformed into a group of crime I thought that everything I was doing was for the sake of equality. But I was so wrong, I was so stupid to think it was all for equality. Every deed I did I regret it. There's no equality for faunus with stealing, kidnapping people and even murder. I finally had enough I no longer wanted to be in the group. So I left, probably in the worse time but I made up my mind the moment Adam came up with that train robbery."

"…..."

"So there you have it my sad little story. Don't know if it will be enough to convince you but I mean no harm. I just couldn't stay another minute in the White Fang. I had to get away from them."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Assuming you don't send me to the police? I don't know yet. I haven't thought that far ahead. Maybe I'll find a new life, one that has nothing to do with crime."

"A new life sounds fine with me. They say everyone deserves a second chance…." Yuri trailed off.

The long haired swordsman started thinking everything he went through since he woke up in Remnant. His travels as a mercenary, meeting Raven and the tribe, joining them, sleeping the tribe leader, finding out they were murderers and thieves, his depart from the tribe, fighting the red eyed woman, leaving Anima returning as a mercenary and resuming his travels through the other kingdoms. Everything he did during his past jobs once more it was coming back to haunt him.

There were times he couldn't get a goodnight sleep. How was he able to live his life knowing the things he did, all for the sake of lien. Here he was judging Blake when he was no better than her. No, he was worse his expression was lost in thought. His eyes gazing at the camp fire. The raven haired faunus was now worried because he hasn't said a word for a few minutes. It's like he wasn't there.

"Yuri?"

"Sorry" he chuckled shrugging it off.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, nothing to worry about."

"Was it my story that has you so...Lost in yourself?"

"Not in the least. Your story is exactly as I thought, you're really a good person. You've spent your entire life in the White Fang it must have been so hard for you to leave…."

"It was so hard at first. But not anymore I knew I was in the wrong being with them. I had to come to terms with it that everything they're doing is wrong."

"I'm sorry for how I treated you. I had no right to treat you like a criminal."

"I am a criminal as much as I hate to admit it. Now I'm a fugitive of the White Fang."

"I'm worse than you Blake" he smiled" if you don't know yet I'm a mercenary. People pay me for any kind of jobs, I will do it as long as they have the money."

"I should have known when I first saw you. I knew you weren't with those security soldiers. I'm guessing the President of the Schnee Dust Company paid you to stop me and Adam from robbing the cargo train."

"True, though I failed the job miserably. But in the end I won, the President was kind enough to give me an early payment" he grinned showing the cat faunus his bag.

"What do you mean you're worse than me?" she stood curious.

"Exactly as I said. I've done worse things than you all for money while you did it for your beliefs. I have taken lives and I never bothered to check the identities of my victims, I have stolen a lot. Basically between you and me, I'm the worse criminal. That's why I have no right to judge you for your actions. Not when I'm the real scum when you look at it I'm the one who should be send to the authorities, not you."

"Mercenaries live a harsh life too" Blake turned to the swordsman" Yuri, I'm not going to judge you for your past actions because I'm the same. We've done things we're not proud of."

"We're on the same boat" he chuckled" guess we belong with the scum of this world."

"Maybe, maybe not" said the raven haired girl" but if we can find a brand new start and try to do the right thing we don't have to be seen as scum…."

"The present deeds overcome the deeds of the past...I read about it in a book, don't remember the title. I'm done with the killing and stealing I should add it when I come up with my calling card. Yuri Lowell mercenary don't do assassination and theft, sounds nice eh?"

"You're going to continue as a mercenary then?"

"Pretty much, it's the only life I have ever known" he sighed" it's the only one I remember since I don't remember a thing about my past."

"You have amnesia?" Blake gasped" I didn't know."

"Don't pay too much to it my lost memories don't matter. All I want is to continue living my life and maybe I can find a better job than a mercenary."

"….."

"Anyway…." Yuri has taken his sword unsheathing it he carefully cut the ropes on the faunus's hands followed by the ones on her feet.

"What are you doing?" she was shocked that he will let her go.

"You won. You convinced me to let you go, you're free to go. Just make sure you stay out of trouble. Can't forget about this" he handed back her ribbon" there's a reason why you're using it to cover your ears."

"You know perfectly how faunus are treated. I don't want people hating me for what I am. It's better if they can accept me for who I am instead."

"That doesn't mean they might accept you for who you are either. Some might hate you with or without that bow, that's how people are."

"You're probably right. But I'd prefer if things remain the this way."

"It's getting late" Yuri got up" I'm going to get some rest. I still have to get to the city."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"You can do whatever you like. I thought you'd be more than happy to leave my side."

"I have nowhere else to go. Maybe while traveling with you, I might find what I'm looking for."

The mercenary didn't said another word. He didn't minded having Blake here if she wanted to join him getting to Vale that was her choice. The only thing he felt bad with is he didn't had a blanket to give the faunus. He wasn't counting on sleeping in the open sure, he didn't care about himself, he got used with sleeping in unusual places. Kind of became a bad habit of he's.

But the amber eyed girl shrugged it off as if she didn't minded sleeping without a blanket, or a bed for the matter. The swordsman decided to keep the camp fire on so it can keep them warm during the evening, then he handed the faunus her bow back. Before Closing his eyes, she was still there. Just when she could go anywhere, Blake chose to stay. It was very ironic but that's all he thought as he drifted to sleep. The cat faunus was staring at him shortly before she fell to asleep after eating a nice meal, she got tired.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Yuri woke up and the first thing he did was find some water to put out the camp fire. The still hasn't come up yet, so it was that early. He didn't saw Blake, so he guessed she must woke up earlier and left. At least he appreciate the thought that she slept with him. The same person that was about to send her to the police. But he knew he did right in letting her go. She really wasn't a bad person but someone, who wanted to make a difference for her kind.

It was strange he was able to get to know her for a few hours and he already missed her. Maybe because she was the only person he has had a long conversation before. He never talked for too long with people, part of his job since his focus was more on the traveling during his jobs. The long haired swordsman managed to find some water in a small lake, with a bucket he had he will always bring along in his bag, he carried the water and put out the fire.

"Ready to go?"

Yuri blinked turning to the source of the voice. There she stood, Blake was looking at him with a small smile in her face.

"Talk about being surprised. I really thought you were long gone by now" he chuckled.

"I told you I have nowhere else to go. Might as well travel with you until we reach Vale."

"Sounds fair to me. I don't mind some company."

So they started traveling the beautiful vegetarian landscape together. The long haired swordsman was sure the cargo train made it to the Vale border. Meaning they weren't that far from the capital city of the kingdom. Now that he thought about it, this will be the first time he will be traveling with someone. Yuri was always on his own whenever he did his travels. In truth he didn't like traveling alone but now, having someone with him, someone to talk to, it wasn't so bad.

Having someone to keep him busy with talking was exactly what he needed, a traveling companion. He was was a sociable person and the more there were people he felt comfortable with, the better. The mercenary found someone he could get along with fine and have a regular conversation with. The irony this person was a former member of the White Fang. Guess you can find friends in the least expected people. While they find the city, he can enjoy the company of a pretty cat faunus.

"I'm curious about something" spoke the long haired swordsman turning to the raven haired girl" you said you were born into the White Fang…."

"It runs in the family" she repeated herself from last night but she didn't felt uncomfortable talking about it with the mercenary" it's exactly as I said. My father is human and he was the one who founded the White Fang my mother is a faunus and she joined him in the group along with me."

"That doesn't make you a full faunus if your dad is human. You only a faunus on your mother's side."

"Yuri, there is no such thing as a half breed" she rolled her eyes amused by his comment.

"Are you sure? You could be the first ever half faunus, half human."

"There are plenty of faunus who were born from human parents. It doesn't matter if the father or the mother are the faunus, they're born as full blood faunus. Why do you have to make things so complicated?"

"I was just asking not making things complicated. It ain't wrong getting curious about something."

"You're being too curious for your own good."

"I can't believe you're the one who said that. And you're supposed to be the cat" he was smirking.

She turned to him with a frown of course she knew what he was talking about. The stupid saying of" curiosity killed the cat" how immature. Every time she hears that it annoys her, she actually saw it as an insult to all cat faunus.

"Didn't mean to bring that up, sorry. You got any hobbies?"

"I like reading and silence" she felt grateful he changed the topic.

" _The bookworm type"_ he nodded in approval" oh boy, then you won't like traveling with me. I'm the least quiet person you'll ever meet."

"It depends on the situation. If I'm not reading I don't mind the silence but I would like if there's someone I can talk with to pass the time."

"You approve a big mouth like me? Thanks a lot."

"I don't mind your company" just like that Blake couldn't believed she said that, her cheeks got red.

"You have officially become my favorite person to travel with" he smiled.

"What about you?" the cat faunus erased her blushing" do you have any hobbies?"

"Is the sky blue?" his question made her rolled her eyes" I have plenty. I like gambling, buying lottery tickets, drinking among other things. If I feel like doing something I never try before, I'll do it."

"Like what?" she was really curious.

"I don't know maybe, like reading" he smirked again.

"I should have known" the faunus rolled her eyes again.

It was strange it should bothered Blake hearing about Yuri's hobbies. Maybe because she was able to understand them. He was a young man to her, he seemed like he was twenty or twenty one. The age was acceptable for him to be gambling and drinking liquor. Now it would be a different story if he was a teenager like being at her age. But anyway she didn't had a problem with his hobbies it was acceptable.

She did saw it funny hearing the last part. If by some miracle he feels like doing something he rarely doesn't do, he will do it. And then he brings reading to make her laugh and he succeeded. She didn't laughed out loud but she was amused. Honestly she doesn't laugh like a maniac at all, she will chuckle if the comment or the joke would be considered funny.

Yuri was about to say something when a sudden movement from the bushes silenced him. He got serious turning to the raven haired faunus who nodded at him. They weren't alone, a sudden roar caught their attention. The region where they stood was probably common for dangerous creatures like the Grimm. Both have unsheathed their weapons, that roar didn't sounded friendly in the least. Something came after them but it was too fast to tell what it was, it was rolling.

The long haired swordsman reacted pushing Blake away to safety from whatever just passed them. It stopped rolling revealing itself to the two. The swordsman and the faunus were shocked it was a Grimm all right, a Boarbatusk. But this one was way bigger than the average type. Yuri has had his fair share of fighting Grimm during his travels. The same with Blake she has fought the creatures while doing missions for the White Fang.

"We have a big piggy in our hands. What did you eat to grow so big?" the swordsman grinned at the creature.

"It must be a King type Boarbatusk. They're bigger and stronger than the regular species" said the raven haired faunus.

"I'm ready whenever you are" said the mercenary.

"Ready" the cat faunus stood next to him.

 **(Music: "Tenacity" from the Tales of Vesperia original soundtrack)**

The King Boarbatusk used it's rolling attack again as both dodged in time. Blake switched Gambol Shroud to gun mode firing at the creature but it didn't do much damage while it's doing the attack. The only way to harm it when it wasn't doing the rolling attack. Yuri signaled the amber eyed faunus to let him attack it first while she covers him. If he can keep it busy the Grimm won't be able to perform the rolling attack.

The cat faunus nodded as she fired her weapon in gun mode to get it's attention. She hoped it will lowered it's guard for the long haired swordsman to make his move. It was a success the over size Boarbatusk gave it's attention at her and the mercenary grinned slashing at it with a lot of combos. It was getting hurt a lot and suddenly Blake attacked it with a quick attack using her semblance doing her own fast combos. Both were being a strong team while the Boarbatusk tried to gain the upper hand on the duo.

It was strong enough to pushed them away and went for it's rolling attack. They kept their distance ready to dodge when it was necessary. Yuri had a feeling after the beating it received the large Grimm wasn't going to fall for it again. It will probably kept doing it's rolling attack until they both get squashed or killed. So the best strategy was to hit it so hard it gets stunned while using the attack.

He already knew what to do as he whispered something to his faunus partner. She nodded and kept her distance just in time to see the over size Boarbatusk heading straight the mercenary. It looked like what he was doing was stupid and crazy but Yuri wasn't worried. He was waiting for the creature to be close enough to him. Blake was a bit worried seeing it was getting too closed for comfort. Even if the swordsman assured her he was going to be fine.

" _Now!"_ the long haired swordsman went to use one of his strong artes.

" **Guardian Field!"**

The white field was summoned when he stabbed his sword on the ground. The King Boarbatusk hit but it got hurt and it was sent to the ground. When Yuri was done this was their chance to finish it, Blake emerged using her semblance to get ahead. Both took the opportunity that the creature was stunned too hurt from getting hit by the arte. Once more they were attacking it with a succession of strong combo attacks. Yuri went hard using Azure Wolf Strike and that seemed to be the final hit. The cat faunus followed using her sword and sheath on the head of the Grimm. With assist of the long haired swordsman the over size Boarbatusk was decapitated before it started vanishing in black smoke.

 **(Music end)**

"That Grimm was tough."

"It should be expected from a King class" followed the raven haired girl.

"Oh yeah, I knew I forgot to ask you something" smiled the mercenary" your weapon is great. That's saying a lot I'm not into those weapons that transform into a gun."

"Thanks. I see nothing wrong with liking a regular sword" Blake sheathed her weapon.

"Yep, as long as it does the job of cutting and killing it's okay with me. I forgot to add, you have a nice semblance."

"You realized it?" the faunus had a feeling he was going to figure it out.

"Yeah, they're clones right?"

"It's very useful when I have to dodge."

"I wouldn't mind having a semblance like that" Yuri smiled _" that is if I have aura to begin with. Her clones also give her an edge in a fight, able to move fast."_

* * *

An hour later Yuri and Blake were able to see the city of Vale. The tall buildings, the crowd passing by the cars passing through. The amber eyed faunus was so relief she wasn't going to the police meaning, no jail for her. She was grateful that she earned the mercenary's trust. Now she was left with a dilemma, what to do now that she was free from the White Fang. She wanted to start a new life where her past doesn't catch her.

But at the same time she wanted to find a way to help people, both humans and faunus. She can fight and she wanted to lend her skills to a better cause than the one the faunus group has. The thought of becoming a mercenary like Yuri did crossed her mind but after what he told her, it wasn't the right choice. So she was back to square one not knowing what to do. They walked the streets with the long haired swordsman looking very happy at his surroundings.

"Guess this is where we part ways" he turned to her.

Truthfully Yuri didn't wanted to leave Blake's side. She's a nice traveling companion but it was better this way. She has her own path to take he trusted her that she will find a better life than the one with the White Fang. This might be the last time they will see each other but the mercenary secretly hope their paths will cross again. Sadly his luck wasn't that good remembering how many times he lost when it came to gambling and scratching lottery tickets. Will his luck be the same when it comes to meeting again a friend, only time will tell.

"Thanks Yuri" Blake smiled" because of you I know I will make the right decision."

"Just make sure not to do anything illegal. Wouldn't want to regret not handing you to the authorities."

"Same to you" she smirked at him.

"I can behave...When I want to. I've never gotten myself in trouble with the police."

" _I'm not telling her that time when I got in trouble at that casino."_

"Where will you go now?"

"Don't know. Vale is a big city, I might take a break from jobs. Guess it's off to a casino or a bar. Who knows, I might even do some sight seeing."

"Listen Blake" the swordsman sighed softly" take care. I know you will find what you're looking for but...I can't let you go before I give you a surprise."

"A surprise?" she stood confused what will he give her.

"You're going to need this since you're no longer a full time White Fang" Yuri took something from his bag.

"That's…." the faunus paused seeing something he was holding.

"Take it. I have plenty of it thanks to the President of the SDC. He must have find out by now about his precious cargo and he's not happy. Good thing I didn't made my stay in Atlas permanent."

"I...There's so much lien. How much are you giving me?" she stood shocked.

"There's a hundred thousand. You need a new place and maybe buy some clothes or books, anything you like. You can't live your new life without some money."

"That's true...Thanks a lot. I hope we can meet again someday."

"I don't believe in goodbyes. I believe in meeting each other again no matter how long it takes so...Good luck Blake."

"Good luck to you too. I hope you can find a better job than the one of a mercenary."

"Hope you're right. Don't mind finding something easy that will allow me to help people."

"Then...Until we meet again."

She raised her hand and the swordsman did the same, in a hand shake. They broke it and each went their separate ways. Yuri took the right side of the city and Blake took the left. Neither gazed at the other because somehow they knew, they will meet again.

* * *

Blake walked the streets of the city with a downcast gaze. It was so strange she was actually going to miss someone she just met. But she felt like she owns Yuri a lot. The faunus didn't know what to do, where to go, what life to lead. She was sure Adam will be searching for her and who knows if he will send all of his operatives to do so. Not just she needed to get away but she will have to hide when the time comes.

It was time to put the past behind her and focus on the present. But what purpose to have now. She wanted to use her skills and talent to help both human and faunus. Maybe becoming a mask vigilante, she shook her head while smiling. That will be too silly, there was no need to hide her face. The raven haired girl kept walking until she saw above a holographic screen showing a news broadcast.

*This is Lisa Lavender for the Vale News Network with a special report. As a reminder the new semester will be starting soon in Beacon Battle Academy. Those who have chosen to become the future protectors of the world can enroll here. Please remember to send your combat transcripts as well as your combat test results as soon as possible. You might be one of the few lucky who will be chosen to attend this prestigious school. I personally wish you all huntsmen and huntresses good luck.

" _A huntress…."_ Blake has given a smile this was it.

Huntsmen and huntresses they protect human and faunus from all kinds of threats. This was perfect, it was exactly what she needed to do. Her skills for good helping those in need. She didn't had to worried about her heritage since her bow was covering her faunus ear. If she can somehow attend Beacon, she might have a shot as a future huntress.

But what to do, she didn't had any combat test results nor transcripts. The White Fang never needed something like that, as long as you can fight though. Then she realized the lien Yuri gave her. The mercenary has given her a hundred thousand. A smile spread her lips, the swordsman has helped her again. Maybe she won't have to worried about those things after all.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Another chapter done and I'm happy with the progress I'm making in the story.**

 **-I enjoyed writing this chapter since I love writing ones that have Yuri involved. How his life got turned around with meeting Blake and how he was able to influenced her in choosing to become a huntress without him even knowing.**

 **-As you know I used the events of the Black Trailer to make the encounter of Yuri and Blake. And sorry to those that were expecting a Yuri vs Adam fight. I'm still deciding how will that go in the future. Can't tell yet if it will happen. We will have to wait and see.**

 **-Honestly how did Blake got into Beacon? I doubt the White Fang have battle transcripts to give her at least, not official ones. It leaves me to believe she did the same thing as Jaune. She probably got fake transcripts which it's exactly what I did in this story because she does have enough money to get them lol.**

 **-I made Yuri meet Weiss at the start of the chapter. Not enough interaction between them though, just a random meeting. I will use it for future reference.**

 **-It's a real shame I didn't show Jacquess's reaction when he found out he has lost his entire dust cargo lol. You fine readers know exactly the kind of person he is so we all know he was very pissed especially when he realized hiring Yuri was a big mistake lol lol.**

 **-Coming up we'll return to Hubert and see what he's been doing in Atlas. What kind of role will he play in Weiss's resolve as well as the events of the White trailer. I might also add from another source.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The life that was meant to be hers


	12. The life that was meant to be hers

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and the Tales of series they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 12 The life that was meant to be hers

(Time skip: three months after the heroes were sent to Remnant)

(Location: Atlas Military Headquarters Specialist Division arena Solitas continent Kingdom of Atlas)

The clash of steel was heard throughout the sparring arena. Hubert charged at his opponent without holding back he couldn't afford to risk it. Winter has proven she never goes easy when it comes to sparring matches. That's why he has to give it his best and his full potential in order to have a chance against the Specialist. When she told him she was going to sharpened his skills to a whole new level, she wasn't kidding.

It has been painful hours releasing sweat and even tears as the blue haired teen was pushed to a corner and reaching levels of exhaustion. But the training has reached it's fruition as Hubert has gotten stronger and he was able to last longer against the older Schnee. Accepting her offer to become her apprentice was the best and most painful choice he has ever made. And still to this day, he was still having trouble fencing off against his superior and teacher.

Living in Atlas has done some good for Hubert, he certainly thought so. For starters it gave him a sense of purpose, the same purpose he has been searching for. By becoming a Specialist that purpose was clear, to serve this kingdom and stop injustice no matter what. He also gained a deep respect to the Altesian military seeing them as a powerful army that could topple any kind of threat. But he had a bigger respect to his superior.

Winter never showed worried or fear, she was cold, calm and calculative. The perfect traits of a soldier of Atlas yet, there were times she has shown her caring side. The blue haired teen also had some respect for General Ironwood. He saw the man as the perfect role model for all Altesian forces. However, he couldn't say the same for the people of this kingdom. Hubert knew enough of them especially when this city was filled with people from the high class society.

Those same people were selfish, arrogant and he dare to say ignorant to their own surroundings. Not to mention they didn't care what was going on outside of the borders of this kingdom. The teen with glasses have been present when he has assisted Winter to one of their parties. Such attitude made him feel sicked to his stomach. There were times he had to asked his superior to excuse him because he needed to get some fresh air.

Needless to say the older Schnee, understood how he was feeling. Such people made him lose faith in mankind even if he was devoted to laid down his life for them. But this was the life of a soldier, to fight evil for the safety of these people. But not everything was bad for Hubert no, he has come to meet a friend in all of this ordeal. He has made a friend in his teacher's younger sister. It made him smiled how his friendship with Weiss have changed throughout the weeks.

Basically the heiress have been calling him a lot lately saying, she wanted to spend time with him. The blue haired teen felt bad for her he knew she didn't had any friends. It should be expected she will keep on contacting him almost every day. She wanted to spend time with someone who was willing to listen to her problems. But he was there for her whenever she needed a shoulder to lean on. It only took a few weeks for the two of them to become good friends.

Most of the times he will come to hear her singing truly, she had an angelic voice. It almost felt as the angels above were singing. Spending time with Weiss helped him a lot. Because of the heiress he was able to tightened his resolve that fighting for these people was the right thing to do. She was different from the rich people even if she was the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. Hubert has seen the heart of that girl as someone who wanted to live her life her way and not told by others.

But that was impossible for her not with having a father like Jacquess Schnee. If there was one man in Atlas Hubert has come to hate, it was him. The President of the largest dust supplier company in Remnant, head of the Schnee family and the biggest evil bastard he has ever laid eyes on. The man was egocentric, selfish, arrogant, cold heart and truly cynical. His ego was probably the size of the Solitas continent. There were many reasons why the blue haired has come to his dislike him.

But the main reason has to be his mistreatment towards the members of his own family. Namely, his youngest daughter. There have been times when he has witnessed the man discussing with Weiss telling her what to do. He couldn't stand whenever he will yelled at her or when he has raised his hand at her. Pray tell how he will act if he ever sees the man hitting her. There's no guarantee he will control his anger, he will lose it and he will give that old bastard what it's coming to him.

Hubert focused back on his match with the older Schnee. He couldn't lowered his guard or it will be over. This time he needed to show that he has gotten better and that he was worthy of being her subordinate. The tide of the match has gotten intense as Winter has summoned a pack of Beowulves. It was now or never to show her what he's capable of.

Separating his dual blade in twin gun mode he fired Gravity Blast followed by Absolute Zero destroying the ice Grimm. The teen charged at the Specialist with impressive speed changing his weapon back to dual blade mode. It surprised Winter for a second but she went for the attack, as their weapons clashed. The Schnee summoned a glyph and the teen with glasses countered getting behind her but she countered with another glyph. Hubert gasped as he was kicked by the fierce velocity of the young woman, he hit the ground.

The young Specialist wasn't pleased with his performance. Just a little longer and he would have reached the time limit to held his own against his superior. Even if he uses his strongest artes, Winter can find a way to block and even counter them. In addition the Specialist Schnee wasn't holding back so it was a miracle he was able to last this long. The first time he went on a sparring match, she owned him completely. It was quite the humiliating defeat but he sure learned his lesson that day.

So here he stood again, on the floor, beaten once more. It has crossed his mind to use his mystique artes and even his accel mode but that will be overkill. He wanted to defeat his teacher, not kill her. He did used his level one mystique arte and she was able to live through it. Tempest Arrow will be too much and he didn't wanted to bring Expiation and No Quarter. His vision was filled by the older Schnee who actually had a small smile on her face.

"Excellent work Oswell. You have certainly have improved in these past few weeks."

"Apologies mam, but I feel like I haven't in the slightest."

"Do not underestimate yourself, you are stronger than you look. I acknowledge that fact you should do the same as well" she offered her hand.

Hubert gladly took her hand to get up on his feet" thank you mam I'm pleased to know you feel that way. I know I can do better next time."

"That's the spirit keep your confidence high. Always appreciate your abilities to the maximum. This concludes today's sparring match" Winter sheathed her saber.

The blue haired teen did the same sheathing his dual blade. So he survived the match and he made some results that pleased the older Schnee. That's good he was always trying hard, pushing himself to the limit so his superior can see him worthy as a member of the Specialist Division. Especially when becoming one is quite the challenge. Only the best of the best could become a Specialist and he needed to prove he was among those ranks.

As long as he was on the good graces of his superior everything will be all right. Hubert didn't wanted to see if the results were bad he hasn't had the chance to see Winter upset and he didn't wanted to see her, like never. He values his life so hopefully he will never do something that will displease the young woman. The blue haired teen would prefer to get eaten by a Grimm than made her angry.

Winter decided to bring a new topic and it was the one that concerns her the most. It was about her younger sister and who better know than her subordinate. She has sent him dozens of time to spend time with Weiss while keeping an eye on her. One she knew she needed friends badly and Hubert was a perfect candidate for the job and second, that way she can know more about her situation.

The older Schnee hasn't forgotten she was kicked out of the family because she refused the position of heiress of the SDC. In doing so her father banished her from ever setting foot in the family manor. A rule she has broken many times in the past. She was still a Schnee by blood no matter what, nothing Jacquess would say will ever change that. The future of her sister was at stake knowing that she wanted to become a huntress and go to Beacon. Father of course, didn't wanted that.

Truthfully she wanted to check in on her sister personally. But her work allows with too much work on her hands. That's when she got the idea to use her subordinate to her work for her. Anything new he finds out he will immediately report back to her. But there were times she wanted to ditch her work and spend time with her dear sister. Just spend time with her even if it's only for a few minutes. She could care less about her father getting upset with her just like any other older sibling she wanted what was best for her younger one.

"Any news on my sister?"

Hubert adjusted his glasses expecting she was going to asked the question" it's been the same. She asked Mr. Schnee about her decision of becoming a huntress and he refused as you expected. It seems the only thing he cares about is having his daughter as the heiress to his company."

"My father has always been a predictable individual. When you have known him as long as I have it gets...Tiring. However, this isn't about Weiss it's all about his pride. To this day he's still upset that I turned down the position to his family business. Because he couldn't tame me in controlling my life he refuses to make the same mistake with my sister. He wants to make sure he has her as his little prisoner making all her decisions for her. A life to live only decided by him."

"I even got a call from General Ironwood after I told him of Weiss's choice. He was willing to give her a recommendation to have her attend his school."

"General Ironwood wants what's best for those that want to follow the path of a huntsman or huntress. But attending Atlas Academy isn't in my sister's best wishes."

"Agreed. She already made it clear she wants to go to Beacon."

"A choice I fully support. Weiss will have a better life and a much better academic growth as a huntress if she attends a prestigious school like Beacon. Nothing personal to General Ironwood, there's nothing wrong with his school. But my sister has made it clear she wants to be far away from Atlas, far away from the family business and far away from father."

"The question remains if she's ready to take that next step? We both know Mr. Schnee won't let her leave this kingdom."

Winter gave a nod agreeing with her subordinate. Of course she knew Jacques wasn't going to let her leave Atlas. That is why she needed to find a way to interfere and give her sister the freedom she rightfully deserves. It didn't matter if it was their own father he didn't had a right to be controlling his daughter's life like he was her owner. Weiss needed to take control of her life and break the chains that keeps her as his prisoner.

Not being able to do something about it angers her beyond words. How she wanted to storm through the dorm doors, take her sister and leave the damn place, grabbing her to an air ship away from Atlas. But this was also up to Weiss she has to gather the courage to stand up to the man. The older Schnee was able to see it she didn't wanted to be the heiress to SDC, she wanted to become a huntress her own choice, not their father's.

This reminded her a year ago when she made the attempt to prepare her to become strong and leave her prisoner life behind.

* * *

 _ **Winter stood at the entrance to the courtyard in the family manor. She watched as her younger sister was preparing herself for her test. Once she was ready holding her dust rapier, she made her move. The Specialist has summoned a large pack of Beowulves and let them test her skills. Weiss has used a fire dust attack destroying a couple, then she made a combination of her sword skills with her glyphs.**_

 _ **Impressive, her training has really improved it made her smiled with pride. But the test was not over as she summoned more Beowulves while the younger Schnee didn't lowered her guard. She resumed showing the improvement of her skill taking out more of the ice Grimm. Weiss used ice dust summoning a giant ice spike killing all of the remaining creatures. But it wasn't over once more she summoned more of them.**_

 _ **It happened so quickly as she has lost her balance and one of the Beowulf has removed her weapon and that was it. Without her weapon she was done for and it was true as the younger Schnee was now pinned to the ground. This was it, surrounded, outnumbered and defenseless. It seems she has failed the test, it saddened her.**_

 _ **She still needed more training, she still needed much to learn. Her sister has finally screamed her name as she dispelled the summons leaving Weiss alone. The Specialist walked over to her rapier picking it up, before she threw it before her sister with her arms crossed behind her back.**_

" _ **I won't always be there to save you Weiss."**_

" _ **I'll get better, I promise!"**_

" _ **You'll have to" she started walking out of the courtyard" if you ever want to leave this place."**_

* * *

"I don't want to push her like last time. I know she can become strong and she'll be ready to take on the challenges that will lie ahead."

"I don't have a doubt that she's ready. I've witnessed what she can do. In my opinion she's a perfect candidate for Beacon, the only problem is…."

"Father" again the Specialist agreed with her subordinate.

"How do you convince someone like him that his daughter is better off on her own, away from him?"

"You don't" Winter knew how stubborn her old man can be, he would never allowed Weiss to leave for Beacon.

"Meaning?"

"He will have to come to terms with it. Weiss will go to Beacon whether he like it or not."

"So the solution is force?" Hubert wasn't surprised it's something his superior would do, then again Weiss would definitely agree with leaving without her father finding out.

"Know this Oswell, you never win a war against my father unless you prepare a back up plan. You make him believe he has won when in truth, he has already lost."

"As you wish. Let me know when you're ready to go with this plan."

"Patience is a virtue, this can't be rush. We can't let him know before hand otherwise, Weiss's chances of leaving will be reduce to zero. Father might not look the part but he can be quite clever when he wants to."

The blue haired teen gave a nod when his scroll started ringing. Picking and opening the device he knew the number that was calling him. He nodded to his superior making her know who was the caller.

"This is Oswell."

*Hubert? It's me….*

The teen with glasses noticed Weiss's tone, it was filled with hurt" yes, what is it are you all right?"

*I'm okay...Can you come to the park?*

"Of course I'll be right there" he ended the call" she wants to meet me in Tundra Park."

"Go on then. She's probably upset because she hasn't been successful in getting through father's thick skull. Keep me informed."

"Will do."

* * *

When Hubert arrived to Tundra Park it was no surprise the place was filled with people. At this time in the morning many kids as well as adults would come to visit. Others would come to spend a romantic day with their couple. The teen smiled he never gets tired of seeing the place. Tundra Park was well known in Atlas for it's beautiful ice sculptures in different shapes and sizes. They were of animals, objects and even of the Schnee family.

Sadly there was a sculpture of Jacquess, the park owner make it in a way to commemorate the President of the Schnee Dust Company. For the young Specialist it was truly a very foolish thing to do because the man would never acknowledged such thing or because he's too busy with his work that hasn't noticed of such beautiful work of art. Hubert would choose the first choice because it is exactly how it will describe the personality of the man.

The blue haired teen spotted the limousine parked near by and he spotted Klein the Schnee's personal butler. The man was really kind and he was very fond of Weiss. However the butler has a disorder where he was multiple personalities. Hubert has seen first hand whenever he changes from one personality to another. It was creepy and it was hard to get used to it but the butler meant no harm.

He truly cares about the young Schnee remembering he will do his best to make the white haired girl laugh. Klein recognized him saluting him from afar and the Specialist did the same. The butler has also signaled him where the heiress stood. It wasn't that long when Hubert spotted Weiss. The girl was seated in one of the elegant benches made of beautiful ivory. The teen adjusted his glasses before walking up to her, he could tell she wasn't looking well.

When Weiss saw the blue haired teen she got up from the bench and ran to him. Hubert was was caught off guard when the white haired girl has suddenly hugged him. His cheeks turned red this was the first time she has shown such affection towards him. His thoughts were erased hearing her sobbing. The heiress has told him she was going to SDC headquarters to speak with her father. He already knew what was the outcome of it, if she was crying.

There was no reasoning with Jacquess, his word was law and all members of his family has to obeyed. Looks like they will have to go with Winter's plan after all. However his superior has forbid him to say anything to her sister. The teen with glasses held the girl until she was done. The heiress dried her tears as both got seated on the same bench she was sitting. However, the girl has taken a hold of his hand making him blushed. Hubert thought they have become good friends in the past weeks but not enough to be so" close".

"I was about to ask, how was your visit. How foolish of me when I saw you like this."

"I went to his office and his secretary he didn't wanted to see me. That he had nothing to say to me, can you believe it?" she faked a smile.

" _I'm not surprised in the slightest"_ Hubert kept his temper in check.

"He doesn't care what I want, he doesn't want to hear my interest in becoming a huntress. The first time I told him I wanted to go to Beacon he just laughed mocking me. It's like he thinks I can't become a huntress. All this time I've been training so hard so I can meet his expectations but all I've been doing has been for naught. He will never have faith in me or trust me. All he cares about is me becoming his successor but there's more to life than just running his company. I understand how important is the SDC and keeping the family legacy alive, but I want more. I want to forge my own legacy as a huntress if Nicholas Schnee was able to do so many things in his life why can't I do the same?"

"A man like your father can only see his own success on the line. It's about his company not really about the family. That is all that matters to him, I am sorry you have to hear that from me."

"No you're absolutely right. The Schnee Dust Company is his entire life, it's the source that gives him money and power. Securing his position has always been his priority and soon he will have to give it up to me."

"I doubt that is what you truly want."

"No. Being seated behind a desk running a dust company isn't exactly the life I want to lead. I don't care what he thinks, I will become a huntress and I will go to Beacon. When I get a chance to speak with him again I will tell him straight my choice regardless, how he reacts."

"Not that I don't support your choice Weiss. But are you certain you want to through with this? We both know he won't be pleased when you tell him."

The heiress turned to him with a serious expression" I don't care what he thinks…."

" _Just like her older sister"_ the blue haired teen was amused by her comment.

"I better head back to the manor. I'm not supposed to be outside for too long" she rolled her eyes remembering her father's rule" I hope I get to see you tomorrow."

"We can meet whenever you feel like it. Just call me where and when and I'll be there."

"Thank you Hubert" she smiled as her cheeks got a bit red, she cleared her throat" is it okay if you escort me back to the manor?"

"I do not see a problem with it. It will be an honor to accompany you."

Weiss smiled as they both got up from the bench leaving. They went to the limousine and Klein who was waiting for the heiress. The man has chuckled before he whispered something in the white haired girl's ear. The teen with glasses had no idea what could he had said to her but seeing the expression on her face, gave him an idea. Her whole face turned beet red as she started scolding the family butler. Klein just laughed it up as he opened the back door for the girl and her escort. Weiss gave him a"hmph" before getting inside the vehicle followed by Hubert who only shook his head and the butler laughed in one of his multiple personalities.

He boarded the limousines turning the engine as the vehicle drove off from the park. Weiss turned to the blue haired teen now that her embarrassment was gone with a smile. How lucky she was to have a friend like him. In fact he was the only friend she had. The young Specialist turned to her with a smile and she felt embarrassed again trying to avoid a blush. Klein was smirking from the rear mirror while driving.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: Schnee Family Manor Study)

"What?!" shouted Jacquess in outrage at his scroll" are you sure about this?!"

The President and owner of the SDC stood listening to everything the caller was telling him. His face was filled with anger and the more he listened, the angrier he was getting. The man has just found out that the cargo train carrying his dust was destroyed in an explosion. There were no survivors but the head Schnee knew already that the ones responsible for this was the White Fang.

Who else will be so interested in robbing the dust. In this case they'd probably thought they could hit his company where it hurts, by destroying all the dust. Those terrorist have succeeded hitting him where it hurts, right in his pockets. After the caller finished explaining the situation, Jacquess threw his scroll to the ground while growling in anger. So much money lost and there was no way to get it back. His thoughts went on a certain long haired man he paid well to guard the train along with the security team.

"I should have known better than to trust that mercenary! After all the lien I gave him and he still failed! I hope he's dead and his body is buried in the bottom of the ocean along with those bastards from the White Fang!"

He was so angry right now he could strangle someone from the rage. When the news break out he will be finished. The head Schnee could see the headlines in the news and the newspapers telling the tragedy of the cargo train. When everyone finds out he will be a laughing stock, his employees and even his business partners will mock him. He will be nothing but an embarrassment to the Schnee family and his company.

A deadly blow to his legacy and it was all the White Fang's fault. Those dirty animals are to blame for everything. His thoughts were halted as went to pick up his scroll a plan has suddenly resurfaced in his mind that made him grinned. Maybe if he calls the news channel and the paper and convince them not to go public about the cargo train incident. Of course Jacquess will pay them handsomely if they keep their mouths shut for the time being.

The President was about to dial the number of the Atlas News Network before a knock on the door interrupted him. He tightened the hold on his device as he glared at the door. Who would dare interrupt him just when he was about to make a very important call.

"Who is it?!"

"It's me father...I was hoping if I may speak with you. It won't take long I promise" came the muffled voice of Weiss behind the door.

" _She better not be here to talk about the whole huntress and Beacon rubbish"_ there will be trouble if his daughter decides to bring in the topic.

"Very well, come on in!"

"Thank you father."

The door to the study opened revealing the Schnee heiress. She bowed to him feeling generous for letting her speak to him.

"Father I appreciate you chose to hear me-"

"What do you want?" he cut her off" I'm very busy at the moment."

"I'm well aware father, I just need to speak with you for a moment."

"Fine speak your mind" Jacquess wasn't interested hearing her.

"First of all, I want you to know that I'm honored you chose me to be the heiress of the family company I really am…." her eyes softened.

"There better not be a" but" in your coming sentence."

"But" her replied didn't made the man any happier" I feel like I can do more, so much more than just run the company. Truth is...I want to be the same as my grandfather Nicolas Schnee."

Jacquess's expression changed a bit when she mentioned the name of his father. The man was truly a gifted individual the perfect example of a true Schnee.

"He was an explorer, a huntsman, a miner and therefore I want to be the same. I want to do many things and among those, I want to become a huntress. I hope you understand that I want to bring pride in the Schnee family name in my own way. That is why I'm asking for your approval if you will let me be a huntress."

The white haired man stood in deep thought. His expression didn't showed anger anymore he started scratching his mustache. Weiss was literally crossing her fingers hoping she has finally got through to him. Will he let her become what she truly wants to be in her life. She knew whenever he will scratched his mustache he will be in his thinking mode. If he accepts then she will be on her way to Beacon sooner than she thought.

"You really want to become a huntress. Honestly I thought you were just talking none sense when you first told me about it. But now...Perhaps I can allow you what you wish for."

"Does that mean…." Weiss was smiling.

"Yes, you can become a huntress. I suppose I can see it as a way if all the training you received wasn't for nothing."

"Of course father I will show you I have improved greatly in my training" the heiress kept her smile.

"Glad to see that enthusiasm. Since we have that out of the way I will later call my friend James Ironwood to get the paper work done to your transfer to Atlas Academy."

"Atlas Academy?" the white haired girl was shocked, that wasn't exactly what she wanted.

"Is something the matter?" Jacquess immediately saw the sudden expression change" I thought you wanted to become a huntress. You better not have any second thoughts."

"No I do want to be a huntress. I was hoping if you could let me attend another school."

"Another school?" he chuckled" Atlas Academy is exceptional and where all the gifted students assist to become future huntsmen and huntresses. Besides, I'm sure James will welcome you to his school with open arms. Knowing your my daughter and a Schnee."

"Yes I have no doubt he will" she cleared her throat" I have nothing with Atlas Academy I'm sure it's a great school but I want to attend another school like...Beacon."

"Beacon!" her father has suddenly snapped" why do you want to go to a school far away from your home?"

Jacquess tried hard to control himself. Beacon in Vale that was unacceptable he wasn't going to let go there. He couldn't risk having her so far from him, so far from his company. The head Schnee couldn't afford his daughter getting astray from what was rightfully hers. The future of his company and the family legacy was in her hands. Absolutely not she wasn't going to let her go to Beacon she will go to Atlas period.

Weiss needed to calm herself. After that outburst of anger she was starting to doubt herself that she will be able to convince her father. No, she wasn't going to give up not after reaching this far. She was so close if she can believe that everything will be fine. At least he has acknowledged the fact she wanted to become a huntress, that was very good. Now she needed to find a way to make him understand that Beacon was best for her and not Atlas Academy.

"Tell me what does Beacon have that Atlas doesn't?"

The Schnee heiress stood silent how she wanted to tell him. The answer was everything, a life, freedom, future friends, happiness, nothing that has to do with the SDC. Best of all she be far away from this kingdom, far away from this household. She will finally be free from this prison. But telling him such will angered him and she will forever lose her chances to obtain a life of her own. Another thing she wanted was to ask Hubert to come with to Vale. She needed him to be by her side due that he was her only friend who makes her happy. Thanks to the blue haired teen she was able to understand how strong and important friendship is. If she can find more people like him than the trip will be worthy.

"You don't know? Therefore I see no reason why you should go there. My decision is final, you will go to Atlas Academy and that's that."

"Father no!"

"You're dismissed, now leave my study."

Weiss stood quiet in thought watching the man walked over to his desk opening his scroll. Was this it, was it all over. Just like that her dream has been crushed. Suddenly she felt anger entering her system, her clear blue eyes narrowed at him. She will not have this, she will not accept this. There was a limit and she has reached it. So the white haired girl stood in her place without making a move. Her stance was of defiance she was planning to disobey him because has had about enough with his attitude. The tension in the study seemed to have increased when Jacquess was staring at her, he still hasn't made the call yet.

"Why are you still here? I said you're dismissed, now leave at once!"

"No…."

"What was that?" now he was glaring at her" what did you say?"

"You heard me clearly father. I will not go and I will not go to Atlas Academy either."

The temperature in the study seemed to have decreased to a freezing inferno. The way Jacquess was staring at his daughter looked like he was about to commit bloody murder. Even so Weiss stood her ground putting a brave front it was time she takes a stand. It was time to stood up to her father. The head Schnee has left his desk walking closer to her and yet, she refused to move. It sure looked like the entire place was about to freeze with the cold look he was giving the heiress.

"I will pretend I didn't hear those words that came out of your mouth. Choose carefully what will you say next. For the last time you're dismissed and while you're at it, you will stay in your room until I feel like you can come out. Do I make myself clear young lady?"

At this point she just didn't care anymore" no."

Weiss felt the slap on her right cheek so painful. She almost lost her balance but she remained on her feet. Yet she refused to shed tears and kept a stern expression on her father. The head Schnee was ready to slap her again just in case she decides to keep this unacceptable behavior. This was the first time she has actually spoke to him back and disobeyed him. Whatever was the cause of this, it had to be stopped for good. This wasn't how his own children should behaved.

They're supposed to obey and listen to everything he has to say. But seeing his youngest daughter act this way reminded Jacquess of Winter. Her behavior was horrible, so defiant, so infuriating. Always going against his word it's no wonder why he kicked her off from the family. Deciding to join the military over taking his place in the SDC. Now, Weiss was acting the same way going that wretched same path. It will be over his dead body.

"I have no idea what has gotten into you. But you will learn to obey and respect me. You're grounded, you're to stay in your room and never leave until the day of your concert. Maybe that way you will think twice before running your mouth. Do you understand or maybe you want to go against my word again?"

"No...I understand father" she kept her expression on him.

"Don't look at me like that. You had this coming, never disobey me."

"May I excuse myself?"

"Yes you are to leave and head directly to your room."

* * *

It was around noon when Hubert got a text from Weiss. He immediately felt worried because it will be rare the white haired girl will sent him a message. Most of the times she will call him but now, he somehow had a bad feeling about this. It was up to him too look after he while Winter was busy with her work he couldn't let anything happen to her. On his arrival upon the Schnee manor he met up with Klein.

The family butler has told him what happened with the heiress about being grounded by Jacquess. But the blue haired teen wondered what could have happened for the head Schnee to go such harsh lengths to ground his own daughter. Something bad must have happened and he couldn't stop worrying over Weiss. Klein has also informed him that Jacquess left to the news network building. The young Specialist didn't care what for, he only needed to see the white haired girl.

Walking the beautiful crystal like hallway Hubert was unfortunate to run into someone on the way. Seriously he didn't had time for this, he needed to see Weiss. Blue eyes narrowed staring at the other member of the family he didn't like. Sure he hated Jacquess and he felt the same way toward the youngest child. The same one that was standing before him, Whitley Schnee.

The fact the boy didn't get along with neither of his two sisters was enough to dislike him. Not to mention the fifteen year old acted like a teenage version of the head Schnee. The main reason why Hubert will never get along with him. He was was for sure" daddy's perfect little boy". The was the kind of child Jacquess would never scold and he will always be in his good graces. The youngest Schnee gazed at him with so much hatred and disgust and the blue haired teen didn't care.

"Klein, what is he doing here? He's not welcome in this household."

"Apologies master Whitley but master Hubert came here under the request of Miss Schnee. Therefore I believe he's allowed to enter the manor."

"I can't waste time" the blue haired teen wasn't even going to bother falling for the teen's ridiculous game" I'll be on my way, good day to you."

"You lucky father's not here" Whitley gave a glare at the teen with glasses" otherwise he would have kick you out himself."

"And I suppose you can't do such?" Hubert gladly gazed into the boy's eyes" I suggest you stop hiding behind daddy's back and act as your own man. Then again, I doubt you'll be able to do that. Now if you'll excuse me."

The young Specialist hide his grin passing the white haired boy who was glaring at him even more. How dare he say such comment, it was no doubt an insult. It's like he has spit into the Schnee family name. All of that exaggeration crap but finally Hubert paid no attention to him and kept going wanting to check on the heiress. Klein has also hide his grin as much as he loved his work he actually didn't get along with Whitley.

It was the same with his father though he will never admit it. Maybe one of his personalities will but he will keep it a secret. Truth is the youngest child in the family doesn't get along with anyone that isn't Jacquess. If the head Schnee introduces to some people he likes then he will like them too. He was nothing but a puppet controlled by his old man. Maybe the reason he didn't like his sisters because neither of them allowed themselves to be controlled by him.

Hubert hesitated in knocking as he arrived to the door that belongs to Weiss's chambers. Honestly he was a gentlemen and being forced to enter the room of a lady will make him nervous. He has know the heiress for weeks, maybe a month. So it was too soon for him to be engaging in this kind of interaction. Of course Weiss would never think of doing something indecent having him in her own room. She was a true lady with morals and even if she wanted to talk to him, it felt wrong being in her room.

Then again he was worried he hasn't forgotten her strange behavior of texting him. It didn't mattered he needed to see her and make sure she was all right. The teen with glasses finally knocked on the door, not getting a replied the first time. His concern was growing this gave him the impression something bad happened to her. He knocked again, no answer. Hubert tried to take a breath knocking a third time, they say third time's the charm.

True the door slowly opened and emerged the angelic face of Weiss. Her eyes widened as she smiled seeing him here. Hubert was about to say something but he never got the chance as the Schnee heiress pulled him to her room. He blushed it felt like one of those cliché romance movies when the girls pulled the guy to her room and she kisses him like there's no tomorrow. Then they will start getting more" intimate" the blue haired teen dispelled the indecent thought.

This was the real life he was caught off guard as the white haired girl pulled him to another hug. Unlike last time, she wasn't sobbing and the embrace was so intense as she buried her head in his chest. The teen with glasses sighed as he accepted the hug, caressing her beautiful long silky white hair. They stood like that for a minute as he broke the hug. His eyes widened seeing a red mark on her right cheek it was very noticeable due to her pale skin.

"Are you all right? What happened?" he slightly touched the red mark.

"I'm having a bad day, that's all…." she chuckled but it was fake.

"By that you mean things didn't went as you expected with your father?" Hubert's eyes narrowed he was still staring at the red mark in her cheek.

"You guessed right. At first things were going good father decided to accept my request in becoming a huntress. But then the situation got complicated when he said he wanted to send me to Atlas Academy when I clearly told him I want to go to Beacon."

"Of course" he adjusted his glasses" he's not going to agreed completely with you. It's always his rules and you have to obey them at all cost without a second thought. If that is the case then why did he hit you?"

Weiss was shocked but she touched the red mark on her cheek" I had that coming...I got sicked of him, I got sicked of always doing everything he says so I disobeyed him and as you can see he didn't took it well."

"That doesn't give him the right to lay a hand on you. Whether your his daughter or not he's not allowed to hit you" the blue haired teen was upset thinking of Jacquess.

"It doesn't matter now. It won't be long before father sends the documentation to Atlas Academy and I will have no choice but to attend the school. Once more I will have to play to obedient little girl."

She walked over to her bed" you know Hubert...I finally had it, I can't take it anymore. I have reached my limit with my father. I got sicked of crying and not do a thing about it. I tried reasoning with him why I wanted to do this I really tried. But I guess doing things the easy way will never work with someone like him. It's time I take my matters into my own hands, I will do things the hard way."

"What are you saying?" the teen glasses got a bad feeling she will try to do something crazy.

"I'm running away."

"What?!" his glasses fell out of place as he got closer to her" Weiss I'm pleased to know you're finally becoming more independent. However, this is not the answer, do you even have a plan at how you're going to run away from your home."

"I'll use my savings to take a private air ship away from Atlas. If I'm correct I will reach Vale in half an hour."

"You want to leave the kingdom?" now the young Specialist knew what she was doing is pure madness" you can't do this. It's beyond reckless, beyond a doubt insanity."

"Why? I thought you of all people would understand. I thought you would support my choice."

"Let's not jump to conclusions shall we? Now as I said I am glad that you want to become more independent and disobey your father. It truly pleases me you want to do things on your own, how it should be. But you must think with a clear head have you even planned your escape plan correctly?"

The heiress was about to speak but she decided to remain quiet" well...I suppose there might be a few minor set backs here and there but I'm sure I'll be able to pull it off."

"Have you even thought of the consequences of your actions? What will happen if your father catches you trying to run away?"

"I..." Weiss gave a sigh" I see what you mean. After all, I'm supposed to be grounded now. Can't leave my room until father says otherwise."

"Precisely. If you try to run away now and he catches you, I can't possibly fathom what will happen to you. It will probably have so worried I won't be able to have a good night rest."

The white haired girl didn't said a word as she felt her cheeks reddened" then what should I do? Should I continue to remain her? As some kind of prisoner. Attend Atlas Academy and still being near him, while I'm at it become the next President of the SDC."

"I never said anything of your plan being impossible to pull off. All I'm suggesting that it will be too hard for you to do it on your own. You can't do this alone, you are in need of some assistance."

"Does that mean you're going to help me?" she actually smiled wanting to hug him again.

"Correct and I'm not the only one" Hubert smiled taking his scroll that was ringing" just in time."

He opened the device accepting the call" I'm with her right now. Very well." he gave her his scroll" it's your sister."

"Winter!" the heiress was so happy taking the device.

*Listen carefully Weiss. I need you to pay close attention to what I'm about to say. If everything is done correctly, you'll be leaving Atlas successfully.*

"Okay, I'm listening" she nodded.

* * *

During the past hours things seemed to have slowdown for Weiss. It sucked that she will have to remain locked in her room until further notice from Jacquess. But nevertheless she obeyed knowing perfectly any further complains will only get her in deeper water. She couldn't risked it so she played her part in being the obedient heiress. But it was hard to repressed the grin on her lips after talking to her sister. Winter has elaborated a plan for her to escape Atlas way before she has come up with hers.

Apparently the day to make her grand exit will be the day of her concert in the Opera House. It will be four days from now and her father have already allowed her to go. The only reason because board members of the SDC as well as his business associates will be attending the concert. They have been looking forward to hear his daughter's singing for quite some time, also that she was the heiress of the multi-million lion dust company. They wanted to know her too. Anything to filled Jacquess big fat ego, he will allow it.

Otherwise he would have never let her leave her room. While she was attending the Opera House Hubert will be at the manor packing her things with Klein obviously helping the teen. That was a good opportunity to do so as ever since everyone from her family will be present at her concert. So the manor will be empty. Once that was done all of her things will be boarded on a private air ship her older sister has paid for.

After the concert there was supposed to be a party where all the rich and powerful will be attending not that far from the Opera House. Of course the heiress won't be attending it due that she's grounded so she will return to the manor. At least that's what her father will think because in truth she will be leaving with Hubert on the private ship onwards to Vale. She couldn't wait for the concert it will be the last time she will sing for the people of Atlas. Because she won't be returning for a while knowing she will be studying in Beacon for the next four years.

It will be even better with the blue haired teen accompanying her. There was a lot she could learn from him. The young Specialist have read quite the collection of books learning different things as cooking and perfecting his socializing skills. With no friends the heiress wasn't that good in making friends so she hoped Hubert will helped her in the department. Cooking was another thing she was looking forward to learn, it was part of her task in her independence.

Becoming a huntress meat she might have to rely on others she remembered reading a brochure from Atlas Academy that they make teams of four members. Most likely it was the same system in the other schools namely, Beacon. Befriending those teammates was key in becoming a great team. Weiss decided to practice her voice while she remaining grounded. On the inside she was looking forward to her concert and her trip to freedom.

* * *

(Time skip: four days later)

(Location: Schnee Family Manor)

As night fell Hubert made his move as part of Winter's plan arriving to the household. Klein let him inside as he has informed the blue haired teen he disconnected all the cameras in the manor. Of course such place will have it's surveillance security. It was a simple task, to go to Weiss's chambers and pack all of her clothes with help from the butler. Afterward he will make his way to the secret passage that his superior told him about.

He didn't had a clue where it was but the older Schnee told him Klein knew where it was. Not wasting time remembering time was essential in pulling this plan off. By now everyone was arriving at the Opera House giving the teen with glasses enough time to spare. They arrived at the heiress's chambers and Klein knew exactly where all her things were located, so he guided the young Specialist. Honestly Hubert didn't like this one bit.

Entering a room of a young lady goes against his morals as a gentlemen but take her clothes, it was beyond insulting to himself. Most embarrassing when he has to take her undergarments. His face turned red opening a drawer that contain such clothing. They were beautiful white the same color as her hair. With a blushing face Hubert closed the drawer, he will let Klein handle this one.

The bad thing is that he was already imagining the Schnee heiress wearing nothing but the heavenly undergarments. The blue haired teen cursed his mind for giving him the image and he cursed his hormones for being involved too. He overheard the butler mumbled something about him being a sissy for not having the guts to take the lady's underwear drawer. The teen with glasses ignored it going after another drawer. It didn't took them that long to packed everything in suitcases.

Once it was all done they took all the suitcases and left the chambers. Klein lead the teen to the secret passage of the manor which it was located in the library section. Only Jacquess and apparently Winter knew of it's location. Hubert won't question why they will have a secret passage in the first place. However it will helped him a lot in this case since it will get him out of the household a lot quicker. They reached the library and the butler grabbed a book from a bookcase making the passage opened.

Another part of the bookcase opened as both entered carrying all the suitcases. Now it was time to begin the second phase of the plan. Once they leave the manor Winter will be waiting for them with the air ship she contracted that will take him and her sister away. After he boards the ship with Weiss's things the older Schnee will dropped him near the Opera House to wait for her performance to end. After that the third and final phase of the plan will begin.

The two left from the back of the manor and there stood Winter. Not too far stood the air ship. The older Schnee nodded to Hubert he has done a good job in doing everything in perfect timing. Klein loaded the last suitcases on the ship and he was thanked by the Specialist. Everything was ready as the young woman bid her farewell to the family butler.

She and her subordinate got on the ship ready to begin the second phase of the plan. The blue haired teen stood calm in deep thought. So far everything was going according to the plan. He hoped it will be a success, Weiss needed to leave this place, she needed to fulfill her calling. If she wanted to go to Beacon to become a huntress then she will go there, not Atlas Academy. They still had plenty of time before the concert starts. Now he needed to wait and hope for the best.

* * *

(Location: Atlas Opera House)

Weiss stood backstage she has practiced enough and she was ready. Never in her life has she gotten nervous to perform singing has always feel so natural to her. Just like fighting she learned it and now she can do it without hesitation. But it kept repeating on the back of her mind that this will be her official last show on Atlas. The last before she will leave and head to Vale to fulfill her dream as a huntress. The heiress walked over to the stage taking a peek through the curtain it was a full house tonight.

So many people were present, she spotted her father, brother and mother. Not a single hint of stage fright since has never had it. Winter and Hubert were probably on their way here if they have followed the plan. There was only one thing left to do and as they say, the show must go on. Taking a glance at the stage there was a giant statue in the middle of what is supposed to be an ancient Altesian knight from the Mantle era. Strange she has never seen it before during the times she's being here.

Obviously it was a new addition to the place but somehow she had a bad feeling about it. It almost felt like it could come to life at any moment. Either way, Weiss didn't like it. It's presence made her felt uncomfortable. The heiress was given her curtain call two minutes before the show starts. She walked over to the center of the stage waiting for the curtain to rise. It was strange why she had a feeling she was going to need her weapon. Myrtenaster stood sheathed by her waist. The white haired girl hoped no one notices it. It was time the crowd were applauding as the announcer spoke her name. The red curtain was rising and she was ready.

 **(Music: "Mirror Mirror" from the RWBY volume 1 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

The stage light hit as the crowd were now staring at her. Weiss started singing from her heart as her last performance she wanted to make it memorable for the audience. Her voice was already taking effect as the people smiled loving her beautiful voice. Jacquess was smiling too, he truly loved his daughter's singing. He wouldn't mind if she dedicated herself as a singer before she takes his place in the company. But she has other plans with wanting to become a huntress.

The man didn't minded as long as she fulfill her duties when it's time for him to step down and for her to run the SDC. Her Mother was smiling along with Whitley probably it was the only thing he likes of his older sister, her voice. Everyone else were captivated, enjoying the show resuming a long silence. However, there were small whispers complimenting her or mentioning her name. All were pleased with her performance.

As Weiss sang her heart and her mind were thinking of the past. The moment she was born all the way through her childhood and the present. How she was born into this powerful and gifted family. But her life was a prison cell as she was isolated from everyone. With no friends, no freedom only living the life that her father wanted for her.

Then the day Winter refused to accept the position of heiress until she was named the new heiress. Those memories break her heart and she has shed her tears before. But not all were sad memories as happy ones were reflected in the tone of her voice. The moments she spent with her older sister and mother, then the times she has spent with Hubert. When she first laid eyes on the blue haired teen how deeply he was staring at her. It made her blushed such a handsome boy will stare at her with such amazement and affection.

She was mainly doing this for herself but she was also doing for him and her older sister. Winter supported her in leaving Atlas and attend Beacon, the same with Hubert. The heiress raised her notes reaching the climax of the song amazing the audience. As her last performance here, she wanted to make it one to remember. Weiss was so focused on her singing she had trouble noticing the crowd has gasped in shock.

More gasps caught her attention, they all seemed like they were staring behind her. She looked behind only to gasped like them. The statue of the ancient Altesian knight was alive holding it's shield and sword. It didn't took long for panic to filled the entire Opera House. It was impossible to keep calm but the white haired didn't had a choice to cancel her show.

 **(Music end)**

"How dare you interrupt my concert!" she unsheathed Myrtenaster" you...You..Whatever you are!"

The statue unleashed it's at her but she easily dodged it charging at it with some quick thrusts following with changing the dust element of her weapon. The Schnee heiress unleashed a fire attack while the statue used it's shield to protect itself. It was smart looks like she will have to be smarter. The people were panicking as they were running for their lives. She saw her father was using his scroll, most likely he was calling the police.

Whitley wasn't doing anything and her mother was looking worried sick. Weiss stood calm this unexpected turn of events might prove an opportunity. If she can take on this thing and defeat she'll be showing her father she was what it takes to be a huntress. Maybe Jacquess will see that she belongs in Beacon changing his mind of sending her to Atlas Academy. She will show him she was more than ready to be a huntress. That is why she didn't hesitated knowing what was at stake in this fight.

The heiress knew what to do to gain the upper over the giant Altesian statue. She was quick on her feet dodging all it's attacks, she formed a glyph on the shield. With pressure from it she was able to removed it from the giant statue. Without it, it won't be able to shield from her attacks. The white haired girl dodged another swing as she changed dust elemental on the rolling chamber of her rapier.

She stabbed the weapon on the ground freezing it. The ancient Altesian Knight was now frozen on it's feet it swung it's large sword while Weiss used a glyph to blocked the attack. With a quick attack she was able to freeze the sword following it up with fast thrusts that was able to break the over size blade shattering it to pieces. Without it's weapon the living statue was defenseless. Weiss went all out performing a lot of glyphs all over it. She moved so fast hitting it in every single part.

The statue was defeated as it fell to the ground. It was broken into pieces. The Schnee heiress too noticed that it was obviously mechanical, a giant robot. However built it wanted it to use it on her. Terrorist was the only thing that came to her mind. The White Fang, it was unlikely they would never result to such mean unless they were personally involved. There was also the fact they've been stealing dust a lot of it, lately.

They haven't done any kidnapping the dust seemed to matter more. Her mother ran to her as she hugged her so happy and relief she was all right. The hug was enough to erased her thoughts for the time being. Whitley stood in his place not looking happy for some reason. Weiss turned to her father, Jacquess looked in thought. His eyes were on the remains of the giant statue. She was really hoping this display will be enough to change his mind.

* * *

Hubert has arrived at the Opera House following the plan. Winter told him she'll be joining him shortly. But the young Specialist wasn't expecting to see so many police officers in front of the building. Something has happened and it made him worried. He spotted Weiss who seemed to be calm, she saw him and smiled happy to see him. Though she was still not pleased her concert was interrupted by that mechanical monstrosity.

At lease she managed to stop it before things got out of hand and have attempted to attack innocent people. One of the officers informed Hubert of the situation that took place and the blue haired teen wasn't happy at all. This was a terrorist attack indeed but it was hard to tell who was responsible since it was too early to tell. The only evidence they had was the mechanical Altesian knight. It will take time to analyze the thing and find any connections of who could be responsible. But it was clear by now whoever was responsible, it was definitely after Weiss.

Some of the officers were already questioning members of the Schnee family. While another took him time to questioned the heiress. What was important there weren't wounded or casualties. Because Weiss acted immediately choosing to fight the mechanical statue. By now most of them have went inside the Opera House to resume their investigation and take a better look at the Altesian knight.

It has been an eventful evening and all the white haired girl was thinking is getting some rest after that fight. Her attention was caught as her father has cleared his throat. Turning to Jacquess her hopes were high if he will change his mind. Will he let her attend Beacon, will he let her be free with her life. He witnessed what she's capable of, he should at least be impressed with her performance.

"Congratulations Weiss. It seems my expectations of the results of your training weren't in disappointment after all. The fact you were able to handle yourself effectively against that thing proves you are indeed ready to become a huntress. So in the end I wasn't wrong in sending you to a promising school like Atlas Academy."

The heiress was truly disappointed. So her father have acknowledged her to be huntress material but he hasn't changed his mind in sending her to the wrong school. Hubert knew there was nothing that will ever change his mind considering how stubborn and proud he is. But the white haired girl didn't shed a tear as she nodded to the head Schnee. Her mother was smiling at her, very proud of her. Though the same thing couldn't be said about her brother. Whitley had a sour expression on his face must be because his father was proud of his sister.

"Well we better get going. We have a party to attend and I haven't forgotten young lady you are not coming, you're grounded so you will head back to the manor immediately. Am I clear?"

"Yes father" she nodded.

"Then please go ahead father" Winter arrived at the scene.

"So you're here after all" Jacquess didn't sounded too pleased" I wasn't expecting the Specialist Division to get involved."

"I'm afraid this attack is now under our jurisdiction. This was clearly a terrorist attack and it must be look on as soon as possible."

"Then please make sure to infor me who was responsible for the attempt on my daughter's life."

"Will do, enjoy the rest of the evening father, mother, Whitley" the older Schnee hide her grin seeing her brother's reaction how much he dislikes her and Weiss.

The family's limousine has arrived and they all boarded the vehicle without looking at any of the two girls. Once the vehicle left it seemed some of the tension was gone.

"Well that could have gotten better" said Hubert.

"Not with father. It exactly turned out as I was expecting" said the Specialist Schnee turning to her younger sister" Weiss it's time. With father heading to the party you'll be able to slip him by. It is the perfect chance to leave, the air ship is ready and packed with your things. Oswell knows where it is."

"I guess...This is goodbye" she was in tears.

"For now. When I have time in my busy schedule I will come visit you in Beacon" Winter gave the girl a hug" take good care my dear sister. Oswell look after her in my absence."

"As you wish" the blue haired teen nodded.

"I better get going. I do have a job to do investigating that mechanical weapon that attacked you."

"Do you think it was the White Fang?" said the younger Schnee.

"It's too soon to be making any possible theories. But once I get to the bottom of this, I will let you know and whoever is responsible will pay dearly. Nobody attacks my sister without paying a price."

"I don't want to sound rude in rushing you Weiss" spoke Hubert" but we should really get going."

"Oswell is right, you're not safe until you leave Atlas. Get going."

"I know…."

* * *

Weiss stood seated on the air ship. From the window she was seeing the kingdom of Atlas below, it looked so small. True she wasn't going to miss it, neither her father, her mother definitely and not her brother. She already missed Winter, she was the only one who truly cares about her, the only one who wanted her to go on with her life. Also the person next to her.

Sure it may seemed Hubert was only taking orders from her sister but she knew he cares for her. After he told her how he feels it was clear he wanted to help her for his own reasons. Her cheeks got red taking a glance at the blue haired teen. She was glad if there was someone accompanying her to Beacon let it be Hubert. Finally she'll be able to become a huntress going to the right school. At this point she was getting anxious and couldn't wait for the semester to begin.

"You're awfully silent" she was woken from her thoughts by the teen with glasses.

"I have a lot on my mind. I would be lying if I say I'm not happy."

"You deserve this. A long break from the life your father wants you to live."

"The life I want to live...Thank you for being here Hubert. I honestly didn't wanted to go alone. I have read so much about Vale in books. They say it's a very busy city, busier than Atlas."

"You'll have plenty of time to get well acquainted with Vale since the new semester in Beacon won't start for a few weeks."

"I don't mind doing some sight seeing when we arrive" she smiled looking very anxious.

" _She's acting like an eager child"_ he smiled at her behavior.

"By the way Hubert. Were you involved in picking my things?"

"Absolutely not, Klein was the one who did all of that?" Hubert sweat dropped she couldn't find out he has seen her clothing.

"You're lying!" she frowned" I bet you took a look at my underwear."

"Ahem...I did took a peek at some lovely white" his whole face was red he felt guilty keeping this from her.

"You...You pervert!" Weiss was blushing too" how could you do that?! You don't go checking on some girl's undergarments and I thought you were a gentlemen."

"I was in a hurry and Klein wanted me to help him with the packing, it was out of my hands. There was no room for argument."

"That's just an excuse you had plenty of time" she crossed her arms still embarrassed.

" _This is going to be a long trip"_ he sighed.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Yay another chapter done and happy I was able to get this far while my home still doesn't have power.**

 **-As you may have notice I decided to make it my version of the events of the White trailer. I wanted to make it more original than following canon, just this once I think.**

 **-I find it hilarious Hubert seeing Weiss's underwear poor guy she's not going to let this go lol.**

 **-I added events from the Weiss character short that was released for volume 5 because I felt like adding it too.**

 **-I think I succeeded in making Jacquess a detestable asshole in this story because he is one in canon but didn't had time to make Shitley er..I mean Whitley into one. Also I didn't added his reaction to the cargo train in the last chapter but I sure did it in this chapter, I just had to do it.**

 **-Coming up we'll be going to the events of the Yellow trailer and finally we'll be entering canon events beginning volume 1.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: A secret and a promise


	13. A promise and a secret

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and the Tales of series they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 13 A secret and a promise

(Time skip: four months after the heroes were sent to Remnant)

(Location: Vale General Hospital capital city of Vale Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale)

It was another beautiful day in the city, another beautiful day in the hospital. Jude was doing his usual routines and chores. Though it has gotten a bit quiet throughout the weeks. For starters there has been a decreased in crime in Vale the teen smiled. His and Yang's efforts have been paying off ever since they started their vigilante duo work. They have captured a lot of baddies, crooks, criminals you named them. Though they haven't gotten the credit for their job.

Everything was obviously given to the Vale Police Force. It didn't bothered him not getting the credit and it was the same with his blond partner. They only like doing the good fight and making a difference at least it was that way with him. The blond brawler was mostly doing it for the rush of battle. Through their hard work they have basically cleaned the city's of it's rotten apples. Well, not all of them as Jude stood in deep thought.

Van Elsing, there has been no sign of him not since he last saw him at that abandoned factory in the Red Light District. He has gone under the radar and the young medic realized he was right all along. The weapon's dealer must have left the city and he was probably hiding in Vacuo. Now he wasn't going to be crazy enough to go after him. First because he has never went to that part of Remnant and second he read Vacuo was known as The Desert Kingdom so no thank you.

He wasn't planning to go to a desert and take the intense heat. Also he had so much to do here to keep him in this city, his jobs and his vigilante stuff so he will stay. It didn't felt right not to do anything but he knew better than anyone you can't win them all. For the time being Van Elsing can have his way until the teen hears from him again. But this proves to be good meaning Vale will be safe from the weapon's dealer, for now. And what busy weeks he sure has had.

Lot of work in the hospital, the same with helping Seymour in his many jobs and vigilante. Though the third part, there hasn't been that much going on in the crime underground lately. Not since he and Yang has cleaned the streets. It was such a good feeling to make the difference and he was able to see the results first hand. These days he and the blond brawler have been taking it easy in the evenings.

They would eat in their favorite fast food spots and hang out as friends. Jude sighed that not all of the crime has gone away, there were still some that have emerged and it was nothing but bad news. The young medic has seen the news about robberies in dust stores. Many of those stores in Vale have gotten robbed off their merchandise. It was strange, first time has seen a case. What's worse, he found out the ones responsible for those robberies are the White Fang.

Jude did his research regarding the group. It was composed of faunus and they have done quite the long list of crimes against people mainly, against humans. So they were very dangerous and many considered them to be terrorists. But this whole thing left the teen with so many questions and he has failed to find the answers. It didn't made sense why such a group will be stealing dust all of the sudden. Sadly that wasn't all that had the brawler and medic worried there was still the wanted criminal Roman Torchwick.

He was still on the lose since he got away when he fought him at the abandoned factory. There was no telling what he's been up to ever since then. News have reported of bank heist among others and it led Jude to think he was behind them. A certain robbery left him thinking when police found dead bodies of familiar looking people. Men who worked for Junior the owner of The Klub. Jude didn't wanted to go there and interrogate the man especially when he warned him that he didn't wanted to see him again.

So pretty much there was nothing he could do. He will prefer to stay out of trouble instead heading towards it like his blond friend. It really bothered him why Torchwick had Junior's men helping him on the robbery. The criminal obviously paid the night club owner to lend him his men. That's all the young medic was able to pondered. Not all crime in Vale was gone but it meant his work wasn't over not by a long shot. He knew Yang will be more than happy to go after all these bad guys.

The White Fang and Torchwick not your ordinary crooks. Most wanted and dangerous, Jude needed to be careful he couldn't expect him and the blond to take on all of them. Sure Yang will try knowing her but they couldn't risk getting reckless not against these two. They had their ups and downs but fighting a terrorist group and a most wanted criminal can lead to pretty bad results if they don't plan things carefully. He sighed always thinking about things that will make him worried during work. The teen went back to the task at hand.

The doctor in charged told him to check that everyone in the children ward have taken their pills and medicine. The kids were going to be happy seeing him again he got very familiar with the patients there. Doing a round at the place Jude said his salutations to the kids and found out they have taken their medications. They were usually obedient, most of the times. Once that was done it was time to return and make his report to the doctor.

Making his way to his office he felt a vibration coming from his scroll. The young brawler was supposed to turn it off but he saw nothing wrong with having in vibration mode. Picking it up he saw the familiar number of his blond friend and it was strange. Yang will usually text him a message not call him. Heading to a private place where no one will bother him, he went to the obvious in a janitor's closet. He hoped the janitor doesn't catch him as he opened the device to answer the call.

"Yes?"

*Hey* came the voice of the blond brawler sorry for calling you. I know you're busy in one of your jobs.

"I'm at the hospital now. Is something wrong?"

*Nothing's wrong I just wanted to talk to you. Well not talk to you like this, I was wondering if we could meat later today so we can talk personally.*

Jude stood quiet he had a feeling something was wrong even if Yang told him otherwise. For starters she will never called him but text him instead. The second thing was her tone, her voice sounded off. It wasn't her usual cheery one, she actually sounded serious. That really worried him this will actually be the first time he has heard her so serious. The blond can say whatever she likes but he knew something was awfully wrong. If she wasn't going to tell him then he will find out on his own.

Asking her about it now wasn't a wise course of action to take. It will be better if he asks her when her meets her. It was troubling to hear her like this but why was she sounding so...Un-Yang like. There was only one way to find out. The teen checked the time on his device he will be finishing his shift in two more hours. After that he will help Seymour with his dust shop. After finding out the White Fang are robbing such places it will be for the best if he was there to protect the elderly man just in case. It was a miracle his dust shop hasn't been robbed yet.

"I'll be finishing here in two hours. But I'll be working at Seymour's dust shop after three in the afternoon."

*Good. That gives us plenty of time to talk.*

The teen medic stood in thought if he asks her if she's okay she will obviously tell him she's fine. So he decided to to ask something very usual that will not make her suspect a thing.

"You know, you could have text me a message instead of calling me."

*I know but I wanted to hear your voice. There's nothing wrong with calling a friend every once in a while right?*

" _Something's definitely wrong"_ Jude her tone again and she sounded serious, a bit upset though.

"Sure, name the place and time I'll be there."

*Pizza Hat noon, I'll be waiting.

"All right I'll be there. See you" he ended the call looking worried _"_ _well_ _there's nothing wrong with the_ _meeting_ _place._ _But I can't help it, what could be bothering her?"_

"Hey! This is no place for taking scroll calls!"

"Sorry!" Jude gasped seeing the janitor not looking happy" it won't happen again I promise."

* * *

Ruby smiled so happy she couldn't contain her excitement. She was finally here, her first time coming to Vale. The red cloak girl was ready to bounce from all directions because the hype was real. Signal had a special teacher's meeting so she left the school early explaining why she was here. Of course her father wasn't going to let her go to a busy city on her own so he decided to asked a favor on someone else to accompany her.

That someone being Lloyd the swordsman in red couldn't refused an offer like this one. Sure he didn't mind keeping an eye on the silver eyed petite but he will actually be visiting Vale. He has never come here before because he was busy running his shop back in Patch. So when Taiyang asked him if he could do him the favor in accompanying his daughter, he didn't even thought twice. The twin swordsman was in awe just like the red cloak girl gazing at all the buildings, the people, the vehicles everything.

Ruby kept bouncing up and down she was truly hype. Best of all Lloyd was with her she originally wanted to Yang to go with her but since she was busy doing something else, the swordsman will have to do. She was still happy it was him he was her closest friend ever so she wouldn't want it any other way. After her dad told her the swordsman in red saved her from falling at that waterfall back when they went to the White Forest to search for Lily, the red cloak girl felt all kinds of emotions.

One being joy and the other of anger because she didn't wanted to be a burden to Lloyd. She can take care of herself but the thought of him risking his life for hers, made her so happy. This is what a true friend would do and she was willing to do the same for him. What better way to spend her first visit to Vale with her closest friend ever. She took his hand leading him into the streets, a failure to hide her excitement. At this rate, Ruby didn't wanted this day to end.

"Wait Ruby!" Lloyd had to laughed at her behavior" do you even know where we're going?"

The silver eyed petite gazed back at him and answered his question taking something from her skirt pocket. Obviously it will be a map of Vale she has come prepared before heading out from Patch. Seriously what kind of huntress wouldn't had a map of place she's never been to. She was taught at Signal that huntsman and huntresses have to always be prepare no matter what and they should be ready to face the worse if it comes down to it. As someone who was training and preparing herself to become a future huntress it was mandatory she follows the rules of survival.

"Of course I know!" she opened the map checking it" silly me I brought the map but I really don't know where we're going. Sorry Lloyd I'm too exciting to think straight."

"I'm just like you. I've been wanting to visit Vale for a while I think we should go to someplace we really want to go like…."

"Candy store" they both replied in unison before gasping.

"Ice cream" again they replied in unison.

"Whoa how are you doing that?" Ruby was in awe.

"I guess we thought the same thing. What's the closest ice cream place in our position?"

"I think it shouldn't bee too far" the red cloak reaper was checking the map" I never knew Vale would be so big. It might take us days to see everything. But you're right Lloyd we should go to the places we want to visit the most. Oh oh I found it we're ten minutes from an ice cream shop this way!" she pointed to the direction.

"Okay then let's go" he smiled.

"Tag you're it!" she poked him on the nose" last one there is a rotten Grimm!"

"Wait! That's not fair you're going way ahead of me!" he went after her having fun already and the petite was laughing using her semblance to gain the upper hand.

" _I wonder if there are stores that sells arts and crafts"_ the twin swordsman was looking forward to see some of them.

* * *

Jude figured out why Yang wanted to meet him at Pizza Hat. The pizza fast food restaurant wasn't that far from the hospital. So it was easy to get there on foot while he was working he was thinking about the blond. It worried him what could be wrong with her remembering the difference in her tone from her usual one. Yang Xiao Long is a carefree person, she's easygoing, sociable, gets along with anyone and funny. Except when she's starts saying her puns.

It will be for the best if she never finds out about that because the teen medic values his life. He was able to noticed the change in her character when she called him. It felt so not like her and for that it really concerned the young brawler. Whatever was wrong he will find out right now and he hoped she tells him what's going on. When Jude arrived at the pizza restaurant no surprise Bumblebee was parked telling him the blond brawler was already there.

The young medic entered the restaurant seeing there was quite the crowd. It was noon, same time people take lunch breaks from work. Maybe the blond should have picked another time his eyes widened seeing so many of the tables were full. Really a bad time to come and talk with his friend. It was going to be so hard to find her in a busy place. His ears caught his name being called by a very familiar voice. Jude smiled spotting Yang in a far away table waving at him.

He won't have a hard time looking for her after all. The teen carefully passed through the people and the full tables. The blond brawler kept waving at him while showing her soda, a diet Poke Pola. It seemed like minutes for him to get to the destined table when it was only a minute. He has come here so many times but he has never seen it so jam packed before. The lilac eyed blond offered the empty seat for him while pointing to another glass of Poke. If it was for him then it wasn't diet unlike hers.

"Maybe I should have said after noon" Yang smirked.

"You think? Look a this place, talk about busy" Jude got seated.

"It's regular Poke for you."

"I'd figure and Yang don't-" the teen medic sighed when the blond poke his nose.

"Come on, hello! "Poke" Pola, am I the only one who laughs at puns? What is wrong with this world?"

"I did find it funny the first time you brought it up. But now, this is the fifth time it's not funny anymore."

"I never get tire of listening to it. It's just too funny" she crossed her arms defending her pun.

The young brawler smiled, she was acting very normal now. It's like there was nothing wrong it made him feel more better and relief. Yang was acting so Yang like maybe he was over reacting and there was nothing to worry about. Jude took a drink from his soda smiling that was one problem out of the way, she was all right. He didn't noticed the blond staring at him with a lot of thought in her lilac eyes.

If as she was having an internal argument with her conscious. After having the guts to called him and have him meet her here. It angered her that she was starting to have second thoughts she wanted to tell him that was the truth. Jude deserves to know because he was her friend, a very damn good one. That's why she made up her mind so why was she feeling so nervous. That's right she has never told anyone about this except, when she had that talk with her father.

Jude stopped drinking his soda as his eyes were now on his blond friend. That expression she had right now was giving him a clue. He could tell something was off now he believed that he wasn't over reacting. Yang was bothered and he was able to tell just looking at her now. Her eyes were saying a lot the Yang he knows who is always a free spirit was no more and before him stood someone who was troubled. So she did called him here to talk about something serious or personal.

It didn't mattered she was his friend and if she had any kind of problem he will be there for her. But why keep it inside, behind a fake smile. Was she basically using a facade to hide her troubles. It was at that point that Jude realized this was probably more serious than he first thought. Why did it hurt him to see those eyes that could look deep into his soul. The right thing to do was to help her and he wasn't planning to leave this place until she tells him.

"So…." she cleared her throat.

"What do you mean so?" the teen medic stood confused" you're the one that called me to see you here. I should be asking you that."

"Right my bad, guess I forgot" she scratched the back of her head.

"Yang are you okay?" now he was very worried.

"Sure I'm okay" the blond brawler was now playing with the straw from her soda.

"You're definitely not okay. What's wrong?"

"I was always a bad liar. Maybe I do have something on my mind…."

"And you're going to tell me? That's why you called me here right?"

"Mayyybe…."

"Do you want to tell me? I'm not going to force you to tell me if you don't feel like it. If it's too personal then I will understand. If you want to, we can change the topic now."

"No no it's okay. I made up my mind a while back in telling you" she smiled how did she found such a caring and wonderful friend.

"You feel comfortable telling me...Whatever it is?"

"Like I said I made up my mind to tell you" the blond brawler took a sip from her soda" you know Ruby and I aren't blood related?"

"I realized when I first saw her. You guys don't look nothing alike...Sorry I didn't mean to say-"

"It's okay you're right. We look nothing alike but she's still my little sister blood or no blood. My dad got together with my mom because they were on the same team from Beacon but I never knew her, all I know is how she looks like and her name. She left us when I was only a newborn. Few years later he got together with Summer who was also on the same team as my dad and my uncle. Then Ruby was born and I was so happy to finally have a little sister. When she turned four it was around when she left for that mission, the one she never returned. Everyone assumed she was dead…."

Jude stood quiet listening to every word she was saying. This topic was truly personal for Yang and she has chosen to tell him. Also it was topic that was hurting her judging from her expression and tone. It will explained why she sounded off when she called him at the hospital. She must have thought really hard to tell him this. It also shows that she trusts him a lot to be revealing this kind of information.

They do know each other for over a month now. This wasn't easy on her because she was having trouble saying the words. She has stuttered a few times and he could tell she was controlling herself from crying. This was a whole new side of Yang he has never seen before. It made him realized on the inside she was hurt by these events of the past.

"After Summer was gone I wanted so bad to have a mom. Dad was devastated and there were so many times he went on depression and Ruby will cry some times in her sleep calling out to her. She might be gone but my mom was still here, she was out there somewhere. I thought if I find her I can somehow convince her to come home and be part of our family. For everyone and mainly, for myself. So I started my search, finding anything that will give me a clue to get any leads on her whereabouts. Then one day, I found a clue of where could she be."

"That night I decided to leave the house taking Ruby who was asleep on a red wagon. I was six and so foolish. The clue was a cabin beyond the White Forest I thought my mom was there, so I went there. I was so lucky to make it through that place considering it's the most dangerous region in Patch because it was filled with Grimm. When I got there she wasn't there but something worst. Grimm lots of them, my luck didn't last. I was so scared I couldn't move, I couldn't even call for help and I forgot that I have brought my four year old sister with me on this insane journey. It was stupid, careless and downright suicide."

"Just when I thought we were going to die my uncle came to the rescue like those fairy tales, and killed all of the Grimm. We could have been goners if it weren't for him. Even if it was stupid of me I didn't gave up of finding my mom. Till this day, I'm still searching for her. Which leads me to the reason I called you. I think I found someone that might know of her whereabouts."

Jude didn't know what to say, he was so silent and in deep thought. All this time he never realized how much in pain Yang was in. All for the sake of finding her mother because she wanted her to be part of her family. Losing Summer was a real painful blow to her, Ruby and Taiyang. How could he understand how she was feeling when he didn't even remembered his past. Nothing of his family or any friends. His mind was a blank piece of paper.

"Yohoo hello, Remnant to Jude?" Yang snapped him back to reality.

"Huh-oh sorry about that…."

"Were you listening to me all along?" her eyes turned red getting angry he was going to be so much trouble after thinking so hard of telling him something this personal.

"Yes I did heard you I was just...Over taken by your story, I really didn't know you and Ruby have been through so much."

"Anyway getting back to the topic" the blond smiled her eyes changing back to their lilac color" like I said I found someone who might know where my mom is. I heard from some friends of mine at Signal that this guy knows plenty of information on a lot of people and even some dirt on them. Point is, he knows about everything that is going on in this city good or bad. He's the perfect person to ask about my mom who knows, he might even know her."

" _This sounds familiar…."_ the teen medic had a feeling about who this guy might be, he had a strong hunch of his identity" who is this person?"

"That's part of the reason I called you. You know him...You told me you used to work for him."

" _You got to be kidding me"_ Jude face palmed now he knew" don't tell me it's him."

"Junior the owner of the Klub, yep it's him."

"You do know he doesn't want to see my face over there? I'm actually scare what will he do if he does see me again."

"You're worrying too much the two of us are enough to take him on. You know him and his club better than anyone so I need you to accompany me there while I question him."

"It is true Junior knows a lot of information and dirt on almost anyone. But I don't know if he might know about your mom."

"Only one way to find out" Yang smirked" the Klub won't open after six so what do you say my vigilante partner, is it an official case?"

"Wait, we're not going there to capture him and let the police take him. This will be an investigation case nothing else."

"Whatever you say partner. Does that mean you're in?"

" _If it means we might get information on Yang's mom then it will be worth looking into"_ he gazed at the blond with a nod" all right, I'm in."

"Then it's settle we're going to the Klub tonight" the brawler felt so happy taking a sip from her soda as her cheeks got red" thanks a lot Jude, it means so much to me."

" _I hope I don't regret it"_ the young medic sighed mentally returning to the Klub could only mean trouble, he knew it well.

* * *

Lloyd and Ruby have basically ran all over the city on their tour adventure. It was hard for the swordsman to keep up with the petite especially when she can run pretty fast. Her hyperactive side of her personality didn't helped either so there were reasons for him to get tired. But it didn't mattered because he was having fun, she was having fun it was a great day. They have visited so many places enjoying the tour.

They went to the park, to some of the shops and fast good joints, the mall which where they had the most fun. After hours of running and sight seeing Ruby finally decided to take a break. But not before asking for some ice cream and the twin swordsman fulfilled her wish. Lloyd bought an extra large bowl of strawberry for her while he bought a medium bowl of vanilla and chocolate. The two teens have gotten seated in one of the many benches of the mall.

Ruby enjoyed the ice cream, it was creamy delicious and cold obviously. But she has never had this ice cream outside of of Patch. It tasted way better from the usual place she buys it from. She turned to Lloyd and had to laughed because his mouth was covered in the combination of the two flavors he ordered. She offered him a napkin so he could cleaned himself.

While the swordsman in red was busy the silver eyed girl took her scroll to checked the time. She was shocked seeing that it was six in the afternoon. Time has sure flied by when you had fun. Taiyang did told her she needed ton return before midnight so she still have plenty of time yet. Ruby didn't wanted to return yet she wanted to continue sight seeing and going to places with her friend. Good thing Yang wasn't here or she will be teasing her that she was on a date and Lloyd was her boyfriend.

The young reaper shook that thought in a heartbeat while dispelling a blush. No that wasn't it, Lloyd is only her friend nothing more. Suddenly she started thinking back the time when they went to the White Forest to search for Lily. She couldn't remember anything about the waterfall because she was unconscious. The only image she can come up with when that Ursai hit her that sent her to the river and that was it.

The rest was all black until she woke up and saw her father worried sick looking at her. Taiyang and her uncle told her that Lloyd saved her from falling the waterfall. Of course she believes them but she wanted to know how the swordsman did it. Qrow has also told her that even if he saved her they still crossed the waterfall so it was a bigger question how did both survived such a long drop. The red cloak girl has been secretly dying to know, she wanted to ask the swordsman how he did it.

" _Maybe he used his semblance…."_

Ruby has never doubted Lloyd's fighting abilities before. She knew he was strong and he can do all sort of cool attacks but the twin swordsman has never told her about his semblance. Honestly it never crossed her mind to ask him he didn't found out about her semblance until a few weeks ago, so she thought it was fair. But it wasn't fair if he hasn't tell her yet, they're supposed to be good friends and friends tell each other all kinds of secrets.

Gazing at him the petite didn't wanted to force him in telling her. It will make her feel bad with herself so maybe, she could ask him nicely. What if he feels uncomfortable and he ends up ignoring the question. She will become a bad friend leaving a dent in their friendship. Ruby shook the horrible thought she would never risked their friendship like that. Then again she wasn't offended when she told him her semblance so it should be the same with the twin swordsman.

"Ruby?"

"Hm..." she looked at him as Lloyd was calling to her.

"Your ice cream is melting."

"Huh? Ah! No…." she started licking it seeing that it was turning into liquid, looks like all her thinking took enough time to have such effect on her strawberry ice cream.

"Sorry I had no idea I waited too long" she smiled at him nervously.

"You okay?"

"Yeah yeah never been better. We visited so many places and even that crafts store."

The swordsman in red looked in thought when she mentioned the place" I don't know about the store owner's art capacity."

"What do you mean?"

"To me it looked like his works are missing something. For example when I'm working on my crafts I always put my heart into it. That's the most important thing because if you don't put your heart in your work then what's the point? It will feel incomplete, people might not notice but others with the same profession can tell."

"I get why you're trying to say. Without putting love in your work the crafts will not look their best. That's why you always took your time whenever your making them."

"That's right" he smiled" I may not known the owner of that store but just looking at his works it feels like his making them for the sake of making a profit. I'm not saying that's bad but if you only focus in wanting to make money, what will become of your passion for the work? The main reason to create arts and crafts is that you like it and then comes the pay."

"That's why your works are better than that guy's my opinion" the silver eyed petite smiled.

"Thanks Ruby, I really like my work as much as helping people" the swordsman noticed something was bothering the red cloak girl" what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's nothing I just...Well you know how better your works are. I would prefer to buy your wooden Grimm than those cheap makeshift."

"Okayyyyy...You said something similar already. You sure you're okay?"

"There's nothing wrong honest I'm just curious about something but I don't want to bother you or anything" she started twiddling her thumbs.

"What is it? You can ask me anything."

" _Great that means I can ask him after all!"_ chibi Ruby inside of her head was dancing in joy" it's about your semblance."

"My semblance?" Lloyd blinked that was unexpected.

"Did you used it to saved me from that waterfall?" she was staring at him though it was a mystery why she was twiddling her thumbs this time, she couldn't stop either.

" _She's talking about that day when we went to the White Forest"_ the swordsman in red scratched the back of his head.

It was truly unexpected Lloyd didn't saw it coming. He had no idea Ruby was thinking so much about that. It's suppose to be normal after all she told him about her semblance so it should be obvious he will do the same. The big problem he didn't had a semblance he knew he didn't had aura. The twin swordsman knew he was different from the others who fight.

It was still a mystery why maybe the key lies in his missing memories. If he was able to remember maybe he will finally know. It worried him and even scared him how will his friend react if he tells her the truth. Even if Ruby is a girl with a good heart and without a single hint of ill intention. It was impossible to lie to her so being honest with her was his only option.

"I don't know...I don't know how I did it. Ruby you know I don't remember a thing of my past, I don't even know if I have a semblance."

"Oh...Sorry I keep forgetting you have amnesia" the petite lowered her head.

"No don't apologize I know you have a right to know. But I honestly don't know how I saved you from that waterfall. I can tell you I was able to because of this" the swordsman in red showed the semi-round jewel placed on his left hand.

"Really?" Ruby sounded interested staring at the jewel" I always thought it was some kind of accessory, it looks cool though."

"Well it's more than just an accessory, it holds a lot of power. I don't know why, all I know is that somehow it's very important to me."

"That's...Awesome" the red cloak reaper was in awe staring at the jewel how could think something so small could be so powerful" I guess that must be how you saved me. Your jewel thingy gave you the strength to do it."

"It's not a jewel thingy Ruby" Lloyd rolled his eyes smiling" it's called an exsphere and I would like if you keep all of this a secret from everyone. I don't want people knowing I hold something of great power that's why you have to promise me you won't tell a soul of this."

"Sure I promise you have my word. I won't tell anyone, not even Yang."

"Thanks...I know it must be hard to keep it a secret especially from your own sister."

"It's okay this exsphere thingy sounds very important to you Lloyd and if you want me to keep quiet about it then I will. That's what friends are for right?"

"Sure you'll do anything for me and I will do anything for you" he smiled widely feeling so much better that the petite will keep it a secret.

"That's how it should be!" Ruby smiled the same way feeling so glad that her friendship with the swordsman wasn't ruined.

"Where should we go next?" he went back to eat his ice cream even if it was almost melting.

"I don't know" the silver eyed girl took her map" Vale is so big. One day isn't enough to explore it all."

"No kidding. We might need weeks or even months. I know, why don't we go to a place you really want to go."

"Well I wanted ice cream and here we are, I can't possibly tell where else…." her silver eyes widened.

"Ruby?" Lloyd noticed she was shocked.

"Of course! I can't believe I didn't thought of it from the start. There is a place I want to go so bad it's a dust shop but that's not what interests me. It has this famous weapon magazine with the latest on all models. I used to have a subscription of it but now it expired. There's also music booth where you can listen to all kinds of music. I bet it has my favorite band."

"Okay, we'll go there after we're done with the ice cream. What's the name of that dust shop?"

"I think it's From...From Dust Till Dawn that's it. I heard it stays open late."

"Just don't forget that we're supposed to return to Patch before midnight. I don't want your dad getting angry on me."

"I know silly" she smiled so hyped, she couldn't wait to get to the dust shop now.

* * *

(Time skip)

Night has fallen on Vale and the streets weren't that busy anymore. Not too many people around it looked deserted and so quiet. The only sound that could be heard through the city was the loud engine noise that belongs to Bumblebee. Yang was wearing her yellow helmet with her symbol on it in black pressing the acceleration pedal all the way going very fast. Jude stood behind her giving a sigh it was a miracle the Police hasn't stopped her for speeding.

Then again it will be impossible for them catch up to her. Their vehicles couldn't top her bike's speed. The vigilante duo was currently on their way to the Klub to give Junior a visit. Something the young medic and brawler was going to regret, he just knew it. He wanted to keep himself from trouble with his former boss but the blond brawler was sending him back to the lion's den. Honestly he didn't wanted to do this because it was a bad idea and it was going to get dangerous at some point.

But after hearing Yang's story he reconsidered his choice. It was clear she wanted to find her mother and if Junior had information on the woman then he will throw himself into trouble. It made him sad finding out what happened to Ruby's mother he imagined she was a great person. Jude truly care for the blond, a lot and he wasn't going to let her do this alone. Also because he had the strongest hunch the blond was going to cause nothing but havoc in the night club.

Yep, he was that sure Yang will wreck hell upon the place if she doesn't find the information she's looking for. That's why it will be better if he was present Yang said it herself that he was the brains and she was the brawns. The teen was still feeling unsure since Junior made it clear he didn't wanted to see him again. He'll be the one in more trouble than the blond brawler. But he was doing this for a good cause, for his friend.

The fast yellow bike made a complete stop as they have finally arrived to the place. Jude turned towards the building ahead. It was definitely the Klub, it looks the same from the last time he was there. No big changes maybe it looked the same from the outside too. Junior didn't like spending too much money on his business place. He wondered if Melanie and Miltia were all right.

Even if he didn't talked to them much he did got along with the enforcer twins. Jude sighed mentally here goes nothing time for the investigation to begin. He saw Yang removing her helmet as she was ready to go. A thought ran across his head, he needed to make sure she will behave as long as they were inside. Because there was no way he will enter if she has every intention in wrecking the entire place and cause a scene. Seriously he wanted everything to smoothly without a hint of trouble.

"Come on let's go" Yang turned to him with a wink.

"Wait" he stopped her from getting off the bike" before we go in, you have to promise me you will behave."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" obviously the blond will deny it.

"You know what I'm talking about" Jude sweat dropped" I know you Yang. The second we set foot inside Junior's club you'll want to smash everything in your path."

"You think I'm some kind of destructive monster?" she pretended to be hurt.

"I never called you a monster. What I'm trying to say, you'll want to beat people up and probably destroy the whole place while you're at it. So please try to control yourself for once and let me do the talking. I'm sure we can get the information you're seeking if we act...Civilized."

"I can be civilized" she crossed her arms before frowning" sometimes…."

"My exact point. While we're inside we'll do things my way. I'm pretty sure if we act nicely Junior will tell us what we want to know. Of course there's also the possibility he might not know of your mother."

"What if he's lying? What do we do then?"

"We'll have to take drastic measures. I'll make him talk" he didn't had a problem he did it once, he can do it again.

"You really think we can do this the easy way? That guy Junior is probably a scum like all the criminals we've faced. He might not listen to us and he won't hesitate to kick us out. You said he doesn't want to see you again won't he be happy when you show up at his doorstep."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. I'm sure he can tell us the information without a fight breaking in."

"No fighting huh?" Yang smirked" then why did you changed into your battle gear?"

Jude sighed knowing she was right he did changed into his battle attire along with his gauntlets Titan Fist" this is a precaution, just in case. We have to prepare for anything once we enter."

"If a fight does break out you mean?"

"Yes. But only if Junior starts the fight okay?"

"Okay we'll do it your way. Let's go already" the blond brawler got off the bike.

"Yang?"

"Hmm?" she noticed he was staring at her seriously she sighed" I'll behave, promise."

"Not that. About what you told me, your mom and Ruby's mom thanks for telling me. When I finally remember my past, you'll be the first to know I promise."

The way he stared into her eyes made her blushed" sure...No problem" she has actually stuttered.

"All right let's go" Jude had his sights on the club building.

As the duo made their way to the building the young medic immediately realized that there was no bouncer on the front gate. That was seriously a sloppy mistake by Junior not having a bouncer. Meaning anyone can get in the Klub, including minors. What was the owner thinking, or maybe he was running low on cash he couldn't afford one. To think it used to be his old job. As they got closer they could hear the faint sound of dance music coming from inside.

Turning to his blond partner she only smiled and pushed the double doors revealing the inside of the night club. The place was jam packed and the music was louder than Jude remember. At least the DJ was the same wearing his bear costume. Yang was hyped for a moment she wanted to invite her friend to dance but she remembered the reason why they came here. Maybe another time right now, the investigation is all that matters. Finding the whereabouts of her mother is priority

 **(Music: "red like roses" remix from the RWBY volume 1 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

The crowd danced with the flow of the music having a good time. The lights, the glass-like floor and the pillars it was truly a nice place to come. The more Yang was seeing the more she was liking the place. This could easily become a future hang out spot. Maybe one day she and Jude can come and dance together the thought made her grinned. It was perfect and the music was top notch the only thing left was to taste the beverages they serve here.

Her male partner got her attention making her looked towards the bar area. There was an older man with a black bear and black suit serving drinks the teen medic confirmed to her that was Junior the owner of the night club. The blond nodded to him as they made their way there and start questioning the man. This was also the perfect chance for Yang to have one drink she's been wanting to taste for a while. Though she needed to be one year older to consume alcoholic beverages, she was willing to risk it.

The blond brawler winked at the bartender getting seated" Strawberry Sunrise, no ice. Oh and one of those little umbrellas too."

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking blondy?" asked the Klub owner.

"Aren't you a little old to be called Junior?" she countered.

"Remember what I told you Yang" whispered the teen next to her.

Junior finally took notice of the boy next to the blond girl. His dark eyes narrowed in anger how could he forget the boy before him remembering how he humiliated him. The times he punched wanting to make him talked about the weapon's dealer Van Elsing. For his behavior he fired him when Jude quit in return and he didn't wanted to see him again. Yet here he was back in his place of business.

"You…." he pointed at the teen" I thought I made myself clear Jude, I don't want to see your face in my club again. You have some guts showing up here."

"Hey easy Junior he's with me" said the lilac eyed blond" he's my friend I invited him to come here."

"The kid is nothing but trouble. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you out?"

"Junior I promise I will behave. We only came here to ask you a question. It's only one" assured the teen medic.

"Ask me a question? Are you going to hit me again if I don't answer?" the bartender was glaring at him.

"Well-" Yang started but Jude made her stay silent and not finish her sentence.

"I will not hit you Junior. I only want you to answer our question honestly. And after that, we'll leave and I'll be gone for good. You won't have to worry seeing me here again, you have my word."

"What about my Strawberry Sunrise?"

"Yang…." the young brawler sighed at her attitude seriously has she forgotten the reason why they came here.

By now Junior's men were all over the table ready to take on the former bouncer if it was necessary. Jude remained calm he and Yang could take on all of these guy. They were amateurs at best, so they will be easy to beat. However the young medic was able to see two familiar figures on the second floor of the night club. The Malachite twins Miltia and Melanie Junior's enforcers. Now those two won't be easy to beat like his men.

Each of them are skilled in their own way but they were very dangerous as a tag team. If a fight does break out the best strategy to use against them will be to split up and take them on individually. But unlike the blond brawler he wanted to avoid conflict and any further damage to the place. The twins along with the men in suits were staring at him with intent to attack. But one signal from Junior made everyone step back. He has called them off as he turn his attention to the two teens.

"Okay, guess I can play your game kid. One question answer truthfully. What do you want to know?"

Jude turned to Yang with a relief expression as the blond rolled her eyes. She has given him her scroll with the picture of her mother. It came as a surprise Junior wanted to cooperate when she was sure he was going to refused. This proves that talking was the best solution instead of beating everyone up. So maybe his way was better after all and she didn't had to destroy everything.

Now it all depends if the bartender decides to be honest. If he lies there will be trouble this was the possible location of her mother so it was that important to her. Using the blonds communication device he showed Junior the picture of a woman with the same hair style as the brawler but colored black and red eyes holding a red attire holding what it looks to be a long sword that resembles a katana.

"Have you seen this woman?"

The bartender and owner took one glance at the picture" never seen her before."

"Look at it again" Yang gave a growl.

"What's her name?"

"Raven Branwen."

"Like I said, never seen her before. Haven't heard from her either and no one that has come here has ever brought her up. Maybe she's not from Vale, sorry blondy."

The blond stood shocked after coming here hoping to get a lead she comes back empty handed. It can't be, it couldn't be this guy must know, he must be lying. Her lilac eyes turned blood red but she was stopped by Jude who shook his head. They got their answer so they should be on their way. Honestly he didn't wanted to stay here any longer with the looks Junior's men were giving him and the Malachite twins. But before they could make an attempt to leave they were surrounded by the men in black suits with black hats, red ties and red shades. The twins were behind them as Junior has left the bar, his mean have taken fire arms along with swords. It didn't looked good for the two teens and Jude's bad feeling was getting stronger.

"What's going on? We asked you the question, we're leaving like I promised."

"I changed my mind, on second thought you two should stay. You really think I'm going to let you walk out my club after what you did to me. I lost a couple of teeth because of you I'll be more than happy to remove yours."

"Junior don't do this."

"Oh I want to do this kid. I've been wanting to get some pay back for a while I secretly hoped for a chance that you will show up. But you weren't going to be stupid enough to come back boy was I wrong. Now that you're here there's no way I'm letting this chance slip by. Looks like tonight has become my lucky night" the bartender and owner has taken his weapon a bat.

 **(Music end)**

The DJ in the bear suit has taken a machine gun and started firing in the air. The action has obviously made all the people that were dancing running scared in panic. They immediately left the night club screaming for help until the place was empty leaving it's owner, his men and his enforcers alone with the two teens.

"That wasn't a smart thing to do Junior. It won't be long before the Police gets here" said the young medic.

"You'll be dead by the time they get here. Even if I get caught It'll be worth it as long as I get rid of you. As for you blondy I have nothing against you but there can be no witnesses sorry but you'll be joining him."

"Geez thanks a lot" Yang replied sarcastically turning to her partner" so much for avoiding a fight."

"We tried my way" he sighed shaking his head" we're going your way now."

 **(Music: "That Fist, Decision in a blink" from the Tales of Xillia original soundtrack)**

That was all the blond needed to hear as she quickly equipped Ember Celica. Jude readied Titan Fist, both took their fighting stance. The blond brawler fired her shot gun dust shells while the medic brawler used Demon Fist a couple of times. All the men with weapons got hit by the arte and the heavy fire. Yang was grinning punching and kicking all the men in suits with Jude aiding her now this is what she calls fun.

After dancing and having a drink the evening gets better with beating the crap of so many scums. The suits fell quickly than either brawler thought. They stared at Junior who was pissed and he has ordered the Malachite twins to take them down. The medic whispered to his blond friend that they were tough as a team and it was better to separate fighting them individually. So each have taken a different route and the twins didn't had a choice but to separate.

Jude went to the right with Miltia the twin in red following him and Yang the left with Melanie, the one in white hot on her trail. Junior changed his bat into a rocket launcher firing the missile straight at the young medic. He was able to dodged in time and it hit a wall, with an explosion that left a big hole in it's place. The DJ in the bear suit was firing his machine gun at the blond brawler while she has engaged the Malachite in white.

It was hard to focused on two opponents from different distance. Yang went after the DJ firing her gauntlets she was able to destroyed the sound system while the man in the bear suit was taking cover. His position didn't helped as he got punched and kicked by the brawler. She grinned turning to the girl in white, now she was ready to fight her. A quick glance to see how her partner was doing, he was still running from the girl in red she rolled her eyes.

Jude dodged Miltia's claws while avoiding Junior's rockets. The twin in red kept on attacking not caring how much damage she was doing. The owner has given her orders to do anything to get rid of the teen. It wasn't that bad though, the girl was good but not that good. Without her sister she wasn't that much of a threat. It was the right choice to separate and it looks like Yang wasn't having trouble either.

Melanie's fighting style is more focused on kicks than punches that's explains her bladed heels. It was the other way around with Miltia who uses punches, her claws makes her attacks more effective. Jude was quick on his blocking and countering if she becomes too tough he can always use his Snap Pivot ability to get the upper hand. The young medic had her where he wanted her as he combined Palm Strike with Talon Storm, followed by Swallow Dance and Cyclonic Surge.

A few more punches and a kick sent Miltia to the ground where the dance floor was located. Not that long ago Melanie was sent flying hitting one of the crystal pillars. The Malachite twins have been beaten by the vigilante duo. Jude turned to the second floor where he saw Yang giving him a thumb up, things were all right. Suddenly a rocket was flown straight at him. They may have taken down everyone except the boss. The blond brawler jumped reaching the floor where her partner was located. Both teens were now staring at a very angry Junior.

"It's over Junior, you lose!" said Jude.

"I'm just getting started! I'll be the one to take you down kid. Couldn't wanted any other way" he readied his bat.

"I think you made him mad now" joked Yang.

"Just give me a hand with him" he sighed with a sweat dropped.

The blond brawler only grinned as both charged at the man. Junior was actually fast with his weapon. It seemed his bat ran out of rockets when he firing so many at the young medic. That will give an edge to the duo since that was the most dangerous feature of his weapon. But no matter how good the owner was he couldn't take the duo at the same time.

He wasn't happy there were quick and strong he swung his bat straight at the medic only to be blocked by blondy and her partner will countered. They make a pretty good team even better than Melanie and Miltia. Junior got punched and kicked, a real beating in the works. He was sent flying to the ground by Jude who wasn't lowering his guard. Next to him Yang was smirking this has been the best night ever. Best vigilante job ever. But it wasn't over as the bartender and owner was getting up, still angry holding his bat.

"Damn it. You two are a pain in the ass. I knew I should have made that partnership deal with Torchwick."

"Torchwick?" Jude was serious" what partnership deal? I know you lend him some of your men a while back for a heist. But they never returned to you…."

"I know very well they didn't made it. Torchwick doesn't work well with others after all. But guess what I don't care about the lives of these morons."

"How can you say that? They're your men, they may not be strong but they're still human beings and your toying with their lives as it means nothing to you!"

"Let it go Jude he won't listen he's just another scum that needs to get capture" followed Yang looking angry at the owner.

"Doesn't matter anyway. Torchwick paid me good for another robbery he had in mind so I lend him more of my men, don't remember the place though."

"Yang…." the medic spoke softly" we should leave already. He's only trying to buy time for the Police to show up."

"Right I'd say we're done for the evening."

They started walking as Junior glared at them he charged at them with his bat in hand. He did a powerful swing but the blond brawler pushed Jude out of the way along with herself. She got up smirking at the guy who was glaring at her.

"I bet you couldn't even hit the side of a house with that…." she paused when she saw small strands of her hair falling to the ground.

"Oh no" the young medic turned pale he knew what was going to happen next" run away!"

"What?" Junior didn't had a clue why the teen ran off like his life depended on it.

"You bastard!" Yang activated her semblance with her eyes red she was angry.

He didn't got a chance to say another word as he got punched so hard he was sent to the other side of the building and made a big hole. Jude emerged from far away still looking scared. He knew about the blond being very affectionate of her hair and if anything happens to it, somebody has to die. Actually he did forgot to bring Yang's temper it's really nasty. That was it, they were done with this place. The sound of sirens in the distance caught his attention.

 **(Music end)**

"You hear that?!"

"Yeah, that's our cue to get out of here" the blond glared at the hole that Junior made" I still haven't had my Strawberry Sunrise!"

"Yang!"

"Fine fine I'm coming."

* * *

(Location: From Dust Till Dawn)

Ruby couldn't be any happier than right now. The red cloak girl entered the dust shop with a smile on her face. She gave a her salutations to the elder owner Seymour before running off to the magazine section. Not too far behind Lloyd shook his head at the girl's behavior. The swordsman also said hi to the old owner as he went to follow the hyperactive silver eyed girl. Like a hawk watching over it's prey the petite saw the magazine she was looking for.

With one fluid motion she grabbed it from the case and started reading a giggle escaping her lips. The twin swordsman was giving a brief look at other magazines that were available. He wasn't into any dust since his weapon doesn't need it. Something did caught his eye, Lloyd took the magazine. The title gave him the idea it was about video games. He has played those in Ruby's home they were really fun and challenging. The silver eyed girl went to the music booth and put the ear phones on while reading the weapon magazine.

The sound of the bells from the door being opened caught Lloyd's attention. A very suspicious looking man entered with a bowling hat and elegant attire along with other men dressed in black suits with black hats, and yellow shades. There was something shady about these guys, it gave a bad feeling to the swordsman in red. Somehow they weren't here to shop in the least.

The guy in the bowling hat gave him the worse feeling from the rest, like he was in charge of the group. Turning to Ruby, the petite was still reading the weapon's magazine and listening to music like there's no tomorrow. That wasn't good she was unaware of what could be trouble brewing. If anything happens he will have to let her know. The man with the cane and bowling hat had a cigar, he removed it gazing at the old man who runs the dust shop.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late at night."

True it was after nine and this shop it's supposed to stay open late. By now Lloyd realized these people were bad and they were probably robbers seeing how the elderly owner was trembling in fear.

"Please, just take my lien-" he was cut off by the man in the bowling hat.

"Calm down we don't want your money" Torchwick turned to the men in suit" grab the dust."

" _Robbers, damn it...I'm not letting them get away with this. I better tell Ruby."_

"You!" one of the men in suits saw him" hands in the air!"

" _Bad timing"_ the twin swordsman took a glance at the red cloak girl who was still oblivious of what was going.

"Don't try anything kid" the man in suit saw his two swords obviously he had the idea he can fight.

"Just let me go I'm only browsing."

"What about her?" he pointed to the girl listening to music but he got no reply from the swordsman.

"Hey you!" he called to her but she wasn't listening before he turned her around dropping the head phones, she was now looking at him" yes…?"

"I said Hands in the air!"

"Are you robbing me?"

"Yes!" the man has lost his patience with this girl.

"Oh…."

Ruby reacted kicking the man sending him crashing through the window of the shop. Lloyd took the chance to released his Material Blade and attacked the rest of the suits. Torchwick saw all the commotion watching the men Junior gave him getting trashed by kids. Seriously why can't a regular dust robbery go like normal. He saw the girl in black with red cloak outside of the shop releasing her weapon, a freaking scythe bigger than her. The wanted criminals reacted when he saw the kid in red with two cool looking swords charging at him. He used his cane to block his attacks while the rest of the men in suits opened fire. The swordsman left outside to regroup with the girl with the red cloak.

 **(Music: "This will be the day" from the RWBY volume 1 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

"Okay...Get them" Torchwick ordered the red of the men.

The ones with guns fired while Ruby countered firing from her rifle feature and Lloyd used Demon Fang. They were taken out without a problem the rest holding swords charged at them. The two teens nodded to each other using their skills. They weren't a challenge, they were complete rookies using a sword. The silver eyed girl cut through them with Crescent Rose like a hot knife through butter and Lloyd's Material Blalde did the same. It wasn't the weapon but the owner of it. The twin swordsman signaled the red cloak reaper as the man in the bowling hat was the only one left while the rest were all out.

"You're both worth every cent you really do...It's a shame you just can't get any good help these days. Well red and...Red it's been an eventful evening but I'm afraid this is where we parts ways" he pointed his cane the lid opened revealing at target mark and fire came from the hole of the cane it hitting the ground near the teens stood.

" _Seriously calling us "Red" not very original"_ Lloyd coughed making sure Ruby was okay.

"Over there!" she recovered spotting the criminal climbing a ladder that leads to the top of a building.

"Sir! Call the Police while we go after him!" the swordsman in red told the elder owner as Seymour gave a nod.

They climbed the ladder as Ruby went first. It was hard for Lloyd to climbed up with the silver eyed petite climbing before him. He had to make sure not to looked up because he didn't wanted to take a peek at the contents of her skirt. He was that considerate and he wasn't that kind of person especially when it was his friend, who is a fifteen year old girl still young and innocent. Maybe the red cloak sniper wouldn't noticed but he would. The swordsman in red reached the top just in time to see the criminal with nowhere left to go.

"Hey!" Ruby called after the thief.

An air ship flew from below and Torchwick grinned it was time to leave. The ship opened the door in the middle where he could board it.

"End of the line!" he threw a red dust crystal at the two teens and fired from his cane.

"Look out!" shouted Lloyd.

The explosion didn't harmed the red cloak girl as it got blocked by some kind of shield. Both the petite and the swordsman turned to the person responsible for creating the shield. An older woman with pale complexion, light blond hair with green eyes and small glasses. She was wearing a purple cape with weird circular notions at the bottoms, a white blouse with a long black skirt and black boots. She was holding a riding crop as she made the shield that protect the red cloak girl disappeared.

Whoever she is, she had no intention of letting that air ship get away. By now Torchwick has board the ship while the blond woman has created dark cloud creating a storm of crystals. Lloyd and Ruby stood in awe at the display this person was showing. It looked like she was doing fine one her own and she didn't needed any help. Suddenly the back hatch of the air ship opened revealing a mysterious stranger wearing a dress, a woman. But her face was being covered by the shadows.

Fire has appeared on her hands releasing fire balls at the trio. The blond woman was using more of the shields to blocked them. The mysterious woman did another trick releasing fire from the roof of the building they were in. The trio dodged just in time as Ruby changed Crescent Rose to rifle mode firing at the ship. The woman was blocking the fire with her hand. Lloyd has used Psi Tempest to elevate himself and reached the air ship.

The twin swordsman landed on the hatch and he quickly clashed his swords with two swords that were being held by the mysterious woman. Brown eyes met dangerous amber. She surprised him with a kick that sent him off the ship. Ruby gasped seeing her friend falling but the blond woman pointed her riding crop at him making him land safely on the ground. The blond woman glared at the air ship it has gotten away along with Roman Torchwick. Ruby checked on Lloyd, who was all right as they were staring at the woman that helped them.

 **(Music end)**

"Are you a huntress?" asked the silver eyed sniper happily" can I have your autograph?"

"Make that two autographs" smiled Lloyd though he tried his best not to get scared with the way the blond woman was staring at them.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Vale Police Force Station)

Ruby was running while bouncing up and down. She couldn't believe it, she thought she was dreaming. Tonight has become the best day in her entire life. The woman that saved her and Lloyd was indeed a huntress and also a teacher in Beacon Academy. Though she was so scared with how serious and strict she is nonetheless, she has introduced her to the one and only Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon.

This is where it gets better after she told him she was trained by her uncle and told him she wanted to become a huntress the man has invited her to attend his school. The red cloak petite was still bouncing in joy at the news, she still couldn't believe it. Just like that she was going to Beacon when she still hasn't graduated from Signal. She reached the waiting area of the station with Lloyd not too far behind who seemed to be in thought. He thought they were great news but can someone like the headmaster has such authority to skipped a student two years.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! I can't believe it so awesome I'm going to Beacon!"

Lloyd gave a smile but he was still in thought. He was present during the interrogation by the blond woman or more precisely Professor Goodwitch. It was strange how the headmaster approached Ruby. First he said she has" silver eyes" as it was weird to have such an eye color. Now that he thought about it, the young huntress was the only one he has ever met to have silver eyes. Then he asked about her fighting style with a scythe which the petite revealed it was her uncle.

But it seemed Ozpin already knows him. Then he sounded surprise she wanted to become a huntress and just like that he invites her to his school. It was too strange or too much of a coincidence. Or maybe he was thinking too much of the matter. The twin swordsman was still thinking in making Ruby skipped two years. Though he admitted she was strong, skilled and well prepared for any situation he was unsure if it was the right call.

"Lloyd!" Ruby was pouting at him" are you listening?!"

"Huh? Oh right sorry about that" he scratched the back of his head.

"You're not listening, aren't you even glad I'm going to Beacon?" her pout was still there.

"Of course I'm happy you're going. You're going to fulfill your dream a whole lot sooner than you thought. Why wouldn't I be glad?"

"You don't look happy" she crossed her arms" it will be even cooler if you could come with me."

"To where, Beacon?" the twin swordsman stood shocked" but I...I thought I told you I was unsure of becoming a huntsman."

"But you know I'm not good at making friends. If you were with me I wouldn't have to worry with making any."

"But look at it on the bright side...You're going with Yang, you told me she's starting Beacon this semester. Isn't it great to go with your sister?"

"I guess" she was excited but it wasn't the same if Lloyd didn't go with her.

"I'm sure you'll do fine in Beacon. I know you'll make lots of friends there, I believe in you."

That was enough to put a smile on her face as she started bouncing again" I gotta call Yang and tell her the big news!"

"Ruby wait!" the swordsman in red saw the girl leave the building.

"Miss Rose has been give a big opportunity. I see no reason why she wouldn't be in high spirits."

Lloyd turned to see to the man known as the headmaster of Beacon Ozpin. Goodwitch was next to him the swordsman still saw it strange he will extend an invitation to the petite. It wasn't everyday he will do the same to any first year in Signal or any other combat school. The man can be cryptic sometimes but it was hard to see ill intentions in his actions.

Now he was staring at him with so much interest and curiosity. In fact during the interrogation, Ozpin has stole a few glances at him. It was weird when he was supposed to be focusing on Ruby. Though he did aided the girl during the dust shop robbery she was the one who caught the attention of the headmaster. Again he was staring at him with that curiosity expression mixed with interest. What could be running in his head.

"Mr. Irving you did a splendid work tonight. I am thanks you were able to help Miss Rose deal with the threat in time for Glynda to arrive."

The blond woman only rolled her eyes at him. She was being very strict with the young girl Ruby with her reckless behavior and just like that Ozpin gives her a pad in the back, no slap in the wrist. She also wanted to scold the boy in front of her too but the man next to her told her to let it go.

"I was happy I was able to help, I don't mind really. I wasn't going to stand there and do nothing while that poor old man gets his shop robbed. Is he going to be okay?"

"Mr. Seymour will be fine I assure you. He may be old but he's still have plenty of life in him" smiled the headmaster.

"That's great. Thanks for giving Ruby the chance to go to your school earlier than normal. This is exactly what she needs."

"I never mind giving youngsters a" push" if they need it. I always seek potential in future students and Miss Rose does have it. I also see potential in you."

"Thanks I guess…I'm honored I just…."

"No interested in coming to Beacon? Is there something holding you back?"

"Ruby told you I run a wood craft shop back at her home island. I like it there and it's a good life but right now...That's all I want."

"Hmm...You seem to have a long path to walk ahead Mr. Irving. Perhaps you're trying to find yourself and what can you do for others. Nevertheless it was an honor meeting you I do expect great things about you in the future."

" _What does he mean by that?"_ the swordsman in red was really curious to know.

"Now you should be on your way. You don't want Miss Rose to get lost now do you?"

"Oh right, I almost forgot. Bye sir and Professor Goodwitch thanks again!" he left the building in a hurry.

"That boy is truly a wonder. How he can perform so many kinds of attacks without the need of aura still, there's one thing that he has in common with the rest."

"We still have to talk with the Chief of Police about the dust robbery and what happened at that night club. Seems one of your" future students" got herself into trouble without looking the consequences of her actions. Also one of the candidates was with her."

"We already know Glynda, Mr. Mathis has been hanging around with Miss Xiao Long for a while. Both have made a commitment to keep the streets of Vale safe."

"They're not official huntsman and huntress, I don't approve" the blond woman frowned.

"True, but they can be a positive role models for those that are seeking to become one. Anyway, let's talk to the Chief oh and Glynda...The time has come, send the message to the candidates."

The woman nodded as she opened her scroll.

* * *

*You what?! You're not trying to pull my chain sis?*

"I'm not Yang I mean it. After I stopped a robbery I was taken to the Police Station where I met Professor Ozpin and he invited to go to his school I know it sounds like a dream but it's not! I'm really going to Beacon with you!"

*Oh my...Ruby that is awesome I can't believe you're coming with me! Are you still at the station?*

"I'm not anymore but I'm near by."

*Then stay there I'm on my way. I just dropped Jude at his place, wait for me.*

"Okay see you" Ruby giggled ending the call her sister sounded more excited than herself.

Lloyd catch up to the petite when he heard his scroll beeped, he had a new message. Opening his scroll he went to read the new text.

*Do you want to defend Remnant?

" _What? What's with this message? Wait there's more."_

*If so then come to the bullhead docking bay at midnight. You will take bullhead ship number 10 to your destination. Don't be late."

" _What is this about? This doesn't seem to be a prank message but it's hard to take it seriously."_

The twin swordsman turned back to Ruby who got another call from Yang. Apparently the blond was too excited that she had to call her sister again while the petite sighed at her behavior. Lloyd turned back to his scroll and the message written on his device.

" _What should I do?"_

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Well it's October 19 and I still don't have power and internet. I'm starting to go crazy I need power, I need the internet can't live without it.**

 **-Finally like I said in my last AN we have officially reached canon events beginning volume 1 expect the story to get better from here hopefully you will like it.**

 **-I'm crying I think volume 5 has premiered and I have missed the first episode. I think it was supposed to premiere on the 14. That's not all I'm also missing the new season of Supergirl, Flash, Arrow and Legends of Tomorrow (crying in background) WHHHHYYYYYYYYYY! What have I done to deserve this? Is it because I said Bumblebee isn't going to become canon even with the Bmblb song? Then I take it all back if I get my power and internet back then I will say it, Bumblebee will happen, there I said it…..I still have NO power and internet curses!**

 **-Like Ozpin said the time has come for the heroes to finally reunite. It has been a long road but eventually the four are destine to meet again. Look forward to it in the next chapter.**

 **-So the events of the Yellow trailer went a little different than canon it was to be expected. I did the same with the White, Black and Red trailers.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the follows, favs and reviews I really appreciate it.**

 **-PS I want my power and internet back (sad face)**

Next time: The Gathering


	14. The Gathering

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and the Tales of series they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 14 The Gathering

(Location: Tavern capital city of Vale Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Yuri picked his mug of beer drinking it slowly until it hit his throat and down to his stomach. It wasn't that bad this was the only tavern he has find after searching this city for so long. He's been in Vale for weeks and he was still getting lost. It was a big town with lots of people and buildings but so far, he was liking the place. The mercenary couldn't have picked a better city than this one to spent the money Jacquess gave him in his last job.

Same job that turned into pure failure well not exactly because he got an early payment. This reminded him how lucky he was to be far away from Atlas, he wouldn't want to be in the same room with the president of the SDC. During his sight seeing there were a lot of places to hang out but only a few has gotten his attention. Namely the bars, places to drink obviously, the Vale Casino and of course any grocery store that sells the Vale jackpot lottery tickets.

Point is he wouldn't mind staying here it was way better than Vacuo that's for sure. The place was too hot for his taste, and the sand was annoying. Always getting on his boots and his face. The long haired swordsman couldn't say a word about Mistral since he never set foot there. Even when he was traveling through Anima but said trip won't be happening since he couldn't return due to Raven's warning. Vale was the one place he could actually call home.

Finishing his beer Yuri happily ordered a refill, putting it on his new tab. The bartender handed it the refilled mug he was ready to chug it down as his thoughts were on someone else. The swordsman paused on his drinking thinking about Blake. He really hoped she was going to turn her life around for the better. Working for the White Fang doesn't give you any benefits in the least. She could get in big trouble or worse.

Through the hours he was able to get to know the cat faunus better he could tell she was a good person at heart. She was also being honest when she told him her story. Blake only wanted equality for her kind, not even close to what the present White Fang is currently doing. She made the right choice leaving, he wouldn't hold it against her. A sigh escaped the lips of the mercenary, he has been thinking a lot of the raven haired girl.

Yuri wouldn't doubt it she was a looker, very mysterious and beautiful. Especially her amber eyes to him, they were her most attractive feature. It would be nice if he sees her again, it's been weeks since he parted ways with the faunus. The long haired swordsman wondered what she was doing right now. With the lien he gave her she probably rented a nice room in a fancy hotel to spend her days in luxury. He laughed it up silently there was no way he will fall for a girl he only spent a few hours talking.

He could probably do better than that. Maybe the daughter of the SDC president the white haired girl he met when he was in the company's headquarters. She was a looker too but there was something about her it didn't attract him. She didn't caught his attention like Blake did. Maybe because the cat faunus was one heck of a fighter and she had a better figure than the Schnee girl.

Nice legs, nice thighs and quite the booty he will give a ten out of ten. The chest department was nice too but he was more of a leg guy, the booty was a bonus. Yuri had to erased all those thoughts it wasn't like him to be thinking those kinds of things. The raven haired faunus did something to him. The mercenary drank his mug not wanting to think about her anymore. He smiled finishing his second beer the night was still young and a couple of drinks wouldn't hurt. But he was done for the evening.

The long haired swordsman paid the bartender for his two beers decided to leave the tavern. It was getting late but he still wanted to continue enjoying his earnings. Grabbing his bag and his sword leaving the place. Maybe he should go to the casino and spent more lien on the slot machines or playing cards. He was good at poker but he found out a while back he sucks big time at Blackjack. That's why he decided to never play it again.

Painful memories of him losing so much lien on the card game came flowing through his head. But poker, he was a pro not to mention he has his best poker face whenever he plays. Checking the streets he knew the Casino was a little far from here. Maybe he should buy some transportation like a motorcycle. He's seen a shop with some nice models. Suddenly his scroll was beeping telling him he has a new message. Taking his device he opened it, he did had one new text not having a clue who is it from.

" _It can't be Blake I didn't gave her my scroll number. Great here we go, stop thinking about her"_ Yuri sighed finally turning his attention to the message.

*Do you want to defend Remnant?*

" _Okay weird…."_ the mercenary went to read the rest.

*If so the come to the bullhead docking bay at midnight. You will take bullhead ship number 10 to your destination. Don't be late.*

" _It has to be a prank. Someone's idea of a stupid joke."_

Yuri stood in thought of what to do. He could ignore the message and forget he ever received it or accept it giving it a shot to go there. Then again he had anything better to do right now so might as well see what this is about. If it does turns out to be a prank he will take pleasure beating up whoever came up with this idea. The bullhead docking bay he has seen it before during his sight seeing but it was farther than the Casino. Once more the mercenary gave a sigh he should really buy a bike to save time getting faster to places. Closing his scroll and putting it in his pocket the long haired swordsman turned his attention to the direction of his destination.

* * *

Hubert wanted to sight, he really wanted to. Sure it was a bit late but that didn't stopped Weiss from wanting to do something. It has been like this for the past weeks. Ever since they arrived to Vale the Schnee heiress was excited. She wanted to look around the city, she wanted to visit so many places. The blue haired teen didn't blamed her for acting this way. She was finally free from her father, away from Atlas, away from the manor. Free as a bird as they say.

The white haired girl just wanted to enjoy her freedom in the best way possible. It made him happy to see her so full of life and that's how it should be. Let her enjoy her life without having her father dictate her every move. But getting back to the present, almost midnight and the girl has asked him to teach her to cook. He didn't heard wrong, the heiress wanted to learn how to make different tasty dishes. Another thing the young Specialist couldn't blame on the girl.

Living the life of an upper noble with having servants or butlers bring her the food. Of course she would never learn how to make her own food. What to expect when she was the heiress to a multi-million lien company and part of one the richest and most powerful families in the four kingdoms. Weiss wanted to be independent so learning to cook was part of her agenda in that department. So he was left with no choice but to teach her.

He learned to cook while he was learning to live in Atlas, it will be hardly a problem. But the girl's excitement was starting to get to him. Hubert wasn't bothered with the hour since he was used to be up this late at night back when he's doing missions for the Specialist Division. He was following Winter's orders in looking after her younger sister. Make sure she doesn't get into trouble but it wasn't difficult, she has been behaving and she hasn't done anything that will put her under risk.

Vale can be very dangerous if not one to be careful. For starters the White Fang was currently here. From one of his reports the terrorist group destroyed a cargo train that belonged to the SDC in an attempt to rob it's dust. They have also being involved in numerous kidnappings of board members as well as business associates of the president. It won't be good news if they find out the daughter of the president and heiress to his company was here.

They wouldn't hesitate on the chance to kidnap her and hold her hostage for ransom money or even in exchange for tons of dust. But for now, that was the least of his worries. Weiss's behavior have drastically changed once she arrived here. He had to describe it in a word" hyper" though she was behaving the blue haired teen could tell she was in such a state. All the way till tonight that she was acting so anxious.

Hubert was wearing an apron over some clothes he chose to wear since arriving to Vale. He couldn't be wearing his Specialist uniform all the time so he went for the civilian look. A closed blue jacket with yellow buttons, with a white shirt on the inside, black jeans with white and blue sneakers. A silver wristwatch on his left wrist and finally his weapon strapped on his back obviously separated in it's twin gun mode.

The attire was more acceptable to blend in with the people. With the weapon they will think he's a huntsman or a student in training since he was eighteen. Weiss didn't needed to change her usual attire but she was wearing an apron over it. Because she was learning to cook the teen with glasses picked an easy recipe to make. One that was in the beginner level. Clearly the heiress wasn't ready to handle the capacity of an intermediate or expert dish, he has seen the results.

"I think the pasta is done" said Weiss verifying the pot with the boiling water.

"The meatballs seems to be done as well" added the young Specialist" we can turn both of them off."

"I never knew making spagetti and meatballs would be so easy" she was very pleased with her work.

"I'd figure it will be a perfect dish for you. Consider there weren't any" accidents" this should have been the first dish for you to try."

"Are you still blaming me for what happened to the first dish?" the heiress glared at him.

"I clearly said put in the oven under two hundred and fifty degrees not three hundred. That is why it got burned."

"I honestly thought baking a cake will be much easier. The cake butler makes it without a hint of trouble."

"For the last time Weiss there are no cake butlers in Vale and there won't be in Beacon either. What we have to focus more before you go there are your communication skills."

"My communication skills are just fine" the white haired girl crossed her arms.

"Hardly. You think you know but it's not as easy at it looks especially when you actually talk to someone who isn't from the upper side of the city. Not everyone in Beacon have rich families, they will not understand you and some will not get along with you, others will find it hard to keep a conversation with you."

"I know" she lowered her gaze" I'm not as perfect as people think I am…."

"It's not about being perfect or not it's about being yourself, your true self" Hubert removed the two pots proceeding with removing the water from the pasta pot.

"We're not in Atlas anymore. The people here are much different so acting the way your father taught you isn't going to cut it. That is why I want you to act naturally not forced. Nothing will please me more than to see you making friends your age. You need to socialize more and learn more about yourself."

"You're starting to sound like Winter" she smiled gazing at him.

"She is my superior after all but I'm telling you this not on her behalf but on mine. It is obvious you will be put in a team of four when you passed the Beacon initiation test that is enough for you to learn how to be communicate with others. So you can communicate better with your teammates."

"Thank you Hubert...For being here" the heiress was truly grateful to have him here, she watched him remove the boiling water carefully from the pot.

"It is a new beginning in the chapter of your life Weiss, do not waste it. Cherish it and live it."

"I'm ready whenever you are. We can start after we finish eating."

"That is acceptable" he nodded taking a medium crystal bowl of tomato sauce.

"Hubert...I want you to know, I really appreciate everything you have done for me. Thank you for always being there for me. Without you I wouldn't have the strength to be here. I know with you I can take on any challenge, Beacon being one. I know you're not just doing this because Winter told you but because you care for me…." she paused feeling her cheeks turning red.

"I will always care for you Weiss."

The heiress felt her heart beat getting faster she was getting nervous and embarrassed. The blue haired teen tried hard not to blush, with how close they were. Their eyes met and he noticed that she was getting on her tip toes, why. Blue eyes widened was she planning to kiss him. True it was just the two of them in the room of the hotel they rented but it wasn't right. They weren't even in a committed relationship so he felt it was wrong to kissed.

Part of him wanted to he never thought Weiss will become someone important in his life he cares that much for her. Her expression and the look in her eyes, she really had intention to kiss him. This wasn't right but it was just the two of them if he goes through with this, no one was going to find out. Weiss won't tell no one and he will certainly tell no one either. But the moment was cut short with a beeping that was coming from his scroll.

"A new message" Hubert immediately composed himself taking his scroll, opening the device.

"Is it Winter?" Weiss did the same dispelling her blushing.

"Not from her...This is rather strange" he kept on reading the message.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid I can't stay Weiss. There's somewhere I must go."

"Where are you going at this hour?" she wasn't happy knowing he was hiding from her.

"I'm afraid I can't explain now, there's not enough time. I will tell you everything when I return" he removed the apron getting ready to leave the room.

"Hubert?" the heiress was now starting to feel jealous" are you going to meet someone? A woman perhaps?"

"Pardon?" he turned to her shocked" this has nothing to do with that. I certainly would not leave so late at night to meet up some random stranger. You will have to trust me that this message could be a very important task."

He stood in thought after reading the message a couple of times. There were reasons to believe it could be someone's idea of a very rude joke or it could be a trap. A set up organized by the same terrorist group that went after Weiss during her concert back in Atlas. Her superior Winter believed it has nothing to do with the White Fang, but another group that could posed a high threat as the faunus group.

If it was really a trap there was no way the heiress should come with her. Her safety was his priority he couldn't fight and focus on her at the same time, it will be for the best if she stays. Though she wasn't happy just by looking at her and here she was thinking he was planning to meet some female stranger. Women can be so complicated sometimes.

"Listen carefully Weiss. As soon as I'm gone lock the door and don't let anyone in even if it's room service. The message I received have high chances that you can be in danger."

"But-"

"Please don't argue with me" he pulled her closer" just listen and obey. I promise I will tell you when I'm back."

"Can you promise me you won't meet some older woman?" she was keeping a close eye on him.

"You have my word, what is this about anyway? I have no intention of leaving at this late at night just to talk to some female I would hardly know."

"I'm worried that you will do more than just talk to her" Weiss muttered.

"Come again" clearly he didn't heard her" just stay here and try not to cause too much noise. Apologies we won't be eating together, perhaps another day."

"All right" the heiress gave him a warning glare" I will give you three hours. If you're not back by then I will go after you, wherever you are, I will find you and I'll be bringing Myrtenaster with me, he will do all the talking. Do I make myself clear Hubert Oswell?"

"Crystal" he nodded as he left closing the door behind him.

" _So close…."_ the white haired girl blushed remembering she was close to kiss him.

* * *

Jude went to the small kitchen in his place serving himself a cold glass of water. His throat was dry for several reasons aside, from talking too much. This was probably the busiest night in his entire life a lot has happened. Yang's story, going to the Klub to talk to Junior, fighting him and all of his men because the bartender had a grudge with him. The result the whole Klub took a beating, plenty of damage property that he wasn't planning in paying.

Junior made the first move it wasn't Yang like usual. The blond did behaved and did a pretty good job so he won't blame her for what happened at the night club. At least they were able to get out of there before the arrival of the Police. The young medic was hoping they weren't any surveillance cameras, he didn't had time to see because he was too focused on the fight. If Junior does have them there will be trouble with him and his blond friend.

He thought the problems ended there but now, there was more. Just recently he got a call from Seymour dropping a bomb on him. Jude sighed drinking the cold water the elderly man told him his dust shop almost got robbed by none other than Roman Torchwick. The thief wasn't alone being accompanied by Junior's men. It confused the medic a bit why would someone like Torchwick be stealing dust. It will be normal if he was stealing money from a bank, but a dust shop.

He didn't know if there was a connection between him and the White Fang who are apparently stealing dust too. Seymour told him the robbery never happened because he was saved by a girl with silver eyes and a red cloak, Jude didn't needed to be a genius to know it was Ruby. He also mentioned someone else who aided the petite a boy in red with two swords. Jude didn't knew him but somehow it sounded familiar. It sure has been a very busy night.

Junior's men were arrested by the Police who will eventually connect them to the bartender and owner of the Klub. Most likely he will get arrested too. Jude felt sorry for the man but he warned him to stop getting himself into trouble especially making business with a wanted criminal like Torchwick. Hopefully he will learn his lesson behind bars. As for the Malachite twins because they were young they will probably be send to juvenile hall.

Melanie and Miltia might get quite the amount of hours of community service. The Klub will obviously get closed and who knows if someone will be interested in buying the place. The most important thing Seymour was okay and his dust shop was safe. Finding out Yang's sister saved the day didn't surprised him she was going to be a future huntress after all. Finishing drinking his water Jude was ready to take a shower and head to his bed.

The brawler and medic stretched his arms as his thoughts were on the blond brawler. Hopefully tonight's fun will be enough to keep Yang at bay and calm from causing any more trouble. That is until the next time, he sighed while smiling she will never change. Just before he was about to his bedroom his scroll started ringing. Who could be calling at this hour and to his surprise it was the number that belongs to his blond friend. He sweat dropped she better not be telling him she found another adventure for them to tackle. Rubbing his forehead, Jude picked his device and opened it.

*Jude you're not going to believe it!*

"I don't want to know but I hope it has nothing to do with our evening routine."

*Relax it's not about that. Ruby just gave me some great news! she sounded very excited.*

"Seymour already called me telling me she saved him and his shop from getting robbed, you should be proud of her."

*I'm always proud of her. But anyway about that because Ruby did such an awesome job beating those bad guys up the headmaster of Beacon decided to invite her to his school. You heard me right my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me!*

"What? Really? Doesn't she still have two more years at Signal?" Jude raised an eyebrow it was great but it was weird, was it normal for students to get skipped ahead.

*I know but Ruby is very special and she deserves to get this chance. I can't wait for the new semester to begin. My sister and I attending the same school.*

"Well, congratulations tell Ruby I said congrats" he smiled.

*Will do I gotta go, you're probably tired. See ya Jude!*

"Bye" he ended the call another set of good news before ending this night.

His scroll suddenly beeped he had a new text message. The young medic already had his device opened might as well check it out.

"Do you want to defend Remnant?" he read the first part of the message as he resumed reading the rest" if so then come to the bullhead docking bay at midnight. You will take bullhead ship number ten to your destination, don't be late."

"You can't be serious. There's only twenty minutes left before midnight. What's this about? There's not even a scroll number of who sent the message, weird. What to do?"

* * *

Lloyd was expecting the message he got was nothing but a prank. Nothing serious because the docking bay of the bullhead ships should be closed at this hour. But to his surprise it was opened the lights were on as if they were still giving services to the people. So maybe it wasn't a joke after all it was enough to convinced the swordsman in red. Whoever sent the message wanted to meet him why, same reason as the message.

Defend Remnant as in protected from threats it sounded as the job of a huntsman. The twin swordsman has thought long and hard and after seeing Ruby in action he has considered what to do with his life. He was seventeen but he sure didn't wanted to run his shop forever. Nothing will make him happy than to remember his past. Will taking the path of a huntsman help him to recover his memories. That was the key question.

The swordsman reached the hangar where all the bullheads were stationed. It was filled with the ships and remembering the message he needed to find the one with the number ten. It might take him a while because there were so many but their numbers were printed on the right side corner near the back hatch. It was easy now because he was following the chronological order of the numbers. Lloyd reached the bullhead number ten and the lights were on like it was ready to take off.

Okay, it was impossible to think this was a joke anymore. Apparently he needed to take this ship and it will take to some unknown destination. Asking the pilot was a good idea he might tell him where is the ship heading. Someone has sure taken his time to reached out to him. If he knew his scroll number couldn't this person called him instead of sending him a text. So many questions and not a single answer, he sighed thinking too much was bad for the brain.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one here."

The swordsman looked at the direction of the voice. Someone else was here, a young man with long purple blackish hair and dark eyes wearing a black attire with different designs, holding a sheathed sword that looks like a katana and a bag. The man's expression was a big smile while waving at him he sure seemed friendly. Yet Lloyd felt he has seen him before even if this was the first time he was seeing him.

"Let me guess, you got a weird message in your scroll too?"

"How do you-Wait you got the same message too?"

"Sure thing, do you want to defend Remnant? Then take the bullhead ten at midnight. At least it can't be a complete joke."

"I thought the same too" chuckled the swordsman in red" I'm Lloyd."

"Yuri no need for a handshake, might as well be buds if we're going the same place."

"Yeah, wherever that is" nodded the twin swordsman.

"Interesting, I'm not alone."

The two turned to the voice seeing someone else arriving walking to them. A blue haired boy in glasses with blue eyes wearing a blue jacket with yellow buttons, black pants with blue and white sneakers. His weapon was strapped on each side it looked like two pistols. The teen was in thought before he adjusted his glasses gazing at the two.

"I will guess you two got the same text?"

"Yeah, do you want to defend Remnant?" said the swordsman in red as the blue haired teen gave a nod.

"And I'm sure neither of you know where is the ship heading?"

"Your guess is as good as ours" said the long haired swordsman.

"Oh there's more of you, that's good."

A fourth made the three to turned around and see someone else arriving. A teen with short dark hair and brown eyes wearing a cool looking attire and his hands had equipped strong looking gauntlets. They got the idea he was into hand to hand combat.

"If you people are here then that must mean you all got the text too."

"Indeed" replied the blue haired teen.

"That's right" followed the long haired swordsman.

"Yeah hi I'm Lloyd nice to meet you" the swordsman in red went to introduce himself.

"Yuri."

"Hubert."

"Nice to meet you all I'm Jude" the teen medic smiled.

A short silence fell between the four as they were staring at each other. Taking a few glances there something about each a certain memory they were having trouble remembering.

"This might sound strange but I feel like we have met somewhere before" said Lloyd.

"You're not the only one" mumbled Yuri.

"True perhaps we met before and had a conversation" Hubert stood in thought.

"I feel the same but I can't seem to remember. It's been like that for a while not remembering my past."

The three were shocked hearing Jude's comment as they gazed at each other again.

"Wait you don't remember who you are too?" the swordsman in red's expression didn't changed.

"None of you remember a thing of your past lives?" followed the long haired swordsman.

"Very interesting, so all of us have amnesia" the blue haired teen was more in thought than shocked" is this a coincidence perhaps?"

*This is your pilot speaking everyone board the ship will be taking off in exactly five minutes.

"We better board the bullhead" said the teen medic" we can talk about our similarities later.

The four nodded deciding to board the ship when they realized no one else was arriving. Looks like it was only going to be them, they were the only ones who got the text message. They went through the back hatch of the ship as it slowly closed once they were all in. Shortly the bullhead began to take off leaving the docking bay. The four got seated in the metal seats while they wait to arrive to their destination. A place neither of them still didn't know.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the bullhead landed on it's destination. The hatch opened as the four left the ship. Looks like the rest thought the same thing as Lloyd in asking the pilot where they were going. However, the pilot refused to talk and told them he couldn't say. It only made things complicated for them why keep it a secret. As they took a look around where they were it was definitely another bullhead docking bay.

But it was completely different their eyes widened when they saw a long bridge and quite the large building in the distance. Yuri, Hubert and Lloyd were all in awe at the sight it was amazing. Jude on the other hand was shocked because he has seen the building before in news broadcast and television commercials. Before he could say a word a person approached the newly arrivals. Everyone saw the blond woman who was familiar to a certain swordsman in red, she gave a cordial to the four.

"Welcome everyone"

"It's you again" Lloyd recognized the woman as Professor Goodwitch when he met her back at the Police Station" why are you here?"

"I worked here" came her only reply.

"You're Professor Goodwitch" said Jude" this is Beacon Academy."

"We're in Beacon?" Yuri was more shocked than before" we're going to attend a school?"

"This is certainly ironic" Hubert was a bit amused considering this is the same place Weiss will be attending.

"Now I'm pretty sure all of you have a lot of questions to ask. But I will have to ask you to keep them to yourselves for the time being, until we have gotten further inside. Now please follow me."

No one said a word since her tone sounded very strict. They were afraid what will happen if they disobey her. It felt a whole lot safer to just listen to her and follow her further. They left the hangar bay crossing the long bridge passing the courtyard, getting closer to the main building. It was getting bigger the closer they were getting. To those that were new in Vale they never thought they will get the chance to visit Beacon.

* * *

The school wasn't even in their touring plans at least for Yuri. Seriously he was a little old to be attending a school that's why he felt a bit left out. As for the rest, they had no idea why they have come here. They were pretty much in the dark about the whole thing. They won't get answers until they follow the blond teacher all the way into the school building. Some already thought that she was the one who sent the message but to Jude and Lloyd, they already had their suspicions the headmaster was behind all of this.

" _ **I do expect great things about you in the future."**_

" _This can't be a coincidence. He has to be the one but why is the headmaster of Beacon so interested in me? Or better yet why is he interested in all of us?"_ Lloyd stood in thought he might get his answer if he meets the man again.

The tour around the inside of the school was a silent one but an eye opener. The four have being in awe ever since entering. With just one glance they were able to tell why Beacon was among the most prestigious in the four kingdoms. Everything seemed to be very expensive not to mention it was fancy and nice. It looked like the kind of school only students with rich parents will go to. Among the heroes, Yuri had to give a soft whistle at how impressed he was.

Definitely the place he would never go, it really didn't suited his place unless he will have plenty of lien. Even with the money he currently have it wouldn't be enough. Some like Lloyd and Jude were still wondering why they were called here. For what reason would the headmaster would want to meet them. It was still a mystery while there was also the issue with calling them so late in the evening. It wouldn't be a bother if they were called in the morning or the afternoon.

Goodwitch hasn't said a word not after she told them to keep their questions until they were further inside of the school. All of them will be answered eventually that is if Ozpin doesn't start becoming his usual cryptic self. There were times she will get annoyed when he starts saying those types of words. No doubt he will act like that during this meeting and sadly the guests will only be more confused than they are now.

Part of her did felt sorry for them but she didn't knew them that well except for all the information they have gathered on them for a while. Lloyd Irving seemed like a good and kind person quite the individual with so much potential as Ozpin would say. Yuri Lowell, a mercenary he was probably the least person she would have issues with trusting. Hubert Oswell seemed composed and calm, definitely someone she would start trusting in no time. Jude Mathis another kind person but being under the influence of Yang Xiao Long makes him take rash and careless choices.

All she knew before this night concludes there might be or not a new team. She gazed at the four from the corner of her eye. There was no balance between them especially when it comes to age, Lloyd was seventeen the acceptable age for all new Beacon students, Yuri was in his early twenties he might fit in the category of senior student or graduate, Hubert was eighteen the age of a second year and Jude was sixteen too young to attend.

But who was her to judge when Ozpin has just let a fifteen year old girl skipped two years of her combat school to attend this school even with the hidden power she possess. For his sake and hers, this whole thing better be a success and not a failure. She lead them to a new area in the school as she opened the double doors letting them inside. The four young heroes were in awe again at the beautiful scenery it looked like a museum.

It was filled with so many paintings of people they didn't know. It couldn't be a museum because this was a school for huntsmen and huntresses. Hubert immediately realized that the people in those paintings must be teams of huntsmen. Teams who have probably graduated from the school, maybe with high honors. That will make this place some kind of tribute room to remember those who studied and graduated as full huntsmen.

The blue haired teen actually like the gesture of giving these former students remembrance for their past efforts. That way the new students that will start their studies in Beacon will be able to see those that have graduated and probably become the best of the best. That way they will never be forgotten and they will always be remembered as future heroes and even legends. The other three were still staring at the many paintings.

Reaching what it seems the end of the room the four spotted a man from behind gazing at one of the paintings. Another graduated team and some were very familiar to come of the heroes. Lloyd was shocked recognizing Taiyang and Qrow, father and uncle of Ruby and Yang. Another figure was familiar to the swordsman in red even if he has never met her wearing a white cloak and silver eyes.

The woman was the living image of Ruby so he guessed that must have been her mother Summer, that's what the red cloak girl told him, it was her name. Jude was shocked because he recognized the second woman in the picture, that familiar hair style and her red eyes there was no doubt, it was Yang's mother Raven Branwen. The blond brawler did told him at one point that her mother was in the same team as Ruby's mother along with their father and uncle. But that was all she told him maybe she didn't know that much of the team.

The man finally turned to them with his gray hair, small round spectacles and his fancy attire holding a cane. Jude and Lloyd recognized the man. The twin swordsman already met him back at the Police Station when Ruby was brought in for questioning. The young medic and brawler has seen him on the news he was Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Hubert has probably recognized him maybe he has seen him the same way as the medic.

Yuri was the only one who was clueless to who he was even with his travels he has never seen or heard of him. Goodwitch finally walked away from the four getting next to the gray haired man. Everyone asides the long haired swordsman were finally going to have their questions answered. The headmaster, they one who has called them here through the text message. The only one who knew everything and will remove their doubts for being in his school.

"Welcome gentlemen to Beacon. Some of you may already know me but I prefer it's better to introduce myself. I am Ozpin, the headmaster of this fine school. I believe you have a lot of questions which is understandable considering the matter of how I managed to communicate with you."

Of the four heroes Lloyd and Jude were the ones to raised their hands wanting to ask their questions. Hubert wanted to ask his question too and the same with Yuri. The headmaster was amused while Goodwitch just shook her head. At least some already had the student spirit in them.

"Very well Mr. Irving and Mr. Mathis I'm sure you have the same question to ask. But I would like to hear you both."

"Why did you called us here?" it was the swordsman in red who asked the most obvious and important question.

"That was my question too" the young medic just scratched the back of his head.

"I know what you could be thinking. Sending you a text in the middle of the night it doesn't sound normal."

"I thought it was a prank" replied Yuri.

"I suppose it could be taken as that knowing the circumstances. Quite honestly I don't know the four of you that well. Call it a hunch that I believe you four have the potential to do so much more."

"You mean...Help protect Remnant?" Jude figured it out where he was going with this.

"Precisely" Ozpin was pleased that they were quick to learn.

"I see...So to put it short you called us here because you want us to become huntsman and attend your school, if I'm not mistaken" Hubert put two on two together.

The three were shocked that was it. Lloyd thought it was ironic remembering Ruby telling him to become a huntsman and here he was in a school for huntsman, called by the headmaster himself. Honestly he wouldn't mind giving it a shot, he never thought this is the kind of life he will be leading. Yuri just stood dumbfounded while traveling as a mercenary he was looking for something to help him make up for the bad things he did. Who would have thought the answer will be right on his nose all along.

He knew what huntsmen and huntresses do and it was actually better than what a mercenary do. Hubert stood in thought he may already be a member of the Specialist Division but he was basically a huntsman with his skills and his dedication to protect civilians. Jude seemed to be like he was given a revelation this is exactly what he and Yang have been doing during their nights. The blond brawler was training to become a huntress so why not him too.

"Mr. Oswell as one will put it, just hit the nail on the head. True, that is what I want. I know each of you have the skills to fight, take a stand and help defend our world. However, I want to know what you all think. I would like to hear your opinion on the matter. I don't want to oblige you in going through with something you don't wish to do."

"Um...Sir?" Lloyd raised his hand again.

"Please Mr. Irving you can call me Professor, I don't mind."

"Okay...Professor. It really never crossed my mind honestly but I wasn't expecting to be running my shop forever. So I wouldn't mind doing this."

"Your answer is most acceptable. Anyone else would like to share their opinion?"

"I am interested in your proposition" replied Hubert" however, I will have to discuss it with my superior in charge. I will need her permission if she will allow me to be part of your school."

In all honesty the blue haired teen already knew Winter will give him permission to attend Beacon simply because it will allow him to keep an eye on her sister. It was the same thing with him, he wanted to be close to the heiress and help her as she gets adjusted to her life in this school.

"Of course Mr. Oswell I know about the Specialist Division and their strict policies. But please, make sure you give me your answer before this evening ends."

"Fair enough, you will have my answer tonight."

"I'm in" followed Yuri smiling" if it's anything to the works I've done in the past then bring it on. I came to Vale to enjoy my vacation but I guess doing this will officially end it. I'm still in anyway."

"Mr. Lowell your attitude is quite refreshing. Then that means the only one left will be Mr. Mathis."

Jude felt all eyes on him and he felt a bit embarrassed" it's not like I was doing it on purpose. Everyone has their reasons for wanting to join this school I guess. I like helping people especially when I was working as an intern at the hospital. Somehow, saving lives felt so natural to me. But if I can save more lives as a huntsman, then I'm in."

"Wonderful" the headmaster was pleased turning to Goodwitch who gave a nod" then if everyone accepts my offer to be part of this school then there's only one thing left to do. It's time to begin the test."

"What test?!" Lloyd was shocked he hoped it wasn't a written one, he knew he will fail it.

"This should be expected Mr. Irving. As much as I would love to have you four part of my school, I can't simply allow you to be part of it without taking an entrance exam. Call it your ticket straight to Beacon."

"I should have known it wouldn't be so simple" Hubert sighed.

"Like I said, bring it" Yuri wasn't afraid.

"What kind of test we'll be taking?"

"I'm glad you asked Mr. Mathis. It will be a survival test" Ozpin hide his grin reaching a button near the team STRQ painting.

"By the way" said the swordsman in red" I've been wanting to ask you Professor about that team in that painting-"

He never got the chance to finish the sentence when the man pressed the button the floor beneath the four opened revealing a trap door. They fell right in as their screams were heard through out the deep hole. The doors closed and the headmaster was pleased with his work.

"Was the trap door really necessary?" Goodwitch turned to him with a sigh.

"Oh Glynda in this job I learned a lot. You have to cut time to have your fun."

"Still, they have no idea what they have gotten themselves in. I almost feel sorry for them."

"All the better to enjoy the moment" Ozpin opened his scroll showing footage from an unknown place.

"Sometimes I wonder of your idea of fun" the blond woman did the same.

"This test will mark their future in this school. If I'm right we might have quite the promising team."

"You shouldn't be placing your hopes on complete strangers."

"We shall see Glynda, we shall see."

* * *

The four heroes screamed thinking they were falling into a bottomless hole. Before they knew it they have hit something solid and they were now sliding. It was some kind of slide and it was going faster than when they were falling. Still they were screaming for their lives as they were probably sliding to their doom. It seemed like minutes have passed but in reality only seconds since Ozpin dropped them from the trap door.

The slide finally reached the end as the heroes fell on their face, they were down trying to recuperate what just happened. Hubert was the first to recuperate and noticed his glasses were missing luckily he found them near by. Lloyd was second, followed by Jude and Yuri was on his feet picking his sword and bag. They remembered recent events and they were finding it hard to believe the headmaster of Beacon used a trap door on them.

The heroes gazed around their surroundings. They were in a dark chamber but being illuminated by torches. It was decent somehow they could tell, they were somewhere still in the school. There was a path ahead but where it was leading it was only getting darker. Before they fell Ozpin said they will be taking their entrance exam so whatever it was it was connected to this place they were sent. Now they were starting to think that maybe it was a bad idea to come here. Seriously it was impossible to think the headmaster will let them attend his school without proving their worth first.

"That was unexpected" Hubert was dusting his clothes.

"No kidding, who would have thought the headmaster of Beacon will have the sense of humor to use a trap door?" Yuri chuckled" I'm starting to like the guy."

"This isn't a joke. We're in a serious situation here" said Jude.

"Yeah this is all part of his entrance exam. Meaning whatever we must do, it's not going to be easy" said Lloyd.

*You are correct Mr. Irving came the voice of Ozpin.

"It's the headmaster" said the young medic brawler.

*You may see this place as a special exercise ground. It is located underground the school and I have chosen it for your entrance exam. Do not worry it is not a complicated maze I have no intention in letting you four rot here."

"He's kidding right?" said the long haired swordsman with a sweat dropped" this is one of your jokes?"

*I'm afraid I'm not joking Mr. Lowell. This exam is as serious as it gets and depending on the results it will reflect on my decision if you four are to be accepted into my school or not. Here you will prove to me your survival skills as well as your combat skills. Your objective is simple you must find two relics that are located further ahead, once you have found them you must reach the exit. But be advise there is a time limit for the exam, you have exactly three hours to find the relics and the exit. If you don't achieve those terms then, I'm afraid you fail. Be cautious the path will not be one to take lightly do not hesitate to crush anything that prevents you from proceeding, or you will die. The exam will begin as soon as you leave this chamber. I wish you all the best of luck.*

With that Ozpin's voice was gone leaving the four heroes on their own. There was a small silence but they knew what must be done. After all they chose to do this it was time to prove the headmaster what they were capable of. The only problem with this exam they had no idea how long this place was and time was against them. They couldn't even tell how much time there was left. That pretty much puts them in a disadvantage cutting their chances of winning in half. Now they were thinking what they have gotten themselves into.

"Guys?" Lloyd turned to the three" I know we just met but we made the choice to go to this school. If we want to do this and not failed then we must work together."

"Agreed I highly doubt we can find the exit on our own" replied Hubert while he was concerned _" three hours to pass the exam, that's the same amount of time Weiss gave me to return to the hotel."_

"Yeah, we're here and we should make the attempt to work together" Jude nodded.

"Sure thing. Count me in" Yuri didn't had a problem with using teamwork.

"Then let's go, we don't have the time to enjoy the scenery" nodded the swordsman in red.

So far the journey through the underground chambers wasn't that hard. They have been met with a straight path so they assumed that Ozpin was telling the truth of this place not being a maze. The objective was a bit tricky because they had no idea what the relics look like. They were also a bit confused about this exam they needed to show both survival and combat skills. But the headmaster's warning was still in their mind.

Not hesitating to crush anything that prevents the from proceeding it's like they weren't going to be alone in this exam. Proceeding ahead they were met with another straight path, this one was different. As they entered there were four cages on each side. It could only mean bad news, why else would there be cages unless it was to keep someone from entering, or something. The four heroes readied their weapons in case it might turn out into a fight.

As they got into the middle of the chamber both entrances got locked as two cages fell on them preventing the heroes from leaving. It didn't looked good their bad feeling was growing by the minute and it didn't helped they were hearing growling noises shortly. It was coming from the inside of the cages they got their answer as a pack of Ursai emerged. There were four on each side making a total of eight. They drawn their weapons knowing they won't be leaving here without taking them down.

It was that obvious this part's of Ozpin's exam so they prepare themselves for the worse. The cages containing the Grimm opened as they charged at the four heroes. Yuri gave a grin slicing through one Ursai then at another with Second Star, Lloyd did the same killing two of the creatures, Hubert used his dual blade to tore through the skin of one then killing another changing to his twin gun mode, Jude punched and kicked one then uppercut another.

All of the Ursai were killed in a matter of seconds, vanishing in black smoke. One of the cages opened which it was a path that will take them further. This was a sign they have passed part of the exam but before they continued the floor below them started moving. It was opening into two parts with the intention they will fall in. They ran towards the opened door making it there in time.

Lloyd had a problem when he sheathed back his Material Blade, he wasn't going to make it feeling himself fall. But it never happened as his hand was grabbed by the other three heroes. Jude, Yuri and Hubert hold onto to the twin swordsman until they were able to pull him back up. They succeeded in leaving the chamber as it suddenly closed with the same cage door and the floor was opened all the way. All there stood in the place of was a bottomless pit. They thought the exam was going to be tough but not this tough.

"Thanks" panted the swordsman" I thought I was a goner."

"We must stick together no matter what. We won't be able to find the exit if one of us is missing" replied Jude.

"I am never doubting that guy again. It's hard to know when he's joking or when he's serious" Yuri was obviously talking about Ozpin.

"You can't possibly expect the exam to be a walk in the park" said Hubert" this must be the first time the headmaster has ever done this. Picking random people to form a team that will attend his school."

"That's true. But I still don't get it, what's the point of all of this? Why choose us? What does he gain by doing this?" said Lloyd.

"I've been asking the same questions so you're not alone" said the teen medic.

"He did said we have potential to protect Remnant. Either he's looking for new candidates for his school or perhaps there's something more behind it" the blue haired teen stood in thought.

"We won't get those questions answered if we stay here" replied the long haired mercenary.

"Right, we can't forget we have a time limit to finish this exam" followed the young brawler.

"Everyone let's be careful as we continue. This place could be full of traps like the last one" said the twin swordsman.

"What's next, a giant boulder following us?" smirked Yuri.

"Don't even joke" the swordsman in red sweat dropped.

* * *

The journey wasn't that quiet as they thought. They have encountered more Grimm a variety of Beowulves and Boarbatusk but nothing they could handle. But the battle were more frequent and the heroes were starting to think that they might never find that exit. It didn't helped either that they had no idea how long has it been since they were sent here. The scenery seems to be repeating itself and a certain swordsman was starting to get bored of the same thing.

Lloyd tried to focus ahead but it was getting harder to do so when he was sicked of this place. Who knows how long they've been traveling this long hallway. That wasn't all the same Grimm will popped up, nothing new. The twin swordsman was thinking of the possibility that he could attend Beacon with Ruby. It didn't mattered that much, until now. Becoming a huntsman was becoming clearer to him. It was that important to the twin swordsman and maybe, it was the same for the rest who were accompanying him.

"Is something bothering you Lloyd?" Hubert has noticed his expression and the change in his composure.

"I'm just…." he paused now it wasn't the time to get bored" I just want to get out of here already."

"Join the club, this place looks like it has no end" said Yuri.

"I wonder how much time we have left" asked Jude.

*You still have an hour and a half for you to find the relics and the exit Ozpin's voice was heard throughout the passage.

"Well look who decided to greet us" said the mercenary.

"So how about giving us a clue about the relics at least?" asked the swordsman in red.

*I'm afraid I can't do that, it would be cheating. You four must figure it out. But I can at least tell you that you're near the relics location. Once you obtain the relics, the exit should be clear to see.*

"Great as if being sarcastic wasn't enough. You have to pull the cryptic act too" said the long haired mercenary.

"Those are good news if were near where the relics are" the young medic felt relief.

"How close are we anyway?" asked Lloyd.

*Close as in you are already here.**

The four heroes blinked as they were staring at two pathway ahead. There was a path on the left and on the right. Again this was all part of the headmaster's exam, they needed to cross these paths if they wanted to leave this place. But Ozpin has already given them a hint that there were more than one relic. They used the knowledge that there were two of them and they will have no choice but to take both paths in hopes of finding them. But it was suspicious the headmaster will tell them as he wanted them to find them. Or maybe they were over thinking things. Looks like being here for too long was starting to mess with their heads.

"We have to split up if we want to find those relics" said Lloyd.

"I suppose there's no other choice" followed Hubert.

"Okay. Jude, you and Yuri go the right we'll go left" the swordsman in red turned to the blue haired teen who gave a nod.

"All right, be careful" replied the teen medic while the mercenary nodded.

They left taking the right path while the twin swordsman and the Specialist went the other way.

* * *

It was supposed to feel strange taking orders from Lloyd but it didn't. For Jude and Yuri they just met the twin swordsman yet, it somehow felt right to obey his command. There was this air of leadership around him that neither couldn't argue with him. Maybe he had past experience as a leader. Then again the swordsman in red was just like them with no memory of their past so he wouldn't even know.

After taking their path it was a straight all the time like it has been since they first arrived. Still they couldn't lower their guard, they could be Grimm somewhere. Seriously it will be impossible if Ozpin doesn't at least guard the area where the relic is. The headmaster wouldn't let them get it so easily without putting much of an effort. That's what they thought anyway. Both blinked when they spotted a tall pedestal made of stone with something on the top. A chess piece, the white bishop to be exact.

"I'd say we found our relic" said the mercenary.

"Sure looks like it. But we have to make sure it's not a trap."

"Okay, then you take it and I'll stay and watch your back for any unwanted company."

"Thanks" the medic felt safer knowing the long haired swordsman will have his back.

Jude slowly made his way to the pedestal. The young brawler was looking in all directions just in case something pops out. It shouldn't be so easy there should be traps, Grimm anything that will give them a hard time from taking the relic from it's spot. The coast seemed to be clear and it only made him feel so nervous. He was so close staring at the single chess piece and finally without giving it too much thought, he took it.

The medic has closed his eyes for a moment, nothing has happened yet. So he was sure it was safe and there weren't any hidden traps in the area. That was before something touched him from behind giving a feral growl. Jude screamed in panic, trembling expecting to see a nasty Grimm when all he saw was Yuri laughing. It was clear that this was the mercenary's idea of a rude joke and he wasn't happy in the least.

"What's with you?! I almost had a heart attack!"

"I just wanted to see the look on your face and it was worth it" a smirk spread Yuri's lips.

"It's not funny, we have to be on guard as long as we're here."

"Lighten up we have the relic. Let's hope the others have also found the other."

"I'm bothered by all of this though" Jude stood in thought" this was too easy, I don't even know if this is really the relic Ozpin wants us to bring him."

"We're in an underground passage filled with traps and Grimm. A chess piece is the least thing to find down here."

"Won't argue with that. I was sure expecting to see some kind of trap activate when I grabbed it."

"Like what, another trap door?"

Yuri had to opened his big mouth in that moment the floor below them opened as they fell in once again.

* * *

Lloyd and Hubert were still traveling their path nothing unusual so far. It was quiet too quiet for their liking. Honestly they were expecting a horde of Grimm guarding the place where the relic was. They were disappointed only to find one Beowulf. It was taken down by the blue haired teen using his rune dual blade. Truly their expectations were too high as they entered a chamber where there stood a stone pedestal. There was something on the top.

Both teens turned to the other gazing back at the chess piece of display. It was the white bishop piece. Hubert looked interested when he saw it so the Ozpin chose chess pieces to be relics. He knew very well about the game of chess because he has played it many times back in Atlas with his superior. Winter has beat him a few times and other times he has reigned victorious. It was interesting to see a piece to represent the relic it could be a sign the headmaster likes chess.

"Is that the relic?"

"So it seems. Let's be cautious for any signs of traps."

"Got it."

Lloyd nodded as he carefully walked the chamber. If Ozpin was capable of throwing them Grimm and traps then no doubt there must be something up with this. He wouldn't be displaying the relic without a trap to accompany it. The swordsman in red stopped once he was close to the pedestal, looking around he sighed hoping not to make a mistake by picking it up. He grabbed the chess piece and nothing happened. Turning back to Hubert he seemed to confused as him.

Surely he was also expecting a trap to go off the moment the piece was picked. This was just too good to be true so far this exam was a pain, it wouldn't be this easy. The twin swordsman smiled holding the relic as he walked over to the young Specialist. It was a mission accomplished and the others would probably had the same luck as them in taking the other chess piece. Suddenly the floor below them opened revealing a trap door and they fell in, screaming.

Lloyd and Hubert continued their screaming feeling the urge of deja vu. Again they have fell and again they hit a slide being sent at high speed through the underground chamber. It was anyone's guess where it was going to send them this time. So far what they have known about Ozpin that he can be sarcastic, cynical and currently has a liking to trap doors and slides. The blue haired teen calmed down and hold onto his glasses not wanting to lose them like last time. The screaming stopped when they have reached the end of the slide. They were back on the ground while recuperating from the fast ride they experienced for the second time.

"Thanks for dropping by."

"Yuri" the swordsman in red spotted the mercenary and the young brawler" and Jude."

"I'm going to guess you guys succeeded finding the relic" said the brawler medic.

"We did and it seems it was a mistake" Hubert got up.

"Let me guess, as soon as you picked it you fell into a trap door?" said the long haired swordsman.

"Another one? Yeah" Lloyd sighed.

*Well done Ozpin's voice and he sounded pleased now that wasn't so hard. You are almost done. The final chamber is just ahead after crossing it, you will reach an elevator that will take you back to the surface. Meaning it is the exit.

"And I'm certain you have something up your sleeve that will prevent us from getting there?" the blue haired teen was irritated by the headmaster's attitude.

*Perhaps, but nevertheless there is still one more test you four must take before you can leave. I'll be waiting for your return.

"Please don't let it be another trap door. I don't think my stomach will be able to take it" Lloyd sighed again.

"Whatever it is, we know it won't be good. Let's try and enjoy the ride before it ends" leave it to Yuri to sound so carefree about this.

"Can't agree on that but I know what's important is that we stick together" said Jude.

"Right. We started this together and we'll finish it together. No matter what Ozpin has in store for us, we'll be ready to face it" said the twin swordsman.

With that said the four heroes resumed their journey in the underground chambers. After what the headmaster told them, they knew they were reaching the end of the exam. His last words kept them on guard. There was one more test they needed to face before they could leave. Lloyd nodded to them as they nod back keeping their eyes to the front. They kept on walking while drawing their weapons having a strong hunch they might have to fight.

As the heroes entered the chamber they took notice it was different from the other ones. It was very wide having that look of a battle Colosseum the sight was bad. With so much space it could only mean that they will be fighting something of immense size. True they weren't alone as a loud strange noise caught their attention. The whole ground shook as their eyes widened ahead, this was definitely the final test which it was pretty big.

Before them stood a Grimm but it was bigger than the average species. It's appearance was of a giant lizard. The creature has suddenly opened it's mouth releasing it's long tongue at the four heroes. The dodged in time to see it hit the ground, only to for it to melt on touch. Jude realized some kind of strange purple liquid on the lizard's tongue.

The brawler was sure it was acid so they needed to be careful how they fight this Grimm. The four got into their fighting stance as the creature gave another loud hiss. They turned to Lloyd who gave the command to attack. This thing was in their way of getting to the exit. They had no choice but to take it out in order to bring the relics back to Ozpin and pass the exam.

 **(Music: "Like a glint of light" from the Tales of Symphonia original soundtrack)**

The giant lizard Grimm used it's sharp claws and tongue as the heroes dodged again. Lloyd ordered everyone to spread out and attack different areas of the creature. Hubert and Jude went for the sides, Yuri went for the tail though the creature used it to attack the long haired swordsman. The swordsman in red went for the head avoiding it's acid tongue and claws, he charged in slashing at it's white armored skin with his Material Blade.

He went for stronger attacks, artes have always been very effective against Grimm. Sonic Thrust, following it up with Sword Rain Alpha and Hunting Beast, the others followed. Jude used steel to increased his physical strength temporary, he went with Palm Strike, Swallow Dance and Talon Storm. Hubert slashed with his dual Blade going with Whirlwind Slash, Thunder Bringer, then switched to his twin guns, using Gravity Blast and Beast Blaster. Yuri used Shinning Fang with Raging Blast and Guardian Field.

The Lizard Grimm gave a painful cry at got stunned from all the strong artes. But it wasn't out yet, still the heroes kept on attacking it taking advantaged it was stunned. The Grimm got upset it was now shaking it's tail at every direction while on the front it was now spitting acid everywhere. Looks like it was acting like a sore loser not liking getting beaten so badly. Lloyd ordered them to keep their distance from the creature until it was safe to approach it again.

Another order from the twin swordsman to use long range artes, he went with Demon Fang, Jude went with Demon Fist, Yuri Azure Edge and Hubert was using his twin guns with Beast Blaster, Radiant Arc and Scarlet Salvo. The Lizard was getting beat again even when it was shooting it's acid that is, until it got stunned again. That was their chance, the swordsman in red ordered them to get close again.

"Let's hit it harder! This time we'll finish it off!"

When he meant hit it harder, it was exactly that. Yuri activated his over limit mode hitting the lizard with a variety of combos, Jude followed joining the mercenary. Lloyd joined in with Rising Falcon and Demonic Chaos, Hubert was still firing it in his weapon's twin gun mode. The blue haired teen knew going all out was necessary to defeat a creature of such magnitude. So he wasn't going to waste time getting straight to the point going with his level one mystique arte blast caliber Broadside Waltz. Changing his weapon to dual blade he hit it launching the lizard into the air, quickly changing again to his dual gun blasting it away until it fell to the ground.

"Now's your chance to take it out!" shouted the Specialist.

Jude nodded punching it hard as Yuri and Lloyd were running side by side. Both swordsman have performed a strong slice around the creature's head. The Grimm Lizard stood still for a moment before it's head was cut off killing it. It fell to the ground as the body went limp and slowly it started vanishing in black smoke. The four heroes stood victorious defeating the creature.

 **(Music end)**

"It's finally over" Jude sighed in relief.

"It's not over yet" Lloyd broke his thoughts" we still have to get out of here."

"Agreed we also have to return the relics to Ozpin" followed Hubert.

"Lead the way fearless leader" Yuri grinned at the swordsman in red.

* * *

Ozpin stood near the elevators section of the school with hot cocoa in hand. Sometimes he will have the hot sweet beverage other times, it will be coffee. He was a man of different taste and in his honest choice he will prefer both depending on the occasion and the mood. Next to him stood Goodwitch who was done watching the video feedback from her scroll.

There was no need to look at it anymore because the four have already reached the elevator back to the surface. And speaking of the heroes the elevator bell ding as it the doors opened revealing them. The headmaster took a glance at the clock from his scroll, he hide his smile. Lloyd went to him holding the his White Bishop piece and Jude followed.

"I hope this is what you want us to bring."

"Yes it is, those are the relics. Just in time too, with thirty minutes to spare."

"Does that mean we did it?" Jude sounded happy and relief.

"Yes Mr. Mathis you have passed the entrance exam."

"That makes us officially students of your school right?" said Yuri.

"That is correct from this day on your four are students of Beacon. With that out of the way I have your first task. In five days from now the new semester will begin…."

"What do you want us to do exactly?" asked the twin swordsman.

"I'm aware that some of the new students know each of you. I would like for you four not to bring too much attention on the first day until the initiation. That aside I can officially announce it. Lloyd Irving, Jude Mathis, Hubert Oswell and Yuri Lowell welcome to Beacon."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Done and we're finally on route to volume 1 canon and I was able to see the first episode of volume 5 by a miracle using my phone and crappy network connection, always buffering. I never thought of using my phone for said reason mentioned.**

 **-Captain's Log: it is October 25 and I still have no power and no internet. Each day I'm slowly losing my sanity and humanity, as I'm being driven to the brink of insanity. It is unbearable how long I have to wait and it's still unsure when it will return but by then I am worried for my well being. I think I may not survive by the time it comes back, this world has been cruel enough….Okay that's enough of the Star Trek drama sorry I was kidding...Well most of it because I AM going crazy with no power and internet.**

 **-I wanted to give the heroes a test of their own. Because there was no way in hell I was going to put them in the initiation of the Emerald Forest. That is so cliché and it's been over used in so many stories mainly OC's in RWBY stories. Though I must admit the entrance exam Ozpin gave them was easier than the initiation.**

 **-SPOILER section (wait by the time I upload this chapter it will no longer be a spoiler because the whole world would have already watched the first episode of volume 5) anyway let's get to it. Volume 5 chapter 1 title" Welcome to Haven". I like everything about it I can tell the whole volume is going to be more promising than volume 4 (there are fans who didn't like it I understand why). Moving on I like that all four main characters made an appearance unlike the last volume and that's good. Professor Leonardo Lionheart (or Leo as Qrow refers to him) it is definitely based on the cowardly lion from the Wizard of Oz. Mistral is also based on the ancient Japanese civilization and that's very cool makes me wonder if Vacuo is based on the ancient Arabian kingdom not so sure about Atlas though. Like how Oscar introduced himself telling Ruby the first thing Ozpin told her when he first met her back in volume 1.**

 **-SPOILER section continuation- looks like Blake isn't going anywhere from Menagerie putting on hold the faithful reunion with her lover Yang (seriously Bumblebee fans are that desperate). Honestly the more she stays in Menagerie with Sun the more development is given to Black Sun and Bumblebee slowly sinks into friend zone ocean (though honestly I don't support either ships my OTP is Lancaster deal with it haters). The woman that appears with Cinder in the volume 5 opening must be Sienna Khan leader of the White Fang (BTW the opening song kicks ass Jeff Williams did it again way better than volume 4 opening). Also I am very excited for this volume for ONE simple reason future reunion between Yang and Raven yep they have given enough hint with the opening especially now that the blond brawler revealed she's looking for her and not Ruby (I'm honestly happy she choose her mother over her sister because she knows very well Ruby can take care of herself and because she knows she's not alone). This is so good with Yang reuniting with her mother this will finally bring her closure to her character development. After she finds out the kind of person Raven is she will definitely leave her (not before giving her the middle finger for leaving her and her father) and go to Mistral to find Ruby.**

 **-SPOILER section continuation- I hope we can finally know the reason Raven abandoned Yang and Taiyang. Personally I don't think she's as cold and cruel as she looks. I am sure her reason for leaving must be her semblance. I've been thinking about it for so long and since Qrow's semblance is bringing misfortune to others, Raven's semblance must be worse than that. I think in the ancient lore the raven symbolizes" death" some consider it a bad omen. Also seeing a circle of ravens flying around is consider a sign that" there will be more deaths". But getting back to Raven's semblance I don't think she brings death to others I think it's more about having premonitions of people dying and tragedies. This is why I think she warned Qrow of the Fall of Beacon and Ozpin's fall. She probably had a vision of it and she might have also seen a vision of Yang dying if she stays with her. Anyway it's all just a theory nothing concrete I may be over thinking it. There's also another theory of mine that she was the one that caused Summer's death and not Qrow. She must have seen a vision of Summer dying because she was close to her (not in a romantic way lol I won't feed those writers who ship Summer/Raven) and she chose to ignore it.**

 **-Now getting to Yang's character short trailer I really like it more than Blake's character short. It's obvious before the start of volume 1 just like Weiss's. While Bumblebee fans weren't happy Blake wasn't in it (some are still butt hurt that Sun was present in Blake's character short lol). But back to Yang's trailer I like how she told Ruby not to run away because it's being reflected in volume 5 with herself. Yang chose to face things head on and resume her search for her mother. Like the fight against the Grimm showing how much she cares for her little sister as usual.**

 **-On another topic I really need help with the team name it doesn't have to be a color I don't like that rule. I would appreciate the assistance.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The Shining Beacon


	15. The Shining Beacon

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and the Tales of series it is the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 15 The Shining Beacon

(Time skip: five days later)

(Location: above the skies of the capital city of Vale Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!"

"Please stop."

Well it happened. No matter how much Yang tried to resist she just had to give her sister Ruby another bone crushing hug, literally. The blond couldn't help it she was still so overjoyed to know she was really going to the same school as her. That's right, Ruby Rose was that good that the headmaster of Beacon was so impressed that he offered her a front seat in his school. So she skipped two years of Signal in order to be here.

Yang couldn't be so proud of her still holding the girl in her arms before the silver eyed petite broke free from her deadly grip gasping for air. She couldn't helped but smiled at her what to do if you were so happy and proud for your baby sister. The only thing the blond regrets she wasn't there to witness Ruby kicked bad guy butt. And it wasn't just any bad guy but Roman Torchwick, the same crook that escaped Jude when he and her were after him along with that weapon merchant she forgot his name because it wasn't that important.

They were currently on a bullhead air ship bound for Beacon with the rest of the chosen students that will be attending too. Obviously they weren't the only ones to go. But even if things were so happy Yang couldn't but feel a bit upset for two reasons. First a certain swordsman in red wasn't here with them. She was hoping Lloyd would at least be present supporting her sister but no, he's not here.

According to what Ruby said to her he text her today before taking the bullhead telling her he had a" surprise" for her, it really brought her curiosity. Also a few days ago he acted a bit strange when she went to picked up her sister. The twin swordsman looked in thought when he got that text message. His behavior was really questioning especially when that night he left telling the sister he needed to check something out. It really suspicious of him to go so late at night and ditched them more, like ditching Ruby.

It got her upset but the red cloak girl wasn't she was more curious than the later. Then she decided to tease her by telling her that the swordsman got a message from a girl. She came up with a story that Lloyd was seeing a pretty girl and he left to go on a date with her. Now Yang knew Ruby was still young and she wasn't in the age to be into boys like her. In fact, the silver eyed petite thought kissing was gross. The blond smiled in her head if she only knew how it feels to kiss a cute boy you like.

But anyway expecting her sister will upset and jealous, she didn't. She actually laughed and denied it completely. She was confident and trusted the swordsman in red. She even told her that why would Lloyd have a friend who is a girl without telling her. They were great friends and they will tell the other anything. That's it, Yang gave up on the girl when it comes to finding Mr. Right but again, she was still young. She needed a few years before she gets into the age.

As for where the twin swordsman went that night, the blond brawler didn't had a clue. For as long as she has known Lloyd he was a good person and not the kind to lie. So she believed he really didn't went to see a girl or go on a date with her. Not until she found out that the swordsman was so dense. Dear Monty he couldn't get a hint and with someone like Ruby who was socially awkward, they were the perfect couple. And the second reason to put the blond upset a certain friend of hers wasn't here either.

Yang tried not to get angry now thinking of Jude. The teen told her he had to work at the hospital and couldn't be here which it was understandable. But she was still upset hoping he will reconsider and be here. Here she thought they were the best of friends. Who was she kidding, she was crazy about him. She wanted him by her side all the time. Putting that aside Jude did sent her a message just like Lloyd did with Ruby. Surprise it was the same thing, that the medic and brawler had a" surprise" for her.

" _That surprise better be something good because I swear I will punch him so hard he will get a first class trip to Vacuo."_

"Yang?" the blond was shaken from her thoughts by her sister" you okay?"

"Of course I am, you're coming to Beacon with me!"

"Not another hug!" Ruby took her distance from the brawler" I need air to breathe!"

"Sorry but I'm so happy, everyone is going to think you're the bee's knees in no time."

"No, not that. I don't want to be the bee's knees I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? I thought you'd be happy to finally go to Beacon."

"I am I'm just...I got moved two years and I don't want others to think I'm special or anything…."

"But you are special" Yang smiled patting her sister on the head" you're the girl that took down those crooks at that dust shop."

"That was no big deal those guys were easy to beat and also Lloyd was there to back me up."

"What about that guy Torchwick? You fought him and survived, that's saying a lot."

"And he still got away even with Lloyd and that scary huntress helping us."

"It has to do with making friends?" the blond was able to tell the problem.

"This is not Signal I know that, I barely know anyone here" the silver eyed girl was gazing at different directions at the ship.

"I do have some friends of mine who graduated from Signal too. Look Ruby you don't have to make a big deal out of this. Nothing will make me happier than to see you making friends here, but I won't pressure you. I will put my trust in you to make your friends in due time. After all we'll be spending the next four years in Beacon."

"Thanks sis" she smiled happily and just like that her smile faded.

"What is it now?" Yang got worried seeing her expression.

"Nothing! I'm just excited and nervous at the same time" the petite smiled.

"You're not fooling me sis, I know something's bothering you. Tell me what is it now?"

Ruby pouted no matter how hard she tries she fails. She hated when this happens, she tries to make a lie and her sister will always know when she's not telling the truth. How does she do it anyway, is it special power she has for being the older sister. The young reaper knew she lost and there's nothing she could do but to come clean.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if Lloyd were here."

"I thought you said you were okay with him not being here."

"I know I'm just...I guess I got used to his company. Lloyd is the only true friend I have ever made ever since I started at Signal. He was so happy when I told him I was chosen to go to Beacon but then he got that message and it seemed he changed after he read it. I hope it's nothing serious."

"Well...He probably left-"

"No Yang he didn't went to see a girl. Why would he go to meet a girl so late at night?" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"You'll understand when you're a little older."

"I'm surprise you're not angry that Jude isn't here" the red cloak girl decided to change the topic in a way.

"He had to work at the hospital and I understand how committed he's to his work" the blond smiled but she was angry on the inside _" if only he was more committed to our friendship...Wait till I get my hands on him, his sad puppy eyes won't be enough."_

There was a news broadcast in the ships holo-screen showing the picture of most wanted criminal Roman Torchwick. The same guy that has gotten away from Jude and Yang and now, Ruby and Lloyd. The broadcast changed to Lisa Lavender talking about a faunus civil rights protest about the even being interrupted by members of the White Fang.

The broadcast was cut off by the image of someone very familiar to Ruby. It was the same blond woman who helped them fight off the air ship that Torchwick escaped to. She was a teacher in Beacon and seems to work directly with the headmaster. The silver eyed girl remember how strict and scary she was, she hoped she doesn't have to go to whatever her class is.

*Hello and Welcome to Beacon.*

"Who's that?" asked the blond brawler.

*My name is Glynda Goodwitch.*

"Oh."

*You are among a privileged few who received honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you the knowledge and training to protect our world.*

The hologram vanished as Ruby turned her attention to one of the windows of the air ship" we're so high, I can see Signal from here! I guess home isn't that far."

"Beacon's our home now" Yang smiled touching her shoulder.

The sisters heard someone throwing up not too far from them. It was a boy with messy blond hair wearing armor with a black and orange hoddie with jeans and black sneakers. He passed them without even looking at any of them.

"I guess the view isn't for everyone" said the brawler.

"I wonder what kind of people we will meet in Beacon?"

"Probably better than vomit boy over there."

"Eww Yang you have puke on your shoe!"

"Ew get it off!" panicked the blond trying to remove the puke from her boot.

* * *

(Location: Beacon Academy)

Lloyd was smiling yeah he was happy and anxious. It was more than he will be attending the school well, it was part of it. But the main reason he couldn't wait to see Ruby's expression when he tells her the big surprise. The swordsman in red was standing by the entrance of the school building the bullhead carrying the new students should be arriving any minute now. It was the start of a new day in their lives and he will be part of it.

Honestly he never thought he will be attending such a prestigious school or he never thought he will be studying to become a huntsman. Guess life can take a strange twist when you least expected. Hubert, Jude and Yuri were also here waiting like him they were given orders by Ozpin to help the students get to the auditorium where the opening speech will take place. However, the headmaster told them not to say a word to anyone of them being officially students, not yet anyway.

If they ask their reasons for being here they will tell them, they were special guests at the school. It sounded silly but it will worked pretty sure no one will doubt it. They had no reason not to believe them Ozpin might see it as the perfect cover up but Lloyd knew not everyone will buy it. Ruby might believe him but it will be hard to lie to her even if it were under the headmaster's orders. Yang will see it fishy that he was a special guest this blond wasn't stupid, she can be smart when she wants to be.

Most important thing the twin swordsman wanted the silver eyed girl to make some friends while attending this school. He knew she can do it if she tries, making friends wasn't that complicated. It wasn't rocket science and if she will be staying here for the next four years she will have to give it a try. The twin swordsman has always believed in her, Ruby can be very smart sometimes. Making new friends wasn't going to stop her.

The opening speech was no big deal. Everyone will gather at the auditorium and listen to a few words from the headmaster. Sounded boring to him but his words will probably be to lift their spirits so they can start the new semester the right way. After that they will be spending the night in the ballroom. It sounded fishy at first by since they haven't pass the initiation yet they couldn't stay in the dorms yet until they have officially become students of Beacon.

It was also Ozpin's idea in order for them to get to know each other better if they were all gathered in the same spot. Lloyd thought it wasn't a bad idea Ruby might have better chances making friends that way. As for the initiation he along with the rest of the heroes were told by Goodwitch it will take place in the Emerald Forest a complete different place from the underground chambers where they took the entrance exam. It was fair if it was a different place but it made the twin swordsman somehow concerned.

The four heroes were given the task to look after the students as they ventured through the forest. Ozpin has already ordered other teachers to clear out any strong species of Grimm, but it will be up to the swordsman in red and the others to watch out if any dangerous species are lurking around. It sounded like a pain but it was their responsibility to make sure none of the new students gets seriously hurt during the initiation.

Lloyd wasn't worried about Ruby he knew she can take care of herself just fine, he was more worried about the Grimm instead. It was the same with Yang the blond wasn't Signal's strongest fighter for nothing. The swordsman was thinking what kind of team Ruby will be part of, the possibilities were pretty much endless. As long as they were good people and they will get along with her, it will be fine with him. Most importantly that she's happy being with her new teammates.

Yuri gave a loud yawn, it was the fourth one today. The mercenary admitted he was bored this whole thing wasn't a big deal for him. He stood on the auditorium waiting for the new students to arrived. He got confirmation from Lloyd that the bullhead air ship just arrived at the front in the school's docking bay. That's good, he won't have to wait that long but once they all get here it will get even more boring. Ozpin will say his opening speech and the swordsman will be expecting something to cheer them up and hopefully it won't be so boring.

The minutes passed by and slowly students were gathering at the auditorium, looks like they have come just in time. Some of these students didn't looked that tough. He spotted a hyperactive ginger bread haired girl dragging a boy with magenta eyes wearing familiar clothing he has seen before. Yuri made the guess he was from somewhere in Anima because he has seen people wearing similar type of clothing when he was there.

Another boy caught his attention he looked like a real ass, probably a bully with his composure looking intimidating. The mercenary hated people like him thinking he had the right to push and insult those around. Hopefully he fails the initiation and gets kicked out of the school, his wishes doesn't really reflect the headmaster's and other teachers.

Another boy was blond wearing armor in the chest area with a hoddie this guy looked the opposite from the tall bully.

The underdog type that wasn't strong and everyone might make fun of him. Seriously he looked like he needed some serious training. Another one was a red head girl tied on a pony tail with bright green eyes wearing spartan-like armor. Now she was the opposite of the blond boy, she really looked strong and had that appearance that she will give him a real challenge. Maybe this might be interesting after all if there will be more tough competition like the red head.

Then his eyes caught something of big interest. A smile spread his lips it was a big world after all not imagining to see her again so soon. Yuri just spotted a familiar face entering the auditorium a certain raven haired faunus. Looking at Blake holding a book and that didn't surprised him she seemed to be a little uncomfortable by the amount of people gathered. She hasn't changed a bit since he last saw her how could he forget those beautiful amber eyes.

Why was she here, the answer should be simple. She has been chosen to attend Beacon that means she wanted to become a huntress. The irony they have met again under these circumstances with him being a huntsman. Together again in the same school. It will be amusing to see her expression if she sees him here. But the former mercenary decided to surprise her later with the big news. So he decided to stay in his place and wait for the right moment to approach her.

" _I think I'm really going to like staying here"_ his eyes were still on the raven haired beauty.

Hubert was his usual calm self watching so many students entering the auditorium. No familiar faces so far but he was worried Weiss hasn't come yet. The private air ship must have arrived by now. So she should be on her way here a sigh escaped his lips what if she got herself into trouble on the way. The blue haired teen wouldn't be surprised knowing the heiress's attitude and behavior. Even when he gave her those cue cards that will help her with her communication skills.

Eyes widened finally seeing Weiss in the auditorium and she seemed to be upset talking to some girl in a red cloak. She was scared that she ended up getting in the arms of a taller girl with a mop of blond hair and lilac eyes. The young Specialist shook his head what has she gotten herself into now. It was hard to tell or maybe her problem was with the red cloak girl. Maybe she did something to put the heiress in a bad mood. That wasn't good it will be nothing but a bad start for these two.

Hubert's thoughts went on the initiation the Emerald Forest was the forest near the school. It will be similar to what he and his other companions did at the underground chambers but it will be a bit more difficult. Remembering they were put to be the security in the event and make sure no dangerous Grimm are in the vicinity that might put the lives of the students at risk. It was a wise move by the headmaster to have them scouting the region for such threatening creatures.

All he wanted was for Weiss to be accepted in a team and see her for who she is and not for what she represents. She left the prisoner privilege life of an heiress to one where she can live one of freedom without her father dictating her moves. The life where she can finally be herself and live it the way she wants to. Her happiness was all that matters to the blue haired teen and Winter felt the same way too. But seeing her still arguing with the red cloak girl made him sigh.

" _I do hope she doesn't regret coming to Beacon."_

In another corner of the auditorium stood Jude watching all the new students that have gathered. There was quite a number on them and it was enough to make him feel nervous. He could have been any of them if he didn't got the special treatment by the headmaster. Never he thought he will becoming to this prestigious school to become a huntsman. But he wanted to help people and do his best and this was the job that fits the description.

The young medic was ready, he can fight and he has shown it for a while. Now he will be put to the test when he starts attending Beacon, taking classes. That will be a very interesting experience getting education to be prepare for combat. The teen was able to spot Ruby among the crowd and next to her stood Yang. He wanted to wave to her but he knew he couldn't until he decides to reveal the surprise. Suddenly Jude turned pale as he could have sworn the blond brawler has spotted him.

What had him so scared was the expression she was given him. Yep, she was angry at him. The young brawler cleared his throat pretending he didn't saw her. But he knew she saw him, she knew he was here and she wasn't happy with it. Looks like he had a lot of explaining to do with the blond. He was able to tell she was upset because he eyes turned red it was her signature move whenever she was angry.

Jude hoped Yang will forgive him for being here when he told her he couldn't come because he had to work at the hospital. He could tell she was disappointed when he told her. The last thing he wanted was his friendship with the blond brawler to get ruined. What will be the best apology, the medic was interrupted when Ozpin finally took the stand facing all the students. The opening speech was about to begin.

"I'll keep this brief" the man pushed his spectacles to his face" you have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you finish, you are going to dedicate your life for the protection of the people. But when I look among you, I just see wasted energy. A need for purpose...For direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school, will show you that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step" with that said Ozpin left the microphone letting Goodwitch to be next to speak.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation will begin, be ready. You're dismissed."

Ozpin left the stage with Goodwitch right behind leaving a lot of the students confused at his words. They were cryptic and they wanted to know the meaning behind them. Making sure they weren't seen Lloyd, Yuri, Hubert and Jude left the auditorium following the headmaster and the blond teacher. The opening speech was done now that was needed for the evening when everyone will gathered at the ballroom. Like a big slumber party but with complete strangers.

Lloyd was still hoping Ruby will be able to make friends, the same with Hubert when it came to Weiss, Yuri wanted to talk to Blake but it can wait no rush and Jude wanted to talk to Yang, probably to apologize to the blond. Tonight will mark the beginning of a new life in their lives when they will take that big step into training to become huntsmen and huntresses. It will be interesting to see how that will turn out, who will pass and who will fail.

"Can we join them at the ballroom?" asked the twin swordsman walking next to the headmaster.

"It is not necessary. I already made arrangements so you four can stay in your dorm. However, I see no problem if you want to spend some time with them. But please be advise they must sleep early if they want to wake up early tomorrow for initiation. Do try not to make too much of a conversation."

"We'll do" the swordsman in red nodded turning to the others who nodded back.

"Is it wise for them to be in the ballroom? Won't the students question their presence in the school?" asked Goodwitch.

"They already know what to answer if they get asked. They're my honorary guests who will be staying for the next couple of days."

* * *

(Time skip)

Night fell at the ballroom and all the students have already prepared their sleeping bags to sleep for the night. Many of them were restless and too anxious to get any rest. So they decided to stay awake and talk to others who were already familiar with. Others decided to have a walk around the place since the ballroom was pretty big. Others were enjoying the time off since by tomorrow things were going to get tough with the initiation.

Others would take the time to write a letter to their friends in their old school, like Ruby for example. The silver eyed petite was writing a letter to her friends back in Signal that was before she was rudely interrupted by Yang who jumped to her sleeping bag next to her sister. Lloyd was watching from afar the whole scene with a smile. Just as he thought Ruby's pajamas really fitted her personality, the cartoon Beowulf was cute in a way and the hearts in her long pants were really cute.

This was it, his chance to finally face the girl and tell her his surprise. The swordsman in red didn't know why he was feeling nervous. This has never happened before maybe because he was anxious to get this over with. He knew she will be so happy to see him here, that would explain the high level of anxiety. Looking at the petite it seemed she was having a small argument with the blond brawler. Yang was grinning like she was teasing her, that must be it.

The twin swordsman was heading their way and Ruby had her back to him so she won't be able to see him until it was too late. Eventually the blond did saw him and kept her grin hidden like she wanted her sister to get the big surprise. Lloyd put his finger on his lips telling Yang not to say a word to the petite, not yet. The brawler was pretending she didn't saw him waiting for her sister's reaction when she sees the swordsman here, in Beacon.

"Sis I know you're going to be so happy right now" Yang was still smirking.

"Why's that?"

"Look behind you" said Lloyd.

The silver eyed petite turned around her head spun so fast gazing at the swordsman in red, before a big smile spread over her lips" Lloyd! You're here!"

"Surprise, you really thought I wasn't going to be here on your big moment?"

"Si this was your surprise? But why are you in Beacon? I mean I'm happy that you're here and all, but why?"

"I'm a special guest of the headmaster. Remember that message I got a few days ago? Turns out the message was sent by him and he wanted to talk to me. He asked me to be a guest for the first day in the school and I will get the privilege to watch the initiation."

"That is so cool! You'll be able to watch me kick butt."

"And wouldn't want it any other way" he smiled.

"Not bad Lloyd, sweet move you pulled off" Yang pulled the swordsman closer whispering in his ear" if that message was from a girl I would have kill you. But looks like Ruby was right in trusting you."

"Okay" he sweat dropped looking pale while she smiled at him.

"Everything okay here?" Jude has actually had the guts to show up.

"Well look who it is?" Yang wasn't happy seeing the young brawler.

"Jude you're here too, that's awesome" smiled Ruby before it faded" didn't you said you had to work at the hospital?"

"Yeah I did, but I wanted to surprise your sister…."

"Oh yeah I'm very surprised" the blond grabbed the teen dragging away from the rest.

"Yang wait! I mean it I wanted to surprise you."

"But I wanted you to say yes when I asked you to accompany me to Beacon. Instead I got a no and you hurt my feelings in the process."

"I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean it to hurt you. I wanted to surprise you and make you happy. I guess the plan didn't worked that well."

"It didn't. You would have made me so happy with just a yes" it was hard for the blond to stay angry at him.

"I'm here now as a special guest chosen by the headmaster for a few days."

"So Lloyd isn't the only guest?"

"Yeah us and two more, making it four."

"I guess I can let it slide this time. But there won't be a second time Jude Mathis" Yang punched his shoulder slightly" that was a warning shot next one, will really hurt."

"I promise I won't make you angry again" the medic got the message loud and clear.

"You better not, I don't recommend it" just like that she was back to normal.

The blond dragged Jude again back but this time she was being more gentle. They returned to Lloyd and Ruby who seemed to be engulfed in a conversation. Yang noticed her sister were stealing glances on the far corner. There was a girl in said corner reading a book with a candle. Long black raven hair with amber eyes wearing a yukata. Ruby wouldn't be stealing glances at a stranger unless she met her before and was able to talked to her.

No doubt her little sister wanted to talk to her and probably made a new friend. That was the main reason she wanted her to come to Beacon, make more friends. The blond wasn't going to waste this chance and looking at Lloyd, the swordsman in red had the same thing in mind. It was great to have friends that think alike. The twin swordsman has been a good influence in her sister so far might as well take that as her advantage.

"Want to talk to her?"

"I...I don't know she was present after I exploded with that girl. She seems to focused in her reading."

"Go for it Ruby you can do it" smiled Lloyd.

"Yeah, let's give it a shot" the blond brawler started dragging her sister at the reading raven haired girl.

"But Yang, what if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"You'll never know until you find out."

"How did it go with Yang?" asked Lloyd to hid brawler companion.

"It could have gone better but she was upset I said no when she asked me. My surprise idea really backfired, at least yours work a whole lot better."

"I'm just lucky Ruby doesn't have Yang's temper. Or I would be in trouble" the twin swordsman smirked.

"True but if you do something to hurt her feelings you'll be in her hit list" Jude smirked in the same way as the blond.

"Don't remind me" he sweat dropped.

They turned to the sister who were talking to the raven haired girl. She has stopped her reading but it looked like they were having problems communicating with her. Lloyd wasn't expecting this, the girl must be one of those that only prefer to have a book than friends. But somehow Ruby was able to turn it around the swordsman in red almost forgot that she likes books too. Yang used to read her stories when she was younger so maybe that will be enough to convince the raven haired girl.

It worked, the girl was smiling like she was enjoying talking to her. The twin swordsman was so happy she might have made a new friend on the first day none the less. Then Yang was so happy too that she wanted to hug her but the petite countered and got into a friendly fight with the brawler. Both Lloyd and Jude sweat dropped at the sight. Stopping them will be useless at least the young medic knew Yang well and she wasn't going to stop.

"We should stop them."

"Right, though I don't like interfering when it comes to Yang."

They went to the siblings who were still fighting until someone new came looking unhappy. A girl with white long haired wearing a light blue pajamas her face says it all, she was upset. Then she freaked out when she saw Ruby looks like somehow she knew the silver eyed petite.

"Ruby, Yang it's nice to meet you" said the raven haired girl even with the ruckus that was currently going on.

"What do you have against my sister?" asked an annoyed Yang.

"She's a hazard to my health!" retorted the Schnee heiress.

"Pardon me" a new voice was heard as he got between Lloyd and Jude before they could break out the argument" please pay her no mind, she's just having a bad day."

"What?" before Weiss could say anything else she was being dragged away from the group" excuse me, do you have any idea who I am?!"

"Of course I know who you are. I'm very well aware."

When the person turned around the white haired girl stood shocked. She couldn't believe what she was seeing Hubert, here in Beacon. A smile spread her lips feeling so happy to see him. Then she remembered what happened a few days ago when he left her alone at the hotel room while he went after who knows where. She was so upset with him because she gave him three hours for him to return and almost four hours later, he returns.

She was ready to poke him full of holes with Myrtenaster before the blue haired teen explained to her he got a message from the headmaster of Beacon. The man wanted him to be a special guest during the school's first days including watching the initiation. At first Weiss didn't believed him, but Hubert has never lie to her before. So she decided to believe him, she shouldn't be so shocked to see him here because she knew he was here.

"May I ask what were you doing back there?"

"I was just upset because I'm trying to get some rest for tomorrow's initiation. But those girls are being so loud especially her" she pointed to the short one with the silver eyes.

The blue haired teen gave a sigh" Weiss….Have you been using the cue cards I gave you?"

"I tried using them but they don't work at least not on her! She is so insufferable who does she think she is?!"

"I will guess something unfortunate happened between you and...Ruby."

"How do you know her name?" the heiress was now glaring at him jealousy in her eyes.

"She's the friend of a friend of mine. I assure you, she's not a bad person. She's only trying to make friends."

"With what she can do it's no wonder why she's having trouble making them" Weiss crossed her arms.

"And what did she do to make you so upset?"

"I just got off the air ship, everyone was bringing all my things when suddenly SHE tripped over my luggage, the one filled with high quality dust. I was explaining to her how important it is before she sneezed on me and we exploded from the dust in the area."

"I see…." Hubert stood in thought knowing what happened" why would there be dust that will make her sneezed? Unless the lid of those dust vials weren't properly tightly secured."

Weiss was about to retort before she realized her mistake. Her cheeks turned red and she was now acting strange, tapping her right foot and her fingers. The young Specialist was able to tell something was up whenever she acts this way. He has come to know her like the back of his hand.

"I'm waiting for your reply Weiss."

"I guess...I started shaking the vial during the middle of my rant. Some of it escaped from it and she must have inhale it…."

"Which caused her to sneezed and we already know the results of it" he shook his head adjusting his glasses" to sum it up, it wasn't Ruby the one at fault."

"It was my fault" she actually pouted" I got angry at her for nothing how irritating."

"I will guess she didn't tripped on your luggage on purpose either. I will concur it was only an accident."

"She didn't seemed like she fell in because she felt like it, she looked very dizzy" muttered the heiress remembering what happened.

"It seems your temper got the best of you. I told you to read the cue cards, you're suppose to clear everything out with the person and apologize. Then you introduce yourself and try to make a friendly conversation."

"I never thought this whole thing would be so complicated. Talking to people my age is so different than talking to the adults of Atlas."

"It is much different than you believe. Now, I do hope you find it in your heart to apologize to Ruby."

"You can't really…." she paused seeing his expression" fine, I'll talk to her."

The Schnee heiress went straight back to where Ruby and the blond were along with those two boys she didn't knew. Apologizing wasn't going to be easy. Part of her was telling her not feeling stubborn but Hubert made her realized the truth. It was her pride and stubbornness that got the better of her and the silver eyed girl ended up sneezing blowing themselves up.

It was a good thing the explosion level wasn't so severe because even their aura wouldn't be enough to heal all the injuries. She saw the girl Ruby staring at her and in return she went behind the blond girl. The blond wasn't happy to see her again while the two boys were ready to break the up if it turns out that way. The white haired girl only rolled her eyes at their gesture she wasn't some barbarian brute that was looking for a fight. She was here to attend Beacon and hopefully, make some friends.

"Ruby?" this definitely brought the attention of the silver eyed girl" I want to say I'm sorry for what happened earlier with the dust. The incident was my fault…But that DOESN'T make us friends!"

With that she stormed off leaving a confused group behind.

"Huh?" it was all Ruby could say.

"Ditto" followed Yang.

"What just happened?" asked Lloyd.

"I really don't have a clue" replied Jude.

Hubert only face palmed at the whole thing _" well, at least she apologized."_

* * *

Blake only sighed after watching the exchange between Ruby, Yang and the Schnee heiress. Looks like she won't be able to read any more since it was starting to get late. She needed to sleep early in order to wake up early tomorrow for the initiation. So far it has been an interesting day the people she has met weren't that bad. Except for Weiss Schnee she really hope she doesn't end up in the same team with her.

That would be horrible a former White Fang member having a member of the Schnee family as her teammate. It will be complete chaos, it would never work. She was really hoping she would be put in a good team though, she wouldn't mind having Ruby and Yang in the same team. They seemed like good people and probably worth of her trust. The faunus closed her book ready to call it a night even if she wasn't that tired. Only thing left was to blow out the candle before going to bed.

"You came to Beacon too?"

Amber eyes widened at the sound of the familiar voice. It couldn't be, he couldn't be here. Turning to the side there he stood the long haired swordsman who was a mercenary. Same person who brought her trouble after leaving the train and the White Fang. The same person she was able to understand his actions for a few hours. Maybe the only person who was able to understand her more than anyone. Probably the only friend she has made since arriving at Vale and the only person she can put her trust. Sure Blake knew she will be meeting a lot of people coming to this school. But she never expected to see him here, of all places.

"Yuri?" she was shocked before she smiled" what brings you here?"

"I'm a special guest given the honor by the headmaster."

"Really? Why are you here?" she didn't bought it.

"I knew you weren't going to believe me. But it's the truth, his words not mine. I'm suppose to stay for a few days even got front row seats to see the initiation."

"Why would he chose you?" she was curious all of the sudden.

"We just met after days and you're already hurting my feelings, some things never change. He said he saw potential in my again his words."

"Potential?" now Blake was interested" does that mean you'll be studying in Beacon to become a huntsman?"

"Maybe, I do like the job description. Better than a mercenary I can finally say goodbye to that job."

"That's good it's a better way to turn your life around" she smiled.

"What about you?" the long haired swordsman got seated next to her" you decided to become a huntress? Way better than your old job."

"Thanks to the money you gave me, I was able to make the arrangements to attend this school" she muttered to him.

"See I told you. You were going to need it to start your new life" Yuri smiled but he tried not to looked down because the yukata she was wearing had a perfect view of her legs, they were perfect for his taste.

"I'm just glad to meet a familiar face in this big place. Too many strangers, I feel uncomfortable."

"Haven't made any friends yet?"

"I have...A few for the moment but I'm too focus on the initiation tomorrow. Nobody here knows what the initiation will be like."

" _I have a pretty good idea how is it going to be"_ the former mercenary speaking from past experience" don't let it get to you. You'll do just fine."

"Thanks for the confidence. I really need to get some rest for tomorrow."

"Right, won't bother you anymore. Big day tomorrow."

"I'm glad you're here" a smile spread the faunus's lips" even if it's for a short period of time."

"Feeling's mutual see ya" he left as he took one final peek at her legs _" you'll be surprise when you find out the truth."_

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Everyone has gotten up to start the new day and get ready for the initiation. By now Lloyd, Jude, Yuri and Hubert have already left after taking their rest. The four heroes had a busy day too due that there will be in the Emerald Forest where the initiation will take place. When Yuri said he had front row seats for the event, he literally meant it. They will be there up and close and personal but to make sure no dangerous Grimm were in the area that might put the students life at risk.

Ruby and Yang were already up, followed by Weiss and Blake. The hyperactive ginger bread haired girl was talking and talking while her friend was trying to get his day started while listening to her rambling. The red head with the spartan armor was also and she was following the others to the locker room area to get their weapons. The blond boy who threw up on the bullhead ship was the last. They were ready for the event that will change their lives in this school forever.

Only one way to find out if they were truly ready for the initiation.

 **To be continued**

 **-I know it was a short chapter 7k+ words only 19 pages but I wanted to leave it here.**

 **-When I finally get my power and internet back I will write a full status on all my stories except Naruto stories on my profile page.**

 **-I have been working on ideas on my second RWBY/Tales of Berseria story I might write the first chapter soon. I also have ideas for a RWBY/Tales of Vesperia story I'm currently working on ideas for the plot and for the first chapter. Problem is for both stories I will have to see the walkthrough videos on both games since I don't remember well especially Vesperia.**

 **-It's October 27 and honestly I don't know when my power and internet will return. At least other sectors in my town have their power back the electricians are working very hard along with the US private companies. I really can't tell when maybe a few more weeks.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The Emerald Forest


End file.
